Harry Potter and the Stone of Power
by InchySquinchy
Summary: It's Harry and Ron's fifth year, and a lot of surprises are in store for them. Good. Bad. And deadly. New students, new teachers, and a new enemy. Lots of twists and the first of a series of at least 4. Please read and review!!!!!!!
1. The Mysterious Letter

CHAPTER ONE- The Mysterious Letter  
  
Sunlight poured through the window of the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive, right onto the face of a young boy. His eyes squinted and he slowly sat up, shielding his eyes from the light. But if the sun hadn't of waken him, his aunt would for barely a minute later, she was rapping curtly on his door.  
  
"Wake up!" She snapped, her knuckles smartly hitting the door. "Wake up this minute and come downstairs!"  
  
Harry Potter could hear her footsteps briskly walking away. He yawned and fumbled around for his glasses. After finding them, he slid them on and stood up, stretching his arms. The first thing he saw was a feathery thing on the outside windowsill. Harry blinked and walked over. It was about the size of a tennis ball, and looked quite pathetic, nothing of importance however Harry grinned a wide grin and flung the window open.  
  
The feathery tennis ball hopped up in surprise. It was a teeny, tiny owl with a huge letter attached to its leg. The letter was about twice as big as the owl itself.  
  
"Hullo Pig." Harry said, picking the minute owl up. The owl hooted in happiness as it was brought inside. Harry sat on the end of his bed and removed the letter before setting the owl inside a cage that was way too big for it. Pig hooted and hopped over to the water dish and gladly gulped some down.  
  
Harry opened the letter and was about to read it when he heard his Aunt Petunia yelling for him. "You stay quiet, all right?" Harry asked, shutting the cage door but Pig was now eating and ignored him. Harry slid the letter in his pocket and went downstairs to find his family around the table. His tall, giraffe-necked aunt was putting breakfast down for his large uncle and whale-sized cousin.  
  
"Comb your hair!" Harry's Uncle Vernon growled from behind his paper. Harry sat down and began eating his pitiful excuse for a breakfast.  
  
"Yum! Yum!" Exclaimed his cousin Dudley, gobbling up crisp bacon, fluffy eggs, toast with jam on it, plump sausage, smoked kippers and a huge glass of orange juice. Obviously his diet from the previous summer was forgotten. All Harry had was a piece of blackened toast, burnt bacon and eggs, and a small glass of orange juice. But he was quite used to it. And, like his cousin, he gobbled down his food but for another reason. He was itching to open the letter that was addressed to him in an untidy scrawl. It was the letter he had been waiting for with trying patience.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said, finishing off his orange juice and was about to leave when his uncle stopped him.  
  
"Go get the mail, boy." He growled. Harry clenched his teeth but obeyed. He went to the front hall and picked up two bills, a letter from his Aunt Marge to Uncle Vernon, and a letter from Smeltings, the school Dudley attended. Harry took the mail to his uncle and went upstairs. After locking the door, he let Pig out of the cage and sat down on the bed and happily read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Dad wrote to Dumbledore and he said yes! You can finally come!! We won't come via fireplace or anything like that, dad and I are going to come to your house in a car. We will pick you up Monday at one. Don't bother sending a letter back, Pig won't bring it back in time because he's an idiot. See you in a few days!!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned and folded the letter up, feeling ecstatic. He could finally leave the Dursleys and stay with his best friend for the rest of the summer. It was Friday morning and Harry could not wait for it to be Monday! It was July 28th and he'd be going to the Weasleys on Monday the 31st, which also happened to be his birthday. That was probably the best present anyone could ever get him. He looked over at Pig who hooted happily and fell over on his back.  
  
***  
  
If he knew it wouldn't of gotten him locked up for the rest of the his life, Harry would be laughing his head off for his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley were more scared then a rabbit in the road. They already had a run-in with the Weasleys the previous year, when Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, came to get him for the Quidditch World Cup. It was also when Fred and George gave Dudley some Ton- Tongue Toffee which caused Dudley's tongue to swell up and change color.  
  
Dudley probably had the worse run-ins with Magical folk. The first time was when Hagrid came to get Harry, he gave Dudley a pig tail. It was quite funny. Dudley kept jumping at the tiniest of noises and running to his room and it took all of his control for Harry not to laugh.  
  
The reason Harry could not go to the Weasleys till Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, said so was because of the evil wizard Voldemort. When Harry was a tiny baby, Voldemort killed his parents then tried slaying Harry, but for some reason it backfired and drained Voldemort of his powers and so he fled. Thanks to that fateful night, Harry Potter had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and the evilest of wizards after him once more, for Voldemort had just risen back up to power. It happened near the end of Harry's Fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort killed Seventh Year Cedric Diggory and once more tried killing Harry but once again, it didn't work. But Voldemort's powers were not drained and he was still out there somewhere. Wanting to destroy Harry.  
  
That, ofcourse, caused Harry quite a few sleepless, and uneasy nights. He would not feel completely safe till he was back at Hogwarts, under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore who was the only one Voldemort ever feared. Harry knew he'd feel a tad bit better once he got to the Weasleys.  
  
Ofcourse, the other reason he couldn't wait to get there was because of Ron Weasley, his best and most loyal friend in the entire universe. Harry and Ron were probably the closest friends you'd ever see. Harry wished, though, Hermione would be there but she was in. Bulgaria, visiting Viktor Krum. Harry narrowed his eyes. He didn't really like Krum all that well. But there was nothing he could do.  
  
Harry looked up at his window at the sound of tapping. It was Sunday afternoon. Only one more day. Outside his window was... a red-tailed hawk?!  
  
Harry leapt up and ran over, flinging the window open. The hawk flew it and perched on his bed, holding out his leg where a letter was tied. Harry cautiously went over and took the letter off, hoping the hawk wouldn't tear at his arm. He jerked back after getting the letter and kept one eye on the hawk for a moment then looked down at the letter in his hands. The envelope was dusky blue with a print of a lake and full moon. On the other side was neat printing:  
  
From the desk of J. Potter  
  
Harry dropped the letter in fear and stepped back, tripping over his jacket and crashing to the floor.  
  
"HARRY! What is going on?!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.  
  
"N-nothing!" Harry yelled back, still staring at the letter as if it were going to explode.  
  
"Get down here!" Aunt Petunia yelled.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet and down the stairs. "Yes Aunt Petunia?" He asked.  
  
"Go and weed the garden and when your done with that, trim the hedges and sweep the front walk." She snapped as she made Dudley an ice cream sundae.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry trudged outside and kneeled beside the garden and slowly began weeding. The. desk of J. Potter? It couldn't be... James Potter. Harry yanked weeds out, trembling slightly. It could just NOT be James Potter!  
  
A few minutes later, Harry realized he had finished and headed over to trim the hedges.  
  
No. Not James Potter.  
  
Okay. so some other J. Potter was sending Harry a letter.  
  
Harry knew no other J. Potters. He didn't even know any other Potters period.  
  
But it couldn't be James Potter.  
  
Harry finished trimming the hedges and then swept the front walk then headed up to his room. Half-way up, his Aunt called him down for dinner. Harry didn't even pay attention to what he was eating as he ate dinner. The letter was in his mind.  
  
The letter from J. Potter.  
  
After dinner, Harry raced up to his room. The hawk was still in his room. It was perched on his windowsill, feathers ruffled up and eyes closed. Harry quietly shut his door but the hawk awoke and watched Harry as he picked up the letter.  
  
Harry sat on his bed and just stared at the letter. J. Potter stood out in big bold letters, though they really weren't that big or bold.  
  
J. Potter.  
  
James Potter?  
  
Harry traced the moon with his finger then the lake. He raised the letter and sniffed it cautiously. It smelled normal. But you never knew. TAP! TAP! TAP!  
  
Harry looked up and saw Hedwig, his Snowy Owl. He got up and the hawk hopped aside as Harry opened the window but then took off. Harry and Hedwig watched it fly away then Hedwig hopped in and stuck her leg out. Harry untied the letter and sat on the end of his bed, stroking Hedwig and opening the letter which was written in Hermione Granger's neat handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How have you been doing? Thank you for the letter. I'm having a lot of fun here in Bulgaria. Viktor's family is quite nice. Guess what? I got made a Prefect!!! Isn't that exciting? Viktor is happy for me. Have you talked to Ron? I wrote him a letter about two weeks ago and should of gotten a reply by now but nothing. How about we meet in Diagon Alley on August 15th? I'm coming back the tenth. Well, I hope to see you then.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry read the letter twice then folded the letter up and stared down at the one from J. Potter. J. Potter! Harry slowly got up and nervously reached out for the letter then withdrew his hand back, too nervous and. scared to read it. Perhaps it was someone playing a. a joke. It must of been. right? It had to of been a joke. A joke. Right. a. joke.  
  
Harry got off of his bed and decided to finish packing for the next day.  
  
***  
  
Dudley locked himself in his room and Uncle Vernon kept glaring at the fireplace and Aunt Petunia kept nervously going into the kitchen. It was Monday at about 1:15. Harry sat beside the window, staring out with wide eyes. waiting for Ron and Mr. Weasley. 1:30. a mini-van! No, it passed the house. 1:45. a fancy white car! No. it passed. 2:00. Why were they so late?  
  
Harry leapt up at the sight of a large green van driving down the street. Or rather at the sight of two red-heads inside the green van. When Harry jumped up, his Aunt Petunia let out a gasp and ran into the kitchen and Uncle Vernon grabbed a fire-poker tightly.  
  
"Goodbye!" Harry called without saying another word and dragged his large trunk, suitcase and Hedwig's cage with Hedwig and Pig inside, outside before the van even parked.  
  
Ron was waving vigorously from the front seat, his incredibly freckled face split into a wide grin. Harry grinned back at the sight of his friend. Ron hopped out of the car and went over to Harry, who had to look up at his incredibly towering and lanky friend whose flaming red hair was getting quite long.  
  
The two boys picked up Harry's trunk and packed it in the back then slid Harry's suitcase on top and climbed into the middle seat. "What about your family?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"They don't care." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah dad, let's go!" Ron exclaimed, still grinning. Pig was going crazy at the sight of his owner but Ron ignored him.  
  
"Well. all right." Mr. Weasley said and drove off. "How have you been doing, Harry?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry said.  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed. "Harry, for goodness sakes you can call me Arthur!" He said.  
  
"Um, thank you. Arthur." Harry said.  
  
"Guess what?" Ron asked, seeming quite hyper.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Percy's gone for a while! He's visiting his girlfriend for about two weeks." He said.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, Penelope Clearwater." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, yes." Harry said. "Have you talked to Hermione?"  
  
"No. She sent a letter but I didn't send a reply." Ron said, finally settling back into his seat.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't feel like it." Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"She got made Prefect." Harry said and Ron shrugged again.  
  
"Don't really care." He said. Harry looked at Ron a moment then looked out the window then the letter came into his mind. He had packed the letter from J. Potter in the bottom of his trunk. It just made him nervous and sick and he just could not stand to even look at it.  
  
Oh he would open it some time soon. But not this time soon.  
  
"Mum made a huge cake for you, Harry!" Ron exclaimed happily, licking his lips.  
  
"She didn't have to do anything, just going to your house is good enough for me." Harry said.  
  
"Good, you can give your piece to me, then!" Ron said with a laugh. Harry laughed, too, feeling great to be with his best friend.  
  
***  
  
"Harry dear!" Harry was engulfed in a hug from the plump, red-headed witch who was Ron's mother.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Molly. How have you been doing?" She asked, helping him into the kitchen as if he were a little kid who couldn't go three steps without falling over.  
  
"Oh, fine, thank you. Molly." Harry said as she sat him down in a seat.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, said enthusiastically. They were sitting across from him and grinning from ear-to-ear. Ron plopped into the seat beside Harry and on the other side of him was a tall wizard who looked like he belonged more at a rock concert then in the tiny kitchen.  
  
He was as tall as Arthur with his flaming red hair pulled back in a pony- tail, a earring with what Harry guessed was a snake fang and his clothes were just awesome and he also had dragon hide boots. "Hey Harry." He said with a grin. It was Bill, the eldest Weasley child however beside him sat someone Harry did not recognize one bit.  
  
He looked older then Bill with neatly clipped brown hair, he had a long face, tanned skin and wore neat clothes that reminded one of a banker. The sleeves of his buttoned-up white shirt were rolled up and he had a black tie and black slacks and he reminded Harry deeply of Percy.  
  
"Cake! Especially prepared for you, dear." Molly set a huge cake in front of Harry. It was about four layers high, covered with thick, generous and luscious chocolate icing and fifteen candles perched around the words 'Happy Fifteenth Birthday, Harry'.  
  
"Oh thank you Molly." Harry said with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Come on blow out the candles so we can eat it!!!" George exclaimed.  
  
Molly smacked Fred's hand which was trying to sneak some icing and then yelled for Ginny.  
  
The only girl of the family, besides Molly, appeared. Harry raised his eyes slightly at the sight of her which was quite different. Her flaming red hair had been cut a little lower then her chin and so her hair curved under, framing her freckled face. She blushed at the sight of Harry staring at her and slowly sat down beside Fred.  
  
"C'mon Harry!" Ron said, urging him. Harry took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. Everyone cheered and Molly cut the cake and served a huge piece to Harry.  
  
After everyone got a piece and some ice cream, they went outside and took up a couple picnic tables. Harry was between Ron and Bill and the strange guy was across from him.  
  
"This is Jonathan Wilder. He's my partner at Gringotts, in Egypt." Bill said. "Jonathan, this is Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed and shook Harry's hand. "Its especially nice to meet someone who isn't a Weasley." He joked and elbowed Fred who just rolled his eyes. "Your fifteenth birthday! That's quite a milestone." Jonathan continued.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, gladly eating the delicious chocolate cake.  
  
"I remember when I was fifteen. Remember that year?" He asked Bill who grinned.  
  
"Yep." He said then turned to Harry and Ron. "A boy in our class was turned into a giant chocolate cupcake for almost an entire month. When they turned him back, he still smelled chocolate for years." He said.  
  
"Wouldn't he of been moldy by that time?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was." Jonathan said with a wide grin.  
  
"You were turned into a giant cupcake?" George asked.  
  
"Yes by a complete idiot." Jonathan said.  
  
"I am not an idiot!" Bill snapped.  
  
"You turned him into a giant cupcake?" Fred asked, grinning. Bill grinned back.  
  
"Yep." He said rather proudly until he saw his mother scowling at him.  
  
"Ofcourse he was having some problems at that time." Jonathan said, patting Bill's arm.  
  
"I was not!" Bill snapped.  
  
"See, this one girl refused to go out with him. It was quite funny." Jonathan said.  
  
"Oh really? A girl refused to go out with you Mister 'All-The-Girls-Were- Always-All-Over-Me'?" Fred asked with a grin.  
  
"Jonathan's just jealous." Bill said but was grinning, too.  
  
***  
  
"Ron, Harry you got letters from Hogwarts." Molly called. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They were in Ron's room, stretched out on his bed playing a game of 'Go Fish' with Harry's new cards that Remus Lupin had sent him for his birthday. Really cool cards. The backs were scarlet with gold lions on them and the fronts, well, they all moved. The queen in Harry's hand seemed very arrogant. She had a mirror in her hand and kept looking at herself and looking down at the other cards in his hand.  
  
"We already received our book lists and stuff we need." Ron said in confusion. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Got any threes?" He asked. Ron handed him two threes. The hearts fluttered about and the clovers danced about happily. The queen turned her nose up at these two new additions.  
  
The door opened and Ginny walked in. "Thanks for knocking." Ron snapped angrily. "We could of been changing."  
  
"Here." Ginny said and tossed two letters on the bed.  
  
"Thanks now go away." Ron said.  
  
"Oh that's nice." She huffed and stormed out. Harry set his cards face down and opened his letter. A thick piece of yellowish parchment and the words written in emerald green ink fell out.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter  
  
Starting in your Fifth year an extra course will be offered. The class teaches healing charms, potions, plants and so on. If you would like to take this class please reply back and pick up the following books:  
  
Healing Charms by Hundary Hoffner,  
  
Healing Charms Volume Two by Hundary Hoffner,  
  
Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, by Lurjer Guane  
  
A Guide Of Medicinal Plants by Alexandria Evritch  
  
Healing Potions, by Lolwiega Joan  
  
Please respond immediately if you would like to take this class  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Harry look up at Ron who had just finished reading his letter.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I think Hermione'll take the class."  
  
Harry snorted. "Probably. I think I'll sign up, though. With all we go through I might need it."  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah I will, too." He said.  
  
"Let's finish our game first, though."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Any fives?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
***  
  
By the end of the next week Jonathan was gone and Percy was back. When he saw Harry, he clapped him on the back in a happy greeting. That night they had a cook-out. After they ate, everyone milled around. Percy sat at a picnic table, reading. Ginny studied under a tree. The twins were on the far side of the yard concocting something and Ron and Bill were playing Frisbee. Harry was sitting underneath a large tree with the letter from. J. Potter in his hands. It was time for him to read it. He couldn't put it off any longer.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and slid his fingernail under the slit and opened the letter. He slowly opened his letter and saw a thick piece of dusky blue paper, folded up, in his hands.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and slowly, slowly, slowly opened it. In writing that was as neat as the writing on the envelope was a letter for Harry. He shakily and nervously read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That was all he read for the Frisbee smacked him in the head.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Ron said with a sheepish grin. Harry hopped up and threw the Frisbee back. Just then there was a great gust of wind. Harry whirled around and saw the letter blowing away.  
  
"No!" Harry said and dove for it but it was too late. The wind blew the letter into the pond.  
  
"Oh dear!" Molly exclaimed. Arthur fished the letter out but the ink had completely run off and it was now just a blotchy, wet piece of blue parchment.  
  
"I hope that wasn't important." Fred said.  
  
Harry just stared at the ruined letter, feeling sick. Now he would never know what the mysterious letter from J. Potter had said. 


	2. Snakes and Slytherins

CHAPTER TWO- Slytherins and Snakes  
  
"Hurry up!" Arthur called.  
  
"Hold on. just need. to. GOTCHA!" Ron yelled, hands grabbing around Pig who had been zipping around the ceiling, not wanting to be put in his cage. Ron stuffed him in his cage. "Stupid owl. ugh why am I stuck with such an annoying owl!?" He demanded from Harry who rolled his eyes. He knew Ron didn't mean it.  
  
The two of them ran down the stairs and piled into the van with Ginny, Fred and George. A while later they were in London, parked near a dingy old pub called the Leaky Cauldron. After going though they arrived at a dead end behind it.  
  
Arthur pulled out his wand and tapped the brick wall and a doorway appeared. The five Weasleys and Harry stepped through into the bustling Diagon Alley. They headed straight for a huge, white marble building. Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. After getting money, they all separated.  
  
Ron dragged Harry to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "I want to check out the new model. Crossed Wands say there's a really, really awesome new broom." Ron said.  
  
"Crossed Wands?" Harry asked in confusion, wishing Ron would let go of his arm.  
  
"The Wizarding Magazine for Wizard and Witch teens." Ron explained.  
  
"Ah." Harry muttered. They arrived at the store. "I don't see any new brooms." Harry said, looking in the window. A Firebolt lay on display.  
  
"They must have them." Ron said, opening the door. The bell jangled and the clerk looked up.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies." He greeted them.  
  
"Do you have the new models mentioned in Crossed Wands?" Ron asked.  
  
"Over there." The clerk pointed a finger towards the back of the shop. The two boys went back and Harry gasped. Along the wall were four shelves. Holding up four brooms. A Firebolt, Dragonfly, WindSweeper5000, and a SkyBlazer900.  
  
"Wow those three look awesome." Harry said. Ron picked up the Dragonfly and ran his fingers down the smooth ash handle. His fingered the neatly clipped tail longingly.  
  
"Top of the line. Fastest model ever made." He said, looking at the word 'Dragonfly' stamped in purple on the handle.  
  
"What about the others?" Harry asked.  
  
"The WindSweeper5000. Has the best turning ever. SkyBlazer900 has the best brakes. But I really want a Dragonfly." He said, sighing unhappily. Harry knew what he was thinking. A broom like that would be way out of his price range.  
  
The Weasleys, though probably the nicest family Harry had ever met, were also the poorest. Ron sighed again and reluctantly put it up.  
  
"Well, well, well." They jumped at the contemptuous voice. "Poor Weasley. Probably couldn't even afford a splinter of that broom." Scowling at the familiar voice, they turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Harry snapped. Malfoy marched between them and took the Dragonfly off the shelf.  
  
"Petty broom. Not worth the money." He sneered and let it clank back on the shelf.  
  
"Won't your daddy buy you one or is he waiting till you beat Gryffindor which will be... never?" Ron asked.  
  
Malfoy got pink tints in his cheeks, obvious because of his pale skin and Harry had a feeling Ron spoke the truth.  
  
"Watch it, Weasel-boy. Or else." Malfoy hissed, gray eyes narrowing.  
  
"Or else what?" Ron demanded.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to answer but the clerk appeared. "If you're going to clatter my new brooms around like that, you can leave." He snapped.  
  
"See you at school, scar-face." He sneered and walked off.  
  
"How can anyone be so horrible?" Ron demanded, setting the Dragonfly up properly.  
  
"Are you going to buy or are you going to leave fingerprints?" The clerk asked.  
  
"C'mon." Harry muttered, pulling Ron out of the store.  
  
"I wish Malfoy would fall off a cliff." Ron grumbled as they stepped into the sunlight.  
  
"Don't we all." Harry mumbled. They only went a few feet before being stopped by a tall black boy and a small, sandy-haired boy. They were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigin, fellow Gryffindor Fifth years.  
  
"Are you taking the new Healing course?" Dean asked as they walked down the street.  
  
"Yeah, both of us. You?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Seamus said. "Didja hear?" He added.  
  
"About what?" Ron asked.  
  
"There's a bunch of transfer students coming in from the Americas." Seamus said, eyes getting wide.  
  
"How d'you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"My cousin is one of them." Dean explained. "He wrote to me and told me. His school shut down due to lack of funding or something like that." He explained with a shrug. They talked for a little while longer then Dean and Seamus went off to the Quidditch Supplies since they hadn't been there yet.  
  
"Where to next?" Harry asked.  
  
"Apothecary. Need to get Potion refills." Ron said.  
  
"Me, too. Plus the new Potion ingredients." The two boys found the shop and stepped inside. It was completely empty except for the clerk who was setting up jars of herbs. They got refills for their basic Potion-making kit, and the stuff that the list said they needed for Fifth year potions.  
  
They paid the clerk and stepped back out. Harry breathed in the fresh air as they headed to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Both boys had grown. Harry a few inches and Ron about a few feet it seemed. "Are you ever going to stop getting taller?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mum says I'm going through another growth spurt." Ron said.  
  
"Any taller and we'll have to use you for a telephone pole." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said brightly. They bought their robes and went back out. Next they went to Scribbles Stationary for rolls of parchment, bottles of ink and some new quills. There they saw Neville Longbottom, the fifth of the Fifth year boys.  
  
"Hi guys." He said, dropping a lush eagle quill.  
  
"Hey Neville." Harry and Ron chorused as he picked it up. After talking to him a few minutes, he had to go for his Grandmother stood by the door yelling at him to hurry.  
  
Harry and Ron bought the stuff they came in for then stepped back out with only one more shop to go to now. Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore.  
  
It was slightly crowded with Hogwarts students getting their books.  
  
"Hi Harry." The two jumped and turned to see Cho Chang, an extremely pretty Sixth year Ravenclaw. Harry immediately began blushing slightly.  
  
"Hi Cho." He somehow managed.  
  
"And. Rob, is it?" She asked.  
  
"Ron." Ron corrected. Cho continued her pearly smile.  
  
"Are you going to be the new Captain now that Wood's gone?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Uh. er. um." Was all he could muster.  
  
"Yeah, the others elected him." Ron said.  
  
"Congratulations." Cho said. Harry's cheeks burned red.  
  
"Th-thanks." He stammered.  
  
"You're Fifth years now, aren't you?" She asked. Harry managed a nod. "Are you taking the Healing class?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Harry got out.  
  
"Its a great class. Well, gotta go. See you at Hogwarts." Cho said and walked off, her black hair flouncing behind her.  
  
"Someone's got a cru-ush." Ron said in a sing-song voice. Harry turned even redder.  
  
"No I don't." He said.  
  
"Yes you do-oo." Ron continued. Harry smacked his arm.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do so. Admit it. You liiiiiiike her." Ron said and Harry punched him in the arm. "Ouch." He muttered, rubbing the now sore spot.  
  
They walked back into the isles and got all the books except the healing ones. When they went down the isle labeled 'Healing' they saw a girl with her nose buried in a book, reading. Her bushy brown hair and carrier laden with tons of books gave it away of who she was.  
  
"Hermione!" Both said. The girl looked up and her brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" She said and smiled. Her smile was now very beautiful since she had lost her buck teeth. She set her stuff down and pulled them both into a hug.  
  
"When did you get back?" Harry asked.  
  
"A few days ago." She said. Hermione took a step back and puffed up to show off her shiny Prefect badge. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked.  
  
"It certainly is a surprise I mean who would of guessed, Hermione Granger becoming a Prefect?!" Ron demanded, waving his arms about.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh come off it, everyone knows you were going to end up as a Prefect and Head Girl once your old enough." Ron said.  
  
"Really? H-Head Girl?" She asked in a flattered, stammering and embarrassed tone of voice.  
  
Ron just stared at her. "Well duh!" He finally said.  
  
"How was your- ah- visit with. Viktor Krum?" Harry asked as they looked for the Healing books.  
  
"Oh wonderful. He invited me to come visit for Christmas. I'm not sure if I will or not. Something might... come up." Hermione said.  
  
Harry grimaced inwards. Yeah something would come up- something always came up that ranged from three-headed dogs to giant spiders to escaped murderers to the Triwizard Tournament to who knows what else. "Visit him for Christmas?! Oh why don't you just... move in with him." Ron complained bitterly.  
  
"Jealous?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron's ears turned slightly red. "Ofcourse not. I'm just... worried."  
  
"Worried about me? Oh how flattering." Hermione said flatly.  
  
"He's four years older then you Hermione. he's just using you." Ron said.  
  
"Using me for what?" Hermione demanded. Harry closed his eyes and wished his friends would not fight but it was useless- they fought and would continue fighting. Even if they were dating they probably would fight!  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione. He's a 19 year-old famous Quidditch player. He could probably have his choice of almost any girl on this entire earth!" Ron said, neck starting to get red but not with embarrassment- with anger.  
  
"So what if he chose me?" Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Well-I-the-that's not the point!" Ron sputtered out. Hermione glared at him and flounced off angrily.  
  
"I'll wait outside, Harry." She said before disappearing.  
  
"Why do you always fight with her?" Harry asked as he got the healing books.  
  
"She starts it." Ron complained bitterly.  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, uh-huh." He said. They got their books and went outside where Hermione was waiting, reading a book.  
  
"Have you gotten everything else you need, Harry?" She asked, obviously ignoring Ron.  
  
"Yeah, this was our last stop." Harry said.  
  
"I'm done, too." She said, pushing back some of her bushy hair.  
  
"Let's go get some ice cream." Harry suggested and the three headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They sat at an outside table and ate ice cream which Harry paid for.  
  
"I wonder what our year is going to be like." Hermione pondered out loud.  
  
"Hopefully not dangerous." Ron said, making a face.  
  
"I have the feeling it will be." Harry said. Ron gave a groan and his head thumped down on the table.  
  
"And then you'll save the day like always, eh Potter?" They looked over as Malfoy swaggered by. He carried a dark green broom carrying case, with silver locks and handle. There was a silver snake stamped on the top as well as the gilded words 'Draco Malfoy'.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry groaned.  
  
"I just came to get an ice cream. Like my carrying case? It holds my new broom. I just got the Dragonfly." He said.  
  
"I thought you said it was 'Petty' and not 'worth the money'." Ron said. Malfoy scowled.  
  
"Shut up, Weasel-boy." He snapped.  
  
"Make me." Ron said.  
  
"You are just jealous I can afford a broom like this and you couldn't even if you sold your house and all your possessions." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Ron stood quickly up, ready to fight. "Bring it on, girly boy." He said. Malfoy dropped the carrying case and flung himself at Ron, fists flying.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione gasped as they rolled on the ground, hitting and kicking.  
  
"Ron! Ron, stop!" Harry said, and was going to peel him away but they rolled towards the steps and down onto the street. Harry and Hermione flew down the steps and picked Ron up. His nose was bleeding and he had a large bruise under one eye. Malfoy had a cut above his right eye and a swollen lip.  
  
"Let... me... go!" Ron demanded, struggling to get free. But Harry and Hermione held tight.  
  
"You better watch it. All three of you. You'll be sorry." Malfoy threatened, wiping the blood from his head. He went up the steps, got his broom and left.  
  
"Ron, you idiot! That's just what Malfoy wanted.' Hermione said as she and Harry let go. Ron lightly touched his nose and looked at the blood on his finger. "Here." Hermione soaked a napkin in water and gave it to him. Scowling, Ron pressed it lightly against his nose. "Tip your head back as well." Hermione advised.  
  
Ron scowled even more and tipped his head back. The three walked back up the steps and sat down. Or rather Harry and Hermione sat down. Ron leapt back up, shouting that there was something in his seat. "Hey, watch it." Hissed a voice in the seat. The three looked down and saw a snake curled up.  
  
"What the.?" Hermione asked, glancing at Harry quizzically.  
  
"Um, excuse me but uh. what are you doing here?" Harry asked. The snake looked up and flicked out its tongue.  
  
"A human that speaks snake. I've heard of that." He said, flicking his tongue and studying Harry.  
  
"Yes, well, what are you doing in this seat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Resting." He hissed.  
  
"I... noticed. I mean." Harry looked around nervously. A lot of people thought that being a Parselmouth was the mark of a dark wizard and he had enough trouble with that in his Second year. "Why are you in the seat?"  
  
"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" The snake asked and flicked his tongue. "Resting." He replied after a moment.  
  
"Resting from what?" Harry asked and knelt down.  
  
"My journey."  
  
"Journey to...?" Harry asked. The snake coiled up and raised his head some more.  
  
"Journey away. Away from the voice." He hissed quietly.  
  
"What... voice.?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"The voice calling us. Listen, if you want me to leave." He said.  
  
"Er. what kind of snake are you?" Harry asked, trying to keep the snake there to hopefully find out what voice.  
  
"I am a Boomslang." He said and Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Eh, heh heh, boomslang, huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." He hissed. "My name is Lateef."  
  
"Uh, hi Lateef. I'm Harry." Harry said.  
  
"You want me to go now?" Lateef asked.  
  
"Harry what is it saying?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold on. Half a moment." Harry said then turned back down to Lateef. "You mentioned a voice?" He asked.  
  
"I, er, better go. Its getting late." Lateef said and slithered off the chair.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said and Lateef stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
'What about the voice? Can you tell me about the voice?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sorry, must be going. Farewell Harry." He said and slithered off quickly. Harry sighed and straightened up.  
  
"What did it say?" Ron asked, head still tilted back.  
  
"He said his name is Lateef and he's on a journey away from the voice." Harry informed them  
  
"V-voice?" Ron asked, dropping the damp and bloody napkin.  
  
Harry shrugged. "That's all he told me. Plus, he said he was a boomslang."  
  
"Boomslang?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Harry said. The three sat down in an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, uh, what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked after they finished their ice creams.  
  
"I want to go to the Magical Menagerie shop." Harry said.  
  
"How come?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh just to... get a new water dish for Hedwig." Harry said. His two friends looked at each other but shrugged. They gathered their things and headed to the store. Inside was filled with animals. Many, many different animals.  
  
"I wonder if they make muzzles for owls." Ron muttered as Harry slipped away and headed to the back of the room. There was a glass wall and behind it held many snakes of all shapes and sizes and types. And they all seemed in an angry fit. They slithered and hissed and tried desperately to get out. But before Harry could ask them anything, Hermione called to him saying she found the owl dishes. Harry bought Hedwig a new water dish and they left. 


	3. Teachers and Transfers

CHAPTER THREE- Teachers and Transfers  
  
"Okay! Has everyone got everything?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny chorused.  
  
"Good. Better get on board." He said, nervously checking his watch.  
  
Harry and Ron trouped onto the great Scarlet steam engine which was the Hogwarts Express. The two quickly found Hermione who was settled in a compartment, reading. "Hello boys." She said, rather coolly. She was obviously still upset over Ron.  
  
"Hello Hermione." They said, plopping down. No one said anything for five minutes, then the train started. About one minute after it did the door slid open.  
  
"Excuse me!" They looked over at a strange man. A very strange man. Harry's eyes were wide, Ron's jaw was dropped and Hermione wore a very confused look. He was Harry's height with purple and blue streaks in his blonde- brown hair which hung down to his shoulders. He had tan skin, one silvery blue eye and a pirates patch over the other, and wore a boys tank top under a way too big blue jacket and then jeans with white swirls all over them and his boots were orange. He had a bowling glove on one hand and the other hand was hidden behind the huge sleeve of his billowing red robes. He looked about 30-some.  
  
"Y-yes?" Hermione finally managed.  
  
"Would you mind if me and my brother joined you? No one else wants to share with me and him." He said.  
  
"I-I-I don't mind." Hermione managed and the man's face split into a wide grin and he stuck his head out into the corridor.  
  
"Oy! Toad!" Harry raised his eyebrows. Toad?  
  
"Are you sure this is all right? What if this compartment accidentally blows up. What a predicament we'll be in then!" A man who looked quite weird but certainly no where near as weird as his brother appeared. He had stringy mud-brown hair that hung down to his elbows and his skin was blotchy with green. His eyes were murky-brown colored and his fingers were quite long with bits of blotchy green skin in between that made it webbed. He was garbed in a mud brown shirt, swamp-brown pants and dark green robes. He certainly matched his name.  
  
"Oh be quiet, Toad!" His brother said and the two sat down.  
  
"Um. excuse me but who are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My name is Hal Washer. This is my brother, Toad. We're your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers." The colorful one said.  
  
"You're both our new teacher?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. You're a Prefect! Nice to meet you." Professor H. Washer said.  
  
"Yes. er, my name is Hermione Granger. These are my friends." Hermione lost her voice for a moment but cleared her throat. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
"A-HA!" Hal shrieked causing them all to jump.  
  
"Is there a dragon attacking us?" Toad asked nervously, gulping though it sounded like a toad jumping into mud-water.  
  
"No," Hal said, his silver-blue eye sparkling with excitement. "Harry Potter!"  
  
"Wh-who?" Toad asked nervously.  
  
"Harry Potter! The boy who lived! The boy who vanquished the evil wizard." Hal said and Toad jumped.  
  
"B-but the evil wizard has. returned." He muttered, staring at Harry with worried eyes.  
  
"I know but still! Its Harry Potter!" Hal said and stood up to full height. "It is a pleasure no! An HONOR!!! An honour meeting,,. you Harry Potter." He said, shaking Ron's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"I-I'm not Harry." Ron said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Oh ofcourse! Silly me! I'm such a blockhead!" Hal exclaimed and whirled on Harry and shook his hand happily. "It is an honour meeting you and an even bigger honour being able to teach you!" He bellowed.  
  
"Yes. um, thanks." Harry said. Hal sat down and watched out the window in complete silence. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with confusion.  
  
"A-HA!" Hal yelled again making them all jump.  
  
"Its an alien spacecraft come to kill us!" Toad exclaimed, eyes getting wide.  
  
"No, I found the piece of gum I was looking for." Hal pulled out a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing gum and popped it in his mouth.  
  
The compartment was silent until the plump witch wheeling the treat cart rolled it by. "Anything off the trolleys, dears?" She asked. Between Harry and Hal they probably bought everything. After a long while they arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and Hermione piled off the train and saw Hagrid. The huge, huge man who taught Care Of Magical Creatures. He wasn't really a Professor, though. He called for the First years and the transfers. All went over, looking very nervous.  
  
"All right there, Harry?" Hagrid called. Harry waved.  
  
"Hi Hagrid." He called and went in a carriage with Hermione and Ron. Neville presently climbed in and the carriage, driven by invisible horses, took them to the breath-taking castle that was Hogwarts. The carriage rode up the path and stopped in front of the castle.  
  
Oddly, Professor Flitwick stood on the front steps. The teeny, tiny wizard stood there, watching the students. "Harry Potter!" He squeaked and fell over, seeing Harry. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you quickly."  
  
"He... would?" Harry asked. Flitwick nodded furiously.  
  
"We'll save a seat for you." Ron whispered. Harry followed Flitwick through the corridors and to a room near the Great Hall. It held a round table and a high-backed chair where Professor Albus Dumbledore sat. His gleaming white hair and beard hung down and his pale blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon shaped glasses.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Have a seat. Thank you." He told Flitwick. Flitwick nodded and walked off, shutting the door. Harry sat down at a seat near Dumbledore.  
  
"What did you need, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore slid his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and sighed, folding his long fingers together. "I'm not going to lie or make up stories with you, Harry. You're fifteen now. And, as you noticed, Voldemort has returned to full power." He said.  
  
"How could I of not noticed that? It was my blood that brought him back." Harry said bitterly. Dumbledore couldn't hold back his laugh.  
  
"Yes, well, things are going to be... very dangerous. I want you to be careful. Don't go anywhere outside without informing a teacher. Even to Hagrid's hut. I don't want you to go near the Forbidden Forest. And you will be accompanied by a teacher every time you go to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor." Harry said, exasperated. "When I go to Hogsmeade I'll be with my friends and-"  
  
"Harry, you think Voldemort won't try to attack with a few other teens around?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"And how would having a teacher with me help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses. His eyes were filled with worry. "I seriously doubt Voldemort himself will try to get you, but send one of his servants. And they probably won't try to attack if a teacher is with you." He explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, looking down at his hands.  
  
"Now then. Let's go to the feast." Dumbledore smiled and left. Harry sighed and stood up.  
  
He walked towards the Great Hall and went in. The Sorting Ceremony was half- way over. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and slid in the seat by Ron that he had saved. "What did Dumbledore want?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry whispered back. He turned to the Ceremony in time to see 'Owen, Fern' get Sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Ten students later and Professor McGonagall introduced the Transfers. The doors opened and forty or so older students filed in. Most looked nervous and the rest looked rather upset. Harry didn't really pay attention except for the ten Fifth years. There was two Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and four Gryffindors. Three girls and one boy. Rose Jacobson, Peggy Morlins, Amy Robinson and Donnie Thomas, Dean's cousin.  
  
Dumbledore then introduced Hal and Toad. They got scattered applause. Probably because of what they wore and looked like. Then Dumbledore said a few rules and the food appeared on tables.  
  
"All right!" Ron said and began piling food on his plate.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Gryffindor and Hogwarts." Hermione said to the three new female students across from them. Donnie was down the table with his cousin. "I'm Hermione Granger. Fifth year and Prefect." She said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"'lo." They all muttered. All three were very pretty but in different ways.  
  
Rose had sun bleached blonde hair that hung down in curls to mid-back but were pinned back with pale blue butterfly clips. Obviously her bangs had been grown to the same length as her hair. She had tan skin, beautiful shaped face, deep, sparkling blue eyes and a very curvy body. She was Harry's height and was the drop-dead kind of model beauty. She wore tight jeans and a very low cut yellow T-shirt with a matching yellow jacket over it.  
  
Peggy's face was long and her features rather sharp. Her hair was extremely long and extremely straight and smooth. It was a darkish red-brown. The bangs had been grown out down to her shoulders, and the rest of it ended a few inches past her hips She had very tan skin and her eyes were sparkling hazel behind thick rimmed and thick lensed glasses. She was about a few inches shorter then Ron and quite lean and lanky. She had a sort of. okay so she wasn't really that pretty. She wore faded denim jeans and a leaf green T-shirt. And was well... definitely not pretty.  
  
Amy's face was oval-shaped and her skin, very fair. She had blacker then black hair curved under her chin that was pushed back with a purple headband and slanted black eyes. About an inch taller then Hermione and thin but curvy. She wore a long-sleeved purple shirt whose sleeve went over her hands, and had jeans. Her kind of beauty was that exotic kind of mysterious beauty.  
  
"This food looks ten times better then that nasty stuff they served us back home." Peggy said.  
  
"Anything is better then that nasty stuff." Amy laughed, cutting up a piece of roast beef.  
  
"What school did you go to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Eagles. Its a school in West Virginia." Rose said softly, flicking a curl back.  
  
"Eagles?" Hermione frowned. "That was supposed to be one of the best schools in America."  
  
"It was- except for the food." Peggy said.  
  
"But Dean said that it closed down due to lack of funding." Harry said, frowning. "If its supposed to be one of the best schools in America. why would it have lack of funding?"  
  
"Oh. that's not why it closed down." Amy said.  
  
"Then why did it?" Hermione asked. The three girls looked at each other.  
  
"Oh uh... stuff... was happening." Rose finally said.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just... stuff." Rose said with a shrug.  
  
"Wait, is Dean related to a Donnie Thomas?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Cause Donnie told us he told a relative of his our school closed cause of the funding thing." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, Dean Thomas." Harry said, pointing down the table. Donnie looked a lot like his cousin and the two seemed deep into conversation about something.  
  
"I hope Dean's not like Donnie." Amy said.  
  
"Two Donnies- that is scary." Peggy giggled.  
  
"So what's Hogwarts like?" Rose asked.  
  
"Oh, its pretty good. If you're talking about the school itself then its full of interesting stuff. If you're talking about the staff then its quite good." Hermione said.  
  
"I bet there's lots of secret passages in here." Peggy said, tossing back her hair and wolfing down her food almost as fast as Ron was with his.  
  
"There is." Ron said, taking a long swig of water. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Lots and lots of them."  
  
"Could you show them to me?" Peggy asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh... sure." Ron said and looked at Harry. Harry could read in his eyes what he wanted- the Marauder's Map. It was a map of the entire castle and probably all the secret passages. 'I'll think about it' Harry mouthed back.  
  
"So were you friends back at your old school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Peggy and I were." Amy said.  
  
"I had my own group of friends but they went to Beauxbatons in France. My mom wouldn't send me there." Rose said with a slight scowl. After dinner, Harry and Ron followed Hermione and the First years to the common room. They said good night and went up to their own dorm.  
  
"Night, Har." Ron yawned.  
  
"Night." Harry replied sleepily.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up the next day to brilliant sunshine, a clear blue sky, and a nagging voice in his ear. Harry waved his hand but the voice refused to go away. It sounded very familiar. in fact.  
  
"Oliver Wood?!" Harry sat up in bed and looked around but his old Quidditch Team Captain and Keeper wasn't there. Harry closed his eyes and settled in bed but the voice returned.  
  
Oh there was no doubt about it--it was Oliver Wood.  
  
"Go away." Harry said. But the voice continued. "Fine!" Harry shouted and got angrily out of bed. After getting dressed, the voice had gone away but it had been clearly telling him to get a new Keeper and quickly. "Just like Oliver. Nagging me about Quidditch even after he's gone." Harry mumbled to himself, going downstairs. The Great Hall was fairly empty. The only ones at the Gryffindor table were Hermione and a few others but it included Peggy and Amy. The only ones up at the teacher table were Hal, Toad and Dumbledore. Toad was wearing more or less the same thing as he did the previous day and was looking more or less the same nervousness. Hal was wearing rainbow colored robes, a blazing red shirt, bright blue pants, his orange boots and his hair was now green and yellow striped. His bowling glove was blood red and his hat was purple.  
  
"Morning." Amy said brightly.  
  
"Too early for morning." Peggy moaned. "Plus I have to wear a freaking skirt!" She shrieked.  
  
"That is part of the uniform." Hermione said.  
  
"I hate skirts." Peggy sighed, looking down at her uniform.  
  
"Good morn-morn-morning." Ron yawned as he plopped in the seat beside Harry.  
  
After a while Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor, came by with schedules.  
  
"Oh guess what? We get to see how Hal and Toad are first thing today." Harry said, peering at the schedule.  
  
"He looks weird." Seamus said, biting into some sausage.  
  
"Which one?" Dean inquired.  
  
Seamus thought over this then announced they both looked weird. Rose soon appeared looking gorgeous with her shirt tied in a knot at her waist.  
  
After breakfast, the Gryffindors trouped to Defense Against The Dark Arts where Toad and Hal were waiting. Hal had a large purple snake in his arms and Toad kept glancing nervously at it.  
  
"WELCOME!" Hal bellowed as they entered.  
  
"H-hello." Toad mumbled, backing up slightly from the students like they'd attack him or something. The class was... odd. Hal kept saying things with exclamation points at the end and Toad kept jumping if the snake, who turned out to be an Indian Purple-Fang snake a very poisonous snake, moved the slightest but the Indian Purple-Fang seemed more interested in sleeping.  
  
"That was quite weird." Dean announced as they left class.  
  
"Yeah and homework- yuck." Ron complained. They had to do a three feet long report on the Purple-Fang, its poison, how to defend one against the Purple- Fang, and the antidote for the poison and the writing could not be in big letters which made Ron very angry. He kept swearing under his breath along with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"What, do you three have the entire cuss-word dictionary between the three of you?!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Dean muttered. Next class was Arithmacy and Hermione had that so she left. But none of the others did.  
  
"Hey, since there's a bit of free time, wanna show me the passages?" Peggy asked Ron.  
  
"Uh. sure. Let me go. get. something." He said.  
  
"Okay." They all went to the Common Room. Harry and Ron went upstairs.  
  
"Be careful with it and give it back to me as soon as you get back." Harry griped, handing the map to Ron.  
  
"Okay great, thanks bud." Ron said, patting his friend on the arm and going swiftly down the stairs. Harry sighed and went downstairs, deciding to go ahead and get a start on his DADA essay.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Peggy walked down the corridors to the Front Hall. "Let's start from here, shall we?" He asked with a grin. Peggy smiled.  
  
"Cool." She said. They went into an abandoned room underneath the stairs. Ron pulled out his wand and tapped the paper.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" He said. Ink began spreading down the paper.  
  
"Whoa!" Peggy exclaimed, watching it form corridors and stairs and little ink dots.  
  
"There we are." Ron said, pointing at two ink dots labeled 'Ron Weasley' and 'Peggy Morlins'. Ron also noticed a dot right outside the door labeled 'Peeves'. Ron groaned and flung the door open. "Peeves." He said. There was a bang, a puff of orange smoke and Peeves, the school poltergeist, appeared blowing a raspberry. "Go away, Peeves."  
  
"Don't feel like it." He said and flew in.  
  
"Who's that?" Peggy asked and Ron explained. Peeves grinned a nasty grin.  
  
"A new one!" He said and held up a bucket of water. He flung it out at Peggy. But instead of shrieking, Peggy pulled her wand out.  
  
"Reverso!" She shouted. The water stopped inches from her and flung back against Peeves, soaking him. Ron nearly fell down from laughter. Peeves scowled and with a loud 'crack' disappeared.  
  
"That was good." Ron said.  
  
Peggy smiled and put her wand back in her robe pocket. "Thanks. I learned it after some of the bullies at my old school decided to start a game called 'Fling The Mud At The Dorks'." Peggy said with a laugh.  
  
"Dorks?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. They called us dorks. I guess you'd say it was my 'gang'. Amy, Denise, Karl, Luke, Drew and I." Peggy said with a shrug.  
  
"How come?" Ron asked, picking up the map and Peggy shrugged again.  
  
"I dunno, anyway let's go. I love secret passages." She said.  
  
"All right." Ron checked the map and saw there was the door to a passage right there in that room. Ron went over to the farthest wall. He pressed three stones in a special order and a passage door flicked open. Peggy grinned and bounced over.  
  
"Lumos." She said and light appeared at the end of her wand. "Let's go." And without a second thought, she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him in.  
  
***  
  
Peggy was obviously upset when it was lunch time. "As much as I love food, I love mysterious passages better." She sighed unhappily as she and Ron walked to the Great Hall together.  
  
Ron laughed. "I think food is much better then mysterious passages."  
  
"Oh couldn't we just take some sandwiches or something? I really want to explore some more." Peggy begged as they stepped through the huge double doors.  
  
"No." Ron said.  
  
"After dinner then?" She asked.  
  
Ron sighed and gave in. "Oh all right."  
  
"Yay!" Peggy said and sat down cheerfully next to Amy.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ron's going to show me some more passages after dinner." Peggy explained, smiling.  
  
"With my map?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your map? I thought. Ron said it was his." Peggy said in confusion.  
  
"Oh he did, did he." Harry said, giving Ron a look.  
  
"Uh. heh, heh." Ron muttered, ears going bright red. He then seemed very interested in his schedule. "Oh no!" He exclaimed after checking it.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. Ron groaned and smacked the paper down.  
  
"Potions." He groaned. "Next."  
  
'Oh." Harry and Hermione exchanged unhappy looks.  
  
"Is something wrong with Potions?" Amy asked as she and Peggy looked from one face to another.  
  
"Not exactly," Harry groaned and nodded up at the table. "but the teacher is." Professor Severus Snape was talking with Toad, Toad seemed exceedingly more frightened then normal.  
  
"The meanest teacher." Ron said. "He's head of Slytherin house and favors them. He hates all other houses, especially Gryffindor."  
  
"And he especially hates me." Harry said glumly.  
  
"Why especially you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Cause he and my dad weren't exactly friends when they went to school together if you get my drift."  
  
"Ah." Peggy said and brushed back some hair. "Well he can't be all that awful. can he?" She asked.  
  
"Yes he can." Harry said quickly. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"You'll see in half an hour." Hermione said, glancing at her watch.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud, frightening scream. Everyone looked up in time to see Toad running out of the room screaming his head off. He got to the doors but missed, slammed into the wall and fell over unconscious.  
  
"Wonder what happened." Hermione said.  
  
"Probably saw a butterfly and thought it was going to eat him." Ron muttered. After lunch the five of them headed down to the dungeons for Potions class.  
  
"Brr, its chilly." Amy said as they stepped into the dungeon where Potions was held.  
  
"Uh-huh, always is." Harry muttered. Hermione sat on the end, Harry beside her, Amy beside him. Peggy beside her and Ron on the other end.  
  
"Next time I'll have to wear a heavier cloak." Peggy whispered and Ron nodded.  
  
"Good afternoon class." Snape burst through the doors and walked quickly up to his desk, robes billowing out behind him. "I want to. welcome the new students." He said with a sneer that obviously meant he didn't really want to. At least not the Gryffindors. "I am Professor Snape." He said then took roll call.  
  
After roll call he looked at the class and his lips twisted into a sort of sneering smile. "Mr. Finnigin." He said and Seamus jerked. "Yes... sir?" He gulped.  
  
Snape folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "How long would you stay asleep if you took a teaspoon of the Blithe potion?" He asked.  
  
"Uh." Seamus frowned, trying to remember his homework because the Blithe potion was part of it. "Half an hour?" He asked.  
  
"Is that so?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes even more.  
  
"Uh. yeah." Seamus said.  
  
"Incorrect, 5 points from Gryffindor. Anyone care to tell me why this is incor-" Before he finished, three people had their hands raised. Hermione, Peggy and Donnie. "Miss Morlins?" He sneered.  
  
"Because the Blithe potion is not a sleeping potion." She said. Snape looked unhappy she got it right.  
  
". yes. Correct." He said though didn't award any points. "Anyone know what the Blithe potion does?" Once again Hermione, Peggy and Donnie raised their hands and this time, Amy did as well. "Miss Robinson?" He asked.  
  
"It makes you very happy." She said.  
  
Snape sneered even more at this. "Correct. Now, we'll be making this Potion." He said and went behind his desk. He snapped at everyone to pair up and start the potion, and where it where it would be found in the book. Peggy and Ron, at the same time, asked each other to be partners then grinned.  
  
"Want to be partners?" Amy asked Harry.  
  
"Sure." He said. Hermione sighed and went off to pair with Neville.  
  
"Are you good at potions?" Ron asked Peggy as she flipped through her book.  
  
"I was at my old school." She said cheerfully. "A-ha!" She said, dropping the book on the desk, pages open to the Blithe potion. "Want me to read the ingredients and you add it or vice versa?"  
  
"Uh." Ron thought this over. "You read. I'll add."  
  
"Okay, start off with. 3 cups of water." She said and Ron poured three cups of water in. "Now add. a half a teaspoon of powdered leopard snake scales." She said.  
  
Ron dumped it in and the water turned a pale, thin color of orange. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
"Add in two shredded Welig leaves." She said and Ron did it. The potion turned a brighter orange. "Stir clockwise for one minute. I'll count." Peggy said and began counting as Ron stirred. "Okay now stop and add a tablespoon of pigeon blood.. okay now add three shredded speckled mousebird feathers." With this new addition the potion turned more red. Next Ron added powdered dragon fang and the finale- a teaspoon of spider web. The potion gave a puff of blue smoke and turned a reddish purple. "Stir for another minute then let sit for five minutes. Since you stirred the first time I'll stir. You count." Peggy began stirring as Ron counted. Then they sat down. Peggy began writing stuff down. "Notes." She said as Ron looked at her.  
  
"Oh. yeah." Ron said and began taking notes himself. When the five minutes were up, Peggy dipped the potion up into two tablespoons.  
  
"A tablespoon will last us fifteen minutes." She said.  
  
"Bottoms up." Ron said and they gulped it down. Ron felt something inside of him. It started at his toes and rose up to his hair and he slowly began grinning. Peggy began giggling. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.  
  
"This. this is the Blithe potion it. makes us very happy." She giggled and Ron began laughing.  
  
"Man we sound like we're. we're drunk or something." He said and they began laughing. Hard.  
  
"But we're, ohahahahahahahahahahahaha, not!" Peggy laughed. The two looked at each other and fell onto the ground laughing. No one else was laughing. They were happy, but not laughing.  
  
Snape glared at them. "You must of added too much mousebird feather." He growled. "Ten points from Gryffindor and get out of here. The affect will wear off shortly." Ron and Peggy had to hold onto each other as, laughing, they left.  
  
"Oh my gosh did you see his face?" Ron asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yeah he was sooo mad!" Peggy said. Their laughter echoed down the corridors. And soon Mr. Filch, the janitor, appeared.  
  
"What are you two doing? You're being loud- that's what!" He growled.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Peggy laughed.  
  
"We messed up a potion and-and-and" Ron couldn't finish cause he fell over laughing.  
  
'So we can't stop laughing!" Peggy finished for him. Filch narrowed his eyes and left. Peggy giggled and leaned back against a statue which moved slightly and opened a passage which Ron fell into. Peggy burst into laughter and fell down.  
  
***  
  
Luckily by dinnertime the potion had worn off. Ron seemed incredibly embarrassed about the ordeal but Peggy thought it was funny. Though, halfway through dinner almost the entire Slytherin table was laughing really hard for some reason.  
  
"What the heck?!" Harry demanded. Everyone but Peggy seemed to be in confusion.  
  
"Peggy." Amy said.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"Did you do that?!" Ron demanded and Peggy couldn't hold back a grin.  
  
"Well we had so much Potion left over I didn't know what to do with it!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together. "So I thought the Slytherins needed cheering up so I put it in their food." Amy began giggling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other but began laughing as well.  
  
***  
  
Harry slammed his quill down angrily.  
  
"All RIGHT ALREADY!" He shouted. Everyone in the Common Room whirled around and stared at him. Across the table Hermione was staring at him like he was insane and Ron scooted his chair an inch or so away. "Sorry." Harry mumbled. The voice of Oliver Wood was hissing in his ears. 'Get a Keeper! Hurry! No time to waste!'. Maybe Oliver had died and was now a ghost, following Harry around. "I-I'll be back." Harry got his stuff and quickly left the Common Room. It was evening of the first day. He had no idea what he was looking for until he ran into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Potter." She said, smiling.  
  
"Hullo Professor." He said.  
  
"You seem troubled." She said.  
  
"Well." Harry said and shifted his weight to his other foot. "I think I'm being haunted by the ghost of Oliver Wood. Did he die?" He asked.  
  
"No. In fact I just recently saw him not even a week ago. In fact, not even four days ago." McGonagall said.  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked.  
  
"He was in a Quidditch game and sometimes I go to Quidditch games that past Gryffindor students are in." She explained.  
  
"Ah. So. he's not dead." Harry said.  
  
"Not to my knowledge. You say your being haunted by him?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Well I keep hearing his voice, telling me to get a Keeper and quickly." Harry said.  
  
"That sounds like him. He might be using." McGonagall gritted her teeth. "Telepathic ways. He was in Divination."  
  
"Oh, maybe he is. That sounds exactly like something Oliver would do. Being in Divination so he could learn how to haunt the next Gryffindor team captain." Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes it does. He was quite a Quidditch fanatic." McGonagall said.  
  
"He was." Harry said and sighed. "Thanks, by the way."  
  
"Mm-hmm." McGonagall said. She seemed very happy as she walked off.  
  
Harry trudged back to the Common Room and once more ran into a teacher. He knew who it was without even looking, for the teacher let out a scream of panic. "Hello Toad." Harry said.  
  
"H-hello." Toad said nervously, his eyes darting around. Hal and Toad wanted to be called by their first names. "I was looking for my brother. H- have you seen him?" He asked.  
  
"Not since dinner." Harry said.  
  
"I fear he was eaten." Toad said and walked off. Harry had the feeling Toad would think someone was eaten even if he was just talking to them a second ago. Toad would probably think someone was eaten even if he was talking to them!  
  
Harry looked around for a moment, feeling lost. He stood stock still in the hallway with the oddest feeling he wasn't in Hogwarts. He closed his eyes and felt dizzy, like he was falling off a cliff or something. He let out a scream and flung his arms forward and crashed into the wall. Harry took a few deep breaths and quickly went back to the Common Room. 


	4. McGonagall's Mysterious Man

CHAPTER FOUR- McGonagall's Mysterious Man  
  
"You're being haunted by Oliver Wood." Ron said that Saturday which also happened to be the second day of school.  
  
"Yes and no. I think he's using his mind to send me the messages. He's been haunting me since yesterday." Harry said, waving his fork around.  
  
"What does he say?" Ron asked, mouth full of breakfast.  
  
"The same thing. Get a Keeper. Get a Keeper. Get a Keeper and get it quickly." Harry said bitterly. "Even after graduating Hogwarts and leaving he's still following me around everywhere, nagging me about Quidditch."  
  
"Oh calm down. Its probably your own mind playing tricks." Hermione said, patting Harry's arm gently.  
  
"Oh good, mail." Harry said as owls flew in. Hedwig brought him a letter from Mrs. Weasley and the Daily Prophet. Pig crashed into Ron's orange juice, soaking the letter from his parents. A gorgeous barred owl dropped a package in Peggy's lap, and a black owl handed Amy a letter. A strange owl delivered a thick envelope to Hermione.  
  
Blushing, she opened it and a four page letter dropped into her hands.  
  
"Who's that from?" Ron asked, trying to get the juice off the letter. Peggy was giggling and he glared at her.  
  
"Oh um, my parents." Hermione said.  
  
"It is not." Ron said.  
  
"How would you know?" Hermione said.  
  
"Its from Krum, isn't it?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"No!" But Hermione was blushing even more now.  
  
"Then let me see." Ron said.  
  
Hermione glared daggers at him. "No." She hissed but Ron snatched the envelope and letter.  
  
"To Hermione Granger from Viktor Krum!" He said accusingly.  
  
"Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian Seeker?" Amy asked in confusion as she opened her own letter.  
  
"Ron! That is mine and it is none of your business." Hermione said, face getting red with anger.  
  
"Ron... she's right. Its hers." Harry said, feeling grouchy. Ron shoved the parchment back at her, grabbed his backpack and stormed out.  
  
"What is with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think he's just... jealous." Harry said. 'Keeper. try-outs. hurry.' said the disembodied voice of Oliver Wood. Harry groaned and his head banged against the table. "Leave me alone." He groaned.  
  
"Hearing Oliver Wood again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Who is Oliver Wood?" Amy asked.  
  
"The old Quidditch team captain and Keeper." Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Ah." Amy replied and looked at her letter.  
  
"All right!" Peggy said cheerfully as she pulled out some candy from her box. She began eating them quickly.  
  
"Peg! You are going to get sick!" Amy said.  
  
"No I won't." Peggy said, unwrapping a Chocolate Frog. "I've eaten more candy then this in a quicker time. Remember? Last Halloween?"  
  
Amy giggled. "How could I forget?" She asked and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Last year at one of the Halloween parties we went to, there was a candy eating contest and guess who won?"  
  
"I am a girl of many talents and eating fast and lots is one of them." Peggy said proudly.  
  
"I'm headed to the library to study." Hermione said, picking up her backpack.  
  
"I'll go with, if you don't mind." Amy said.  
  
"All right, I could use company." Hermione said. She waited for Amy to finish her orange juice and the two girls left.  
  
"Looks like its just you and me." Peggy informed Harry who lifted his head.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no. Definitely not." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"How come?" He asked.  
  
Peggy sighed. "Okay I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" She asked.  
  
"I promise." Harry said.  
  
"Good because not even Amy knows it. The only person that knows it is. was my best friend ever." She said.  
  
"Was?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh. he's, uh, not my best friend anymore. Okay, I'm scared of heights." She said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Scared of heights?"  
  
"Shh! Not so loud!" Peggy hissed and nodded. "Not really scared of heights but. I mean if I'm at a high point and have nothing to hold on, or its a low banister or something lower then my waist then. I get so freaking scared."  
  
"Well you have a broom to hold onto." Harry said in confusion.  
  
"Well uh. actually I-I-I-I've never tried it."  
  
"You've never tried flying on a broom?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well. I prefer other flight anyway."  
  
"Other flight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Like. Winged Horses and Hippogriffs. You ever ride either of those?"  
  
"Er, I've rode a Hippogriff before." Harry admitted, trying not to think of that experience.  
  
"I prefer flying like that. I mean its just you and the animal soaring high. I love it." She said.  
  
"Sounds like it." Harry said with a smile. "You think you want to... try to fly?" He asked.  
  
Peggy shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"You should. Its lots of fun."  
  
"What is?" Ron had returned looking a little better. No longer angry.  
  
"Fly-"  
  
"Quidditch." Peggy cut Harry off. "I've never played it before."  
  
"You haven't?" Ron asked, sitting down.  
  
Peggy shook her head. "Nope. Candy?" She asked, offering him a Chocolate Frog.  
  
Ron took it. "Thanks. you need to try Quidditch sometime. Its loads of fun."  
  
"Are you trying out to be on the team?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm waiting to be a Chaser. That'll be next year.' Ron said, unwrapping the Frog and eating it.  
  
"Keeper. get a Keeper... hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Harry groaned loudly and dropped his head down on the table.  
  
"Oliver?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep." Harry groaned, shaking his head. "I think I'll write a letter."  
  
"And in the mean time." Peggy said, looking at Ron.  
  
'What?" He asked.  
  
"Show me more secret passages. Please?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno." He said.  
  
"Please?" Peggy asked, giving him puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh no. not that." Ron said and sighed. "Oh okay fine! I'll show you more passages just please stop the puppy dog eyes."  
  
Peggy stopped and grinned. "Okay great! Meet you in the Front Hall in about ten minutes." She said and skipped off.  
  
"I take it you want to borrow the map again." Harry said. Ron imitated Peggy's puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please?" He asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay, okay. You know where it is."  
  
"Great! Thanks, Harry!" Ron said and took off.  
  
***  
  
"What's that passage?" Peggy asked, pointing to the map. They had gone through quite a few passages and were walking down a hall, looking for the next nearest one. And the one she pointed to was quite near.  
  
"Um, just a passage." Ron muttered.  
  
"Let's go down it then." She said. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"No its. its not that. important." He said. Peggy turned the puppy dog eyes on again. "Oh no. No, no, no." Ron moaned.  
  
"Please?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh okay, okay. Follow me." Ron swiped the map clean and walked down the corridors. Peggy happily followed. They arrived at a statue of a one-eyed humped back witch. Ron tapped it and whispered something Peggy didn't hear. The hump moved and showed a passage.  
  
"Awesome! Let's go!" Peggy said and swung one leg in but then shrieked and leapt back, knocking into Ron and they both fell back onto the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"I... stepped on something." She said, getting up off of him. Ron got up and held his wand out.  
  
"Lumos." He said and looked. There was three snakes curled up, asleep. One looked up, blinking in the light. He hissed something and slithered out. Ron watched it slide down the hall as it disappeared from sight.  
  
"Snakes?" Peggy asked, looking in.  
  
"That's weird." Ron said and waved the light at the snakes. The two looked up and slithered out. They dropped onto the floor and slithered off.  
  
"Let's go." Peggy said and jumped into the passage without another thought. Ron shook his head and followed.  
  
*** (As told from Peggy's view)  
  
Ron and I walked down the dark corridor with only our wands to light the way. After a while we found two more snakes. They were curled up against the side of the wall, flitting their tongues angrily at the light. They began arguing with each other. I wished I knew what they were saying but that wasn't my talent. One snapped at the other and they slithered off.  
  
"Are there usually so many snakes in here?" I asked as we continued.  
  
"No." Ron said.  
  
"So where does this passage lead?" I asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hogsmeade?"  
  
"A Wizarding village. There are trips there sometimes." Ron explained.  
  
"Ah." I said. Suddenly I stepped on something and it struck me in the ankle. I shrieked and flung back against the wall. I saw a large snake slither away. "Quick, what kind of snake is it?" I demanded.  
  
"It looked like." Ron turned towards me. "It looked like the Indian Purple- Fang we studied yesterday."  
  
"Oh gosh." I whispered, dropping to the ground, shining the light against my ankle. Two holes where the snake bit into, gleamed with blood. As well as purple poison. "How long does it take for the poison to act?" I asked, gripping my ankle.  
  
"I uh. don't know, I haven't done my essay yet." Ron said.  
  
"Are we closer to Hogsmeade or Hogwarts?" I asked. Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"Hogsmeade. We're about fifteen minutes away." He said.  
  
"Okay." I took off my jacket and tied it tightly around my calf. I was just glad I didn't have to wear the stupid Hogwarts uniforms over the weekend cause then I wouldn't have the jacket. "That might help the poison to slow. here, help me." He reached down and I grabbed his wrist. I slowly stood up, feeling pain in my leg. I put my arm around his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist and helped me.  
  
"I wish I had paid attention in class!" Ron said.  
  
"Its okay." I said. Five minutes later I began to feel sick to my stomach.  
  
"You okay?" He asked as I staggered slightly.  
  
"Uh. yeah." I muttered. Five minutes later I nearly fell.  
  
"You want me to carry you?" He asked, helping me stand back up.  
  
"No." I snapped rather more harshly then I meant. "I mean. no, I'm fine." I said. We finally got to the other side and came into the basement of a candy store. We went outside and Ron helped me to the hospital.  
  
The nurse put me on a bed and gave me a large vial. I swiftly drank it and felt sicker. I gripped my stomach and doubled over on the bed. "Ugh." I moaned. The sickness spread down to my leg and suddenly the purple poison oozed out of the bite till it was just a bit of blood. The nurse healed up the two bites and sent me on my way.  
  
Ron and I went outside and I untied the jacket. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine now." I said, brushing back some hair.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Miss Morlins!" We looked up and saw McGonagall striding angrily over to us.  
  
"Uh-oh." Ron whispered and turned to run. He did run. Right into a tree. He staggered back, moaning slightly in pain.  
  
"That is what you get for trying to run away! What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?!" She shrieked.  
  
"We uh-" "We were just-" "And then we-" "Ofcourse-" "See, its-" "Just yeah- "  
  
McGonagall held up her hand. "Enough!" She snapped. Ron and I looked guilty. "You two are in so much trouble." She grabbed our arms and dragged us towards the edge of town and threw us into a carriage. She hopped in and indicated for the driver to take us all back to Hogwarts. McGonagall sat across from us, face stern, lips thin, eyes narrowed. "Now. Tell me. What were you doing in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Peggy got bit by an Indian Purple-Fang and we went to the hospital." Ron said.  
  
McGonagall sighed and adjusted her glasses. "So you came to Hogsmeade? Why didn't you go to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Well we were closer to Hogs" Ron trailed off and winced. "meade."  
  
"And what were you doing closer to Hogsmeade? How did you get here?" She demanded.  
  
"Its all my fault Professor." I said. "Ron was telling me about Hogsmeade and I begged him to take me here. On the way I got bitten. Please, Professor, its all my fault." I said. Ron looked at me angrily.  
  
"Miss Morlins." McGonagall said and shook her head. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention." She said.  
  
"Yes Professor." I sighed.  
  
"And as for you, Mr. Weasley." She looked sternly at him. "I'll let you off with a warning."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Ron nodded then looked up. "What were you doing in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I was meeti- that is none of your business, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall snapped. Her cheeks went pink and she quickly looked outside.  
  
***  
  
"Yes that sounds like Peg." Amy said. Ron had just told them what had happened earlier. He, Harry and Amy were heading towards the library. Peggy was being given a talking-to by Dumbledore.  
  
"It was stupid. Its my fault, too.' Ron complained.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Peggy is... well, she's like that." Amy said with a shrug.  
  
"Sending me to do a job that she should do." Amy turned at the voice. It was a hissy snake voice. A large emerald tree boa was slithering down the corridors complaining bitterly to herself. "What do I look like, a servant?" She demanded. Ron and Harry had stopped when Amy did.  
  
"Another snake? What is this, national snake day?" Ron demanded.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and continued watching the snake. The snake stopped and looked over at her. "Hello." She said. Amy nodded at her and the snake continued.  
  
"Why did you nod at that snake?" Harry asked slowly. Amy bit her bottom lip and turned.  
  
"I uh."  
  
"Could you. understand it?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe." Amy said, scowling.  
  
"Y-you're a Parselmouth?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Amy demanded. "Are you going to make fun of me like everyone else?"  
  
"No! Ofcourse not. I." Harry trailed off. "I'm a Parselmouth, too."  
  
Her eyes got wide. "Y-you are?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I've never met another Parselmouth except for, well, Voldemort." He said.  
  
"Me either. I mean, minus the Voldemort part." Amy said with a laugh. "I've never met any other Parselmouth."  
  
"You said his name." Harry said.  
  
"Whose name?" Amy asked as they started walking again.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, his name. Why, you don't me to say his name?"  
  
"No, its not that. Its just. hardly anyone else has said his name before." Harry said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't really care I mean. its just I don't see any point in saying 'You-Know-Who' and all that other junk. I mean, so what about his name? Voldemort. What, saying it is going to end the world? Or maybe its like Beetlejuice. Say it three time and he appears? Yeah I can actually imagine that. Voldemort dressed in white and black, with green hair." Amy said and burst into laughter. Ron was shuddering- hating this conversation, and Harry's eyes got wide. "What?" Amy asked.  
  
"N-nothing. I just never heard anyone making fun of him before." Harry admitted.  
  
"Oh." Amy said slowly. "Well, sorry if it upset you."  
  
"No, it didn't upset me just... surprised me." Harry said, looking at Ron who shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Monday came quickly and it was time for the first class of the day, Transfiguration. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Peggy and Amy went into the class and sat down.  
  
"Wait, where's McGonagall?" Hermione asked, frowning. McGonagall wasn't there and everyone looked confused.  
  
"No class!" Dean yelled, jumping up.  
  
"All right!" Donnie shouted and they gave each other a high-five. They picked up their backpacks and started to leave but when they opened the door, McGonagall came in.  
  
"Where are you two going?" She asked.  
  
"Uh. bathroom?" Donnie asked.  
  
"Sit down." She sighed. The cousins took their seats and groaned. McGonagall went to her desk and began going through her papers. Her face was glowing with happiness. "Lets see. oh, I forgot to bring your homework I checked over with me, silly me... and I forgot to write up what we'll be doing today.." Everyone but the new students gasped in surprise. "Oh. I'll be right back. Miss Granger make sure no one gets. out of hand. I'll be back." She nodded and left, humming happily to herself. The class sort of sat there in a stupor.  
  
"Okay something is seriously wrong with Professor McGonagall." Lavender Brown said finally.  
  
"Maybe she's sick." Neville said.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with why she was in Hogsmeade on Saturday." Ron suggested.  
  
"Well I'm worried." Hermione said. The class talked about what happened until she returned. After they reviewed over things, the class was dismissed. Hermione stayed back. "Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, looking up from her desk.  
  
"Is. something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No. Ofcourse not. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well. I've never seen you act like this." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh." McGonagall said, flustered. "well I. I've just been in such a good mood, I suppose."  
  
"I shouldn't of asked. I'm sorry, its. it was rude of me." Hermione said.  
  
"No, its okay Miss Granger. That's it, really. I've been in a very good mood. Now you better get to class." She said.  
  
"All right, Professor." Hermione said and left.  
  
*** (Draco Malfoy's point of view)  
  
I walked down the corridors, my boots hitting against the stone. Crabbe and Goyle were behind me like always. "Where's the stupid classroom?" I asked.  
  
"Uh." Crabbe said. No point asking them. They were just stupid. All they were good for was hurting others.  
  
"Never mind." I said with a sigh. We finally found the Healing classroom after a long time. It was on the fifth floor near the end of a dark corridor. "What brilliant idiot decided to put it here?" I griped to myself and opened the door.  
  
I stared around at the classroom. It was nothing like any classroom I had ever seen before. One wall was completely missing to let in fresh air and sunlight. I could see outside over at the greenhouses where a large group of Third years were walking. And over towards that half-giant, I saw older students heading for Care Of Magical Creatures. Inside the room, in either corner against the wall where the door was, held huge potted palm trees. There were no desks or chairs and one large blackboard floating around in the air. One of the walls was covered with vines and large, colorful, exotic flowers. There was a door on the other wall and a bunch of tall, glass-door cabinets. Inside were many jars and bottles and things.  
  
"Where's the teacher?" Granger asked as we all grouped near the door. I sneered at her. I couldn't believe I had to take a third class with the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hello class!" We all jumped as a woman appeared outside on a broom. Everyone gaped at her as she landed on the ground and sent her broom to the closet. "Well come in and sit down." She said. We looked around because there was no where to sit. The Professor laughed and sat down on the floor. Slowly, we followed suite. Sitting on the floor. Ugh! I glared at the teacher with obvious detest on my face. "I am Professor Joyce Amah." She said happily. "I hope you enjoy my class. Sorry if the missing wall bothers you. I like it gone to let in plenty of fresh air and sunshine." She explained.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Teachers like her annoyed me to no end. She took roll call then got out her wand and indicated for us to all follow suite.  
  
Sighing, I pulled out my wand.  
  
"Now then! I'll partner you up." She said and read over the list, partnering us up alphabetically. I was incredibly angry to be paired up with a Gryffindor. It was one of the new ones, Penny Morlins or whatever. She walked over and sat down.  
  
"Hi." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Don't talk to me." I sneered.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Because." I continued. Amah explained that one of us would have to be the victim and the other, the healer. The victim had to be cut on the arm. "You're the victim." I said as soon as she mentioned this.  
  
"All right, I don't mind." Morlins said with a shrug. Amah handed out small knives.  
  
"Do it like, on your arm." She said. "And if the healer can't heal and you want the cut gone, talk to me." She said and sat back down near the front of the class. "The spell is 'Healio Cuttus' and you point your wand at the cut." She said and waved at us to do so.  
  
I turned and sneered at Morlins as she gave herself a cut on the arm. "Okay, ready." She said.  
  
I pointed my wand at the cut. "Healio Cuttus." I said. A jet of silver light shot out and touched her cut. She screamed and jerked back.  
  
"OUCH!" She screamed. "Owowowowowowowowow!!!!!" She yelled and rolled on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" I scowled as Potter looked over.  
  
"It felt like I put the knife back in the cut or something. Cold metal in my gash." She said, looking at me.  
  
"Oh, by the way. To make the spell work you have to want for the cut to be healed." Amah added.  
  
"Oh thanks." Morlins said flatly at me.  
  
"I didn't choose to be paired up with a Gryffindor." I sneered.  
  
"Oh so you are a Houseist." She said.  
  
"What?!" I demanded.  
  
"Houseist. You are against anyone from any other house but your own." She explained.  
  
"Then yes I am." I said, scowling.  
  
"Now heal my cut." She said.  
  
I let out a heavy sigh and pointed at her cut. "Healio Cuttus." I drawled out. This time the light was a silvery purple. I watched as it went into Morlins skin and the cut disappeared.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Malfoy." Amah said. Morlins handed me the knife.  
  
"What is that for?" I asked.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"What?" I spatted out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, everyone needs to do it." Amah said.  
  
"No." I said, folding my arms.  
  
"What is the matter, Malfoy. Scared?" Weasley mocked. He had been paired up with one of the Thomas boys, I didn't know (or cared) which, and he had a cut in his arm. "Does a little pain make you afwaid?" He continued.  
  
"Give me that knife." I growled, grabbing the knife from Morlins' hand. Only I grabbed the knife end and yelped in pain as the blade sunk into my hand. Potter and Weasley burst into laughter. "I meant to do that." I sneered.  
  
"Yeah, suuuurrreee." Potter said and they laughed again.  
  
"Guys." Morlins said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't stick up for me, Gryffindor, and get on with the charm." I snapped bitterly at her. Morlins shrugged.  
  
"Healio Cuttus!" She said. I felt warmth go into my cut and the pain left. Amah kept making us do it over and over till she was sure we got it. Once we pretty much mastered it we were free to go. I was very glad to get away from the Gryffindors.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
Hermione, Amy and I sat around a table in the library that evening, studying. Peggy had begged Ron to show her more secret passages despite of the accident on Saturday. Hermione left to get a book, leaving Amy and me alone. She was bent over her parchment, writing. Her quill wavered as she scribbled furiously.  
  
"What do think of Hogwarts?" I asked.  
  
"Its great." She said, tucking back a strand of hair and smiling.  
  
I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. "That's good."  
  
"What homework are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Potions." I said, showing her the paper.  
  
"Oh, your last name is Potter?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, didn't you know?" I asked.  
  
"No." She said, handing my paper back. "You never told me your full name."  
  
"You still don't know it. I have a middle name." I said and Amy laughed.  
  
"True."  
  
"So you didn't know I was Harry Potter?" I asked.  
  
"No." She said and went back down to writing. I was surprised she didn't make a fuss.  
  
"I thought you knew I mean... with my scar." I said.  
  
"What does having a scar have to do with it?" She asked.  
  
"That's what makes Harry famous." Hermione appeared.  
  
"You're famous?" Amy asked, frowning.  
  
"Hello? Harry Potter?" Hermione asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"And I'm supposed to know that?" Amy asked.  
  
"You-Know-Who tried to kill him but failed?" Hermione asked.  
  
Amy sucked on the end of her quill. "Um. no, sorry never heard about anything about that."  
  
I snorted in surprise. "You didn't?"  
  
"No... should I?" She asked.  
  
"He's famous! Everyone knows who he is!" Hermione said, waving her hand.  
  
"Hermione." I groaned.  
  
"Well then I'm nobody if everyone knows about him cause I don't know who he is."  
  
"You don't." I said.  
  
'No, sorry."  
  
"Are you joking?" I asked.  
  
Amy shook her head. "I really never heard of you before I met you!" She insisted.  
  
"Wow." I said and grinned. I had a feeling Amy and I were going to be good friends. "You do know who You-Know-Who is." I said.  
  
"Yeah, Voldie Moore." She giggled, making fun of him again. "Oh, sorry." She added seeing my face. 'I mean Voldemort."  
  
"You know who You-Know-Who is and you don't know who Harry is." Hermione said. I shot her an angry look 'Drop it'. I mouthed.  
  
"No, I-I'm sorry. I don't really read magazines or newspapers or anything like that." Amy said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah well let's study." I said quickly. 'Sorry'. Hermione mouthed. I shrugged and turned down to my homework.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
"Oh my gosh that was so much fun." Peggy giggled as she and I stepped out from a secret passage. "Are there more?"  
  
I laughed. "Sheesh, Peggy. We've already probably spent 6 hours exploring secret passages the past few days." I said.  
  
"So?" She asked. "I love secret passages. So mysterious. and helpful, you know." She added.  
  
I just laughed and shook my head. "Maybe later." I then realized what room we had come out in. "Uh-oh." I said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Peggy asked.  
  
"The teacher's lounge." I said and saw the door begin to open. I pushed Peggy back into the closet and jumped in myself, shutting the door as the other door opened.  
  
"Ron you idiot now this skirt is all bunched up." Peggy snapped.  
  
"I'm not looking!" I growled back.  
  
"Are you going to agree?" I heard the voice of Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher asked.  
  
"I don't know." I heard McGonagall sigh. "I want to but I don't."  
  
"I know what you mean... well, I don't know what to say." Sinistra replied.  
  
"I don't believe this. I get asked out and now I'm acting like a little school-girl!" McGonagall said. I raised my eyebrows. McGonagall was asked out? That was impossible! She was a teacher! Teachers aren't supposed to date. They're supposed to... teach!  
  
"I think you two would make a wonderful couple. You like him."  
  
"Yes I know but. I'll have to think about it." McGonagall said. "Ah, here's the book." I heard them leave and Peggy and I stumbled out. Peggy was giggling.  
  
'What're you giggling at?" I asked.  
  
"That explains why McGonagall's been acting like that. She's got a man." Peggy said and fell over giggling.  
  
"Quit giggling and let's get out of here before any other teachers come in." I said. We headed to the door, she still giggling. I peered out and saw a bunch of students but no teachers. "Coast is clear." We slipped out and walked down the corridors. "Would you stop that giggling?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry." Peggy said but continued to giggle. 


	5. Peggy Flies

CHAPTER FIVE- Peggy Flies  
  
The week went by quickly and soon it was Saturday. Harry was the first one in his dorms up. Yawning and stretching, he got dressed and went downstairs. After breakfast he decided since he hadn't seen Hagrid other then Care Of Magical Creatures, he'd go visit. So he returned to the Common Room, tried to wake Ron (but couldn't), got his stuff and left. He started to leave when he remembered what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
Sighing, Harry sought out a teacher. He finally found Professor Vector, the Arithmacy teacher and told him. Vector walked him to Hagrid's Hut. Harry scowled the entire time, feeling like a baby. "Come in." Hagrid said. Vector left, and Harry went inside. "Oh, hello Harry. Been wonderin' when yeh'd come visit me." Hagrid said.  
  
"I've been pretty busy." Harry said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"You did tell someone." Hagrid asked.  
  
"Professor Vector walked me over here." Harry said with a scowl.  
  
"Good." Hagrid said and poured him some tea.  
  
"Thanks." Harry muttered, waiting for the tea to cool. Fang, Hagrid's huge boarhound, walked over and rested his head on Harry's knee. "Hullo Fang." Harry said, scratching Fang behind the ears. Fang wagged his tail and drooled on Harry's jeans. "How've you been doing? Haven't talked to you outside of class."  
  
"Oh, fine. Been pretty busy with the." Hagrid trailed off.  
  
"With the what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nuthing." Hagrid said quickly and shoved a piece of treacle fudge in his mouth.  
  
"Busy with that? Hagrid, you can tell me." Harry said.  
  
"Mmphmpm mblbmlmb mmm." Hagrid said, mouth glued thanks to his fudge. Harry had a feeling he did that on purpose.  
  
"Hagrid." Harry said.  
  
"Mmglgm?" Hagrid asked. A few minutes later he swallowed and sat down.  
  
"So... been busy with the what?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Its... nothing, really. Just a bit o'... well see its like... Fang's bin actin' up lately and." Hagrid trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Snakes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snakes." Hagrid repeated. "Thursday night 'bout a dozen or so came outta the Forbidden Forest." Hagrid said.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, looking down in his tea.  
  
"Scared Fang silly. Hid under the bed fer hours."  
  
"Oh." Harry said again. Fang whimpered and drooled some more.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted me ta keep an eye out in case anymore comes out. Dunno where the others went. Just... disappeared." Hagrid said. Harry had a sinking feeling they were somewhere inside of Hogwarts. Knock, knock, knock. Harry looked up as Hagrid opened the door revealing Amy and Peggy.  
  
"Hullo girls." Hagrid said and let them in.  
  
"Hi Harry." Amy said as she and Peggy took off their cloaks and sat down.  
  
"Hi. What're you two doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Visiting." Peggy said.  
  
"These two have come a few times before." Hagrid said, pouring them tea.  
  
"Hiya Fang!!!" Peggy squealed, kneeling on the floor. Fang barked and pummeled her. He stood on top of her, licking her face so much her glasses soon came off. Peggy just giggled.  
  
"Fang really likes yeh." Hagrid said as she managed to get out from under his weight.  
  
"I noticed." Peggy said, patting the floor for her glasses.  
  
"He's done that to her every time she's come except the first night." Hagrid informed Harry. Peggy slid her glasses on and smiled.  
  
"I have a way with dogs." She explained and sat down. Hagrid handed her a wet cloth to wipe her face off. Harry finished his tea and went to put his cup in the sink when he spotted something outside. It was a large, completely black snake, slithering out of the forest.  
  
"I gotta go, see ya." Harry grabbed his cloak and ran outside. 'Hey! Wait!" He shouted. The snake looked around. "Yeah, you." Harry reached it and knelt down. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, flitting his tongue.  
  
"In plain sight. Why are you heading to that castle?" Harry asked.  
  
"To get away from the voice." The snake hissed.  
  
"What voice?" Harry asked.  
  
"I shouldn't." The snake hissed and started to go. Harry ran in front of it.  
  
"Please tell me. Its really important." Harry begged. The snake looked up at him and flitted his tongue.  
  
"You know what kind of snake I am?" He asked.  
  
"N-no." Harry said.  
  
The snake coiled up to raise his head. "I am an Adder. An extremely poisonous snake." He hissed.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
"Ofcourse its so." The adder said. "I can kill you with one bite. So I suggest you move."  
  
"Oh... so you won't tell me about the voice." Harry said.  
  
"No, now move before I bite and kill you." Harry quickly moved and the adder slithered off towards the castle.  
  
Harry sighed and turned to see Amy standing there, giggling. "What?" Harry asked. "You believed him?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Amy giggled again. "That type of adder is most definitely not that poisonous. With humans they're bites can cause swelling and pain but fatal? No." Amy said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You mean he lied to me." Harry said, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Yep and you fell for it." Amy said.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks burning. "I... I knew that."  
  
"I'm sure." Amy said.  
  
"Honestly!" Harry insisted as they headed to the castle.  
  
"Oh I believe you." Amy said in an amused tone of voice. The two bickered about it as they went back to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"Quiet! Quiet, all of you- quiet!" The mass of snakes quieted slightly and looked up at the large female who seemed to be in charge. "There are more coming." She hissed. The snakes turned in time to see three snakes drop in from the passage. One was a large Burmese Python, the second a thin rough green snake and the third, a pure black adder.  
  
"Not more." Hissed the largest snake angrily.  
  
"Hush!" The main female said and slithered over to the three new snakes. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"Hiding from the voice. I suspect you all are as well?" The Burmese Python said, looking at the snakes which numbered to 34. 35, if he included the female in front of him. 38 including himself, Vipera and Ophelia. The snakes all hissed that they were.  
  
"What does he want from us?" "Its frightening." "Its evil, that's what." "Oh shut up!" "No, you!" "*sniffle* I want me mum!"  
  
"QUIET!" The female in charge returned to the platform and coiled up. "He will not find us here. Especially if we remain calm."  
  
"There is a Parselmouth here. I spoke to him." Vipera, the pure black adder, hissed.  
  
"There's two." Everyone swung their heads to Cora, the six foot long Emerald Tree Boa. "One is a girl."  
  
"The other is a boy." Vipera said.  
  
"A boy?" The main female said and slithered as quickly as she could over to Vipera. "What did this... boy look like?"  
  
"Like a human." Vipera hissed. "They all look alike to me."  
  
The female wrapped her body around his and squeezed tightly. "You tell me what he looked like or else you won't find sanctuary in here."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Vipera hissed bitterly. The female let go. "He was. big. Like all humans. Big and clumsy. Walked on two feet. Had two arms. Two legs-"  
  
"I meant more specific details!"  
  
Vipera winced. 'More? Okay... let's see... dark hair. things on his face- round things."  
  
"Glasses?" The female asked.  
  
"Yes... oh, green eyes I remember that. That's all I remember."  
  
"Did... he have a scar on his forehead?"  
  
"I dunno. Please don't send me out! I told you all I know." Vipera whimpered.  
  
"It must be him... it must be." The female hissed to herself and slithered off to the side. "yes."  
  
"What is it, Nagini?" Asked another snake. Nagini looked up and flitted her tongue. She turned and stared hard at the other snakes.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
"Are you sure its safe?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Its great." I assured her. Harry and I were helping her learn Quidditch later Saturday evening. Hermione and Amy were at the library. I watched Peggy carefully. She seemed extremely nervous.  
  
"Okay, let's go." I kicked up on the broom and rose in the air. Harry, however, stayed on the ground. Peggy gripped her broom tightly. "Well?" I asked.  
  
"I uh." Peggy looked at Harry who told her something.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I've never flown before." Peggy said. I nearly fell off my broom.  
  
"Y-you've never flown?" I asked.  
  
Peggy scowled. "Shut up or I'll hurt you."  
  
"Its okay, Peggy. Flying isn't that hard." Harry assured her.  
  
"Its dangerous! You'll probably fall off and die." I groaned. I had a feeling that Toad wasn't exactly the best teacher to be watching us. But, Harry had to have a teacher with us.  
  
"W-what?" Peggy stammered.  
  
"Peggy... that's Toad. He thinks everything is dangerous." Harry said.  
  
"Okay. Here I go." Peggy gripped the broom. "Wh... what do I do?" She asked.  
  
"Kick off." I said, hovering several feet above from her.  
  
"Kick off. All right." Peggy gently kicked off and rose an inch up.  
  
"Uh, you need to go higher then that." Harry said.  
  
"How do I do that, then?" Peggy asked. We told her and she rose up about a foot and a half off the ground. "Oh my gosh I'm doing it!" She shrieked. I raised my eyebrows. Her feet were still on the ground and I pointed this out. "You mean I have to go higher?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"Okay." She rose up another foot and soon she was five feet off the ground. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." She gulped.  
  
"Okay now you need to go... high... uh, Peggy are you all right?" I asked. Her eyes were closed and she seemed pale.  
  
"F-fine, Ron." She stammered. She opened her eyes and slowly looked down. I nearly fell off my broom again as she let out a high-pitched, frightening scream. With that Toad screamed and dove behind the stands.  
  
"Peggy?" I asked. She was laying forward on the broom, arms wrapped around the handle.  
  
"HELP ME!" She screamed. Suddenly the broom began rising higher.  
  
"Oh no." I muttered. Brooms had a tendency to do what they liked when the rider was nervous. Peggy, however, didn't notice since her eyes were closed.  
  
"Hoo-boy." Harry hopped on his Firebolt and rose up. He reached to grab Peggy's broom but it swiftly moved back, out of reach.  
  
I urged my broom forward and got beside her. I reached for her but the broom rose up higher. Harry flew higher and we were on either side of her. "Peggy, stop being nervous." I said.  
  
"Wh-why?" She opened her eyes and screamed again. The broom flipped over and she nearly fell off. She was holding on with her arms. "HELP ME! P- PLEASE!"  
  
"ATTACK! The broom is ATTACKING THEM!" Toad screamed. "Its gonna KILL US ALL!"  
  
"Peggy, give me your hand." I said, reaching. She was too busy screaming. The broom bucked higher and she swung back on.  
  
"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"  
  
"Ron, you fly above her I'll fly under." Harry said. I nodded and flew above her. The broom seemed to be upset and then zipped backwards. I urged my broom to speed after her.  
  
"Someone save me!" Peggy screamed as the broom got higher and higher. It stopped about fifty feet above me and hung there a moment.  
  
"Oh no." I groaned as the handle tipped down. It was going to dive. Harry noticed this too and raced up but it was too late. The broom dove down, Peggy hanging on with all her might screaming. I dove after her but the broom straightened and headed straight for the stands. Toad screamed and fell all the way down and landed on the ground. I winced as the broom crashed into the stands.  
  
"Peggy!" Harry shouted. He and I flew quickly over. Peggy was moaning in pain. The broom had been reduced to splinters. I landed and looked down. The front of her was crimson with blood and so was her face.  
  
"Oh gosh we better get her to the hospital- now."  
  
"Toad!" Harry shouted. Toad got up off the ground.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Come here." Toad walked over and screamed at the sight of all the blood and fainted.  
  
"Oh great. I'll go get a teacher." Harry said and flew to the castle. I looked down at Peggy wondering if I should put to use the Healing charms we had been learning. All I knew how to do was heal cuts. Those were more like... gashes. And I didn't want to do more harm then she was already in.  
  
"Are you, uh, okay?" I asked. Peggy looked at me.  
  
"Not... really." She moaned but smiled. Soon McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey appeared.  
  
"Oh dear!" McGonagall exclaimed. She used a spell to make Peggy and Toad float behind them. Pomfrey wouldn't allow either Harry or me into the hospital wing so we headed to the Common Room.  
  
"Where's Peg?" Amy asked as he and I sat at the table she and Hermione were studying at.  
  
"Hospital." I said and Harry explained what happened.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is she all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Peggy's been through worse, she'll be fine." Amy assured us. A while later we all headed to the hospital and Pomfrey let us in. Peggy was laying on a bed with bandages around her head. Her left arm was in a sling and a large bandage on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi guys." She cheerfully.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down.  
  
"I've been better." She said with a laugh. "and then again, I've been worse."  
  
"I take it you're not going to try out for the Keeper spot." Harry said with a slight smile.  
  
"You got that right, buster. I'm never getting on another broom as long as I live." Peggy said and began laughing.  
  
*** (Sera's point of view)  
  
"Why do I have to do this." I hissed angrily to myself as I slithered down the corridor. "I don't deserve this kind of treatment. ugh, why do I put up with this?" I ducked back as I heard human footsteps. I tasted the air. It was a female Parselmouth and another female human. I looked up. Four huge feet stopped near me.  
  
"Its really great having someone to study with. Harry and Ron aren't real studious." The plain female said.  
  
The Parselmouth laughed. "I noticed." That was the reason I had been sent to do this. I was the only snake in the entire castle that could understand human talk.  
  
"Found it?" The plain human asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, got it... I..." She trailed off as she spotted me. "Hello." She said in my own language. I pretended I didn't hear. She crouched down, huge face looking into my tiny, slender one. "I said hello."  
  
"Oh, hello." I replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? Someone might see you and try and kill you." She said.  
  
"I. uh." I tried thinking of an excuse. "I can handle myself." I said.  
  
"What is it?" The other female leaned down. "Another snake?"  
  
I put on the snake version of scowling. "I'll be on my way now." I said and pretended to go off. I waited till they started walking and followed them. Soon they arrived at a large painting. The painting said something and the Parselmouth replied. The painting swung open and they climbed in. I quickly slithered after them and dropped in a rather crowded room. I flitted my tongue and looked around. I tasted the air and felt another Parselmouth in the room. I followed the taste and found a boy sitting at a table with another, plain, boy.  
  
"That's him." Hissed a voice in my head. It was Jarxo, ofcourse. One of the snakes with the ability to read minds. He was reading mine to make sure I got the right boy. Ofcourse its him. The only male Parselmouth in this room. I thought bitterly. "Shut up, Sera." Jarxo hissed.  
  
I slithered over to the boys feet and curled up. "Check and mate." The plain boy said.  
  
"Ron... am I ever going to beat you?" The Parselmouth boy asked.  
  
"Let me think. Umm... hmm... I think... yes, I think... no, I'm pretty sure... no you're not." He said.  
  
"Okay well get someone else to play you. I'm going to go to my dorm." The boy stood up. I slithered into his backpack.  
  
"Nagini says to-" Get out of my head, Jarxo. This is my mission, not yours. "Fine. Be that way." And the voice fell silent. The bag was carried up to a room that tasted strongly of boys. He set the backpack down and I quickly slithered out.  
  
"Hey Har, whatcha doing?" Asked another human boy.  
  
"Nothing. Ron beat me at chess again."  
  
"Like always?" Asked another voice.  
  
"No not always just. er, all the time." The Parselmouth said and the others laughed. I tasted three other boys in there. I was curled up under a bed.  
  
"Nagini says-"  
  
Jarxo! I said get out of my head!  
  
"Fine then. Be that way. If Nagini gets mad at you for not doing everything she wants then have it your way." And once again, it was silent inside my head. I coiled up and continued listening to the human boys. 


	6. The Second Letter

CHAPTER SIX- The Second Letter  
  
Monday came around and Peggy was let out of the hospital. She still had bandages and the sling but was otherwise okay.  
  
"I have a feeling I'll be having nasty headaches for a while." She laughed at breakfast.  
  
"What kind of owl is that?" Hermione asked as the mail came and the black owl landed in front of Amy. It wasn't entirely black. There was a bit of white over its eyes, going down and meeting above its beak, sweeping under its eyes. More white near the bottom of its face and then a yellow underbreast. It stood about 20 inches tall.  
  
"Spectacled Owl." Amy said, stroking its yellow and black breast. "Her name is Trixie."  
  
"Oh no." Ron moaned as Pig flopped in mid-air and crashed into his breakfast. The package was now covered with eggs and mashed bits of potatoes. Pig seemed pleased with himself and began eating as Ron untied the package that weighed three times as Pig.  
  
Harry laughed and looked at the letter Hedwig had delivered. It was from Sirius Black. A different owl delivered the Daily Prophet and a large brown barn owl delivered a second letter. Harry set the Daily Prophet and second letter aside and read the letter from Sirius, his godfather and also convicted murderer of 13 people. But Sirius was innocent.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How've you been doing? I'm fine. Sorry I haven't had a chance to write before this but I've been busy. You know, with Voldemort's return. As you know (but might not remember) I'm at Remus's house. When I'm finished, Remus wants to write something. Right now he's burning breakfast.  
  
With this Harry laughed. He looked around to make sure no one was watching then continued to read.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the watch I sent you for your birthday.  
  
Harry had the watch on his wrist at that very moment. It was a Wizarding watch and very interesting. The inside was blank, no hands or numbers or anything. It didn't tell him the time unless he wanted to know. Then it would tell him and also tell him if he's going to be late for something, or if he has enough time to sleep in, ect;  
  
How's Hermione and Ron? Tell them I said hi. I'll be around Hogsmeade later this month. There's a Hogsmeade trip on the 23rd, if you want to see me I'll be at the cave. See you then!  
  
Sirius  
  
With this Sirius's letter ended and Remus's begun.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Don't have much time to write. Hope you like the cards. Tell Ron and Hermione I said hi. See you soon!  
  
Remus  
  
Harry folded the letter up and stuck it inside his robes. He picked up the second letter when the last words of Remus popped in his head. 'See you soon'? Harry shrugged this off and looked down and nearly gasped. The envelope was dusky blue with a print of a lake and full moon. On the other side was neat printing:  
  
From the desk of J. Potter  
  
Harry stared at the letter in fear. J. Potter was writing him again.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry began trembling slightly.  
  
"Y-yes?" Harry looked up.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
"Oh uh. yeah. I uh." Harry stuck the letter in his bookbag and stared down at his breakfast, thinking. J. Potter.  
  
Who on earth was J. Potter? Well, he'd find out later.  
  
Harry opened the Daily Prophet and slowly began reading but the words didn't sink in.  
  
***  
  
The first class was Transfiguration and McGonagall seemed to be in a very, very happy mood.  
  
"Good morning class." She sighed happily.  
  
"Good morning, Professor." Some of the students replied. They learned about turning logs into dogs and McGonagall cut off earlier then normal.  
  
"Now before you all go I have an announcement." She said, face glowing with happiness. "Due to overwhelming popularity of the Yule Ball." She said, fidgeting with her hat. "the staff has decided to. do some more balls. Dances. Those things." She said. There was immediate whispers. Most the girls seemed to be giggling. "The first one, the Fall Ball, will take place September 30th."  
  
Now the class was definitely whispering. All the girls were giggling and quite a few boys turned to look at Amy and Rose. Rose took advantage of this to toss her curls back and flash her pearly whites. Amy, however, turned a deep red and hid her face behind a book.  
  
"Attention. please pay attention." Everyone turned back to face McGonagall again but she was smiling and her eyes sparkled. "There will be a feast that starts at six-thirty, then the music and dancing at seven. There is a student committee to help and two of you have been elected to part of it." She said and there were whispers again "Miss Peggy Morlins and Miss Amy Robinson." She said. The two girls in question looked up. "You were on the dance committees back at your old school, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Professor." They both chorused.  
  
"Good. There are four students from each year, Fourth year and up. Which is what the dance is. For Fourth years and up. Class dismissed. Miss Morlins and Miss Robinson, please stay back."  
  
Everyone but Amy and Peggy left. Harry took the longest and was the last of them to leave. As soon as he stepped out of class he was surrounded by ten or eleven girls, only a few whom he knew.  
  
"Hi Harry." They all said.  
  
"Um, hi." Harry said, confused and also backed up against the wall. He spotted Ron down the corridor, smirking. The next thing he knew he was being bombarded by names from the girls. "I, uh, hate to. sound mean or anything but I do have to get to Healing class." Harry said.  
  
"Oh we'll escort you." Said about half of them. Harry groaned on the inside and headed towards Healing, still surrounded by the girls.  
  
"Did you get the announcement, Harry?" Giggled a Fourth year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Uh, what announcement?" Harry asked.  
  
"The dance!" Exclaimed a Sixth year Hufflepuff.  
  
"Oh. the dance."  
  
"Excuse me, ladies- best friend coming through." Ron somehow pushed his way into the middle. "Harry what's all th. all um. uh." He trailed off, seeing a couple of girls smiling at him and battering their eyelashes. "Uh what.uh." Ron now lost his train of thought.  
  
"Hi, Ron." Giggled a Fourth year Hufflepuff. Harry realized about four more girls had joined the crowd.  
  
"Uh, hi." Ron said, going a brilliant shade of red. He suddenly got a coughing fit. At this, a bunch of the girls giggled which caused Ron to go redder.  
  
"Okay, move it. You all have classes to go to! Go on!" Hermione pushed her way through, face scowling.  
  
"Bye Harry! Bye Ron!" All the girls chorused as they left.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I thought I was going to die of heatstroke." Ron said but Hermione continued scowling.  
  
"Honestly, the way some girls act." She huffed as they walked to class.  
  
"What did they want?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh honestly Harry! They wanted you to go to the dance with them."  
  
"What, all of them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
"What about that one who was smiling at me?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione groaned loudly. "Boys!" She snapped and stormed ahead.  
  
"What's with her?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron just scowled and shrugged.  
  
"Hi guys." Amy and Peggy appeared.  
  
"Hi. so, what are you going to do about the dance?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm on the music committee." Peggy said with a grin.  
  
"And I'm on the decorating committee." Amy said. "There's a meeting tonight at 6:30." She added, tucking back some hair.  
  
"Who are the other fifth years?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um. Terry Boots of Ravenclaw and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Peggy said.  
  
"What?! Malfoy is on the committee?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Oh great, there's probably going to be monsters trained to eat Gryffindors." Ron grumbled.  
  
"Malfoy's an all right guy." Peggy said, getting stares from the boys.  
  
'What? Okay, you're a nutso. Stay away from me." Ron said.  
  
"I'm partners with him in this class, remember?" Peggy asked as they walked into the Healing classroom. "Hi Draco." She said, seeing him.  
  
"Don't talk to me, Gryffindor." He sneered. Harry and Ron looked at Peggy as if to say 'see?'.  
  
Professor Amah was writing something on the floating blackboard and she smiled at them. "Okay, that's everyone I believe. Partner up!" She said. Harry went over to the Ravenclaw Sally-Anne Perks, Ron to Donnie, Hermione over to Seamus, Amy to Dean and Peggy to Malfoy. Sally-Anne was a nice girl but very quiet.  
  
Amah waved her wand for the blackboard to flip over. She had drawn a plant on it, very realistic. "Anyone know what this is? Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
Neville lowered his hand. "The Lojay plant." He squeaked.  
  
"Very good Mr. Longbottom. Anyone know what potion this plant is put in?" She asked. She called on Amy.  
  
"The Pepper-Up potion cause the plant has the ability to cure colds." Amy said.  
  
Amah grinned and clasped her hands together. "I want you and your partner to search the grounds and bring back three of these plants each pair. First ones back get a special prize. Now. go!" She said.  
  
"I know where at least one is." Sally-Anne said, smiling. Her blue eyes blinked behind her large, round glasses.  
  
"Okay, let's go then!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
*** (As told from Peggy's view)  
  
"Come on." I grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the castle.  
  
"Let GO of me, Gryffindor." He sneered angrily.  
  
"I know where two plants are." I said.  
  
"I don't care let go of me." I let go of him and pushed the doors opened. It was a cool, wettish day. I went down the steps and headed straight for Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Come on, I want the prize. Don't you?" I asked.  
  
"No. I don't care." He sneered.  
  
"There!" I pulled up the Lojay plant and shoved it in Draco's hand.  
  
"You're on the dance committee too, aren't you?" He sneered as we searched for more.  
  
"Yep. Music. What are you on?" I asked.  
  
"Decoration." He said.  
  
"Amy's on that." I said.  
  
"Do I even look like I care?" He demanded.  
  
"Fine then. there's the second one." I pulled up another and after a while we found a third. We ran back to the castle and into the Healings classroom.  
  
"First ones back!" Amah exclaimed and indicated us to put the plants on her desk. She fished two envelopes and handed them to us. "You can go." We left the classroom and opened them. They were 5 Galleon gift certificate for Honeydukes.  
  
"Ooh the candy shop in Hogsmeade." I said.  
  
'How would you know? There hasn't been a trip yet." Draco said, face twisted in a sneer.  
  
"Ron and I had gone back a while ago and gotten a bunch of candy from Honeydukes but I wasn't about to say that. "Uh. Ron told me." I said.  
  
"Oh, Weasley." He said and sneered. He put his certificate up and walked angrily off. I watched him leave and sighed. I felt so sorry for him. I shook my head and went to the common room. I was glad of the warmth. I had forgotten to wear my cloak and since it was wettish outside I was quite cold thanks to the stupid uniform. I couldn't believe I had to wear a skirt. Ugh.  
  
***  
  
Ron pushed his way through the thick crowd of girls surrounding Harry, Tuesday after lunch.  
  
"Stop smirking." Harry said, scowling at Ron as he got to the center. There must of been at least 15 girls.  
  
"Hi Ron." A bunch said. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into a boys bathroom.  
  
"Okay, how do they even know me? That's scary." Ron said.  
  
"I don't know. Its annoying." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Annoying? You got a crowd of girls following you everywhere you go." Ron said, waving his arms.  
  
"So?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron was silent a moment. "Can I have a few?"  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaat? I just want to go somewhere with at least a small crowd of girls around me." Ron said.  
  
"Just don't let Hermione know. Okay, I'm going back out." Harry took a deep breath and started to leave.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can I have a few?"  
  
Harry just groaned loudly and stepped out, back into the crowd of girls.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
I took in a deep breath and opened the letter. I was sitting by the Common Room fire Wednesday night. I had put off reading the second letter until now but I had to read it. I had to. Besides, it was my first chance alone. All day Monday and yesterday I have been surrounded by girls.  
  
"Here goes." I whispered.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That was all I had read first time. Now I could read more.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You don't-  
  
Just then there was a loud BANG that made me jerk. I looked up to see a large amount of fireworks whizzing about Fred and George who were laughing. A blue one whizzed right under my nose, leaving purple sparkles. A red one rushed past my ear before crashing into the chess game Ron was playing against Seamus.  
  
"Hey!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Oh no. I was actually winning for once, too!" Seamus moaned as all the pieces got knocked to the floor.  
  
Peggy shrieked with laughter as a purple one went in circles around her head.  
  
Amy was grinning at a bunch of green ones whizzing wildly around her.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily as a white one left gray sparkles in her hair.  
  
A lot of people were laughing, including myself. Fred and George were grinning broadly as the room was showered with sparkles. Then small pillow dropped beside me. It then exploded and started crackling and popping loudly in my ears. I yelled in surprise and dropped my letter. A firecracker whizzed by and exploded, causing the letter to explode. I jumped up.  
  
"Oh no!" I moaned loudly.  
  
"Sorry, Harry." George called. I looked at the ashen remains of the letter and sighed heavily.  
  
***  
  
"So, did you have a hard time in Fourth year Charms?" Asked a Fourth year Gryffindor.  
  
"I uh-" Harry began.  
  
"Its not hard you're just stupid." Said her friend.  
  
"That's no-" Harry began.  
  
"Hi Ron." A bunch giggled as Ron somehow pushed his way through to the center. It was Thursday after dinner and Harry was trying to walk down the corridor to the library. He was surrounded by, at last count, 2 dozen but he had a feeling more had joined.  
  
Ron suddenly went pale then his face rapidly turned red and he began coughing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"One of the girls just touched my butt." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry snorted and began laughing. Ron was red and coughing.  
  
"Hey! Move it girls. yeah I'm talking to you." Peggy and Amy walked through.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Amy asked.  
  
Harry scowled. "Guess."  
  
"Oh, the dance." Amy said and giggled.  
  
"You have no chance." Snapped a 6th year Hufflepuff.  
  
Amy scowled. "Shut up. I don't want a chance."  
  
"I take it we're not exploring any passages." Peggy said.  
  
"Move it, sister." A girl pushed Peggy out of the way and wrapped her arm around Ron's arm. Soon Amy and Peggy were pushed clear to the back of the crowd.  
  
"Okay leave them alone! All you want is to go to the dance with them, not being friends!" Peggy shouted from the back.  
  
"Shut up." A bunch of girls snapped. One of them called Peggy a very bad word.  
  
"You little." Peggy hissed.  
  
The girl at Ron's arm tightened her grip. "Uh." Ron said and managed to get his arm back.  
  
"Make a path girls. That's right." A new voice called. Dumbledore shoved his way through and stood in front of Harry and Ron. "Go on girls, need to have a talk with Harry." He said.  
  
"Bye Harry! Bye Ron!" All the girls shouted as they left. Ron went red again.  
  
"It happened again." He mumbled.  
  
"Hello boys, seem to be the popular ones today." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What was your first guess?" Harry asked. Amy and Peggy walked over.  
  
"The hordes of girls around you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I want to know who did that!" Ron shouted at the retreating girls. "Wait, maybe I don't." He said after a moment.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. I just said that to get rid of the girls. You seemed to be. wanting them gone?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "Thanks. I was" He added.  
  
"Welcome." Dumbledore nodded and ran off. Literally ran off.  
  
"What the-?" Ron demanded as Dumbledore ran down the corridors, his beard flowing behind him. He was also giggling at something. "Okay. I'm freaked out." Ron mumbled.  
  
"I bet you are just loving this." Malfoy appeared, sneering at them.  
  
"I'm not." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I believe that. Surrounded by hordes of girls 24/7."  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Ron snapped.  
  
"So what are you red at?" Malfoy asked and Ron went even redder.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled.  
  
"Bet you like this, too, Weasley. First time you could get ever a girl." He sneered. "You are so pathetic. Having to get Potter here to get your date for the Yule Ball." Malfoy said.  
  
"At least my daddy doesn't have to pay for my dates." Ron snapped back.  
  
"At least my daddy has the money for my date. Face it Weasley. You couldn't even get a girl if you paid someone. Oh wait, that'll never happen. The most you could afford is for her to nod at you while passing you in the hall." He continued.  
  
Ron was getting redder and redder with anger. "Tell me, Malfoy. How can you come out in the daylight? Won't the sun kill you?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Wow that was a good comeback. Did you think of it all by yourself or did you pay some- oh wait no. That last one couldn't happen."  
  
"Malfoy you skinny little pale runt!" Ron snapped.  
  
Malfoy got pink tints in his cheeks. "Shut up you over-grown, Muggle- loving, no brained, poor Gryffindor trash! I know how you could earn a little money. Sell yourself to the circus as a side-show freak."  
  
"You're the side-show freak, Malfoy." Ron growled, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Face it Weasley, your family couldn't get money even if your mother tried to sell herself on the street." Malfoy said.  
  
Ron then exploded.  
  
"YOU--------" He let out a long stream of cuss words, shoving Malfoy against the wall and punching him continuously in the stomach. "YOU BETTER ------- TAKE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE --------" Ron began slamming Malfoy against the wall. "TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Ron screamed, shoving Malfoy against the floor and hitting his head back against the stone floor.  
  
"Ron!" Harry and Peggy grabbed Ron's arms and pulled him back. Malfoy was laying, groaning with a small pool of blood under his head.  
  
"Let go of me." Ron pulled his arms from their grips and walked off without another word. "I'll take him to the hospital." Peggy said quietly, helping Malfoy up. The back of his hair was no longer silvery-blonde, it was crimson with blood. He was crying silently in pain.  
  
"Come on." Amy whispered, pulling Harry towards the common room.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
"What made you attack him like that?" Dumbledore stared down his nose sharply at me. I scowled and didn't answer. "Ronald." He said.  
  
"He." I trailed off. "He insulted my mother."  
  
"Ah." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What will his punishment be, sir?" Snape asked, glaring at me.  
  
"Sixty points from Gryffindor. Detention for two weeks. Permission to go to Hogsmeade next trip denied." Dumbledore said. I just continued scowling and clenching my teeth.  
  
"Sir. he hospitalized Mr. Malfoy!" Snape protested. I was sure he wanted me expelled. I didn't care if I was.  
  
"Yes well I'm sure that will be enough punishment."  
  
"What about that little son of a-" I stopped as Dumbledore held his hand up.  
  
"See what I mean?!" Snape demanded.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has enough punishment."  
  
'What happened to him?" I asked, eyes narrows.  
  
"A gash in his head, broken nose, bruised ribs, sprained arm, gash in his side, and various cuts, scrapes, and bruises." Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's it? That little ----- deserves to DIE!" I shouted.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, calm down." Dumbledore said.  
  
"See, sir? He'll attack young Malfoy as soon as he comes back to school." Snape said.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore looked at me. "Would you?"  
  
"Yes." I said, still scowling and clenching my teeth.  
  
"In that case. Mr. Weasley I hate to do this but you're are suspended from school for a week."  
  
"Yes, sir." I said.  
  
"You'll leave tomorrow morning." He continued and looked rather upset.  
  
"Can I go now?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." I nodded and stood up and calmly walked back to the common room. Scowling. And clenching my teeth. 


	7. The First Weasley To Do That

CHAPTER SEVEN- The First Weasley To Do That  
  
"Y-you're suspended?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Yes. For a week." Ron growled as he flung things into his trunk.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Neville gasped.  
  
"Are you still allowed to go to the Hogsmeade trip?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Nope." Ron replied as a book thumped against another. "And the Monday after I return I'll start serving my two week detention."  
  
"I don't believe this. All this just because you attacked Malfoy?" Dean demanded.  
  
"Snape says he could've died." Ron said, making a face.  
  
The others snorted. "Yeah like that happened." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Snape would probably say that if you lightly touched Malfoy's shoulder." Seamus muttered.  
  
"You think its worth?" Donnie asked.  
  
"Oh yes. It was worth it. Smashing that little jerk's head in." Ron said, gripping a cloak angrily.  
  
"Ron!" Fred, George and Lee Jordan ran in.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked, scowling.  
  
"You-you-you-you. you're suspended?!?!" George demanded.  
  
"Yeah. For a week." Ron said.  
  
Fred put his hands on Ron's shoulders. "You're going to be dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mum and dad are going to kill you." He said.  
  
"Huh? How come? Because I defended the family honor? You do know why I attacked Malfoy. He made a nasty remark about our mother." Ron said, scowling deeply and gripping a book so tightly it looked like it was going to break.  
  
"Ron. Neither of us has ever been suspended." George said indicating himself and Fred.  
  
"None of us kids have been suspended!" Fred added.  
  
"None of mum's brothers and sisters have ever been suspended." George continued.  
  
"None of dad's brother's and sisters have ever been suspended."  
  
"Our grandparents were never suspended!"  
  
"Their brothers and sisters were never suspended!"  
  
"And your point is?" Ron asked.  
  
"NO WEASLEY IN THE HISTORY OF WEASLEYDOM HAS EVER BEEN SUSPENDED!" Both twins screamed.  
  
Ron remained silent for a few minutes. "Oh." He finally said.  
  
"Hey, I'll be the youngest Weasley son now." George said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"You two. Ron's going to be having a difficult enough time as it is." Harry said. Ron pulled himself away from his brothers and began throwing his clothes in his trunk.  
  
"Just leave me alone, all right?" He demanded.  
  
"Okay." Slowly everyone left.  
  
Ron continued packing. He wasn't taking everything with him, ofcourse. His clothes and some books. He looked up at a soft knock on the door. "Yeah? Whaddaya want?" Ron griped.  
  
The door opened and Peggy came in. "Hi."  
  
"Peggy you're not supposed to be up here." Ron snapped, ripping a shirt from the closet and flinging it into the trunk.  
  
"I don't care. I came to see if you were okay." She said, looking in confusion at him packing.  
  
"Oh I'm just dandy." Ron growled.  
  
"You aren't expelled are you?" Peggy asked, sitting at the end of Seamus's bed.  
  
"No. Suspended. For a week." Ron explained.  
  
"Oh." Peggy said, tucking back a strand of hair. She watched Ron in silence a few minutes. "Will you be able to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"No.' Ron replied bitterly.  
  
"And the dance?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"And be back next Friday?"  
  
"Yep. Well, that's everything." Ron said and straightened up.  
  
"I'll get going then." Peggy hopped up and left.  
  
Ron sighed heavily and closed his trunk, feeling sick.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
I sat back on the train, arms folded, glaring out the window. Across from me was an old man, asleep and snoring and beside him was a woman and her two-year old daughter who kept kicking me. Aside from lugging Hogwarts students at the beginning and end of each school holiday, this train was used to take people from Hogsmeade to London and vice versa. I sighed again and looked outside at the clear blue fall sky. Soon the train stopped and everyone got off. I got my trunk and dragged it off. I stopped on the platform and looked around.  
  
My father stood there, face clouded with anger. Fred and George were right.  
  
I was dead.  
  
"Hullo dad." I said, dragging my trunk over to him. He continued standing there. Arms folded. Face clouded. I suddenly realized how much I looked like him. "Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Ronald Matthias Weasley." He said and I cringed back. He never called me by my full name.  
  
"Y-yes?" I asked. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out into Kings Cross, not speaking. He put my trunk in the back of our car and pointed at the front passenger side. I slowly got in, feeling sick. Very, very sick. He got in and drove us out of town, gripping the steering wheel and glaring straight ahead. "Dad I was defending the family honor!" I said but he didn't say anything. "Malfoy he-he made fun of mum!" But nothing but silence. I sat back and watched out the window at the passing countryside. After a while we got back to the Burrow.  
  
I got my trunk and dragged it in, hearing voices from the kitchen. Glancing in I saw mum, Percy, and Bill talking about something. "Mum's really mad." I jumped and turned to see Charlie standing there.  
  
"She is?" I asked, feeling even sicker. I could handle dad being mad but mum. none of us wanted to make her mad.  
  
"Very. You are the first Weasley in the history of Weaselydom to get suspended." Charlie said.  
  
"I've been told." I said glumly.  
  
"And the same goes for the Quinns."  
  
"Ah." I said. Quinn was my mother's maiden name.  
  
'Well?" I jumped at dad's voice. "Aren't you going to go in?"  
  
"Ah." I said. "Yes. Go in." I turned towards the kitchen, gulped, and stepped in. Bill was the first one to see me. I could tell he was torn between amusement and looking stern. Percy saw me and scowled deeply, adjusting his horn-rimmed glasses. Mum looked up. "H-hello mum." I stammered.  
  
Mum stood up. I immediately took a step back, feeling very afraid. "My baby!" She shrieked and threw herself at me. I was engulfed in her arms, being squeezed so tight I could hardly breath.  
  
"M-m-mum?" I somehow managed. Percy looked incredibly shocked. So did the others.  
  
"My poor baby was in a fiiiiiight." She wailed, hugging me tighter.  
  
"Mum?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Sit down, sweetie. Oh my poor dear." She sniffled, setting me down in a chair. "Are you all right?" She asked, brushing me off.  
  
I looked at Bill who had fallen over laughing. "I. I'm fine." I said slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, staring deep into my eyes.  
  
"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." I said.  
  
"Oh, in that case. RONALD MATTHIAS WEASLEY THE THIRD! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" She shrieked causing me to fall backwards onto the floor. My full entire name had never been used before. Ronald Matthias Weasley, yes, but never the third.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I"  
  
"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"  
  
"Owwwwww I-I think my arm is broken." I said hopefully. Mum had puffed up roughly to the size of the entire kitchen. Okay not really but it seemed that way.  
  
"Ro-on's in trouble." Charlie snickered.  
  
"ALL OF YOU OUT!" She screamed. My brothers didn't need to be told twice. The three of them were out of there faster then I had seen any of them ever move before. Mum glared at dad.  
  
"Yes Molly dear." He said and quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Great, it was just me and my mother in the kitchen now. She looked ready to explode.  
  
"Do you know what you have done?" She hissed.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"No Weasley in-"  
  
"The history of Weasleydom has ever been suspended. Yes mum I've been told." I said.  
  
"And no Quinn has either! You have. blemished the family name!"  
  
"I WAS DEFENDING THE FAMILY NAME!" I yelled. Then realized I had yelled at my mother. "Uh. mum." I mumbled quickly.  
  
"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, young man! Go to your room!" She shrieked.  
  
"Y-y-yes mum." I quickly left and went up the stairs.  
  
"Ro-on's in trouble." Charlie snickered as I passed the twins room where he was staying.  
  
"Charlie shut up." Bill snapped and pushed him down the stairs.  
  
"Ow! Ouch! Oof!" Charlie yelped as he tumbled down.  
  
Bill turned to me. "You okay?"  
  
"Shook up but otherwise fine." I said.  
  
"Good." Bill answered. I think I was his favorite brother. He was mine. I think it was because he's the oldest and I'm the youngest.  
  
"What were you thinking? Attacking another student!" Percy demanded as I passed his room.  
  
"I was defending mum." I said.  
  
"You shouldn't of attacked another student. Plus, its Malfoy!" Percy added.  
  
"So? The rat-boy deserved it." I said.  
  
"Ron. do you know what Lucius Malfoy will do?" Percy demanded. I felt even sicker. I never thought of that. Percy noticed this. "Hopefully he won't get dad fired." Percy said and slammed his door shut.  
  
Feeling I couldn't get any sicker I went to my room and shut the door. I groaned loudly and flopped onto my bed.  
  
***  
  
Ron looked up at a hooting, and saw Hedwig flying down to where he worked in the garden. "Hullo Hedwig." Ron said as she landed. Ron tugged and fell backwards, uprooted a large weed that was trying to bite him. Hedwig stuck her leg out and Ron untied the letters. There were three of them.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How did your parents react? I hope you're not too much in trouble. We have a new Keeper on the team. Allison Bortes is a Third year. She's quite nice and a great Keeper, almost as good as Oliver. Hermione suggested I send you our homework so you can keep up with us but I told her if she wanted to do that, she had to do it herself. I'm writing this letter in History and its almost over so I'll send it out with Hedwig right after. See you Friday.  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ron  
  
How're you doing? I sent this letter with Harry's owl cause my owl is delivering a letter for me. But I thought I'd at least write a 'hello'. Draco is still in the hospital. So I'm paired up with Donnie since neither of us have a partner McGonagall's is still acting weird. I think she has another date soon. Well gotta go. See you Friday!  
  
Peggy  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
We're learning about the Degneg Potion, its on pages 165-167 in Magical Drafts and Potions. In Transfiguration, we're still practicing the turning logs into dogs, you know where that is in the book. In Charms we started on the water charm. Its on page 236 in the Standard Book of Spells- Grade 5. In Herbology we started on the Peorji plant which is on pages 371-372 in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. In History we're learning pages 524- 530 in A History of Magic. In Defense Against The Dark Arts its pages 194 in Curses and Countercurses. In Care Of Magical Creatures its the Baailin on page 29 in 1001 Magical Creatures of New Age. I hope these help you so you won't be too far behind!  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron shook his head and put the letters up.  
  
'Why are you stopping?" His mother appeared.  
  
"Hedwig delivered some letters." Ron said, scowling.  
  
"Finish the garden." She snapped before going back inside. Ron sighed and returned to working, working, working.  
  
***  
  
Harry slumped forward in his seat at dinner Thursday evening. Hogwarts felt empty without Ron there. And now the only ones he had to hang with were three girls. Across him, Amy and Peggy were talking about the dance and beside him, Hermione studied.  
  
"You haven't agreed to any dates?" Peggy asked.  
  
"No. I want to go with someone I actually know. Not someone who just wants to go with me cause they think I'm pretty." Amy explained, buttering a roll.  
  
"I haven't been asked at all." Peggy said glumly. She flicked back some hair and stared at her reflection in a spoon. "I'm ugly."  
  
"No you're not." Amy said.  
  
"Yes I am. At least, to boys I am." She said with a sigh, looking down at her lanky body. She groaned and banged her head forward on the table.  
  
"Have you been asked to the dance yet?" Amy asked Hermione who blushed and giggled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have?" Harry asked in surprised.  
  
"Uh-huh. 7." Hermione said.  
  
"You've been asked by seven guys?" Harry continued.  
  
"Yep. Neville, Joshua, Duane, Karl." Hermione counted them off her fingers. "uh. Andrew, Brian and. Christopher."  
  
"Who the heck are all those boys?" Harry asked.  
  
"Joshua and Brian are seventh year Ravenclaws. Christopher is a sixth year Ravenclaw. Duane is a sixth year Hufflepuff. Andrew and Karl are Seventh year Hufflepuffs." She explained. "And you know who Neville is."  
  
"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh." Peggy said, banging her head against the table. She stopped a moment and shook her head.  
  
"Maybe its because of the sling?" Amy asked. Peggy sat back up. She was pretty much back to how she was before, just her arm was still in a sling.  
  
"Yeah, sure Amy." Peggy said bitterly. She knew perfectly well it was because she wasn't pretty. She was curvy but not curvy enough to contrast with her. non-prettiness.  
  
"How many times have you been asked, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Let's see. 64."  
  
"WHAT?!" Peggy shrieked causing a lot of people to look at her.  
  
"Sixty-four. You have been asked to the dance sixty-four times." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes." Harry said with a scowl, shoving the parchment back in his backpack.  
  
"How come you're keeping total?" Amy asked with a giggle.  
  
"I'm just curious to see how many times I get asked." Harry said with a shrug. "There was even a couple Slytherins."  
  
"Okay that I don't believe." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well there was." Harry sighed, looking at the Slytherin table. He had been quite scared when they asked him.  
  
"So, where's the crowd of girls today?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hopefully gone forever." Harry said, shaking his head. "Besides, a lot of them are Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." He added, casting looks at the two tables. When he looked at the latter, Cho caught his eye and smiled. Harry went red but somehow managed to smile back before looking down at his dinner.  
  
"So who are you going to go with?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Its like Amy said. I want to go with someone I know. And the only reason all the girls are asking me out is because I'm."  
  
"Harry Potter." Amy finished.  
  
"Yep." Harry said, banging his head back down on the table. Then he looked up. "Amy."  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"You don't care that I'm famous-"  
  
"She didn't even know you were famous." Hermione cut in, shaking her head, still not able to believe it.  
  
"Anyway, wanna go with me?" Harry finished. Amy looked up, her black eyes sparkling.  
  
"I don't know." She said slowly. She looked at Peggy who was smirking. "I. well, okay." She said.  
  
"Okay pay up." Peggy said. Amy sighed and handed Peggy a sickle.  
  
"What is that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Peggy bet me that you'd ask me." Amy explained.  
  
Peggy giggled and pocketed the sickle. "And I was right." She said.  
  
"I should really agree to a date before its too late." Hermione said slowly. She thought this over. "I think I'll go with Brian. He's really nice and very smart." Hermione nodded and went over to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down beside a tallish boy with neat blonde-brown hair, tan skin and a slight muscular build. After talking a moment, Hermione returned.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've got a date." She said.  
  
"Yippee for you." Peggy grumbled and slammed her head down on the table again. Then looked up quickly. "Hey, Donnie went with me to the St. Patrick's day dance last year." She said and went over to Donnie and Dean. She returned looking glum.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"He and Dean going with Parvati and Padma." She said and slumped in her seat. "You think Ron would agree?"  
  
"No." Hermione admitted. "He. uh."  
  
"Likes pretty girls." Peggy finished for her.  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Its okay. That's how all boys are." Peggy said, laying her head on the table again.  
  
"Aw poor Peggy." Rose appeared, sitting right across from Harry.  
  
"Go 'way, Rose. I'm not in the mood." Peggy snapped.  
  
"I didn't come to talk to you." Rose tossed back her curls and flashed her pearly whites at Harry. "I was going to ask Harry to the dance." She said and began twisting a curl around her forefinger. "It just seems right. The prettiest girl with the most handsome boy."  
  
"Sorry, Rose." Harry said, rapidly turning red. "I'm going with Amy."  
  
"What? You're going with her?" Rose demanded, glaring daggers at Amy who shrugged. "Why are you going with Snake-Girl?"  
  
"Snake-Girl?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never mind." Rose scowled and tossed her hair back, hitting Amy's face before leaving.  
  
"She's one of the ones from my old school to call me names because I'm a Parselmouth." Amy explained.  
  
"Ah." Harry said, glancing at Peggy who's head was down and she was shaking it slowly, groaning.  
  
"I just won't go. They need a DJ. I'll be the DJ." She said and sighed. Harry felt sorry for her and then thought of what had happened earlier. That morning he had gotten a third letter from J. Potter. This time he got a little farther.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You don't know w-  
  
Then the letter had blown into the lake before Harry could read anymore. He shook his head and a had a feeling J. Potter, whoever he was, would be writing back again soon.  
  
***  
  
Ron was watching out the window, feeling excited. Harry, Peggy, Hermione and Amy stood on the platform, watching the train. Ron leapt off and hugged Harry.  
  
"Welcome back!" Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"Its great to be back. The Burrow was like hell. Mum decided to put me to work cleaning everything. And I mean everything." Ron said, rubbing his now aching back. He turned to Hermione who gave him a stiff hug.  
  
"Did you get the homework?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh God, Hermione." Ron said, shaking his head. He hugged Peggy and Amy (though he didn't really know Amy all that well).  
  
After that they piled into the carriage to head back to Hogwarts. "What was your parents reactions?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ugh dad was kind of scary. He stood there on Platforms nine and three quarters like this." Ron folded his arms and clouded his face over with anger.  
  
"Ron, you know you look a lot like your dad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I said hi and he then used the full name I use. He never does that. The worst he did was just Ronald Weasley." Ron said, making a face. "Anyway, we got home and Charlie was saying how I was the first Weasley to get suspended. And then mom started wailing that I got into a fight and fussing over me. Then as soon as she found out I was fine, she used me entire name." With this Ron shook his head and sighed. 


	8. J Potter

CHAPTER EIGHT- J. Potter (Harry's point of view)  
  
Hermione, Amy, and I sat in the carriage headed to Hogsmeade. Ron, ofcourse, couldn't come and Peggy stayed back to keep him company. Hermione and Amy were talking about the bookshop. I was thinking about Sirius. Across from me and beside Amy, sat an incredibly angry Professor Snape. He was the only teacher that could do. He was the only one that knew the truth about Sirius. He seemed as angry as I was. We arrived at Hogsmeade and piled out.  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, first." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Peggy was telling me how good Butterbeer is." Amy said.  
  
"How would she know? She hasn't been in yet." Snape said, eyes narrowed. Amy fell silent, not wanting to get Peggy in too much trouble.  
  
"Ah, here it is." Hermione said quickly. The four of us went into the Three Broomsticks. A bunch of students snickered at the fact I was stuck with Snape. We sat around a table and we got Butterbeer, except for Professor Snape.  
  
I suddenly felt eyes on me and looked around, but didn't see anyone. I mean, anyone looking at me. Shrugging, I turned back to my Butterbeer but once more felt that odd sensation. I felt like something big was about to happen.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked as I looked around.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, turning to her.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I uh. I'm fine." I muttered.  
  
*** (Draco Malfoy's point of view)  
  
I walked down the street, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my body. "I'll kill him." I muttered to myself. I had a bandage around my head, my arm was in a sling, bandages around my chest and stomach, and my nose throbbed with pain still. Not to mention all the cuts, scrapes and bruises. I suppose I shouldn't of made that remark about his mother. It was extremely mean of me. I just couldn't have him have the last laugh. I should of known he'd attack me. "Stupid Weasel-boy." I grumbled. I stopped and began breathing hard. I couldn't go very long without stopping. And Crabbe and Goyle weren't with me to make things worse. Ever since Weasley had beaten me up, Vorin Nott had gotten them to switch loyalty to him. 'How can you stand to be around a guy who was beaten up by a stinkin' Gryffindor?' was what he insisted so I no longer had my bodyguards.  
  
And Pansy Parkinson wasn't there. I certainly didn't like her. She annoyed me to no end plus was so bloody ugly. But my father had told me over the summer I needed a girlfriend. And Pansy, who apparently has had a crush on me since our First year, happily agreed to it.  
  
I sighed and began walking again. The wind blew through my hair and I felt so horrible. Not many Slytherins were talking to me, now. Since a stupid Gryffindor had hospitalized me. The ones who would still talk to me only did that because of who my father was, and who theirs were. Most of them were Death Eaters, under my father's lead. And they didn't want to make me mad in case I wrote dad and got their fathers in trouble.  
  
But I wouldn't do that since the letter.  
  
Father had written an angry letter saying I couldn't let a Weasley beat me up. And he also said that if he gets any letter saying anything other then we won a Quidditch game against Gryffindor, or I got back at Weasley he would send me a Howler. He also said something about never having to worry about the Weasleys again.  
  
I stopped walking and rested up slightly. Then my body was once more filled with pain as someone bumped into me. "Oh, sorry!" Said a soft, musical voice. I whirled around angrily.  
  
"You better watch..." I trailed off not able to go on.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She said, blinking.  
  
"I uh. its uh. okay." I said slowly.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks. By the way, might you know where I would find a Harry Potter?"  
  
I didn't do my usual scowl. This girl was way to pretty to scowl out. "Uh. I uh. Three Broomsticks." I stammered, pointing there.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She smiled and once more ran off. I turned and watched her disappear into the Three Broomsticks. I felt like I had just been bumped into by an indescribably beautiful angel.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
"Harry are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked as I once more, looking around.  
  
"Yeah. I uh. just." I shrugged and slowly sipped my Butterbeer.  
  
"I will be right back." Snape sneered and swished off towards the bathroom.  
  
I, like always, looked up as the door jangled, indicating someone came in. I dropped my tankard, sloshing Butterbeer everywhere.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Her thick, dark red hair streamed down halfway between her shoulders and elbows. It was slightly wavy and gleamed in the sunlight that came through the door and window. Her skin was a glowing tan sort of color. Her face was oval-shaped. Her eyes were a dark, dark brown. She wore an ankle-length black skirt, a gray turtleneck and black boots. She was a couple inches shorter then me, slender and curvy. And so pretty. But so familiar. I frowned. I knew I had seen her before but surely I'd remember someone so beautiful?  
  
She looked around for a moment and then our eyes locked. Her eyes were so familiar. They lit up with joy and she nearly ran over, with her hair streaming out behind her. She sat down in Snape's seat and stared at me. "Harry Potter." She said. Her voice was soft and musical with a hint of American in it.  
  
"Uh." I said, glancing at Hermione and Amy who seemed confused. 'I uh. yeah." I finally managed.  
  
"The actual Harry Potter." She continued and I nodded. "Oh my gosh." She said, eyes dancing with joy.  
  
"Do I uh. know you?" I asked and she frowned slightly.  
  
"You don't know who I am? What about the letters?"  
  
"L-letters?" I asked.  
  
"I must of sent you about five letters." She said, twirling a red lock around her finger.  
  
"Five letters?" I asked.  
  
"Blue envelopes with a full moon and lake?" She asked and I jerked back in shock.  
  
"You're J. Potter?!" I demanded and she smiled.  
  
"Then you did get my letters! After Toby returned with nothing the first time I-"  
  
"J. Potter." I repeated.  
  
'Er. yes. Jasmine Potter." She said.  
  
"How come you've been writing me?" I demanded.  
  
"Didn't you read the letters? I thought maybe they never reached you."  
  
"They got destroyed by accident." I admitted.  
  
"All five of them?"  
  
"I only got three." I said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The first one blew into a pond, the second got exploded by a firecracker and the third blew into the lake." I said slowly, wondering where the heck I had seen her before.  
  
"Then you don't know." She said quietly.  
  
"Know what?" I asked.  
  
"Harry. I'm your sister."  
  
*** (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
"Wh. what happened?" Harry asked, blinking at the light.  
  
"You fainted." The bushy-haired girl beside him said.  
  
"Fainted?" He asked and looked at me. I smiled. "Oh my god it wasn't a dream."  
  
"No." I said. Harry slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "What. did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm your sister." I said.  
  
"How? Th-that's impossible!" Harry said.  
  
"No. okay. I'll tell you." I said and told them how I had found out.  
  
"I was adopted before I was even a month old. I just found out the truth last year. I mean, about me being adopted. Ofcourse I wanted to know all about my birth parents. All I had to go on was that they were English, my name, and this photo." I said and produced the photo.  
  
Harry and the two girls looked at it in shock. In it there was a man that looked exactly like Harry, holding a tiny baby girl who was me. Beside him was seated a woman whom I looked exactly like, holding a year old baby with messy black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Wow." The black-haired girl said, looking from our mother to me.  
  
"After a long search I found out the truth. I couldn't believe it. I mean, that I was related to you let alone being your sister. I don't know how but I am. I finally found a copy of my birth certificate. My parents are James and Lily Potter." I continued. Harry was very pale with shock. "Isn't there anyone who could. prove this?" I asked.  
  
Just then a man with greasy hair and a big nose appeared. He stopped frozen, staring at me. His sallow skin went white. "Lily." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
The man looked from me to Harry and back again. "Who is she?" He demanded from Harry. "She's claiming to be my sister." Harry explained.  
  
"What about." The bushy-haired girl trailed off.  
  
"Yeah he could. Amy, you and Hermione stay here." Harry said and stood up. I automatically stood up, too.  
  
"Okay." Hermione, the bushy-haired one, said.  
  
I followed Harry and the man outside. Harry was white with shock but had an odd look on his face. "You need to be blind-folded." He said.  
  
'All right." I said. Harry found a handkerchief and wrapped it around my head, blinding me. I was led by someone and soon found myself stumbling up a hill with rough land. Rocks and roots and stuff. Then I was led through a small entrance and the blindfold was taken off. I was inside a cave. Harry in front of me and the man behind me.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked. I looked around then gasped as a huge dog walked out from the shadows. There was a small pop and a man stood there, white with shock.  
  
"Lily." He said, staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"No. it couldn't be." He whispered and walked over. "Jasmine?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"You. uh. what?!" Harry demanded. I was confused as well but obviously this man could prove who I was.  
  
"Jasmine." He said again.  
  
'That's me." I said.  
  
"How did. where did." He sputtered out and I told him what I had learned.  
  
"So is she telling the truth?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said.  
  
"You mean. she really is. my sister?" Harry asked then fainted again.  
  
Sirius shook his head and turned back towards me. "A couple months after Lily had Harry she got pregnant with you. A few days after giving birth to you they found out Voldemort was after them and Harry, and James didn't want to put you in danger so they sent you to an adoption agency in America at 3 weeks old." Sirius explained.  
  
"So. I am his sister." I said slowly.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said. I sat down. Hard.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I was right." I said slowly. Then looked up. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sirius Black." He said.  
  
"The murderer?" I asked and Sirius laughed.  
  
"Accused Murderer." He said and told me the story of how he was framed by another wizard. Then when he was finished he noticed the other man. "Hullo Severus." He said.  
  
"Sirius." The other man said, eyes narrow.  
  
Sirius turned back to me. "No one but a few knew about you. Lily was worried what might happen."  
  
"Oh." I said quietly. I looked over at Harry Potter- my brother- who was still fainted.  
  
"You look exactly like your mother." Sirius said and began laughing. 'Except the eyes."  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well. Harry looks exactly like James with Lily's eyes. And you look exactly like Lily, with James's eyes." He explained and I smiled.  
  
"So I do have family left." I said, looking back at Harry. "A brother."  
  
"And a godfather."  
  
"What?" I asked, looking back up at Sirius.  
  
"Lily sent that photo with you hoping you'd find out the truth and if you did. you know, they appointed a godfather." Sirius said.  
  
"Whose my godfather?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, a friend of mine, Remus Lupin." Sirius said and then pointed his wand at Harry and revived him. Sirius told him everything and he looked extremely dazed.  
  
"You never told me about her?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"I couldn't! James put me under strict rules not to tell anyone. What would you do if you found out you had a sister? I didn't even know if she knew." Sirius said, indicating me.  
  
"Who all knows about her?" He asked, blinking.  
  
"Me, Remus, Dumbledore and. Snape, now." Sirius said, looking at the man who was standing near the door, arms folded and a sneer on his face. "Well, and you."  
  
"Wow. I have a. sister." Harry said, looking at me.  
  
"And I have a real brother." I said, smiling.  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked up as she saw Harry, Snape and that girl walk back in.  
  
"Harry. what's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Guys this is. well, my sister." Harry said, indicating the red-head. He then explained everything.  
  
"Wow." Amy said, shaking her head. "Its like a book or something. A TV series."  
  
Jasmine smiled. "I forgot to tell you the rest." She said.  
  
"The rest? What more can there be?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm transferring to Hogwarts." Jasmine said.  
  
"Cool." Harry said with a smile. Hermione could tell how happy he was. She didn't blame him. Now he had a sister.  
  
"You're a Fourth year, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fifth." Jasmine said.  
  
"What? I thought you were fourteen." Harry said.  
  
"I am. I turned fourteen on July 12th. But in my Second year back home I skipped a year." Jasmine explained.  
  
"Cool." Harry said, smiling again.  
  
"I'll probably be coming early October then. Cause you know, my headmaster and Dumbledore'll be needing to fix up the papers and I'll need to get things."  
  
"Why did you come here today?" Amy asked.  
  
"I figured when Harry never replied he didn't get my letters at all. So I came here. I stayed here in town last night and was going to go into Hogwarts today but the innkeeper told me there was a Hogwarts trip so I stayed. I asked a boy where to find you." Jasmine explained.  
  
"Ah." Hermione said, feeling very confused.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
Jasmine and I sat in the very back of the Three Broomsticks, talking. Hermione and Amy sat a few tables away and Snape was at the other end, keeping an eye on me.  
  
"I just can't believe I have a little sister." I said.  
  
"I can't believe I have family." Jasmine said, smiling. "Do we. have any other family?"  
  
"Er." I trailed off thinking of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. "None worth mentioning."  
  
"Oh, okay." She said slowly, wrapping a red lock around her finger.  
  
"So you really found out. you know, who you really were?" I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Took me a while but I did." Jasmine said, smiling.  
  
"That's awesome." I said slowly, looking down into my Butterbeer. I didn't know what to feel. I had a long-lost sister now found.  
  
"Harry?" I looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I guess." I said slowly. "I just. you know."  
  
"Don't know what to feel?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know what you mean. I just. you know. yeah." Jasmine shrugged. We looked at each other. And I then felt the first emotion other then shock. I was very, very happy.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
"Wow that's really awesome." Peggy said from beside me.  
  
"Y-you have sister?" I asked in disbelief. Harry had just told me everything that had happened at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Yeah, amazing, huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"How do you know she's uh. telling the truth?" I whispered.  
  
"Sirius." Harry whispered back.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"She's going to be transferring here soon." Harry said.  
  
"Ah." I continued.  
  
"That is just awesome." Peggy said.  
  
"I know." Harry said and smiled. 


	9. The Fall Ball

CHAPTER NINE- The Fall Ball  
  
Ron and Peggy walked to Filch's office Monday evening. "What do you have detention for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Running in the halls. And running into Filch." Peggy giggled.  
  
Ron was in too foul a mood to laugh. They went into Filch's office where he glared at them. He looked over their papers and was muttering stuff. "I think the perfect detention for you two is to scrub the Front Hall." He said.  
  
"Scrub the-the entire front hall?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Yes. The Muggle way." Filch said and handed them two buckets. "Well?" He barked and they went to the Front Hall. The buckets magically filled themselves up when they got near-empty.  
  
"Feels like this is all I've been doing is working." Ron muttered, falling to his knees and scrubbing.  
  
"I don't mind these detentions." Peggy said, kneeling on the floor and using the scrub-rags.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, scrubbing furiously.  
  
"Back home I got in detention lots of times." Peggy explained. "And back home our detentions were. not exactly the best."  
  
"What were they?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well. for instance when I was caught out of my dorm at 4 in the morning I was locked in a dungeon for hours." Peggy said, making a face.  
  
"Locked in a dungeon?" Ron asked in surprise.  
  
"Yep. But that was nothing compared to hanging by my wrists."  
  
"Hanging by your wrists." Ron repeated.  
  
Peggy nodded. "Yep. Brackets that hold my wrists. And you just hang there with your arms stretched out tightly with your feet a foot or so off the ground. Ouch."  
  
"Sounds like Filch would like it." Ron muttered.  
  
"It was like torture. Most the rule-breakers were First years who never had detention before. I can tell you one thing, nobody broke the rules twice at our old school." Peggy said with a laugh.  
  
"You said you got detention a lot.' Ron pointed out.  
  
"Heh, heh. I was the exception. I was the only student in detention more then three times. In the history of our school." Peggy said, tossing her hair back. "I think I'm added in the history of our old school."  
  
"Why did you keep breaking rules?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know. That's just me." Peggy said with a shrug. "Peggy Morlins- troublemaker. That was my title."  
  
"You really need to talk to Fred and George." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"I already have." Peggy said with a giggle.  
  
"Is that why you like secret passages so much? Because you like to break rules?"  
  
"I dunno, probably." Peggy shrugged and waited for her bucket to refill. "Plus I think passages are so cool."  
  
Ron laughed and shook his head. "After all that begging I know how much you like passages."  
  
Peggy gave him a grin and continued scrubbing. "So, are you allowed to go to the dance this Saturday?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah but I don't have a date and don't know where the hell I'd find one five days before it." Ron said, scowling.  
  
"I don't have a date." Peggy said quietly.  
  
"Really? That's uh. surprising." Ron said.  
  
Peggy snorted. "Yeah real surprising." She said, looking at her reflection in the floor she just scrubbed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh come off it. You know perfectly well what I mean by it. Nobody wants to go with me because I'm ugly." Peggy snapped.  
  
"You're not ugly." Ron said.  
  
"Ron. Don't lie to me." Peggy said.  
  
"Okay well not that ugly." Ron said slowly.  
  
"I suppose that's as close to the truth as you'll say." Peggy said and sat back on her legs. She pushed her hair out of the way and sighed heavily.  
  
Ron felt immensely bad for her but not bad enough to ask her out to the dance.  
  
"Earning extra money, Weasley?" They looked up as Malfoy appeared.  
  
Peggy threw her arms around Ron's shoulders and held tight, making sure he couldn't jump up and attack. Not that he didn't try.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ron said, trying to pry Peggy's arms off.  
  
"No." Peggy snapped. Malfoy flicked back some of his blonde hair and smiled a nasty smile.  
  
"Preparing for the job you'll take later in life?" He asked.  
  
"I swear Malfoy if she wasn't holding me back-" Ron began.  
  
"Its probably very easy for a girl to hold you back." Malfoy continued. Ron threw all his weight against Peggy's arms, trying to get free. What happened was he slipped and fell backwards into Peggy and knocked over both buckets. Since they refilled themselves, a never-ending stream of soapy water poured out.  
  
Malfoy laughed uncontrollably as he walked off. Peggy let go of Ron and they got up, both soaked with soapy water.  
  
"You should of let me go." Ron said as they picked up the buckets.  
  
"And have you suspended again? Maybe even expelled? I don't think so." Peggy said, shaking her head.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
"How do I look?" I asked, desperately trying to flatten down my hair.  
  
"Fine. Me?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Great." I mumbled, grabbing a brush and trying to brush it down.  
  
"You're fighting a losing battle." Dean laughed, buttoning up his dress robes.  
  
"Shaddup." I mumbled.  
  
"Ron, I thought you weren't going." Neville said as Ron appeared wearing one of his new dress robes. It was a very dark pine green that went well with his hair. That summer Fred and George had bought him a couple of new dress robes to his surprise. The only one who knew why was me.  
  
"I changed my mind. I'll go. Just. by myself." Ron said with a shrug. He pushed me out of the way and peered at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his long, floppy hair and got out of the way again.  
  
"Well, let's go." Seamus said and they went down the stairs. The first ones down were Lavender and Parvati. Lavender was wearing very form-fitting lavender dress robes and darker purple high-heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun on the back of her head. Parvati was wearing pale yellow, form-sitting dress robes with darker yellow high-heeled shoes. Her hair was down and in curls with a few yellow ribbons that matched her dress. Dean and Seamus gaped at them.  
  
'Well?" Parvati asked, slipping her arm through Dean's.  
  
"Let's go." Lavender giggled. Donnie went with them for he was meeting Padma near the Great Hall. The next girl down was Rose. I could not help but stare at her. Her hair was down and she was wearing very tight and rather revealing dark yellow dress robes. She saw me staring and tossed back her hair.  
  
"You could've had me." She said to me before walking off.  
  
After a while a round-faced Fourth year came down. Her pale brown hair was in a thick braid and she wore ruby red dress robes that swished around her legs and matched her red shoes. Neville's face broke into a grin and he took her arm and they left.  
  
"What're you waiting for?" I asked Ron who shrugged.  
  
"Nothing I guess. I'll save you a seat." He said and left. I sat back on a couch, eyes on the girls stairs. Hermione was the next one down. Her hair was no longer bushy but straight and. down. It was clipped back with pale blue clips and waved slightly around her face, framing it very well. She wore lovely dress robes. It was dusky blue and very form-fitting. I saw curves on Hermione I never noticed before.  
  
"Hi Harry. Amy said she'll be down shortly." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. You look. beautiful." I said and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thanks. You look handsome." She said.  
  
"Thanks." I said, looking down at my emerald green dress robes.  
  
"See you at the dance." She said and walked off. I checked my watch and looked back up at the stairs, trying to be patient.  
  
"Coming, Harry! Coming!" I heard Amy's voice shout. Soon she rushed downstairs, followed by a scowling Peggy behind her. As soon as they came into full view I didn't notice anything other then Amy. I felt my jaw dropping and my eyes getting wide at her.  
  
She wore deep purple dress robes, tight and low scooped and the under-part was knee-length. It showed her curves very well. She wore matching purple high-heeled shoes. Her hair was down like usual but curled and pushed back with a matching purple headband. She wore a pale purple choker around her neck with a blue gem in the middle.  
  
She blushed as I stared. "Sorry it took so long." She mumbled.  
  
'Its. its. perfectly. fine." I stammered then shook my head and glanced at Peggy.  
  
She was wearing baggy denim jeans, a tight white shirt and a long black vest. Her hair was down and she had a Muggle baseball cap on sideways. "I'm the DJ." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said and turned back to Amy. Her beauty outshone anyone else.  
  
"Let's go." Amy mumbled, blushing as she took my arm.  
  
We headed to the Great Hall, followed by Peggy. As we stepped into the Great Hall I gasped. "Wow Amy, it looks great." I said. There were red, brown, yellow and mixes of all those colors of leaves falling from the ceiling. They disappeared as soon as they touched the ground. There were four maple trees in each corner, with the fall leaf colors. Live maple trees. There was a stack of bales of hay against part of one wall, with a few baskets of apples in it. The five tables were gone. Instead, around the four walls were round tables leaving a large dance area in the middle. Each table had a red or golden tablecloth on it with a small basket of either apples or leaves in the middle of them for centerpieces. The air even smelled of autumn.  
  
"Thanks. I couldn't of done it by myself, ofcourse. I did have help from Lee, Karl, Candy, Michael, Bonall and Malfoy." Amy said.  
  
"Were they the others on the decoration committee?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. You know who Lee is. Lee Jordan. Karl Mittle is a Seventh year Hufflepuff- he asked Hermione to the dance. Candy Janson is a Fourth year Ravenclaw, Michael Bottles is a Sixth year Ravenclaw, Jessica Bonall is a Fourth year Slytherin and Malfoy is well. Malfoy." Amy explained. I could listen to her voice all evening. "Uh-huh." I said and spotted Ron sitting at a round, empty table. We walked over followed by Peggy.  
  
"The place looks great." Ron muttered, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Thanks." Amy said, giggling as we sat down.  
  
"Whose idea was it for the live trees?" I asked.  
  
"Er, mine.." Amy replied.  
  
"Its neat. Did Malfoy give any ideas?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, the falling leaves actually." Amy said. I glanced in surprise over at a table where Malfoy was talking to Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy still had the black robes with the high collar that reminded me of a vicar. But he still had his arm in a sling and bandages around his head and he looked so totally dorky. Parkinson wasn't wearing her frilly pink robes. Instead she had frilly silver and green robes that looked just as stupid.  
  
Malfoy saw me looking at him and gave me an extremely rude gesture and turned back to Parkinson. I scowled and turned back to Amy.  
  
Dumbledore was at a large oval table where all the teachers sat. He stood up and spread his arms out wide. "Let the feast, begin!" Food then appeared across the tables. The plates were a pale golden with red leaf designs around the edges.  
  
"Oh boy." Ron and Peggy dug in happily. After a while, Peggy slipped up to a platform where there was a chair and table, a book and something that looked like a computer keyboard. Peggy tapped on it and music began.  
  
"Want to dance?" Amy asked me.  
  
"Um." I muttered. I didn't really know how to dance and but I wanted to make Amy happy so I smiled and took her hand. It felt as soft, silky and smooth as rose petals. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great." We walked out onto the dance floor where other couples were walking out onto as well.  
  
"What music is this?" I asked.  
  
"Peggy got to choose whatever music she liked. So she got oldies. I think this is by the Beatles." Amy explained.  
  
"Ah." After a few more faster songs, a slow song began.  
  
"Well?" Amy asked as I stopped.  
  
"Um." I muttered. Amy put my hands on her waist, and put her arms around my neck and shoulders and we began swaying to the music.  
  
I don't know how long we were out there. I paid only attention to her and not the passing of time. But sometime later we were knocked over onto the floor. I looked over at George and his date, Alicia Spinnet (one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor team).  
  
"Oh sorry Harry." George said laughing.  
  
"Oh. my. God." Alicia moaned, slowly standing up. She looked extremely dizzy.  
  
"Wanna continue?" George asked.  
  
"Need to. sit down." She mumbled and dizzily walked off.  
  
"But-but Fred and Angelina are still-never mind." George mumbled and followed her. I looked over and saw a whirl of red, brown and gold that was Fred and his date, Angelina Johnson. It was a slow song but apparently the twins were twirling around furiously. I watched, trying not to laugh, as Fred and Angelina toppled into another couple and crashed. Angelina was as angry and dizzy as Alicia and sat with her. Fred and George begged them to continue but after they refused, Fred bowed to George.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Fred asked in a deep voice.  
  
George went into giggles and rested his hand against his own cheek and began battering his eyelashes. "Oh certainly!" He said in a high, falsetto voice. They grabbed hands and twirled off, becoming a whirl of red and brown.  
  
"They're very odd." Amy said as we sat at a table with Ron.  
  
"Try living with them." Ron muttered.  
  
"Hi guys." Hermione appeared with her date, Brian Jacobson.  
  
"Hi Hermione." We said as they sat down.  
  
"How's your evening so far?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've been having fun." Amy said, smiling.  
  
"So've I." Hermione giggled. Brian smiled.  
  
"Until we were knocked over by one of your brothers." He told Ron.  
  
"You too, huh?" I asked, shaking my head.  
  
"Yep." Hermione said, shaking her head as well.  
  
"Ooh I love this song!" Amy suddenly said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out to the dance floor. As we danced, her face shone with happiness.  
  
I grinned back as we danced with autumn leaves twirling around us. I felt I could get no happier.  
  
"Oh Frederick you silly boy!" I heard George giggle in his high voice and I started laughing.  
  
*** (Nagini's point of view)  
  
I listened as Sera reported everything to me. She kept shaking nervously and flitting her tongue wildly. "Where is he now?" I asked.  
  
"Dance, Nagini. At the dance. With the other Parselmouth." She hissed at me.  
  
"He'll be safe there for tonight. he won't try anything when Dumbledore is near." I hissed, turning to face the statue of Salazar Slytherin, the greatest Parselmouth ever.  
  
"Who is he? You've never told us." Hissed Quantin quietly from near me.  
  
"He." I hissed and shook my head angrily. "He is the one who betrayed me." My eyes focused on something that was not there. The image of his face appeared. "He depended on me with his life. and then cast me aside when he was strong." I hissed so low only Quantin and Sera heard.  
  
"Who?" Sera asked quietly.  
  
"The voice." Jarxo slithered up.  
  
"Get out of my mind!" I shouted angrily. Jarxo flinched back.  
  
"Yes master." He hissed. I slithered quickly over to him and pushed my face into his.  
  
"What." I hissed angrily. "did you call me?"  
  
"Uh. master." He said. I struck out, tail whipping him. He screamed in pain as I bruised him badly.  
  
"NEVER-" I screamed whirling towards the horde of snakes. "call me master."  
  
"Y-yes." Jarxo whimpered. I angrily slithered to the feet of the statue.  
  
"I am not like him. ugh, stupid! I should of let him die!" I screamed, banging my forehead against the statue.  
  
"Nagini?" Quantin asked.  
  
"The voice." I hissed, looking at him. "is my old master."  
  
With this the snakes gasped and backed off quickly. "Is it?" Sera whispered. I nodded and turned towards the statue again.  
  
I flitted my tongue out and shook my head. "I had the chance. he was depending on me for life. I should of let him die." I hissed, wincing on the inside. "Its my fault."  
  
"Nagini, don't beat yourself up. we all make mistakes." Krighton said, slithering over to me.  
  
"Not mistakes as bad as that one." I whispered. "and he. he has enough power now to kill the boy."  
  
***  
  
"More detention after the feast." Ron moaned.  
  
"You shouldn't of attacked Draco like that." Peggy said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ron mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
"Before we start." Dumbledore stood up and the room hushed off. "there is 3 new transfer students." With this Harry shot up, eyes wide. Jasmine? He looked at the door and saw McGonagall leading Jasmine in.  
  
"Is that her?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeah that's her." Harry replied.  
  
'Wow she's beautiful." Ron said. Harry swung his fist and it connected with Ron's jaw. "Ow." He moaned. He glared at Harry. "Whadja do that for?"  
  
"I don't want you looking at her that way." Harry warned.  
  
"Okay you've gotten into 'big brother' role quickly." Ron moaned, rubbing his jaw.  
  
Harry just scowled then looked up at his sister. She looked very nervous as McGonagall introduced her. "Miss Jasmine Potter." McGonagall said as she sat down. The Hat was placed on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It announced right away. Harry was basically the only one cheering but others began cheering. Jasmine ran down, hair streaming behind her. Harry gave her a tight hug and she sat beside him. Harry looked up at the teachers table. Dumbledore was pale and Flitwick had toppled out of sight. The other teachers that knew his parents were very pale.  
  
McGonagall then looked around and then called out the Great Hall doors. "Come in here, please." She said. The doors burst open and two students tumbled in, laughing.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
They were identical twins. They looked about an inch or two shorter then Fred and George. They had flaming red hair, both in twin braids. They had many freckles, curvy bodies and wide grins. Both wore baggy denim jeans. One girl wore a gray sweatshirt, with the words "I'm with Stupid!" plastered on the back. Her twin had a gray sweatshirt with the words "Which means she's with herself!" on that back. They tumbled up to the stool and stood there, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Miss Frederika Halls?" McGonagall asked. The twin with the "Which means she's with herself" on it strode forward and sat down.  
  
The Hat was placed on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" It announced. Frederika ran over to the table and watched as McGonagall introduced her sister.  
  
"Miss Georgette Halls?" Her twin skipped forward and sat down and was placed in Gryffindor as well. She gladly joined her sister.  
  
"Let the feast. begin." Dumbledore said and food appeared.  
  
***  
  
Beauty. Pure beauty. Fred and George looked at each other then back at the new girls. Frederika and Georgette. Pure beauty. Music was playing somewhere in the distance. Music that Percy would like. Ewwww.  
  
"Are you thinking." George asked.  
  
"What I'm thinking?" Fred finished. They quickly went over and sat across from them.  
  
"Welcome to-"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
The girls looked at each other then back at Fred and George. "Well."  
  
"Thank you." They said.  
  
The two set of twins just looked at each other. 'They are so hot'. Fred thought staring at them. 'Goddesses of hotness'. George thought. 'Oh my gosh those two are hot'. Frederika thought. 'I wonder when Frederika will eat that trick cream I gave her'. Georgette thought.  
  
Frederika bit into a cream and suddenly changed color. "Georgette!" She snapped but was laughing.  
  
"Yes?" Georgette giggled.  
  
"You did that?" Fred asked.  
  
"The original idea was mine." Frederika said.  
  
"We have ones that turn you into canaries." George said.  
  
"Awesome!" Frederika and Georgette chorused.  
  
"Have we ever met before?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Georgette said.  
  
"Why?" Frederika asked.  
  
"You two seem really familiar." George said.  
  
"Come to think of it you two do too." Frederika said.  
  
"Hmm." All four thought.  
  
"So, you two like tricks?" Fred asked.  
  
"We are the masters of trickery." Frederika said.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. We are the masters." George said.  
  
"Oh really?" Georgette asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Fred said.  
  
"If you think you can out-trick us." Georgette began.  
  
"We're gladly up for a contest." Frederika finished.  
  
"Oh you two-" George began.  
  
"Are so on." Fred said. Fred and Frederika shook hands while George and Georgette did. Then they switched twins.  
  
"You two are-" Frederika and Georgette began.  
  
"Going down." Fred and George finished. 


	10. Food Fight

CHAPTER TEN- Food Fight  
  
For years Hogwarts would know it as 'The Battle Of The Twins'. But for the student now they thought it of horrible, horrible and horrible for they were the victims of the great battle.  
  
The first thing that happened was the next morning. The entire Ravenclaw student population suddenly sprouted rose bushes on their heads and had to be sent to Professor Sprout for them to be fixed.  
  
A point to the girls.  
  
Right before lunch the entire dungeons floor iced over and the Slytherins could hardly go anywhere without slipping and crashing and so Potions was closed till they got it back to normal.  
  
A point to the boys.  
  
During lunch a ton of white mice were let loose. Almost every girl screamed and leapt onto the tables as well as a few boys.  
  
Another point to the girls.  
  
After lunch one of the Hogwarts toilets blew up.  
  
Another point to the boys.  
  
They had decided to use a score-keeper to decide who was the better set of twin troublemakers and they finally decided on Harry since he was fair and just. Poor Harry.  
  
***  
  
"I am so nervous." Jasmine said as they walked to their first class Monday morning.  
  
"You'll be fine." Harry assured her.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine with your help." Jasmine said as they stepped into Transfiguration class.  
  
McGonagall let out a shriek then rested back against her desk. "Sorry I forgot. just for a moment it seemed." McGonagall stammered then shook her head.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh when Mr. and Miss Potter walked in it seemed like seeing James and Lily walking into class all over again I. just kind of lost my head a moment." McGonagall muttered, shaking her head. "Sorry it really spooked me."  
  
Harry and Jasmine cast glances at each other as they sat down. "I have a feeling we'll be spooking more teachers out." Harry muttered.  
  
After Transfiguration they headed to their next class, Healing. When they went in Amah screamed and fell from where she was floating. She had been floating in the air, cross-legged, writing something on the blackboard.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione said, running to her side.  
  
"I'm all right Miss Granger. I just." Amah stared at Harry and Jasmine. "Who are you?" She asked Jasmine.  
  
"Jasmine." Jasmine said.  
  
"Oh the new. student sorry I thought I was. looking at James and Lily. it was just. never mind." Amah said, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"You knew my parents?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes." Amah said.  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion. She had smooth, straight black hair that shone brown in the light, not a speck of gray or white in it at all. It was always pulled back in a very short pony-tail. Her round, tanned face didn't have any wrinkles or lines on it at all. Her grayish blue eyes sparkled with life usually but were now faded slightly. She was tall and slender and quite pretty. Harry begun to wonder how old she was, though.  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
Amah sighed and rubbed her temples. "We went to school together."  
  
"You did?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Amah nodded and sighed. "And then you. it just. shocked me." She stood still a moment and turned to a few Slytherins who came in and greeted them.  
  
*** (Draco's point of view)  
  
I could not help but stare at her as I went into the classroom. After she had bumped into me at Hogsmeade I didn't think I'd ever see her again but there she was. Beautiful. I couldn't even scowl as she sat closely to Potter. Yet her last name was Potter. Jasmine Potter. Could this undeniably beautiful creature be related to that four-eyed dork?  
  
Impossible.  
  
"You okay? You seem out of it." Morlins said as I sat with her. I automatically did now since we'd just be together later in the class.  
  
"I just got my head bandages removed." I snapped at her. "And don't bother me."  
  
"How's your arm?" She continued.  
  
"Fine it- what part of 'don't bother me' don't you understand?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh, I understood it. I just ignored it." Morlins said with a smile.  
  
I groaned and looked at Amah. In the corner of my eye I saw Pansy smiling at me. I pretended I didn't see her.  
  
Potter and Jasmine sat near the front so I could look at her without anyone thinking I actually w-  
  
Wait. I couldn't think she was beautiful. She was a Gryffindor!  
  
A Malfoy and a Gryffindor?!  
  
What was I thinking?!  
  
It must be the head injury.  
  
I shook my head and fixated on Amah who had begun talking about another healing charm. This one was about broken arms and how to apply a splint to it.  
  
"Will we have to break our arms?!" Shrilled Patil, another stupid Gryffindor.  
  
"No, Miss Patil just the spell that applies a splint. Now. the spell is 'ferula'. And Miss Potter since you make the group an uneven number and I don't feel like partnering new partners you can practice on me." Amah smiled and nodded for us to start.  
  
"And I just got my arm out of a sling, too." Morlins giggled.  
  
I scowled at her and raised my wand. "Ferula." I said. Nothing happened. "Ferula." I repeated and this time white light wrapped around Morlins' arm and when it disappeared there was a splint.  
  
Morlins undid it and pointed her wand at my arm that wasn't in the sling. "Ferula!" There was white light and something tightened big time around my arm. I yelled in pain as it got tighter and tighter.  
  
"Its supposed to help broken bones not make them!" I shrieked.  
  
"Uh. Professor?" Morlins asked, looking up at Professor Amah who was getting attacked by bandages sent from Longbottom's wand.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" Jasmine shouted. The bandages on my arms fell to the floor. "Finite Incantatum!" She shouted and the bandages attacking Amah fell.  
  
"Th-thank you Miss Potter, two points to Gryffindor." Amah said, shaking her head slowly. I looked at Jasmine and then said the two words that I have never, ever in my entire life uttered before.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She said and turned back to Amah.  
  
I had just said 'thank you'. And to a Gryffindor.  
  
I think I had more head injury then Pomfrey thought.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
"Its probably head injury." Ron said as we walked to lunch. Malfoy had just shocked the whole class by saying 'thank you'. And to a Gryffindor.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." Jasmine said.  
  
"Well that's because you don't know him." I muttered.  
  
"I told you Draco's not that mean." Peggy insisted. Suddenly we heard screams from the dungeons. We ran over and saw the floors had been iced over. A bunch of Slytherins were slipping and crashing. The Third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who had Potions class had all fallen as well.  
  
I looked over to where Fred and George were grinning. "Harry!" One shouted and they came over.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"That was us. What do you think?" George asked, tugging at my sleeve. That morning they had asked me to keep score of the battle between them and the other new transfers, Frederika and Georgette Halls.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Brilliant!" Frederika and Georgette ran over, laughing.  
  
Fred and George looked thoroughly smug. "Thank you." Fred said, puffing up.  
  
"C'mon Georgette we need to-"  
  
"Think of a really good trick to-"  
  
"Compete with this one." The twin girls said but with their tone of voice I could tell they already had one.  
  
"Bye-"  
  
"Boys." And with that they ran off. I saw Fred and George were staring at them.  
  
"Oh boy this is going to be one loooooonnnggg week." Ron moaned.  
  
We went into the Great Hall and began eating lunch. Halfway through there were screams from up and down the tables and most the girls leapt onto the tables. As well as a few boys. I looked to see what was wrong. About a thousand white mice were running around.  
  
"Oh the poor things!" Peggy yelled and quickly began gathering them up. She put them in her pockets then took her hat off and dropped them into that.  
  
There were more screams as five huge snakes appeared seemingly out of no where. They also seemed to be carrying a ton of bags. A few minutes later they left with their bags full of mice. I was in shock. What was going on?!?!  
  
"The mice were us, Harry, but I dunno where the snakes came from." Frederika and Georgette said. By now teachers were making them disappear. I shook my head and started eating again and agreed with Ron, who was one of the boys on the tables. This was going to be a long week.  
  
*** (Quantin's point of view)  
  
"Thank you." Nagini said as we finished our meal. Our five largest snakes had gone to collect mice that somehow had gotten loose in the Great Hall. And for once we were all full.  
  
I slithered over to a corner and started to curl up but Nagini came over. "Quantin." She said.  
  
"Yes Nagini?" I asked.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Okay." I said. This was why Nagini was our leader. She was smart, strong, kind and did not rule ruthlessly. The only time she got mad was when we called her master. I knew it was because of who her old 'master' was. She did not want to be like the owner of the voice. She never ordered us. She asked us. And that got better results.  
  
"You are my most trusted advisor." She continued.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes. You are." She said and indicated for me to follow her which I did. We were out of ear-shot of any snake. "I am worried about the boy."  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"The boy with the power."  
  
"What power?"  
  
"The power." Nagini hissed.  
  
"Oh!!! The Parselmouth boy the voice is after?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. You are the strongest snake here. I want you to keep an eye on him."  
  
"Literally or metaphorically?" I asked.  
  
Nagini glared at me. "Quantin." She warned.  
  
"Sorry couldn't resist." I muttered.  
  
"Next time please try. You are the only snake that can do it well. Sera will be going with you to translate human. I want you to protect her. She's a tiny one." Nagini said.  
  
"Yes, Nagini."  
  
"If anyone tries to get to the boy. attack." Nagini said, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Yes Nagini I will." I said.  
  
"My old master will stop at nothing."  
  
"Yes Nagini." I nodded and went off to find Sera.  
  
***  
  
The class was in total shock. No one could move. No one even blinked.  
  
Professor Binns had fainted.  
  
"Um. Professor?" Hermione asked, leaning over the ghost. Nothing. Not even a twitch. Hermione looked at the others and shrugged.  
  
Harry and Jasmine had walked into class. Binns had shrieked and fainted and was still not moving. No one knew a ghost could even faint.  
  
"No class I guess." Donnie said with a shrug.  
  
"Donnie." Hermione said and turned back down to Binns. "Professor?" She asked and reached down to shake him but pulled her hand back as she realized she couldn't. "What do we do?" She asked.  
  
"Run amok!" Dean shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Donnie and Seamus agreed.  
  
"Let's try this." Hermione pointed her wand at Binns. "Enervate!" But nothing happened.  
  
"Hermione he wasn't stunned." Ron said.  
  
"Can you revive an unconscious ghost?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Can a ghost become unconscious?" Amy asked.  
  
"Maybe he's dead." Neville said.  
  
"Idiot, he was already dead." Seamus snapped.  
  
"Well. maybe his ghost died." Neville said.  
  
"He just fainted." Hermione said.  
  
"Can ghosts faint?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Well apparently he did, duh!" Rose snapped.  
  
"Maybe we'll get a new History teacher." Parvati said.  
  
"Oh man then we couldn't sleep through it." Seamus muttered.  
  
"What if they got another ghost?" Ron asked.  
  
"They didn't get the ghost. Binns died while he was alive and teaching this job." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron said.  
  
"Well what do we do?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Do? We do what I suggested. Run amok!" Dean said.  
  
"Yeah!" Donnie and Seamus agreed.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Throw cold water on him." Seamus said.  
  
"The water will go right through him." Neville said.  
  
"Shut up Neville." Seamus snapped, blushing.  
  
"Maybe water going through him will wake him up." Harry said.  
  
"Cascadus!" Peggy said. A wave of water went through Binns and lay in a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Looks like there was a large dog going to the bathroom here." Rose said, crinkling her nose up.  
  
"Well what do we do?" Amy asked.  
  
"We-" Dean began.  
  
"Dean if you say we run amok I'll hit you." Ron said.  
  
"Okay we run around the castle like crazy." Dean said.  
  
"Yeah!" Donnie and Seamus agreed.  
  
"But a teacher will get us and we'll get into so much trouble." Neville squeaked.  
  
"We can blame it on the fact we have no teacher." Donnie said.  
  
"Yeah. He fainted." Dean said.  
  
"Can a ghost faint?" Neville asked.  
  
"Didn't we already ask that?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'll go get McGonagall." Hermione said and took off.  
  
"What do we do in the meantime?" Ron asked.  
  
"Run amok." Dean said.  
  
"Yeah!" Donnie and Seamus agreed.  
  
"Dean!" The others yelled.  
  
"I meant run amok in the classroom." Dean said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah!" Donnie and Seamus agreed.  
  
"Shut up!" Lavender snapped and sat down. Slowly the others did, too, waiting for Hermione and McGonagall to come.  
  
After a few minutes McGonagall ran in and looked shock. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Jasmine and I walked in, he shrieked and. became like that." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes. ofcourse. He was teacher when your parents came to school." McGonagall said.  
  
"What do we do, Professor?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well I suppose there won't be any class." McGonagall said and nodded for them to go.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Dean said.  
  
"And no running amok." McGonagall called after them. Dean, Donnie and Seamus's faces fell.  
  
"Aw." They all muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Get back here you idiot!"  
  
I'm sorry I'm just used to running.  
  
"You're used to running your mouth that's what."  
  
Shut up or I'll bite you.  
  
"Go ahead I've been bitten by worse. After all you did bite me once in human form."  
  
Shut up.  
  
"Aw poor doggie."  
  
I'm warning you.  
  
"I'm surprised you're actually being serious for once."  
  
I'm always serious.  
  
"You're Sirius, not serious." Remus Lupin said with a laugh, trying to keep up with Sirius Black, who was in dog form and running ahead of him.  
  
And you're a dork. Sirius said in the thought-language of Anamagius. Age getting to you? Sirius asked as Remus stopped by a tree and began breathing hard.  
  
"Sirius, tomorrow night is a full moon. I always feel tired at this point." Remus snapped.  
  
Soooooooooorrrrrryyyyy. Sirius said. As Remus rested, Sirius chased his own tail.  
  
"I don't need a guide anyway. I've been through this forest enough times." Remus said.  
  
Not with those. Sirius said and nodded at two snakes passing.  
  
"Snakes?" Remus asked in confusion.  
  
Yep, there has been a lot of them. Sirius said and trotted beside Remus as they continued walking.  
  
"I have a feeling I know why." Remus said as they reached Hogwarts. "Are you sure this is so important to drag me out the night before I go all werewolf?" Remus demanded.  
  
Oh trust me. It is. Be right back. Wait here. Sirius said and took off.  
  
"Sirius be careful." Remus whispered as the huge dog bounded across the lawns. A few minutes later Remus saw him leading two people. Remus squinted to try to see who. As they got closer he could see them. They looked pale in the moonlight but. it was. "James? Lily?" Remus asked as they reached them.  
  
No you idiot. Harry and. remember? Your goddaughter?! Sirius demanded but only Remus heard him in his head.  
  
Remus took a step back. "Jasmine?"  
  
Yes. good werewolf. Sirius said and turned to human.  
  
"Are you my godfather?" Jasmine asked.  
  
Remus somehow managed a nod. "Yeah I uh. am." He said then recovered his senses. "HARRY!" He suddenly barked causing them all to jump. "You are not supposed to be out here without a teacher and in the middle of the night at that!" He shrieked.  
  
"Oh come off it, Moony. May I remind you about other kids sneaking off in the middle of the night." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"And may I remind you, Padfoot that those kids were not the object of destruction by a powerfully dark wizard." Remus said.  
  
"Age has gotten to you, Moony." Sirius snapped.  
  
"To me?! I'm not the one bringing Harry outside in the middle of the night with Voldemort after him, Padfoot!" Remus said. Both had seemed to have forgotten the two kids.  
  
"I thought you might like to meet Jasmine again!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"I would of met her soon enough!" Remus said and shook his head. "idiot."  
  
With this Sirius turned into a dog and bit Remus. Take that wolf-head!  
  
"That is your answer for everything." Remus said, not even wincing. After all he had been through much, much worse. "Turn into a dog and bite the person. Padfoot you nitwit stop that." Remus griped.  
  
Sirius let go and turned back to a human, scowling. "Dork."  
  
"Dweeb."  
  
"Wolf-head."  
  
"Dog-breath."  
  
"Old man!"  
  
"Tree-waterer."  
  
"Ooh you're gonna get it!" Sirius tackled Remus and they crashed to the ground and began wrestling.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked. They looked up. Remus had Sirius in a headlock, and Sirius was gripping Remus's hair  
  
"Oh yeah." They both said and separated.  
  
'You better get back to the castle. Before Moony here kills me." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll see you soon enough." Remus assured the sad Jasmine.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just go." Remus said and glared at Sirius.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Sirius muttered and turned into a dog and led the kids back to the castle. When he returned the two bickered all the way back to Hogsmeade.  
  
***  
  
Ka-BOOM! BABOOM! BOOOOOOOOMMMMM! Everyone leapt as puddings across the Great Hall exploded, showering everybody with it.  
  
"That's us! Write it down, us, us, us!" Fred and George said, tugging at Harry's sleeves. They sat on either side of him Tuesday at dinner.  
  
Harry just shook his head and turned to the teachers table. Toad had screamed and fainted on the table. McGonagall looked mad and Dumbledore was laughing, looking down at the pudding in his beard. He got an odd look on his face and slowly stood up.  
  
"Fred! George!" He shouted. Fred and George guiltily looked up.  
  
"Yes?" They asked. They then were hit by two whipped cream pies conjured by Dumbledore's wand.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Dumbledore screamed and dumped his mashed potatoes on top of McGonagall who was shocked. Suddenly the hall was alive with flying food.  
  
Hermione ducked under the table, trying to avoid it all, and shocked that Dumbledore would start a food fight!  
  
Dumbledore ran down and shoved a pie in Harry's face. "WHOO-HOO!" He yelled and leapt onto the Gryffindor table. He threw some food then ran up to the teacher's table and dumped the entire punch bowl over Snape's head.  
  
Almost everyone started laughing. "Go Dumbledore! Go Dumbledore!" Fred and George shouted and then screamed as ice water was dumped down the front of their pants via Frederika and Georgette. The girls laughed and ran off to pelt cake at the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Frederika!" George yelled since she had done it to him.  
  
"Georgette!" Fred yelled since she had done it to him. They grabbed pitchers of pumpkin juice and ran after the twin girls. They caught them and dumped the pitchers of pumpkin juice down the fronts of their shirts.  
  
"Oh you two -" Frederika began.  
  
"Are so gonna get it." Georgette said and they tackled the twins to the ground, into the food on the floor. Harry ran over to the Slytherin table and did what he had always wanted to do since his train ride up his First year.  
  
He dumped an entire huge bowl of chocolate pudding over Malfoy's head.  
  
"POTTER!" Malfoy roared.  
  
Jasmine suddenly appeared behind Harry and dropped an entire cake on his head. Malfoy burst into laughter and fell over, still covered with the pudding.  
  
Harry whirled around and grabbed Jasmine around the waist. "Harry!" She shrieked as he dumped pumpkin juice down her back. While Harry was busy with that, Malfoy scooped up a handful of peanut butter and rubbed it into Harry's hair. "NUT HEAD!" Jasmine shrieked as she laughed.  
  
"Good one!" Malfoy told her.  
  
Jasmine shrieked again and ran off as Harry got a bowl of gravy. "I didn't mean it!" She yelled and slipped in some food. She slid to the teachers table and crashed into Flitwick who was trying to get away. Harry, not noticing, dumped the gravy only to cover Flitwick and not his sister. "Oh my gosh Professor Flitwick I d-didn't mean to!" Harry said. Flitwick slowly got up, shaking his gravy-covered hair.  
  
"Oh that's okay Mr. Potter." He said then poured some soup over him.  
  
"Hey!" Harry laughed. Someone tackled him from the side and they slid along the very slippery floor and into the wall.  
  
"Take this midget!" Shouted Ron's voice and dumped gravy down the front of Harry's pants.  
  
Harry yelled and fumbled for something. His hand grabbed something and he shoved it in Ron's face. It was pizza. Ron yelped and leapt back into Peggy who dumped rice down the front of his pants!  
  
"Take that, freckles!" Peggy giggled and turned to run off but slipped and crashed on the ground.  
  
Harry managed to get up and had a platter of roast beef dumped over him. He turned to see Cho Chang standing there, grinning. Harry slipped in the food and crashed into her. The two went sliding and crashed into many others before stopping.  
  
Hermione was underneath the Gryffindor table, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh." She muttered as Seamus flew out of no where and landed in front of her, covered with red Jell-O.  
  
"Hiya Hermione!" He said cheerfully and threw himself at Dean.  
  
Ron grabbed a bowl of applesauce and appeared under the table, grinning.  
  
"Don't you-" Hermione never finished. Ron dumped the bowl over her head then ran off to throw more food at Peggy. Hermione fumed and ran out. She grabbed a teapot of hot tea and found Ron. She dumped it down the front of his pants. He screamed in pain and flung himself backwards, crashing into many people including Professor Snape who dumped blue Jell-O over his head. Suddenly someone dumped gravy over Snape's head. Snape whirled to see who and found it was Professor McGonagall. She giggled and ran off, sliding into the food and crashing into Hagrid. They fell to the ground, into the food, both laughing. Dumbledore appeared over them and dumped a pitcher of Cool-aid over them then ran off laughing only to crash into Madame Pomfrey who had heard the noise and come to see what was going on.  
  
They fell to the ground, Dumbledore laughing so hard it hurt.  
  
The food fight continued this way for an hour an a half till there was no food but mushy stuff since all the food was mixed with the liquids.  
  
Exhilarated, pumped, hyper and happy everyone trouped off to get cleaned. 


	11. Draco's Legend

CHAPTER ELEVEN- Draco's Legend (Harry's point of view)  
  
"Okay, see you next week." I called to the others as practice was over. I saw Jasmine, Ron, Amy, Peggy, Frederika and Georgette in the stands watching the practice. Oh and Professor Sinistra. I started to wonder why the twins were there but they ran down and started talking excitedly to Fred and George who were grinning as they talked.  
  
"You're really good, Harry." Amy said as she, Jasmine, Ron and Peggy walked down followed by Sinistra.  
  
"Thanks, Amy." I said.  
  
"That was great." Jasmine said, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Thanks. Do you play Quidditch?" I asked as we crossed the lawns.  
  
"Not on a team but otherwise I dabble a bit." Jasmine said, shrugging.  
  
"Ugh." Peggy shuddered, obviously remembering what happened when she tried.  
  
"I can't believe its already the end of the first week of October." Amy said, shaking her head.  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun." Ron muttered. Peggy snorted at this. "What?"  
  
"Oh it reminded me of a saying my uncle always said." She explained.  
  
"What was it?" I asked.  
  
"Time flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a banana." Peggy said. I got it right away and began laughing, so did Jasmine. Amy already knew it and was laughing.  
  
"I don't. oh! I get it!" Ron said and began laughing.  
  
"Your uncle is a nut." Amy said, shaking her head.  
  
"I know." Peggy said, grinning. We reached the castle and Sinistra went off somewhere. The five of us went to the library and joined Hermione at a table.  
  
"How was practice?" She asked.  
  
"Great. Allison Bortes is great." I said.  
  
"You know, you're studying more then usual, Hermione." Ron said, staring at the open books around her and the piles of parchment.  
  
"Ron! We do have O.W.Ls at the end of the year." Hermione said, sounding mortified.  
  
"Ron! We do have O.W.Ls at the end of the year!" Ron mocked and shook his head. "Note that last bit? At the end of the year! And not just the end of this year! At the end of the school year! Which is in an entirely different year all together!"  
  
Hermione scowled. "Okay fine but don't come crawling to me when you need help."  
  
"I won't. I'll go to Jasmine." Ron said, looking at Jasmine who smiled shyly. Jasmine had climbed to the top of our year easily. She was incredibly smart. And I knew Hermione didn't like this for now she had competition. She never had it before really. And sure enough Hermione was scowling.  
  
"If you need help I'll give you some." Jasmine said, nodding.  
  
"Thanks, Jasmine." Ron said.  
  
Hermione scowled even more at this. She shook her head and turned down to her books. I then felt someone watching us. I turned and saw someone behind a bookshelf. I couldn't tell who but whoever it was quickly left. Shrugging, I turned back to the table.  
  
*** (Severus Snape's point of view)  
  
It burned like hell. The marking on my left arm burned into my skin, making me wince in pain. He was calling me. I set my book down and slowly got up, robes swishing around me. It was time. I felt sick as I did a quick pack and ran to Albus's office.  
  
"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes sparkling  
  
"Yes." I said slowly.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. A week or so." I said.  
  
'All right." He said and began writing something and sent it off with an owl in the corner of his office. "And Severus?" He asked as I started to leave.  
  
"Yes Professor?" I asked.  
  
"Be careful." Dumbledore said. I gulped, nodded and returned to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and quickly left Hogwarts.  
  
*** (Nagini's point of view)  
  
"Why are we helping the boy? He is of no use to us. And what is one less Parselmouth?" Jarxo demanded.  
  
I flitted my tongue at him. "Jarxo. We need to protect the boy."  
  
"Why?!" Jarxo demanded angrily.  
  
"He is more important then you think."  
  
"Just let the voice kill him."  
  
"No!" I shouted causing most the snakes to flinch back but Jarxo drew himself up.  
  
"Why not. Tell me." He said. I scowled and turned my back to him. "Oh I see."  
  
"See what?" I demanded.  
  
"You want to make up for bringing the voice back and you think by saving the boy will do it. Well listen here, Nagini. That is weakness. We can't be weak. Not now. We need to be strong, and need to have a strong leader." He said.  
  
"Get out of my head." I hissed.  
  
Jarxo ignored me and turned to the others. "Nagini is not fit to be a leader! You need a leader who will not go to great lengths to protect a human boy." Jarxo was announcing.  
  
I watched in horror as a few snakes nodded in agreement. "No! This boy is more important then you think! He has-"  
  
"I think its time for Nagini to step down and a new leader be appointed." Jarxo continued.  
  
"Nagini is a great leader." A snake shouted.  
  
"No she is not! She wants to protect a HUMAN for fang's sake!" Jarxo said. There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.  
  
"The boy is more important then any of you realize. My old master, the voice. he talked about it. There are things about him- the boy I mean- that deserve to be protected. And if we protect him, he might kill my old master, the voice, and then we will no longer have to be bothered by it." I shouted.  
  
Many snakes agreed with this. "Tell it like it is, sister!" shouted a snake.  
  
"Ah-ha! See! She just wants her old master dead. That is the only reason she wants to protect this boy." Jarxo said.  
  
"But isn't that what we all want? For the voice to be gone?!" I asked and all the snakes agreed. "Jarxo does not care for you. He just wants power."  
  
"Yeah!" Shouted most snakes.  
  
Jarxo went the snake version of pale. "No! I d-don't! I-"  
  
"Jarxo you have been more trouble then you are worth." I hissed. Five of my right-fang snakes slithered up behind me. "I hereby banish you."  
  
"No!. I didn't mean it!" Jarxo insisted.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and flitted my tongue. "Get out before I do something I'll regret even more." I hissed. "Y-yes." Jarxo slithered off. Almost all the snakes glared at him as he did so.  
  
"Thank you." I turned to the five snakes. Crala, Kereen, Drake, Nellin, and Jyana.  
  
"Jarxo was stirring up trouble last night when you were gone." Nellin said.  
  
"Trying to convince snakes to be on his side." Kereen said. The three others nodded.  
  
"I had a bad feeling about him. He was too much like my old master. and I have a feeling that is who he is going to." I whispered.  
  
"But. that is the voice. Jarxo doesn't like the voice." Crala said.  
  
"No. I sensed it in him. Jarxo is evil. He doesn't care who he plows down to get what he wants. He came here because he knew that is where we'd be. then he could find many other snakes to go to the voice with him." I explained.  
  
"But. no one." Drake said.  
  
"Look. Seven power-hungry snakes went with him. He achieved a small piece of what he wanted. But in the end it will turn on him." I said and shook my head. "And hopefully the evil that empowers the voice will turn on him as well."  
  
***  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said at dinner Tuesday night. The entire Great Hall hushed down. "The Potions teacher, Professor Snape, will be absent for a week or so." With this the houses minus Slytherin cheered. Harry looked at the table. Sure enough one seat was empty. "Quiet!" Dumbledore said and everyone quieted. "And due to his absence you will have a substitute teacher. The professor is not here right now but will be here in the morning so you will have Potions lesson. Now, go on and eat." And Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"Ooh a substitute. I wonder who." Seamus said.  
  
"I wonder why Snape is gone." Dean said.  
  
Harry had a feeling he knew why. 'Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater.' Dumbledore's voice rang in his ears. 'However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk'. 'Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready. if you are prepared.' Dumbledore's voice continued. 'I am'. Snape's voice said. Harry closed his eyes and for once in his life hoped Snape was all right.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron in a silent best friend language. "Yeah I figured that, too. Oh man I never thought I'd be wondering if he is all right." Ron whispered and shuddered.  
  
'What?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said and wondered for a moment if he should tell her. She was his sister and had the right to know. "I need to talk to you later, though."  
  
"Okay." Jasmine said. After dinner they found an empty classroom and Harry told her everything. Jasmine's eyes got wider and wider. Harry's story took an entire hour to tell but he needed to tell her. Finally he was done and felt slightly hoarse. "Wow." Jasmine whispered.  
  
"I thought you needed to know." Harry said.  
  
"Oh gosh. I knew a little but not. whoa." Jasmine said and slowly shook her head. It swarmed of trolls and chess and faces on the back of heads. Giant spiders, ruby-handled swords, a diary gushing scarlet ink. Escaped murderers. betrayal. the real murderer in rat form. the truth being found out. The Triwizard tournament, Mad-Eye Moody, Merpeople, Cedric Diggory's death. Voldemort returning to full power. And Snape returning to being a spy.  
  
"Is. that where is he is now?" Jasmine finally asked.  
  
"I think so." Harry said.  
  
"Oh gee I hope Snape is okay." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"So do I, Jasmine." Harry said, shaking his head slowly.  
  
*** (Amy's point of view)  
  
I sat by the Common Room fire reading. Peggy sat beside me, reading as well. Though we read different things. I was studying my History book while she read The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.  
  
"Peggy you need to stop reading that comic book." I said automatically.  
  
"Umm." She replied absentmindedly.  
  
"How can you rot your mind with comic books?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm not rotting my mind." She said, still fixated on the book. I shook my head and returned to my History book.  
  
"You know sometimes I just don't get you, Peggy." I said.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
"We've been best friends for almost 3 years now." I pointed out.  
  
"I know." She said again.  
  
"And I don't think I'll ever get you."  
  
"All right then."  
  
"You hardly ever study yet you get pretty good grades. Not the best but extremely good for someone who hardly studies."  
  
"Umm-hmm." She said slowly, still deeply absorbed in the comic book. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"I don't know why I ever introduced myself to you when you transferred to my school."  
  
"All righty then."  
  
"Peggy! You aren't even listening to a word I say!" I said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Amy."  
  
"I'm actually very evil. I'm Voldemort's right-hand witch." I said.  
  
"That's nice." Peggy said.  
  
I sighed, gave up and returned to my book.  
  
***  
  
It tumbled down along the rocks, not stopping even when the stream it was in did. You could hardly see it. It was just a teeny glimmer of blue, hardly noticeable in a deep stream. It seemed to have a mind of its own, though. No fish or underwater creature would go near it. Every time it got near one of them they quickly swam, scuttled or whatever off as fast as they could. It passed a deer that was drinking and the deer bolted away as fast as possible. It rested for a moment, sitting there then started tumbling along again, making everything get out of its path. For something so tiny it sure caused a terror with those who could sense its true purpose.  
  
***  
  
Wednesday morning there was no new teacher at the table.  
  
"I wonder who it'll be." Hermione said as they headed to the dungeons.  
  
"Anyone is better then Snape." Neville squeaked. They went in the dungeon to find none other then Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus! I mean, Professor Lupin!" Harry said.  
  
Remus looked up and grinned. "Hey kids." He said and winked at Harry and Jasmine. "Told you I'd be seeing you soon enough."  
  
The Gryffindors all grinned as they sat down. "Its great to see you again Professor Lupin." Ron said.  
  
"What? Him?!" Malfoy had just entered and looked shocked.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Remus said, smile not fading.  
  
"I will not be taught be a werewolf." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Werewolf?" Amy and Peggy asked.  
  
"Yes. He is a werewolf." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"He looks like a man to me right now." Jasmine said and was the first to sit down. "Besides, it won't be a full moon for a while so who cares? I've heard Professor Lupin is a capitol teacher."  
  
If it had been anyone else Draco would of sneered, scoffed and left but since it was Jasmine.  
  
Malfoy sighed and sat down. "First day with my arm out of a sling and I get taught by a dangerous teacher." He grumbled.  
  
Harry, Ron, Amy, Hermione and Peggy all sat down together with Jasmine. Remus took roll call then flipped open the Potions book. "We will be starting the Imperius potion. T- yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Is that like the Imperius curse?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes it is. Turn to page 172 in Magical Drafts and Potions." Remus instructed. Everyone turned to that and looked up at Remus who leaned against his desk and smiled, flicking back his grayish brown hair. "Now then. the Imperius potion is indeed like the curse. Only the potion actually wears off. And the person under the potion sort of glows bluish so people know. That's why it isn't as illegal as the curse. Now then. I want you to pair up." He said. Harry and Jasmine immediately looked at each other. Ron and Peggy once again asked each other to be partners at the same time. Amy and Hermione sighed and became partners. Neither girl liked the other too terribly well, though.  
  
"Good now." Remus began explaining how to make it. When done, he instructed them to pick who would drink the potion.  
  
"Shall you or shall I?" Peggy asked Ron who shrugged.  
  
"I don't care." He said.  
  
"Okay then. I shall." Peggy giggled. She dipped up the potion and gulped it down. Her feet slowly glowed blue. The glow went up her body till she was sitting there, eyes wide, not moving.  
  
"What do I do now, Professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Say her name and the command you want done." Remus explained.  
  
"Peggy." Ron said. Peggy turned her head slowly to him. Ron now had complete control over her but didn't know what to make her do. "Uh. stand up." He said and Peggy stood up. "Sit back down." And she sat down. "Cool!" Ron exclaimed and grinned. "Tell me I'm good looking."  
  
"You're good looking." Peggy said in a robotic-like voice.  
  
"I know I am. I can't help it." Ron said, still grinning. Ron looked around and saw Jasmine had Harry doing a headstand. Dean had Donnie leaping around the room shouting that he was a Flying Monkey. Seamus had Neville walking around, clucking like a chicken. Lavender had gotten Parvati to dance on their desk. Amy had gotten Hermione to do a bunch of cartwheels. Remus seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this. Ron turned back to Peggy, not caring what the Slytherins were doing. "Now. tell me I'm sexy." Ron continued.  
  
"You're sexy."  
  
"I know." Ron replied, really enjoying this. "Now fawn all over me." With this Peggy threw herself at Ron and started fawning all over him. Ron sat back, grinning from ear to ear, really, really, really enjoying this. "The potion will wear off by lunch time. Class dismissed." Remus said and everyone left. The people in charge leading those who had taken the potion. Peggy had wrapped her arms around Ron's legs and wouldn't let go.  
  
"But I love you!" She shrieked as Ron tried prying her off.  
  
"Stop fawning all over me." Ron said and she let go and stood up. "Thank you." Ron muttered and they went to the Great Hall since there was no class. By lunch time everyone was back to normal. As the blue drained from Peggy, she shook her head and glared at Ron.  
  
"Making me fawn all over you. Yeeegggghhh." She said.  
  
Ron grinned innocently "What?"  
  
"Professor Lupin's a great teacher, though." Jasmine said, cutting into her potato. "Really nice."  
  
"He is." Harry said, looking at the teachers table. Remus was chatting away happily with Hal. Toad, obviously, had found out about Remus's. condition and was slowly inching away from him.  
  
"Toad, right?" Remus suddenly asked.  
  
Toad leapt fifty feet in the air and ran from the room, screaming his lungs out.  
  
"Well," Ron muttered, shaking his head. "that was interesting."  
  
"No. That was Toad." Amy giggled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
*** (Draco's point of view)  
  
Saturday the fourteenth, almost the whole castle headed outside towards the Quidditch field for the first game. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Not many Slytherins went but I wanted to. Two reasons. One, I was the new Slytherin team Captain and wanted to study the other teams and two. her.  
  
Standing by the door was Jasmine. She was wearing a long black skirt and a emerald green sweater and searching for something in her backpack. "Oh, hullo." She said, seeing me.  
  
"Uh. hi." I said slowly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, right?" She asked.  
  
"Uh." I said wondering how she knew my name. "yeah."  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Dragon. Draco means dragon in Latin." She said as we walked across the grounds.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said slowly.  
  
"And its the dragon constellation." She continued.  
  
"Um-hmm."  
  
"You know the legend?" She asked.  
  
"No." I lied. Ofcourse I knew the legend of the constellation I was named after but I wanted to hear her say it for some reason.  
  
"A long, long time ago there were two different types of dragons. Those who could talk, and those who couldn't." Jasmine started. I slowed my walk slightly and she automatically did, too. "Those who could talk had more magical properties then those who couldn't. So they were hunted down and killed. Finally there was only one left- Draco. The greatest dragon of them all."  
  
"The greatest, most powerful and magical." I cut in.  
  
Jasmine stared at me. "So you do know the legend." She said.  
  
I got pink tints in my cheek. 'Er, parts of it. Go on." I begged.  
  
"The greatest, most powerful and magical." She giggled, brushing some hair back. "He lived in a huge, fiery cave full of peril. Those who tried reaching him died on the journey though his cave." Jasmine said. We were halfway to the Quidditch field by now and I slowed my pace and she did, too. "For years and years people tried to reach Draco-"  
  
"But none could." I said.  
  
"Right. None co- hey! You do know this legend." Jasmine said.  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "Okay so I know most bits of it but not all of it." I admitted.  
  
"All right then. None could reach him. After years everyone thought him to be dead when a Seer prophesied."  
  
"Do you know the prophesy?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I do. It is: 'When years have gone by, when he is thought lost. One will capture Draco, and great strengths will bond'." Jasmine said.  
  
"Yes and when the Seer prophesied that." I said.  
  
"Everyone remembered the great dragon and started going after him. All of them died." Jasmine continued. I closed my eyes and could almost imagine this next part. A great red cave. Fire spitting out of the ground. The great and terrible dragon slumbering there. "Then a powerful witch entered the great cave. she found the great Draco slumbering there. Draco awoke and saw her there. The witch saw how amazing he was and knew at once this dragon needed protecting." In my imagination I saw the huge dragon standing over the small witch. "So the witch and Draco made a deal."  
  
"And the witch used her great magic to put Draco in the sky where he would live, unharmed, forever." I said and Jasmine smiled.  
  
"Yep." She said cheerfully as we reached the Quidditch field. "You want to sit together?" She asked.  
  
"Uh." I said, glancing at the few Slytherins. "Not today." I muttered and ran up to sit in the stands.  
  
"Were you talking to a Gryffindor?" Demanded one of them.  
  
"I was making fun of her." I mumbled.  
  
"Ah. Okay then." He sneered.  
  
I felt bad and turned to the field, spotting Jasmine's shining red hair almost directly across from me.  
  
*** (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
"I'm so excited!" I said, grinning from ear to ear as I sat with the others, watching the field. I was probably the only one in this part of the stands wearing something other then gold and scarlet but I didn't care. Beside me, Ron was wearing jeans and a scarlet sweater with a gold lion on it, waving a gold and scarlet flag. On my other side Amy wore a scarlet skirt, gold top and hair pushed back with a gold headband and she had gold lion earrings in her ears. On Amy's other side Hermione wore her usual clothes with a thick gold and scarlet scarf. On Ron's other side Peggy wore baggy jeans, a white top and she had put a spell on her regular black robes to change back and forth gold and scarlet. On her other side Dean held the post of a large sign which Donnie held the other. He was on the other side of Seamus who was beside Hermione. It was scarlet with the gold words: 'GRYFFINDOR RULES!' and lions on either side.  
  
"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors chanted.  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season!" Lee Jordan said from the Commentator box where he and McGonagall sat. "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" Everyone cheered loudly as the teams flew out.  
  
"Go Harry!" Ron, Peggy, Amy, Hermione, Dean, Donnie, Seamus, Neville, and I all shouted. I didn't know where Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Rose were.  
  
Harry looked over and grinned, waving. I waved wildly back, clutching my hat on with one hand. "The players take their positions while waiting for Madame Hooch. While we wait I'd like to introduce the new Gryffindor Keeper- Miss Allison Bortes. I'd also like to give my regrets saying this will be the last year for Beaters Fred and George Weasley, Chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, and ofcourse the last year for your wonderful commentator- moi!." Lee sniffled. "I'll miss. I will miss you all." Lee sobbed.  
  
"Jordan!" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Madame Hooch steps out onto the field." Lee said and soon the game was going. "Katie Bell has the Quaffle- and great legs, too- and she races down the field followed by the Slytherin Chasers. Katie passes to Alicia Spinnet who passes back to Katie who scores! Gryffindor receives 10 points."  
  
The Gryffindor supporters burst into loud cheers at this. I felt like my eardrums were going to explode. This was nothing like my old school. It was about ten times louder! But I grinned and cheered, jumping up and down. Looking directly across the field I saw Draco looking at me. I smiled and turned back to the field, watching my brother zip around, searching for the Snitch. I saw him get close to the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. She smiled and waved at him.  
  
Even from where I was I could tell he blushed as he waved back then he quickly zipped off.  
  
"Hey." Peggy said about half an hour later.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I. gotta. go." Peggy said, backing up.  
  
"Where to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Bathroom. I'll be back." And Peggy took off, her robes going from scarlet to black as she ran down the stands.  
  
I turned back to the game in time to see Angelina score.  
  
*** (Peggy's point of view)  
  
I ran across the grounds, towards Hagrid's hut as fast as I could.  
  
"HELP ME! HELP ME! HAGRID! SOMEBODY!" I heard him shrieking.  
  
"I'm coming! I'M COMING!" I yelled, going faster and faster.  
  
"PEGGY?!"  
  
"YES! I'M COMING!" I yelled, running faster then I could before. I came over the small slope so suddenly I fell and tumbled down to Hagrid's hut. Ignoring the pain I ran around to the front and grabbed the doorknob. I tugged and tugged. "Its locked!" I said.  
  
"Th-there's a key. in the stump." I looked around and saw a log. Going over to it, I saw nothing.  
  
"How do I open?" I asked.  
  
"Press the three knotholes. Right, left, middle."  
  
I pressed the right knothole, then the left, then the middle. A small compartment flipped open with a key in it. I grabbed it, shut the compartment and unlocked the door.  
  
I flung the door open and hurried in. Fang was backed against the wall with a large snake in front of him. I felt that the snake was angry and wanted something. I looked around, grabbed a tea-cup and threw it at the snake. It missed by inches but shattered and the snake looked at me. It was a Ogrinfroy, a magical snake that was very poisonous.  
  
"Oh great." I muttered. The snake lunged for me. I leapt back and the snake went flying through the door. I slammed it shut and turned to Fang.  
  
"Peggy you saaaaavvvveeeeddd meeeeeee!" He shrieked and leapt onto me. I crashed to the ground, in more pain from his weight.  
  
"Fang what did he want?" I asked as he happily licked my face.  
  
"Peggy you are my hero!" He said.  
  
"Yes Fang thank you but what did the snake want?" I asked. Fang stood on me, his drool dripping down.  
  
"Um. I forget. But you are my hero!" He continued. I pushed him off and stood up, wet with his drool.  
  
"Fang." I said. He bounded in circles.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah?" He asked.  
  
"What did the snake want?" I asked.  
  
"Can't remember. Something about any streams near-by but I dunno. Said his name was Pirgat and he worked for Jarxo." Fang said happily, drooling down on the floor. "Was going to bite me and kill me if I didn't tell him."  
  
"Oh." I said and hugged him. "You're safe."  
  
"Thanks to you." He said and licked my face once again before I left. I locked the door, returned the key and went to get a shower in the castle.  
  
***  
  
"We won! We did it!" Fred and George shouted, leaping in the air after Harry had caught the Snitch.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Boys." They stopped and looked at Frederika and Georgette who had walked over.  
  
"Uh. nice shirts?" Fred asked. One was wearing a shirt that said 'Fred' and the other had one that said 'George'.  
  
"We were rooting for you." Georgette said. She was the one wearing the Fred shirt.  
  
"Uh. cool!" Fred said, grinning at her.  
  
"You were rooting for the Beaters?" George asked.  
  
"Ofcourse!" Frederika said.  
  
"We used to be Beaters on our old team." Georgette said.  
  
"Our old captain kept saying we were like a pair of human Bludgers ourselves." Frederika giggled.  
  
"That's what our old captain said about us!" George said.  
  
"Cool!" Frederika and Georgette chorused.  
  
"So you were really Beaters?" Fred asked as they walked across the lawns.  
  
"Yep. We were." Georgette said.  
  
"Where did you get those shirts?" George asked  
  
"We made them. Look at the backs." With this they took off their cloaks. On the backs were Fred and George's pictures.  
  
"Cool!" Fred and George said, both grinning.  
  
"So, who do you think is winning with our battle?" Frederika asked.  
  
"We are." Fred and George both said.  
  
"No. we are." Georgette giggled.  
  
"Oh you are so not." Fred said.  
  
"We are so!" Georgette insisted, leaning against him. Fred went red.  
  
"Uh. uh. uh." Fred muttered.  
  
"See you later-" Georgette began.  
  
"Boys." Frederika giggled as they ran off.  
  
"Fred you idiot you can't let some girl get to you." George snapped. Fred shook his head.  
  
"Its not just any girl, George! Its a troublemaking, sneaky, underhanded girl!" Fred insisted. "With red hair and freckles! Who wears my face and name on her shirt!"  
  
"Well you don't see me getting all weird around Frederika, do you?" George asked.  
  
"Ummm. yes!" Fred said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" George said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Duh! Now come on. We got to think of our next big trick." Fred said and they ran to the castle.  
  
***  
  
Arva Dekadava paced in her cell, sighing impatiently. The Dementor outside her cell tried sucking happiness out of her but nothing happened. She was unaffected. After all it had been a cold, long life for her.  
  
Arva was the only child in the history of Azkaban to be born there. Her parents, both Death Eaters, had been captured before she was born. When her mother was pregnant. They had killed her father and sent the mother to Azkaban, not knowing she was pregnant. Arva had been born in a cold, sad prison. No one had found out about her until she was three. Someone had tried taking her away but she kicked and bit and put up such a fight they let her stay.  
  
They, ofcourse, took her away from her mother but she didn't care. She was probably the worst off kid on earth. She felt nothing, cared for nothing and loved nothing. She was unaffected by Dementors and, in case you hadn't noticed, was named after the death curse. Arva Dekadava's name backwards is Avada Kedavra.  
  
"Arva my child you seem worried." Her mother called from the cell next to hers.  
  
"Shut up you whining woman." Arva snapped. She didn't even love her own mother. Arva flicked back a curl and paced some more.  
  
She then heard voices. Running to the cell door she looked out. A bunch of Dementors were talking.  
  
"What is going on out here you hooded freaks?' She demanded. A Dementor came over. The people in the cells around her flinched back and were drained of happiness.  
  
"We are no longer needed here." And with that, they left. Prisoners around her stirred with a new life. Arva blinked. The prison was filled with life. Most started shouting for joy and cheering.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PEOPLE!" Arva screamed. Her angry voice echoed down the halls, silencing everyone. Arva closed her eyes and felt a strange force fill her. She slowly backed up then kicked the cell door open. She tumbled out into the corridors, blinking. She slowly rose to her feet, blinking again. She ran down the corridors and looked out the nearest window.  
  
The North sea whipped against the rocks and a figure stood at the farthest edge. A tall, cloaked figure with a tiny huddling one beside it. The figure raised its eyes and slitted red eyes glowed at Arva.  
  
"Voldemort." Arva said with no fear at all. 


	12. Ghosts and the Costume Dance

CHAPTER TWELVE- Ghosts and the Costume Dance (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
I looked up as a hawk cry sounded across the common room Sunday evening, causing everyone to look over.  
  
"Toby!" I said happily. My red-tailed hawk, who I used instead of an owl, screeched and landed on my arm with a letter attached to his leg. I recognized the handwriting right away, ofcourse.  
  
Toby nestled close to me as I read the letter.  
  
Dear Jazzy,  
  
How's Hogwarts and your new brother? Can you get me his autograph? Ha, ha I really don't care. Are you coming to visit for Christmas? Will I ever see you again? Ha, ha I don't really care. Oh wait no. ha, ha sorry I'm in a weird mood today. I'm in a weird mood most the days. I figure you want to stay there for Christmas. But when's the next time I can see you? Hey maybe I can visit you for Christmas. Oh boy Hogwarts would never be the same. Ha, ha. Life is so boring without you here. I need you Jazzy! Come back! Ha, ha. Yeah right. Just joking please don't hurt me. Maybe I can come visit for Christmas, though. Hmm. well, send a letter back ASAP! And the answers to next weeks test. Ha, ha. Sorry. Least with you gone I have a sporting chance in school. Ha, ha. Well better go before the Dementor finds me. Ha, ha.  
  
Matthew  
  
I grinned and reread the letter a few minutes before finding my ink, quill and dusky blue stationary and writing my reply.  
  
Dear Matthew,  
  
Ha, ha to you too. Hogwarts is great. Its pretty cool and I made friends right away. My brother is awesome. Harry is a normal kid like you or me. Oh wait, we're not normal are we? Ha, ha but you know what I mean. If you really want I'll ask him about the autograph thing. Guess what? I have a godfather. He is so cool and get this. A werewolf. Yes a werewolf!!! Neat, huh? Never thought I'd have a werewolf godfather. He's substituting for the Potions teacher right now. The Potions teacher, Professor Snape, is a bit mean but oh well. Tell the Dementor I said hi.  
  
The Dementor was what we called the head of my old boarding school house, Professor D. Martin. He sucked the happiness out of anyone. Ugh! If he was a Muggle he'd probably be a good lawyer.  
  
The teachers are pretty neat here. Professor McGonagall is the head of my new house, Gryffindor, and Deputy headmistress. She teaches Transfiguration and is pretty strict. Professor Flitwick is Charms teacher, head of Ravenclaw and so adorable. He's tiny with great shocks of white hair. Professor Sprout is NOTHING like our old Herbology teacher thank goodness. She's also head of Hufflepuff. Snape is head of Slytherin. Then there's Professor Sinistra, she teaches Astronomy and isn't as paranoid as Professor Jacobson, thank goodness for that. Professor Binns teaches History of Magic. He is sooooo boring and get this. A ghost. Yeah he fainted when Harry and I walked into History my first History class. Apparently he thought we were our parents or something. Let's see. then there is Hagrid. Harry says he isn't really a Professor but he teaches Care Of Magical Creatures. Harry says he's a half-giant but he is so nice. The students are all right. I get a lot of stares from the boys. Ooh! Guess what! There is someone here named Draco!!!! Awesome, huh? I talk to him now and then. Not often. But we talked a lot the other day on the way to the first Quidditch game which might I add my brother won. We talked about the legend of the Dragon Constellation. Okay my hand is hurting big time so I better get going. Yeah maybe you can come to Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
Jasmine  
  
I waited for the letter to dry then put it in an envelope and sent Toby on his way. I gathered my stuff and headed up to my dorm. Since I was a Fifth year I shared with the other Fifth years. No one else was there. Good, I wanted a bit of peace. I put my stuff up and stretched out on my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
After a while I felt the presence of someone else. Looking over I saw a ghost standing there. Not a normal ghost. This one looked like a normal human but faded. He had long floppy red hair and a sullen look on his otherwise handsome face. "Oh hello." I said.  
  
The ghost looked around in confusion. Then back at me. "Me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. You. The red-headed ghost." I said and his eyes got wide.  
  
"You can see me?" He asked.  
  
"Ofcourse I can. I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"You can see me." He repeated.  
  
"Yes. I can see you." I replied.  
  
"How?!" He asked, still shocked.  
  
"I'm special." I said.  
  
"Are you a Despirabisee?" He asked.  
  
"I prefer 'girl who can see anything dead' but yes, Despirabisee is another word for it." I said.  
  
"Wow. A Despirabisee." He whispered, staring at me.  
  
"I haven't seen you around. Come to think of it I haven't many ghosts like you around." I said.  
  
"Not many come here. But a Despirabisee." He said.  
  
"We have established that." I muttered.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Jasmine Potter." I said.  
  
"I'm Jason Weasley." He said.  
  
"Any relation to Ron Weasley?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"I dunno, maybe. What does he look like?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well." I said slowly and blinked. "Almost exactly like you but solid and more life in his eyes."  
  
"Ha, ha. Make fun of the transparent ones." He muttered.  
  
"Sorry!" I apologized.  
  
"Yeah I think I've seen that kid around. There's others aren't there?"  
  
'Yeah. Ginny, Fred and George." I said.  
  
"They might be one of my brothers kids." Jason said with a shrug.  
  
"Who's your brothers?" I asked.  
  
"Too many. Well, were too many." Jason said, shaking his head.  
  
"How long ago did you die?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno. Years." He said with a shrug.  
  
"How did you die?" I asked.  
  
"Evil wizard." Jason said, scowling at this.  
  
"Voldemort?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah that was his name." Jason said, scowling even more.  
  
"How old were you?" I asked.  
  
"17." Jason said and floated over to my bed and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry. Voldemort killed my parents." I said.  
  
With this Jason frowned. "You related to Lily Potter?" He asked.  
  
"She was my mother. Why?' I asked.  
  
"Her ghost sometimes comes by now and then."  
  
"It does?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Next time I see her I'll tell her about you." Jason said with a shrug.  
  
I felt shocked. I should of been expecting something like this, though. I mean. being a Despirabisee. meeting my dead parents. "All right." I said slowly.  
  
"By the way, find out if this 'Ron' is related to me. Ask him who his dad is. All right? I wanna know." Jason said.  
  
"Okay." I said slowly.  
  
"Gotta go. Important ghost business. The fun never stops when your dead. Ha, ha." Jason said sardonically as he floated off.  
  
I sat back in my bed trying to recover my senses.  
  
***  
  
Harry noticed an incredible difference in his sister on Monday. She was very, very quiet and subdued. At lunch he asked her if she was all right.  
  
"I'm fine." She said, staring down at her food. Then up at Harry. "What is Ron's dads name?"  
  
"Uh, Arthur. Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just curious." Jasmine muttered and left the table.  
  
***  
  
"Arthur, huh?" Jason asked as he and Jasmine were up in her dorms.  
  
"Yeah." Jasmine said and watched a haunted look get into Jason's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Arthur. Yeah he was uh. a uh brother." Jason muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Arthur. Yeah."  
  
"Anything else?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"What else is there?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well by the tone in your voice it sounds like he was more then a brother, or less. Not just a brother." Jasmine said as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Okay fine you win. Yeah he was more then a brother." Jason heaved a big sigh and settled down on Lavender's bed. "He was my twin."  
  
"Oh." Jasmine set her brush down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault. Voldemort's fault." Jason said with a shrug.  
  
Jasmine watched him from in the mirror as he tossed his hair back and sighed. "The summer Arthur and I turned seventeen. We went to visit our friends house."  
  
"You don't need to tell me this." Jasmine said.  
  
"I want to." Jason said with another shrug. "The day we were going to leave, Arthur left a few hours before because he wanted to stop by his girlfriends house."  
  
"That's when the attack came?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Yep. The entire house was locked by magic, trapping us in. Being idiots we didn't know what was going on. Then Voldemort appeared and killed us all. Me, Robert, Charles, and Donald. Our three best friends. Robert's little sisters Caroline and Jennifer. Robert's parents. Even the little doggie." With this Jason sighed heavily and shook his head. "Arthur wanted to kill himself because he felt it was his fault I was dead. Probably would of if it wasn't for his girlfriend, Molly. I think he still feels guilty."  
  
"I am so sorry, Jason." Jasmine said quietly, turning to look at his faded appearance.  
  
"So am I. But being sorry can't change anything." Jason said. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair and Jasmine realized how much like Ron he looked like. Or rather how much Ron looked like him. "I'm just glad Arthur got a chance to live. Know what he does now?"  
  
"Works at the Ministry of Magic. That's all I know." Jasmine said.  
  
"Well at least he has four kids."  
  
"He has more then that. Harry told me. Seven." Jasmine said and Jason smiled.  
  
"Figures that rascal." Jason said with a laugh.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Shoot." Jason said.  
  
"Have you seen. you know. her?" Jasmine didn't feel like saying 'mum'.  
  
"Not yet but I'll tell her to come here."  
  
"And. my. dad?" Jasmine asked.  
  
Jason frowned. 'What does he look like then?"  
  
"Like my brother Harry." Jasmine said.  
  
"Uh. yeah he's usually with Lily."  
  
"Okay thank you." Jasmine said and returned to brushing her hair. When she was finished, Jason was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Jasmine she's seemed very odd today and yesterday." Harry said at dinner Tuesday. "Don't ask me." Ron said when Harry looked at him.  
  
"I'm just worried. I don't want anything happening to her, you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry ofcourse we understand. You just found a sister you never knew you had and now you're worried about her." Amy said quietly.  
  
"Right." Harry mumbled.  
  
'Where is she now?" Peggy asked.  
  
"When she's not in class or eating quickly, she's in her dorm." Harry said.  
  
"Want me to talk to her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I think I should."  
  
"But you're not allowed on the girls side." Hermione said.  
  
"And you weren't allowed on the boys side but you've been up there." Harry pointed out and Hermione blushed slightly. Harry grabbed a sandwich and went to the common room, up the girls side and stopped at the girls Fifth year door.  
  
He could hear Jasmine's soft voice talking to someone. Frowning, he knocked on the door. "Who is it?' Jasmine called.  
  
"Room service." Harry said. Jasmine opened the door and Harry held out the sandwich. "You never came down to dinner."  
  
"Oh I guess I was too busy." Jasmine said. 'Hey you're not supposed to be up here."  
  
"So?" Harry asked and came in. The room was empty, no one to talk to. "Jasmine."  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, eating the sandwich.  
  
"What's made you so quiet these past couple of days?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh. I've just been. thinking." Jasmine said quietly, eyes darting towards a bed. Harry automatically looked over. Empty.  
  
"Jasmine what's going on. I can sense something is upsetting you."  
  
"Nothing is upsetting me." Jasmine snapped.  
  
"Yes there is! Now I-I'm your brother and demanded you tell me!" Harry said.  
  
"No." Jasmine said, her brown eyes flashing with defiance.  
  
Harry leapt up and glared at her, his green eyes flashing with anger. "Yes!"  
  
"No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!"  
  
"Jasmine Potter you tell me right now or I'll. I'll."  
  
"You'll what?!" Jasmine demanded.  
  
Something brotherly inside of Harry rose up and he leapt at Jasmine. The two crashed into a bed and began fighting. "Tell me!"  
  
"No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Jasmine!" "Harry!" The fight went on for quite a few minutes until Jasmine cried out she'd tell. The two slowly stood up, a bit shaken from the fight but otherwise fine.  
  
"Now, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Jasmine scowled as she brushed herself off. "He's my brother I should tell him anyway!" Jasmine snapped at something. Harry looked around in confusion then looked back at Jasmine. "Have you ever read about Despirabisees?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"No." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Well I'm one." Jasmine said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It means I have the ability to see anything dead." Jasmine said, scowling even more.  
  
"Oh." Harry said quietly.  
  
"So far I haven't seen anything really. Just the regular ghosts, you know. Nearly Headless Nick and them. But the other night I found another one." Jasmine said and pointed at something Harry couldn't see.  
  
"Uh." Harry said slowly.  
  
"His name is Jason and he says that." Jasmine trailed off.  
  
"That what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you." Jasmine said quietly.  
  
"Tell me." Harry demanded.  
  
"Don't get mad okay?" Jasmine said.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"He says mum and dad sometimes come by." Jasmine said.  
  
Harry sat down. Hard. "Wh. what?"  
  
"That mum and dad sometime come around here. Which means I'd be able to see and talk to them."  
  
Harry didn't know what to feel for quite a few minutes. Then immediately felt jealously. Why could she see and hear them and not him? It wasn't fair! "Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you cause you might get mad that I could and you couldn't." Jasmine said quickly.  
  
"I guess." Harry muttered and looked around again. "Who's this Jason person?"  
  
"Actually Jason spirit. He's a dead relative of Ron's." Jasmine said and Harry looked back at Jasmine.  
  
"A dead relative of Ron's." He said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, sort of. I mean, he died before Ron was born." Jasmine said. "Shut up, Jason." She suddenly snapped at thin air.  
  
Harry was beginning to get extremely creeped out and Jasmine sensed this. "I've had this ability for. quite a few years now. When I was 7 my great- grandfather. I mean, in my adopted family, died and I was still seeing him." Jasmine said.  
  
'Uh-huh." Harry mumbled, still feeling creeped out.  
  
"Stop that, Jason." Jasmine said.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Harry please don't get all weird like all my ex-friends did." Jasmine begged.  
  
"Er, ex-friends?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Between talking to things they can't see, skipping a year, and getting a lot of the boys attention almost every single girl back home shunned me." Jasmine explained.  
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"Jason give me a minute." Jasmine said and turned back to Harry. "And the boys. either they ignored me, bullied me or liked me. All except Matthew, my only true friend who stuck with me the entire ti- Jason! I said one moment! Matthew stuck with me the entire time. He even helped me find out who I was." Jasmine said and then turned to thin air. "Now, what do you want?... okay fine! Harry, Jason wants to know what Arthur does for a living."  
  
"Um. he works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts in the Ministry of Magic." Harry said.  
  
"Jason says that sounds like something Arthur would do. What?.. Harry, Jason wants to know whatever happened to Arthur's girlfriend, Molly Quinn." Jasmine said.  
  
"Uh. I dunno. Arthur's married to a Molly." Harry said, feeling extremely weirded out.  
  
"Short? Plump?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Uh. yeah." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Jason says that her. Now leave us alone a few minutes, Jason." Jasmine said. A few minutes later Jasmine turned back to Harry, smiling. "Okay Jason is gone."  
  
"So uh. talking to dead people that other people can't see is. normal for you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Not just dead people. We can see anything dead." Jasmine said.  
  
"Even if they died from something like the Avada Kedavra curse?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ofcourse. That's how Jason was killed." Jasmine said.  
  
"Ah." Harry said quietly. They stood there in an awkward silence.  
  
"I know you must feel really weird about this Harry-"  
  
"Weird? My newfound little sister is seeing dead things no one else can. What's weird about that?" Harry asked more bitterly then he meant.  
  
"Well how did you feel in your Second year? When you could hear voices no one else could?" Jasmine demanded, on the brink of tears.  
  
"Uh." Harry never thought of that. Jasmine sniffled slightly then pushed past him. "Jasmine! I'm sorry!" Harry said.  
  
"I need to be alone." Jasmine said, running out of sight.  
  
Harry groaned and began banging his head against the wall. "Some brother you are, Harry." He said, thinking the room was empty.  
  
"You're a good brother." Said a voice he never heard. Sighing, Harry left the girls dorm.  
  
***  
  
Draco looked up as he saw Jasmine nearly flying across the lawns. She ran down to the lake and huddled up down there.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Draco got his stuff and went down to find her crying underneath a huge oak tree. "Uh. Jasmine?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Jasmine looked up and quickly wiped away her tears. "Hullo Draco." She said.  
  
"You okay?" Draco asked, sitting down near her.  
  
"Fine. Harry just upset me." Jasmine said, shaking her head.  
  
Draco immediately felt like hurting Potter very much for making Jasmine cry. "He's a jerk anyway." Draco said.  
  
Jasmine looked up. "Don't you know?"  
  
"Know. what?" Draco asked slowly.  
  
"Harry's my brother."  
  
Draco was shocked. Shocked. "Your. brother?" He said slowly.  
  
"Yeah. long story." Jasmine said.  
  
"You can tell me." Draco said, inching closer.  
  
Jasmine took a deep breath and told all she learned (Leaving out Sirius Black and a few other details that others shouldn't know). Draco listened, watching her as she talked.  
  
"Oh." He said when she was done."  
  
"And. Harry just. I'll be okay and Harry and I will make up." Jasmine assured him.  
  
"Oh." Draco said again. "You want me to go?"  
  
"No." Jasmine said.  
  
"You." Draco began and took a deep breath. "you do know that Pot. er, your brother and I are mortal enemies. Bitter rivals. Hate each other." He said.  
  
"Harry might of mentioned something." Jasmine said with a smile. Actually he had mentioned everything when he had told her about his years at Hogwarts.  
  
"And yet you still talk to me. Are you really sincere or are you just doing it to be mean to your brother?" Draco asked.  
  
"Neither really. You're nice."  
  
And with this Draco snorted. "Nice? Me? Wow, that's something I thought I'd never hear."  
  
"You are. You have it inside you." Jasmine said, hand on his shoulder.  
  
Draco was silent a moment then quickly stood up. "I better go." He got his things and quickly left, wondering what would happen if someone came by and saw that scene. 'Lets just hope no one did.' he thought bitterly to himself as he went into the castle.  
  
***  
  
Before the evening was over, Harry and Jasmine had made up though he still seem weirded out big time. And Jasmine didn't blame him. She was a bit weirded out because of her ability, too. And she made Harry promise not to tell anyone and he promised. So the two happily said good night and went to their different dorms.  
  
*** (Peggy's point of view)  
  
"Peggy? Is something wrong?" Ron asked me Wednesday at breakfast.  
  
"Everything. Is. Perfectly. Fine." I moaned each word after each time I banged my head against the table.  
  
"Peggy's upset." Amy said.  
  
"Observant." Hermione muttered and looked at me. "Is it because of the poster?"  
  
"Ofcourse." I said.  
  
"What poster?" Harry asked.  
  
"The poster outside the Great Hall." Hermione said.  
  
"What poster?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh honestly." I groaned and dragged them outside the Great Hall. There was a large poster pinned up beside the door. It was orange with bold black letters:  
  
HALLOWEEN COSTUME DANCE  
  
SATURDAY THE 28TH, 6pm-12am  
  
FOURTH YEARS AND UP  
  
Then there was a large black cat that walked around, meowing and swishing its tail.  
  
"A costume dance." Harry said.  
  
"Ding-ding." I moaned, shaking my head.  
  
"Oh great. Another dance." Ron groaned.  
  
"Yep. And once again I won't get asked. Oh well." I said and went back into the Great Hall.  
  
"Good morning." Jasmine giggled as she appeared a few minutes later.  
  
"What's so good about it?" I snapped, head on the table.  
  
"And why are you so giggly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dance." Jasmine giggled.  
  
"That's why I'm so miserable." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Why?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Peggy thinks she won't get asked." Amy said for me.  
  
"How come?" Jasmine asked me.  
  
"I'm ugly." I said, head still down on the table. "but oh well. I'll have my own party. Just me, myself, and I."  
  
"Oh come off it. You'll get asked." Jasmine said.  
  
"I wasn't asked to the Fall Ball, I won't be asked to the Costume Dance." I said.  
  
"Why don't you ask someone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And be turned down? I don't think so." I said, shaking my head. "Besides, there's only three boys in this entire school I'd ask to the dance. One would say no, the second would already have a date, and the third would have too many girls around him to notice." I said, grinning at Harry who scowled.  
  
"I don't see any girls around me."  
  
"I do." Amy said. "Me, Peggy, Jasmine and Hermione."  
  
"Oh shut up." Harry said as Ron snickered.  
  
"Who're the other two boys?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Donnie. He'd already have the date." I said.  
  
"And the other?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ron." I said.  
  
"You'd think I'd turn you down if you asked me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"I-well-that-just ask me and see!" Ron sputtered.  
  
"Fine, will you go to the costume dance with me?" I asked.  
  
"I uh. sure." Ron said. I knew he was just saying that to prove he wouldn't say no.  
  
"And are you going to keep that promise?" I asked.  
  
"Ofcourse." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay good then. Thank you." I said and returned to eating breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Harry was once more surrounded by hordes of girls. Talking, giggling and being totally annoying. Harry didn't have much peace till dinner, when the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sat at their own table, and none of the Gryffindor girls could sit close because of his friends.  
  
"And so the fun begins." Ron snickered.  
  
"Shut up unless you want my fist in your mouth." Harry growled.  
  
"Harry," Harry looked up as Cho walked over. He felt butterflies in his stomach. "hi." She said, sitting down.  
  
"Hi Cho." Harry said, trying to ignore Ron's snickers.  
  
"I was wondering. if you'd. you know, like to go to the Costume Dance with me?" She asked.  
  
"I uh. the uh. dance?"  
  
"Yes. The dance." She said.  
  
"I uh. uh. uh." Harry felt himself going red. "uh. dance uh. sure." He finally said.  
  
"Great. Thanks. See you." She smiled and left.  
  
"Harry likes Cho." Harry heard Ron saying. Harry turned quickly.  
  
"I do not! Well, not in that way!" He insisted.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Har. We believe you." Ron snickered.  
  
***  
  
The next week went by rather quickly and soon it was a few days before the costume dance. Amy had been asked by a Ravenclaw, Hermione had been asked by Brian again, and Jasmine had been asked by too many guys to count. But she hadn't agreed. Not yet. She didn't care if it meant she had to go to the dance alone, she wanted to be asked by a certain guy.  
  
"He'll ask you." Jason assured her. Jason had gotten to be around Jasmine a lot. But Jasmine didn't mind.  
  
"No he won't." Jasmine said as they sat in the library Tuesday night.  
  
"Yes he will." Jason assured her then looked smug as the boy in question appeared. "Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrre he cooooooooooommes Miiisteer Ammeeeeeeerrrriiiicccaaaa."  
  
"Shh." Jasmine hissed under her breath, not even asking where on earth he had learned that. "Hi Draco." She said as he sat down.  
  
"Hi Jasmine. I saw you sitting here alone and thought I'd. uh. join you." Draco said.  
  
Jasmine tried not to scowl as Jason floated behind Draco and made faces. "Uh, thanks. I needed some mature company." She said and Jason stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Uh. right." Draco muttered. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. 'What are you uh. studying?"  
  
"Potions. You know, Snape is pouring it on thick." Jasmine said. A while ago Snape had returned, and Remus had left.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said hesitantly. "hey. Jasmine."  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"You know about the uh. costume dance."  
  
"HA-HA!" Jason said triumphantly.  
  
Jasmine ignored him, something she sometimes felt she should of done when he first appeared. "Yes." She said.  
  
"I was uh. wondering. if uh. you, er, had a. uh. date." He finally got out.  
  
"I've been asked." Jasmine said, setting her quill down.  
  
"Have you, uh, agreed?" He asked, staring hard at his hands with his gray eyes.  
  
"No, not yet." Jasmine said.  
  
"Cause I was wondering. if uh. you know. you uh. might. kind of. maybe. if you want. sort of. maybe. perhaps. go. with. me?" Draco finally got out.  
  
"I'd love to." Jasmine said and he looked up.  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Ofcourse." Jasmine said.  
  
"Great. Uh. thanks. I mean uh. yeah. See you uh later and uh better not tell your uh brother." Draco said, backing away, knocking a chair over. He got pink tints in his cheeks as he quickly set it up straight and ran off.  
  
"I am good." Jason said.  
  
"Oh shut up." Jasmine said but she was smiling as well.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
I dunno why I had agreed to go with Peggy but oh well. It was better then nothing. I was waiting for her in the Common Room. Harry had already left to meet Cho somewhere. I paced around, checking my watch. The feast would of already started by now.  
  
"We're coming!" I heard Amy's voice.  
  
"No we aren't! Amy let go quit. pushing!" Peggy shrieked as Amy pushed her down the stairs.  
  
No. It couldn't of been Peggy. Amy was grinning as she saw my reaction. "Like it?" She asked. I stared at Peggy in amazement. She was wearing black shoes, tight black leggings, a tight, low-scoop sleeveless top, long black gloves with fake claws painted on them, a fake tail, and a headband with black cat ears in it. Her hair was down and in curls. And she didn't have her glasses on. Her nose was painted black with a few black whiskers.  
  
I stared at her, not knowing what to say. She was. very, very, very pretty. She wasn't gorgeous. Amy was gorgeous. But compared to her normal self Peggy was. yowza.  
  
"Ron?" Peggy asked, squinting.  
  
"Uh. yeah." I got out from my dry throat.  
  
"Sorry I just can't see one foot without my glasses." Peggy said, frowning slightly.  
  
"You look. amazing." I breathed.  
  
"Okay that is it! I can't see anything!" Peggy disappeared up the stairs and after a few crashes, she returned with her glasses on. She wasn't as yowza as she was before but. "You look good." She said.  
  
"Uh. thanks." I muttered. I was wearing black slacks, a black turtleneck, a fake tail and fake ears. We had decided to go as black cats. I also had my nose painted and whiskers. They looked a bit better then Peggy's but that was because Dean, who was a great artist, painted mine.  
  
Amy left to meet her date.  
  
Peggy walked over, blushing slightly. "Let's uh. go." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." I echoed and we headed to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with black and orange crepe paper with fake bats flying about, floating jack-o'-lanterns, and a stormy sky. I wasn't sure if it was real or not.  
  
The dancing had already started but Peggy and I sat down with Harry and Cho to eat. Harry was dressed as a pirate and Cho was wearing a costume I guessed was from the older times from her homeland.  
  
"Hi guys. Nice costumes." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled.  
  
"Hi Rob and Penny." Cho said.  
  
"Ron and Peggy." I corrected.  
  
"Lets go dance." Cho said, pulling Harry out onto the dance floor.  
  
After Peggy and I ate, we sat there for a few minutes. "Want to uh, dance?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." I muttered and we went out onto the dance floor. "Hi Jasmine." I said, spotting her.  
  
She was wearing an off-the shoulder white blouse, full black skirt and other things. "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I'm a girl from his time." She said, nodding at her date.  
  
"And uh." I looked at her date. He was dressed all in black and almost every single feature was hidden so I had no idea who he was.  
  
"Zorro." Jasmine said.  
  
"Ah yes." I said. Peggy and I continued out and began dancing. I stared down into her face which seemed to alight with happiness. I had never seen her so happy before.  
  
"Hello." I looked over at the voice. It was Fred and George and Frederika and Georgette. Or was it?  
  
"Uh." I said.  
  
"Like our costumes?" George asked.  
  
"I feel like throwing up now." I said, looking at them. Frederika and Georgette were wearing suits, hats and one had a mustache and the other had a beard. Fred and George, however, were wearing dresses. George was even wearing a bow in his hair and Fred had long silk gloves on. "I am now going to have nightmares the rest of my life."  
  
"Fresh!" Fred exclaimed, slapping me.  
  
"Let's go, ladies." Georgette said in a deep voice and the four went off.  
  
"Well. that was. interesting." Peggy said, eyes still wide with shock.  
  
"No." I said, shaking my head. "That was my brothers."  
  
*** (Draco's point of view)  
  
I never felt happier as I danced with Jasmine. She had helped me with my costume. Something to completely cover every feature. Pansy Parkinson thought I was sick in the hospital. She said she wouldn't go to the dance but I saw her dancing with that idiot, Vorin Nott.  
  
"Zorro?" Jasmine asked. I turned back to look into her face. She had promised not to call me by my first name.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I'm glad you invited me to this dance." She whispered.  
  
I felt my heart seize up. "I'm glad I asked you." I replied.  
  
"Its the reason I turned the others offers down." She admitted.  
  
"What would you of done if I hadn't of asked you?" I asked.  
  
"Gone alone." She said with a shrug.  
  
I was surprised and flattered. "Wow." I muttered.  
  
"As I said. I'm glad you asked me." She repeated.  
  
I smiled and stared at her as we danced and felt I could get no happier.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Peggy walked back to the Common Room a little before midnight. "You seem troubled." Peggy said.  
  
"I'm just thinking." Ron answered.  
  
"Uh-huh." Peggy said skeptically.  
  
"Okay well. its just. usually."  
  
"Usually what?" Peggy asked.  
  
"The past years here at school, things always seem to happen. Usually something before now and then something on Halloween." Ron said.  
  
"Oh. What kind of things?"  
  
"Three-headed dogs. Trolls. Petrified cats. Escaped murderers. Triwizard tournament." Ron said.  
  
"Ah." Peggy said.  
  
"I'm just worried something else will come up." Ron continued with a slight shrug.  
  
'Well, maybe nothing." Peggy said as they reached the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Ice Mice." Ron said and the portrait opened. "Something will come up. Something always does. And now with You-Know-Who's return." Ron trailed off and didn't want to think about it.  
  
"I had fun tonight." Peggy said.  
  
"So did I." Ron said.  
  
"Night, Ron." Peggy said with a smile.  
  
"Night. Peggy." Ron said, wondering what she was wait- no. She couldn't be waiting for a goodnight kiss could she?! The two stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Well?" She asked. Oh god she was waiting for a goodnight kiss. 'Might as well get this over with'. Ron thought and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Peggy looked surprised. "What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"Isn't that what you were waiting for?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. I was waiting for you to let go of my hand." Peggy said. Ron looked down and realized he was still holding her hand. Ron quickly let go.  
  
"Oh. yeah." Ron said, feeling his face go completely red.  
  
"But I, uh, appreciate the kiss anyway. I uh, guess."  
  
"Night." Ron said and ran up to his dorm feeling like a total idiot.  
  
*** (Nagini's point of view)  
  
I woke up with a start. Shaking and trembling, I slithered over to the huge water bowl and slowly drank.  
  
"Nagini?" I looked up at Kereen.  
  
"What." I said rather then asked.  
  
"You seem worried. What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Kereen one of the worst things has happened. This is bad. Really bad. I need you to take a message to the boy." I said.  
  
"Okay, Nagini."  
  
"Tell him that the Dementors are no longer at Azkaban. Tell him all the prisoners are free. Tell him Azkaban is completely empty. Nothing is there." I said.  
  
"Okay Nagini." Kereen whispered and slithered off. I went back to my bed and tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. 


	13. Halloween

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Halloween (Harry's point of view)  
  
"BOO!" Ron and I leapt as a monster jumped out at us from a closet. The monster giggled and removed the horrifying mask. It was Peggy.  
  
"Give me a heart attack!" Ron yelled angrily. It was Sunday, the day after the dance.  
  
"Sorry. I'm getting ready for Halloween. Its a fun time of the year." Peggy said with a grin.  
  
"Not for us." Ron grumbled.  
  
"Ah yes. The four years of misery." Peggy said.  
  
"You told her?" I asked.  
  
"No he just told me things happen on Halloween." She said and walked with us. I frowned slightly, unsure as of whether or not to tell her everything. I didn't think I should. I had felt weird enough telling Jasmine. And speaking of which.  
  
"Hi guys." Jasmine appeared, brown eyes glittering with happiness.  
  
"Hey Jasmine." Peggy said.  
  
"What're you so happy about?" I asked.  
  
"I had a good time last night at the dance." She said as we headed to the library.  
  
"Who was your date? You never told me. And did he kiss you? Hermione said you didn't get in till one. An hour after the dance. What took so long? What were you doing?" I demanded.  
  
"Sheesh, what is this the Spanish Inquisition?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Peggy said in a high, rather annoying voice. We stared at her. "Sorry, from a. TV show and. never mind, ignore me. I'm an idiot." Peggy said.  
  
"I was talking to my date." Jasmine said.  
  
"For an hour?" I asked.  
  
"For an hour."  
  
"Who was he? Did you kiss?" I demanded.  
  
"I am not telling who he is and no we did not kiss." Jasmine huffed, switching her bag to her other shoulder.  
  
"Tell me." I said.  
  
"I promise you we didn't kiss."  
  
"No. I mean, who was he?"  
  
"I am not telling." Jasmine said.  
  
"I-I-I am your brother and demand it." I said.  
  
"Har. That doesn't work. It just makes little sisters madder. Trust me." Ron said.  
  
"Listen to your friend, he's wiser then you when it comes to this." Jasmine giggled.  
  
Ron grinned, Peggy giggled and I scowled. "Fine don't tell me."  
  
"I won't." Jasmine said.  
  
"Pssssssst. Parselmouth. Yeah, you with the glasses." Hissed a voice with a Mafia-accent. I looked over and saw the outline of a snake in the shadows. "C'mere."  
  
"Go ahead to the library." I said and the others left. I picked the snake up and ducked into an empty classroom. The snake was about 25 inches long and olive brown. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
"First off, put me down." She said and I set her down on a desk.  
  
"Okay. What?"  
  
"I got a message from the god-snake." She said.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"The god-snake says- okay forget it, I can't do that accent." She said and flitted her tongue for a moment and switched from the Mafia-accent to a refined, British one. "All right, where was I? Oh yeah. The leader says that the Dementors are no longer at Azkaban, all the prisoners are free. Azkaban is completely empty. Nothing is there." She said and my eyes got wide.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
"No. I'm Kereen. Oh! You mean. heh, heh. Sorry. Yes, I am serious." She said. I sat back on a desk.  
  
"Oh God that's that Dumbledore said would happen. thank you so much, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked.  
  
"A nice frog would be good." She said. I pulled out my wand and tapped a crumpled up piece of parchment and transfigured it into a frog. It croaked and leapt around. "Oh thank you!" She said and I quickly left for Dumbledore's office.  
  
***  
  
"That is what I was afraid of." Dumbledore said, staring at me with pale blue eyes. "Thank you Harry. Out of curiosity, how did you find out?"  
  
"A snake told me." I said.  
  
"Okay. I need to talk to Cornelius right away. You can go now." Dumbledore said and I left his office, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Hermione hissed in a low voice. It was late that evening and I had reported everything to her, Ron and Jasmine.  
  
"The Dementors are gone? The prisoners are free?" Ron said in a high, squeaky voice unable to believe this.  
  
"Good idea." Jasmine said to thin air beside her. Ron and Hermione gave her a confused look but Jasmine turned back. "It might be a trick from Voldemort."  
  
"I thought about that but why would he say that? I mean, what's the point?" I asked.  
  
Jasmine shrugged and cast a glance at the spirit none of us could see. I wondered whether or not it was Jason, Ron's dead relative. "I know how to find out if the snake told the truth or not." She said.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A friend of mine." Jasmine said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Jason floated as quickly as he could over the raging sea. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered angrily to himself. Why had he ever given Jasmine this idea?! It was stupid. He blew a bit off course as a great wind came. "Ah." He said, spotting a large, rocky island with a large, lonely building on the rocks. He floated over and through the stone. The cell he came into was empty. He floated down and his feet touched the ground and so he walked out into the main corridor. Each cell he passed was empty. Deserted. All of them open. He got to the next floor and gasped. There was a closed cell and someone crying. He quickly floated over and saw a rather young man huddled in a corner, crying, crying and crying. Jason jumped as a man appeared.  
  
"So, have you thought about it?" He asked jeeringly.  
  
"Yes I'll join his side just please. so hungry." The man said that last bit in a whisper. The cloaked man lifted a silver hand. A jet of light shot out and a cooked turkey appeared. The man inside the cell leapt at it and ate it like ravenous wolf. Jason backed up, eyes wide. The man with the silver hand unlocked the cell and took the sobbing younger man with him. A few cells down there was a woman in the same state.  
  
"No! I will never join his side!" She cried out.  
  
"You've been days without food." The man with the silver hand jeered.  
  
"I don't care. I will not join his side." She screamed, throwing herself farther back in the cell.  
  
"Have it your way. I'll see you tomorrow." Apparently those who weren't Death Eaters either joined Voldemort's side, or were left to die or until they finally joined.  
  
Jason followed the man with the silver hand. He got five others before leaving. There was about twenty or so who refused to join. "Oh boy." Jason muttered and went as quickly as he could back to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
The next day McGonagall announced Dumbledore was gone for important business. Only Harry and Jasmine knew why. Jasmine's spirit friend had gone to Azkaban and found a few people there. People who had been sent for raising illegal creatures or other stuff like that. When Harry had told Dumbledore he left almost right away, not even stopping to find out how Harry knew.  
  
"And so the fun begins." Harry muttered.  
  
***  
  
Halloween morning Harry woke up feeling extremely odd. He first figured it was because of Halloween. But then he saw someone sitting on his stomach. A small figure with long, bat-like ears, a long nose and huge, tennis-ball eyes that ogled him.  
  
"Harry sir!" He squeaked.  
  
"Hullo Dobby." Harry said, sitting up slowly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I thought, I did, I thought I'd give Harry a visit, sir." He squeaked happily.  
  
"Yeah it has been a long time since I saw you." Harry said 'not long enough' he added in his head. "Dobby can I get up, please?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Dobby hopped off and rocked back and forth, clutching his ears as Harry got dressed.  
  
"So is that all you wanted? A visit?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Today is Dobby's day off and I thought, I did, that to give you a visit, sir." He squeaked.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, straightening his robes. "thanks."  
  
"Can I come with you to breakfast, sir?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Um. sure." Harry said so the two trouped down to the Great Hall. Huge pumpkins lined the walls, fake bats were fluttering about the ceiling and smaller pumpkins floated about. A great spider web was stretched over the ceiling.  
  
"It had to be a spider web." Ron groaned as he came in.  
  
"You'll live." Harry said.  
  
'What's wrong with spiders? they- hi." Amy said as Dobby flung himself in a seat by her.  
  
"Hi! I am Dobby the house-elf." He squeaked, shaking her hand.  
  
"That's Dobby, huh?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"You've heard of me?" Dobby asked, eyes getting wider.  
  
"Harry told me about you." Jasmine said. After introductions were made, they began eating breakfast. During the whole breakfast Hermione asked Dobby questions. After breakfast, they headed to their first class.  
  
***  
  
"Well, nothing happened." Peggy said at dinner.  
  
"Nothing yet." Ron said.  
  
"Well I had a good day." Amy said.  
  
"So did I." Jasmine added.  
  
Harry kept jumping at the slightest things. "Harry you're turning into Toad." Ron said after Harry jumped at the sound of a fork being dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just jumpy You know. Its Halloween." Harry said, staring at the sky. Dark gray and black clouds swirled about, ready to burst open in a storm.  
  
After the feast they headed to the Common Room. Harry was still jumpy. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I-"  
  
"Hello kids." McGonagall appeared seemingly out of no where. Harry must of leapt about fifty feet.  
  
"Hi Professor." They all said.  
  
"You okay, Mr. Potter?" She asked as they walked.  
  
"Yeah you just surprised me." Harry muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry." McGonagall said.  
  
"Its okay. I'm just jumpy today." Harry said.  
  
"Um-hmm." McGonagall said absentmindedly, fidgeting with a white flower in her hair.  
  
"That's a pretty flower, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, thank you Miss Granger." She said, smiling.  
  
"Its a gardenia, right?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Yes." McGonagall said, smiling.  
  
"Did someone special give it to you?" Ron asked. McGonagall acted like she didn't hear him. They got to the Common Room and Harry then realized McGonagall walked with them on purpose.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Ice Mice." Hermione said and the portrait opened.  
  
"Goodnight, kids." McGonagall said.  
  
"Night, Professor." They chorused as they walked in and went upstairs to their dorms.  
  
*** (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
"Jasmine! Jasmine! Wake up! Come on, Jasmine, wake up!" I rolled over in my bed at the strange voice. "Please! Jasmine! Hurry! Wake up!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. "Who's there?" I asked, yawning as I cast a glance at the clock. It was a little after eleven pm. The whole castle was probably asleep from the feast.  
  
"Hurry, the window, look." I slipped my feet in slippers and trudged over to the window. Slowly crossing the lawn were dozens of cloaked, masked figures.  
  
"Oh my god." I stumbled backwards and crashed to the floor. Scrambling to the door I got up and ran down to the common room and out into the halls.  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" Peeves appeared with a crack. Perfect.  
  
"Please Peeves! Don't sound an alarm or anything!" I begged in what I hoped was a pleading voice. "STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENT OUT OF BED!" Peeves screamed, flying after me as I ran. I knocked into suits of armor, knocking paintings over and trying to make as much noise as possible. As I ran down the stairs I knocked into three people. McGonagall, Filch and Snape.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall shrieked angrily.  
  
"Death Eaters. they were. are coming!" I said breathlessly.  
  
"What?" McGonagall asked, looking at Snape who had gone pale.  
  
"What is going on?" Dumbledore appeared, slipping a sky blue robe on.  
  
"Miss Potter here says. Death Eaters." McGonagall gasped.  
  
Dumbledore ran over to the nearest window and looked. "Go wake the other teachers." Dumbledore shouted, blue eyes alit with a fire. They quickly ran off and Dumbledore looked at me. "Stay here." He hissed and ran.  
  
I stood there, staring out the window at the Death Eaters crossing. I felt my breathing get sharper and harder.  
  
"Jasmine?" Jason floating over.  
  
"Thanks for waking me." I said.  
  
"Waking you? I didn't wake you." Jason said in confusion.  
  
"Someone. someone woke me up." I said, confused.  
  
"It wasn't me." Jason said.  
  
"I woke you." Said a soft voice. I turned and saw a faded woman standing there. Her red hair that matched mine hung down and her green eyes sparkled. She wore a ghostly white dress and a smile. I felt sick and my eyes got wide.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"And dad." Insisted a faded man who appeared. His black hair went everywhere and his brown eyes were sparkling with mischief behind his thick- rimmed glasses.  
  
Then everything went black as I fainted.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" I woke with a jerk. "OUT OF BED NOW. STUDENTS FIFTH YEARS AND UP GO TO THE MAIN HALL WITH YOUR WANDS, STUDENTS FOURTH YEAR AND YOUNGER STAY IN YOUR COMMON ROOMS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" Dumbledore's voice rang out.  
  
The others boys were looking around in confusion. "You heard him!" I yelled, leaping out bed. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Donnie fumbled around for their wands. Neville was cowering on his bed. "It'll be all right." I whispered to him. Neville grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs. The first people I saw were Amy, Peggy, and, ofcourse, Hermione.  
  
"What is going on?!" Hermione asked, brown eyes wide.  
  
"I don't know, let's go." I ran out into the halls and down to the entrance hall where teachers were. No, not all teachers. Snape and Toad weren't there. Soon it was crowded with Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years.  
  
"Professor what is going on?" I demanded from Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry go to my office and stay there."  
  
"Why?!" I shrieked. Just then the front doors burst open and Death Eaters poured in. Many people around me screamed.  
  
"No time for questioning. Fight! Except you, Harry. Go to my office now!" Dumbledore said with a ferocity I never saw in him before.  
  
"Y-yes." I said meekly, seeing why Voldemort was afraid. I turned and ran.  
  
"Get the boy!" I heard someone scream. I ran up the stairs and down corridors, passing the straggling Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Lee Jordan asked sleepily.  
  
"Attack on the school." I said and continued running. I tripped over something and crashed.  
  
"Oh my God. Petrificus Totalus!" I got up and turned to see Lee fighting off a Death Eater chasing me. The Death Eater easily dodged. I grabbed my wand and aimed.  
  
"Incendio!" I shrieked. The Death Eater caught fire and I continued running.  
  
*** (Peggy's point of view)  
  
Curses and countercurses shot through the air. Everyone had became separated and I was in a dead-end corridor with Ron.  
  
"Man do I hate being right all the time." Ron moaned, diving on the floor, narrowly avoiding being hit by the Cruciatus curse. "Why couldn't I of been wrong about something happening?!" He wailed  
  
"Are we allowed to use to Unforgivable curses back?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know! Expelliarmus!" Ron said, wildly waving his wand. The two of us were almost backed against the wall.  
  
"Incendio!" I shrieked, catching one of the Death Eaters on fire.  
  
"Uh, Avis!" Ron shrieked and there was a loud 'bang' and birds flew at the Death Eaters. "Obliviate!" He said, knocking a Death Eater on the ground, draining him of his memory.  
  
"Stupefy!" I yelled, stunning one of them.  
  
"This is not how I was planning spending Halloween night. Stupefy!" Ron said. Suddenly he flew back and hit the wall and screamed in pain at the Cruciatus curse being put on him.  
  
"Ron!" I shrieked and whirled around. "Cascadus!" I said and hit the Death Eater performing the spell. He was shot backwards by water. Ron collapsed down, not moving.  
  
Suddenly a voice shrieked out "Reducto!" and the wall blasted open, knocking half the Death Eaters out cold. The others quickly ran off to find someone else to fight. I ran over to Ron. He lay on the floor, eyes open but slid back so only his whites were showing. "Ron." I whispered, shaking him desperately. He remained basically unmoving except for my shaking.  
  
"Is he okay?" Neville appeared, looking worried.  
  
"I don't know I. did you blast that wall open?" I asked.  
  
Neville looked over and seemed shocked. "I. yes. I guess I did." He faltered.  
  
"Go watch the corridor." I said and Neville went to watch as I pressed a stone. A secret passage opened and I put Ron in. I closed the passage, and Neville and I ran off to help fight.  
  
*** (Amy's point of view)  
  
"Where were you?" I demanded as Peggy and Neville appeared at my side.  
  
"Fighting." Peggy said and pointed her wand. 'Stupefy! Obliviate!"  
  
"Where's Harry?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know but now is not the time to discuss this." Peggy said, avoiding the Imperious curse.  
  
"And Ron?"  
  
"Knocked out, I think. I put him somewhere safe." Peggy mumbled. She was shaking and pale and I didn't blame her.  
  
I suddenly heard voices. Lots of hissing sort of voices. And a scream. I turned and saw a wave of snakes coming from the dungeons.  
  
"ATTACK!" They were all screaming and flung themselves at Death Eaters. I picked a particularly poisonous one up and flung it at a Death Eater about to attack Seamus.  
  
"Thanks, Amy." He said, looking relieved.  
  
The snakes by themselves outnumbered the Death Eaters. I saw in amusement at a Death Eater covered with a bunch of snakes which wrapped themselves tightly around him. Another Death Eater dropped dead as soon as one of the snakes bit him.  
  
"Retreat. Retreat!" Called someone and the remaining Death Eaters ran off and into the forest, disappearing. The castle was silent. Then we began cheering and hugging. As I hugged Peggy, I saw the snakes disappearing. A large one in charge winked at me before disappearing herself. Then I turned back to cheer.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
I opened my eyes, feeling incredible pain as I sat up. I was in the hospital wing. I saw every single bed held a student. Looking beside me, I saw Peggy asleep over a book. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around in confusion, trying to remember what happened. Awaken around eleven. Death Eaters attacked. me and Peggy. the Cruciatus curse. On me. Then everything was blank.  
  
The Cruciatus curse on me. I buried my face in my hands and cried. That awoke Peggy.  
  
"Huh? What?" She asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Ron."  
  
I looked up at her. "Why did that happen?" I asked in a whisper. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Peggy whispered, giving me a hug. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
I walked into the hospital wing, shocked at the sight of it all. So many hurt students. Classes for Fifth years and up were canceled for a week or so. I stopped at each person I knew.  
  
"Hi Harry." Lee Jordan said weakly.  
  
"Hi Lee. How're you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"All right. " He said and closed his eyes. "I've been better."  
  
"Hope you get better soon." I said and continued. The next person I knew was Cho Chang.  
  
"Hullo Harry." She said, seeing me.  
  
"Hi Cho." I said, looking at her. She had bandages around her head. "What happened?"  
  
"One of the Death Eaters flung a big block of stone at my head." She said slowly, as if trying to remember.  
  
"I hope you get better soon." I told her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You said you got hit by a big block of stone." I said.  
  
"Did I?" She asked in confusion. "Hi Harry." She said after a moment.  
  
"Hi." I said and continued. The next thing I saw was Fred and Georgette, both still unconscious. George and Frederika were sitting over their beds, neither have gotten any sleep.  
  
Then I got to Ron and Peggy. Ron was sitting up, eating slowly as Peggy held his tray of food.  
  
"Hi Harry. Glad to see you alive." Ron said.  
  
"Glad to see you're okay." I said.  
  
"Thanks." He said and looked hopefully at the Chocolate Frogs by his bed.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Maybe later." Peggy said.  
  
"Aw." Ron said. I walked on till I got to Jasmine. She had been unharmed. Pomfrey told me she had been found a floor down from the Gryffindor common room, fainted. But now she was awake. When she saw me, she leapt out of bed and flung her arms around my neck.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She said.  
  
"Jasmine, you're okay. I was so worried." I said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I'm fine. I wasn't even in the fight." She said.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I saw them, Harry. I saw mum and dad."  
  
"You did?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Mum she. she woke me up to warn me about the Death Eaters. I saw them." Jasmine said.  
  
"Are they here now?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"No. There's an old nurse ghost. a student I guess died here and, ofcourse, Jason." She said, casting a look at the empty chair by her bed which I guessed held Jason. "Jason says hi."  
  
"Hi Jason." I said then hugged Jasmine tightly again.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Harry, ever since I woke up." She said, sitting down.  
  
"I was safe. Locked up in Dumbledore's office." I said and saw a rose by her bed. "Who gave you that?"  
  
"A worried friend." Jasmine said.  
  
"Who you went to the dance with?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe." She said with a mysterious smile.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay." I said.  
  
"And I'm glad you are." 


	14. The Kiss

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- The Kiss (Peggy's point of view)  
  
Pomfrey glared at me but went on with her work. I settled back in my chair and watched Ron sleep. It was Friday, November third. Three days after the attack. I had stayed by Ron's side the whole time. He had awaken shortly on the first. The was up for quite a while on the second and then has been asleep since.  
  
"Hi Peggy." Hermione appeared with a tray of food for me.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." I said.  
  
"You're really worried about him." She said.  
  
"I know." I said, stirring the tea.  
  
"Do you." Hermione trailed off and sat down on Ron's other side.  
  
"Do I what?" I asked, looking over my tea-cup at her. Her bushy hair was down, framing her worried face.  
  
"Do you like him?" She asked.  
  
"As a friend, yes. As anything else, no." I said and sipped my tea.  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering. I thought that maybe you did." Hermione muttered and looked down at Ron's pale face. "Poor guy. the Cruciatus curse."  
  
"Yeah." I said, not feeling really hungry though I hadn't eaten since Ron was last up, almost 24 hours.  
  
"Who all is here? I mean, from our house?" She asked.  
  
"Ron, Fred, Georgette, Lee, Donnie, Rose, Lavender, 4 Sixth years I don't know, Katie and Angelina." I said, thinking of the faces and Gryffindors I had seen. "Oh yeah and Jasmine was here but she woke up yesterday and left."  
  
"Gosh." Hermione said and shook her head and stared down at Ron's face. "Will he be okay?"  
  
"He woke up yesterday and ate a lot before going back to sleep." I said, moving a fiery red lock that had fallen over his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to see the others." Hermione said and left. I sat back in my chair, food on the table forgotten, staring down at Ron's face. I was glad Hermione hadn't noticed I purposely didn't answer her question as of whether or not Ron would be okay.  
  
"Get well." I whispered and began to read again.  
  
***  
  
Ron slept all through Friday but woke up again on Saturday morning. "Hi Peggy." He said, slowly and painfully sitting up.  
  
I looked at him and smiled. "Hi Ron."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Saturday." I said.  
  
"Wow." He muttered. I quickly got food and he began eating quickly.  
  
"Not so fast!" I said. "I don't want you choking."  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled and began eating slower. "Have you been by my side this whole time?" He asked when he was done.  
  
"Yeah." I admitted.  
  
"Wow. thanks." He said slowly and rested back.  
  
"You need anything?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno." He said slowly, eyes staring across the room at nothing.  
  
"Well if you do, I'll be right here." I assured him and sat back.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
Peggy was slumped back in her seat, sound asleep late Saturday night. I watched her sleep and reached over and took her glasses off and set them on the table. I sat back and watched her sleep some more. Peggy was amazing. I had never in my entire life met anyone like her, and doubted I ever would. When I first met her I didn't think anything of her. I just thought she was. an ugly dork. But now. she was so smart and strong. So kind and funny. So. perfect.  
  
***  
  
I had fallen asleep but woke up again Sunday morning. Peggy was still asleep. I decided to see how strong I was. I pushed the covers back, sat up and slowly swung my legs out of bed. I felt a bit weak but otherwise fine. I touched my feet to the ground. Ooh, cold. Slowly and painfully I stood up. I was all the way up when pain filled my body and I crumpled to the ground with a slight cry of pain.  
  
"Ron?!" Peggy demanded, waking. A moment later she ran to the other side of the bed.  
  
"I. thought I'd see how strong I was." I said, neck going red.  
  
"You idiot! You complete idiot!" She snapped angrily, grabbing my arm and helping me back up. "That is one of the most stupid things I have ever seen done."  
  
"I know." I said, allowing her to help me back into bed and tuck the covers around me.  
  
"Ron, I'm just worried about you. Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again." She said, her eyes staring into mine. Her hazels eyes were dancing with worry. "Please."  
  
"I promise." I said slowly, transfixed by her eyes. Kiss her! Shrieked a crazy voice in my head. I kind of sat there, staring.  
  
"Good." She sat back in her chair and began eating her breakfast.  
  
"Why are you sitting here?" I asked.  
  
"Because the chair is here." She said and I laughed.  
  
"No I mean. by my side. Day and night."  
  
"Oh." She set her fork down and pushed her glasses up. "I told you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes. I'm worried."  
  
"Oh." I said and rested back, body still in pain. "okay." Silence for a few minutes. "Hey Peggy?"  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She looked up and smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
***  
  
Harry, Amy, Hermione and Jasmine sat in the library studying on Sunday evening.  
  
"Its lonely." Amy sighed, looking at the two empty chairs Peggy and Ron usually occupied.  
  
"You're telling me." Harry muttered, looking down at his books. The words swam in front of him, not making any sense. He was really worried about Ron as well as every other student in the hospital. It was his fault, after all. Or rather that's how he felt.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"I guess." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Har, it isn't your fault." Jasmine said, hand resting on his arm.  
  
"I know I just." Harry heaved a sigh, and shook his head. "Voldemort sent them to get me. And I-"  
  
"Harry stop talking like that. Its not your fault." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes it is." Harry said.  
  
"It is not." Amy said. Harry just sighed and looked down at his books.  
  
***  
  
Monday afternoon Ron had gotten out of bed and taken a few steps.  
  
Peggy was grinning. "All right! Now sit back, you've done enough." She said.  
  
"I'm feeling completely back to normal." Ron insisted, clutching the table.  
  
"You were never normal in the first place now rest!" Peggy snapped.  
  
Ron sighed and lay back in his bed. "With this rate I'll be out by Christmas." He complained.  
  
"Oh no, you'll be out soon but you just need to take it one step at a time." Peggy said, sitting down in her chair.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
***  
  
"No sign of them?" Jasmine asked rather sadly.  
  
"No, sorry." Jason said, hovering about above her as she sat in her dorm, at her desk.  
  
"How long ago did they leave?" She asked.  
  
"Just after you were put in the hospital." Jason said. Jasmine sighed and slumped forward.  
  
"I fainted. Why did I faint? I can't believe I fainted."  
  
"Jasmine, its understandable. They'll be back." Jason assured her.  
  
"I hope so." Jasmine said with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
By that weekend, Ron was allowed out of the hospital. He greeted Harry with a hug.  
  
"Its great to be out of there." He said, sinking in a common room chair.  
  
"Its great to have you back." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"And you, too." Amy added, casting a glance at Peggy who smiled.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I can't believe you never left his side." Amy muttered, shaking her head. Peggy just shrugged and glanced at Ron who smiled at her.  
  
*** (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Jason asked me.  
  
"Yes. I am ready." I insisted.  
  
Jason gave a shrug and floated off to get my parents. They had come back and I was in an empty classroom, ready. well, hopefully ready to meet them. I breathed hard and paced around and looked out the window. Sleet fell angrily down. It hadn't snowed yet but oh well.  
  
"Jasmine?" I whirled around and saw them.  
  
"Mum." I said slowly. "dad."  
  
"Why do people always say you first?" My father said bitterly towards mother.  
  
"Cause I'm special." She replied and turned to me. "Hullo dear."  
  
"Uh." I said slowly. "hi."  
  
We all stood there a moment in silence until Jason floated back in. "I'm here so never fear. Jason in da house! Oh yeah! Jason in da house! Ooh yeah!" Jason said, dancing around.  
  
"Oh shut up." Me and. dad said at the same time. Mum smiled.  
  
"Oh fine. Be that way." Jason huffed and left again.  
  
"Annoying, isn't he?" Dad asked.  
  
"Just a little bit." I said with a smile. "Oh, and thanks for waking me up, uh, mum."  
  
"You're welcome." She said. We stood there in silence until finally I asked the question I really wanted answering.  
  
"Why did you give me away?" I asked.  
  
"Because Voldemort was after us." Mum replied.  
  
"We didn't want you in any danger." Dad said.  
  
"So you just sent me off." I said.  
  
"Oh please don't be mad, dear. It was the only thing we could do." Mum said, her green eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"How come you just didn't. flee?" I asked.  
  
"Voldemort would of followed us." Dad said, eyes narrowed.  
  
I opened my mouth but then heard voices outside. Angry, fighting voices. "Hold on." I ran to the door and looked out. It was Draco and three Slytherin boys who seemed to be bullying Draco. "Half a moment." I said and opened the door.  
  
". with that Gryffindor girl." The one in charge sneered.  
  
"I." Draco said hesitantly.  
  
"Answer me." The Slytherin growled angrily.  
  
"Hey!" I snapped. They turned to me. "Leave him alone."  
  
"So I was right." He said, glaring at me.  
  
"No. go away." Draco snapped at me.  
  
I took a step back, feeling rather hurt. "I."  
  
"Well let's just see who Draco is more loyal to. His house and name, or a Gryffindor?" The Slytherin sneered and snapped his fingers. One of the thicker guys threw his arms around my shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" I shrieked. The other one raised his fist, about to punch.  
  
I looked at Draco and he stared me, gray eyes wide. "Now, Goyle. Hit her." The Slytherin said and immense pain filled my stomach as he punched. I screamed and would've fell to my knees but the other was holding me up.  
  
"Ohhhhhh." I moaned, trying to remember which pocket my wand was in.  
  
"Hit her again, Goyle." Wham. I felt like crying, the pain was so. so horrible. Wham. This time in my face. My nose started bleeding and the other let go of me. I crumbled to the ground and moaned, lightly touching my nose. Blood dripped down on my robes. "Now, kick her."  
  
"Stupefy!" Goyle fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" The other two Slytherins fell to the ground with thuds. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, helping me up.  
  
"Not really." I said, rubbing my stomach.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I. should've reacted. quicker." He stammered. I heard the sound of running feet getting close.  
  
"Its okay I. think." I said. Harry, Ron, and Peggy appeared.  
  
"What's going on h- JASMINE!" Harry yelled. "Malfoy you smeghead!!" And he flung himself. Harry and Draco crashed to the ground.  
  
"Harry!" I yelled, watching as the two tumbled. Kicking, hitting, biting and hurting each other. "Stop it!" I looked at Ron. "Get him off of him!"  
  
"Kill him, Harry!" Ron said, totally ignoring me. I groaned and jumped on top of the two boys. I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off of Draco.  
  
"Jasmine let go of me?! Why're you protecting this jerk after what he did to you?!" Harry yelled as I finally got him off. He tried to wrench out of my grip.  
  
"Harry you prat D-" Harry got loose and attacked Draco again. "Stop it, Harry! He didn't attack me!" Harry froze, hands around Draco's throat.  
  
"What?" He looked up at me.  
  
"Get off of him!" I snapped. Draco shoved Harry off and slowly stood up.  
  
"Next time get the facts straight before attacking me, scar-face." He sneered, wiping the blood off his face from a cut Harry had given him.  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked him.  
  
"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you-what did-what the hell is going on here?!" Ron yelled. I went over to Draco and mopped the blood off his forehead with the sleeve of my robes.  
  
"Those three attacked me and Draco cursed them." I said, glaring at Harry.  
  
"You mean. Malfoy didn't attack you?" He asked.  
  
"Ding-ding, genius." Draco grumbled.  
  
"No. He didn't. He saved me from their attacks." I said.  
  
"Well. what about Crabbe and Goyle?!" Harry sputtered.  
  
"Vorin Nott got them to switch loyalty to him ever since Weasley hospitalized me." Draco said.  
  
"You did what?!" I demanded from Ron.  
  
"Well I wouldn't of done that if you hadn't of made that nasty remark about my mother." Ron snapped back. He whirled on his heels and stormed off.  
  
"Ron." Peggy groaned and ran after him.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Harry demanded from Draco.  
  
"And what are you talking about?!" Draco demanded back.  
  
"Leave my sister alone." Harry growled.  
  
"Harry." I said, feeling angry.  
  
"Leave her to what? To get hurt?!" Draco demanded, cheeks turning pink.  
  
"And why do you care? Since when have you cared about us Gryffindors?!" Harry demanded, getting red with anger as well.  
  
"Harry." I hissed again.  
  
"I did not say I cared about you Gryffindors."  
  
"So why did you help my sister? So you can have your turn to curse her?"  
  
"Fine then, Potter. Next time I see students attacking her I'll leave it be."  
  
"If I see you anywhere near her I'll rip out all your hair." Harry said, eyes narrowing. "Hear me? Leave her alone."  
  
"HARRY!" I screamed.  
  
He blinked and looked over. "What?" He asked.  
  
My anger lashed out inside of me and I slapped him. I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away, feeling I could get no angrier. Finally I found we were in the library. Going to a private corner, I turned to Draco. "I am so sorry. My brother is being a dork." I said, scowling.  
  
"He always has been." Draco said. We looked at each other and began laughing. We finally calmed and sat down.  
  
"So why did you help me?" I asked.  
  
The pink tints in his cheek returned. "Uh. the. and. er. it was like. and then he-well I." He sputtered out.  
  
I giggled and shook my head. "You don't need to explain."  
  
"Er, right." He muttered.  
  
"Draco. Harry told me everything."  
  
"What?" Draco looked up.  
  
"Everything you've done to him and his friends."  
  
"Oh." Draco said slowly. "and yet you're still talking to me."  
  
"Listen, Draco-" I seized his hand and held it tightly. "just because you and my brother are rivals doesn't mean we have to be. I like you. You're awesome."  
  
Draco blinked. "You. do?"  
  
"Why else would I be talking to you?" I asked.  
  
"But still. you know why Nott wanted to attack me?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Because I've been talking to you. A Gryffindor. And I am a Slytherin, and a Malfoy." Draco said, gray eyes blazing.  
  
"And that's why they wanted to see if you'd stand up for me or not?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't going to but I couldn't stand by and let them do that. and I don't know why." Draco shook his head. "I have never thought in my life I'd be standing up for a Gryffindor. And I don't know why I did it, either. And that. well, it kind of scares me."  
  
"Well I appreciate it." I giggled.  
  
We stared into each others eyes for a few moments. "Jasmine I-" He began.  
  
"Jasmine!" We jumped as Harry appeared, looking positively enraged.  
  
"Harry go away I don't want to talk to you right now." I scowled.  
  
"What-what the hell is this?!" He demanded, gazing fiercly at our hands. I was still holding Draco's tightly.  
  
"A zebra?" I asked. Harry looked at me as if I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.  
  
"Let go." He said calmly.  
  
"Har-"  
  
"Jasmine come on we need to talk. Like, right now." Harry grabbed me and dragged me off before I could do or say anything.  
  
"Harry let go of me! I'm fourteen not four!"  
  
"Well you sure are acting immature!"  
  
"What?!" I demanded. He let go and we stood in an empty corridor, glowering at each other.  
  
"Jasmine, that is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I know his name." I said.  
  
"I mean-he-Jasmine!"  
  
"Yes?" I asked, scowling even more.  
  
"I don't want you near him. Understand?" Harry asked, holding my shoulder tightly.  
  
"No! I don't understand! Just because you hate him-"  
  
"He is a Slytherin, and Slytherins and Gryffindors do not mix."  
  
"Harry. you." I sputtered and then narrowed my eyes. "Harry you are a pig- headed dork." I snapped and stormed off.  
  
"Jasmine!" He called after me but I ignored him.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked as he appeared looking especially sulky.  
  
"Jasmine."  
  
"What she do?" Ron asked from where he played chess against Peggy.  
  
"She was holding hands with Malfoy in the lib-" Harry never finished.  
  
"She what?!" Ron shrieked, snapping his head up.  
  
"You heard me." Harry said, glaring at him from behind his bangs.  
  
"Where is she now?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. She called me a pig-headed dork and stormed off." Harry said and scowled at the snickers. "What?" He demanded.  
  
"Pig-headed dork." Ron said and snickered some more.  
  
"Harry. just let her cool off." Hermione said from where she studied.  
  
"Yeah. Cool off." Harry muttered and shook his head, feeling sick at the sight of his sister holding hands with his mortal enemy.  
  
*** (Peggy's point of view)  
  
By that Monday, school started up again though quite a few students were missing. Transfiguration was pretty empty. Donnie and Rose were still in the hospital wing. Lavender had returned but was looking pale and sad.  
  
We didn't even know she'd be there. She came in a few minutes before the bell rung, whispered something to Parvati and sat down.  
  
Dean and Seamus seemed glum Donnie was still gone but no one seemed to care much Rose was. I, myself, was just glad Ron was okay. He was slumped over in his seat looking very bored as McGonagall went on and on. Obviously she hadn't had any dates lately for she had gone back from her glowing happiness to her strict self, according to Ron.  
  
"Maybe he dumped her." Ron muttered as we headed to Healings. "I just wish we weren't paired up alphabetically." He added as we went in.  
  
"Since so many students are missing." Amah said as we all arrived. "you can pair up with whoever you want."  
  
Ron blinked and looked up and grinned at me. "Hey, maybe I have something." He said as I sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah you do have something. You have a feather in your hair." I said and pulled it out.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Ron asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Um. from the bird on your hat perhaps?" I asked with a giggle.  
  
Ron took his hat off and scowled. "Pig you stupid owl." He grumbled and swore under his breath. He untied the letter from Pig's leg, stuck Pig in his pocket and jammed his hat back on his head. He glared at me as I giggled.  
  
"Sorry." I said but continued giggling throughout the class. Pig hooted happily, looking above Ron's pocket top. He seemed very pleased with himself.  
  
***  
  
At lunch Harry was positively fuming since Jasmine paired off with Draco in Healings class.  
  
'What does he think he playing at?" Harry asked, glaring at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"He's after something. Probably thinks if he gets close to Jasmine he'll get close to me then he can curse me." Harry muttered.  
  
"Well somebody's a little paranoid." Amy said, shaking her head.  
  
Harry didn't hear. He kept glaring back and forth between Draco and Jasmine. Both were sitting alone. "Hey, we have free period next, Peggy." Ron said, checking the schedule. "wanna go explore passages?"  
  
"Sure." I said brightly. I had finally gotten use to the uniforms. At least I could wear what I want on the weekends.  
  
I waited in the common room for Ron to return with his map. I grinned and we headed off together. "I love this castle. This is awesome." I said as we went through a passage.  
  
"I can tell you like it." Ron laughed. We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Peggy I got a question."  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"Why did you stay by my side?" He asked.  
  
"I told you. I was worried."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. "What do you mean 'is that all'?"  
  
"I mean-you know. I-I-is that all?" He stammered.  
  
"Do you really mean 'Peggy did you stay by my side because you like me'?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, well, I, the."  
  
"Ron. I told Hermione. I was staying by your side because I was worried."  
  
"Hermione asked?"  
  
"Yes. She asked if I liked you."  
  
"And. your, er, reply?"  
  
"Ron. I told you!" I said.  
  
"Ah right sorry I uh yeah. let's just. keep. yeah, going." Ron muttered.  
  
"Yes. Lets." I said and we continued searching the passage.  
  
***  
  
"My brother is such an idiot." Jasmine growled, arms folded and eyes narrowed.  
  
"Jasmine. calm down." Jason sighed. The two were in her dorm Monday evening. Jasmine was still stewing over her brother.  
  
"Why does he have to act like that?! Just because he and Draco are enemies doesn't mean we have to be."  
  
"Brothers are like that." Jason said, floating over and sitting next to Jasmine who sighed heavily. "Why don't you talk about it? With him, I mean."  
  
"No, Jason. I can't. I don't want to. I don't want to even see him right now." Jasmine grumbled.  
  
"Okay." Jason mumbled and floated off. Jasmine sighed and lay flat on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
***  
  
Arva looked into the face of Voldemort and didn't even feel frightened at all. "You've led a hard life." He said.  
  
"I suppose I have." Arva said, folding her arms. "now, give me a reason why I should join your side."  
  
"Power." Voldemort said, smiling an evil smile.  
  
Arva snorted. "Power oh yeah that's good. I have enough power." Arva said and her eyes darted to a crystal goblet in one of the follower's hands. It exploded causing him to scream in surprise. "you'll need to do more then that, Voldemort."  
  
"You can do perfect magic without using your wand." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes. Now then. What else is in it for me if I join you?" Arva asked.  
  
"Much more power then you could achieve on your own." Voldemort said.  
  
"I think I can achieve a lot on my own. If that is all, I will be going." Arva turned and came face-to-face with four Death Eaters. "Move it."  
  
"Listen, Arva. If you won't join you'll be too dead to do anything on your own." Voldemort sneered from behind her.  
  
Arva narrowed her eyes, glaring at the Death Eaters. "Go ahead and try." She said.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" One of them shouted. Green light shot from his wand and hit Arva who didn't even flinch.  
  
"Now then," she said when the light disappeared. "I better get going." She headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Arva smiled to herself then wiped it off as she turned. "Yes?"  
  
"If you join you can be second in command right away." Voldemort said.  
  
"Second in command, hmm?" Arva asked.  
  
"Yes." Voldemort said.  
  
"Let me think." Arva tossed back her hair and thought for a moment. Then she walked across the room and stood in front of Voldemort. "I'll give it a try."  
  
***  
  
Amy looked worriedly over at Harry, Wednesday evening. He and Jasmine still hadn't made up and both were pretty miserable.  
  
"Just talk to her." Ron was telling him.  
  
"No." Harry growled, glaring into the fire.  
  
"I tried." Ron said with a shrug then disappeared with Peggy.  
  
Amy shut her book and walked over to Harry. "Jasmine is just as miserable as you are."  
  
Harry looked up at Amy as she sat down. "Well she can come to me."  
  
"Oh please." Amy snorted. "Jasmine won't. Harry, what happened to all that brotherly love you seemed to be showing earlier."  
  
"She started it. Amy she was holding hands with Malfoy." Harry said, shaking his head, still not believing that sight.  
  
"Harry." Amy inched closer to him and rested a hand on his arm. "she is probably waiting for you to talk to her. Just apologize."  
  
"No." Harry said.  
  
"Sitting here grumbling won't do anything. You are both stubborn. Harry, you need to make the first move." Amy said, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Amy she-she was the one with my rival! My enemy!"  
  
"So?" Amy said, pressing her hand on his arm firmly. "Jasmine is a sweet girl who can handle herself."  
  
"Exactly so why does she need me?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"She is your sister you never knew you had until September. You love her and know it. So march up there and apologize." Amy snapped.  
  
Harry turned and looked at her. "I don't know."  
  
Amy leaned in closer so their noses were almost touching. "You know you want to. Don't deny it."  
  
"I. don't." Harry said slowly and then Amy kissed him.  
  
***  
  
"J-Jasmine?" Jasmine looked up as Harry came into her dorm.  
  
"1. You're not supposed to be up here. 2. I don't want to talk to you. 3. You're still a pig-headed dork."  
  
"Jasmine I want to apologize."  
  
Jasmine blinked at him in confusion. "What?" She finally asked.  
  
Harry sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't of exploded like that. I just. you know, you're my little sister and I wanted to protect you. And Malfoy is my mortal enemy. My rival." Harry said.  
  
"Just because you two are rivals might not mean I want to be enemies with him." Jasmine said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "I. under. stand." He forced out.  
  
"No you don't." Jasmine said.  
  
"Okay so I don't. But I'll try I. why do you like him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its none of your business." Jasmine said.  
  
"Is. he the one who sent you the rose?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Jasmine said, looking over at the vase that held the perfect rose. Draco had put a spell on it so it stayed in full, perfect bloom. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Oh." Harry got red in the face. "n-nothing. Amy just. she just. talked and. understood. apologize and then she well I came up and the before she then she understand and you know, enemies and all and she though that come up here and then she-"  
  
"Did she kiss you?" Jasmine giggled.  
  
"N-no." Harry said. "... yes." and got even redder as she giggled furiously. "what?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing its just funny."  
  
"What is?" Harry asked.  
  
"What did you think of it?"  
  
"I don't. really remember. She just. was saying I should talk to you then. kissed me and it was like. you know just. wow." He said.  
  
"First kiss?"  
  
"I guess I mean I've been kissed on the cheek before but I mean this was."  
  
Jasmine giggled more. "The first real kiss?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said and still looked slightly dazed. "wow."  
  
"Well. if that's all I mean, you better go before someone catches you up here."  
  
"Right." Harry hugged Jasmine before leaving. Still quite dazed from Amy's kiss. 


	15. Forbidden Love

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- Forbidden Love (Ron's point of view)  
  
December came with winds, sleet and very, very light flurries of snow that didn't even stick to the ground. I was surprised we hadn't had much snow yet, though. Peggy seemed rather depressed about this.  
  
"Snow is the best part of winter!" She said at dinner Friday the first. "Snowball fights! Sledding! Goofing around freezing your butt off!" She exclaimed, waving her arms about.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said slowly, reading a letter.  
  
"Who sent you that?" I asked.  
  
"Viktor." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at me. "and are you going to make a fuss about this letter?"  
  
I chose to ignore her and turned to Peggy. "Don't worry, it'll snow soon."  
  
"I hope so." She sighed, looking at the ceiling where gray clouds swirled.  
  
After dinner we headed to the Common Room. Peggy and I played chess. She was quite good but not good enough.  
  
"Check and mate." I said.  
  
Peggy sighed again and sat back. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." she grumbled.  
  
"It will snow. Don't worry." I said.  
  
"I just hope it snows soon." Peggy said with a sigh. She went over to the Common Room fire and flopped into a chair. I walked over and sat in the chair near her, staring at her. I had gotten these weird feelings since she had stayed with me at the hospital. Weird feelings that made me very confused. Very, very, very confused. And I didn't like it one bit.  
  
***  
  
The next day was a Hogsmeade trip. Harry, Hermione, Amy and Jasmine piled into a carriage, leaving me and Peggy to share a carriage by ourselves. Oh what a shame. Oh yeah, and Professor McGonagall made it too crowded for me and Peggy to join them.  
  
"Ron, you okay? You seem weird lately. Well, weirder then usual." Peggy said as we sat back.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled, trying not to look at her. When I did I got these weird feelings. Worse then normal. I couldn't like her! I knew I couldn't. She wasn't pretty at all so how on earth could I, Ronald Weasley, like her? No, no, no. I couldn't like her. Nope. I couldn't. Me like her? I most certainly did not!... oh my God I liked her.  
  
I liked Peggy Morlins.  
  
One of the ugliest girls in the school. I liked her! No! I couldn't! I most certainly could not! But I did. No I couldn't. I felt like screaming. I couldn't believe it. I liked her. I couldn't! I couldn't! But these feelings.  
  
"Ron?" I jumped slightly and looked at her.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I mumbled, staring at her. I then got a feeling I never, never got before and probably shouldn't mention. And it made me very embarrassed.  
  
"Are you okay? You're getting really red." She said.  
  
Indeed my face was rapidly turning red. "I-I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Are you getting too hot? Want me to open a window?" She asked, reaching for the window.  
  
I sure as hell was getting way, way, way too hot. "I d-don't care." I said.  
  
Peggy opened the window a little and sat back again. I couldn't believe I liked her. No way. She wasn't pretty at all!!!!! But I did. I liked her. I liked her very much.  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence. I glared fiercely outside the entire time. We got to Hogsmeade and piled out, joining back with Harry, Jasmine, Amy, Hermione and McGonagall. We first went to the Three Broomsticks and crowded around a round table. Professor McGonagall went to a near-by table and sat there, keeping a close eye on Harry.  
  
"Hi kids." Hagrid came through the door.  
  
"Hey Hagrid." We all said as he joined our table.  
  
"I though' you were supposed ta have a teacher with yeh." Hagrid said.  
  
"I do. McGonagall." Harry said, nodding at the table where McGonagall was reading.  
  
"Ah." Hagrid said, looking into the huge tankard of mead Madame Rosmerta just set in front of him. "Thanks."  
  
"Mm-hmm." She said, walking away, swinging her hips. Why couldn't Peggy have a body like hers? Rosmerta was extremely pretty and very curvy. Peggy was curvy but not. pretty at all.  
  
I sighed and looked into my tankard of Butterbeer. It wasn't fair. Why did I have to go and like an ugly girl? Not fair. Totally not fair.  
  
I glanced up as the door jingled. Four new people had joined the crowded pub. Four red-headed troublemaker people. They were still on their battle of the twin thing but it wasn't as harsh as it was when it started, and I had a feeling there was more going on behind the scenes.  
  
"Hey Ronniekins." Fred and George said as they passed me.  
  
"Ronniekins." Frederika and Georgette giggled, following. I scowled.  
  
"Ronniekins?" Peggy asked. I turned red as she began giggling.  
  
"Oh shut up." I grumbled.  
  
"I'm going to go." Jasmine said, standing up quickly, staring at the window. I glanced over and saw Malfoy there.  
  
"Jasmine-" Harry said sharply and she narrowed her eyes fiercely. "er, have a good time." he muttered quickly.  
  
Jasmine grinned and ran off.  
  
"How can you let her go off like that?" I demanded.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "I don't like it. I want her to stop but for the mean time." he sighed and glared out the window as the two walked off. "she'll soon find out how horrible he is."  
  
"Harry, it'll hurt her when she finds out." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I know but she'll get mad if I forbid it." Harry said, looking incredibly worried.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Hagrid asked in confusion.  
  
"Jasmine. LIKES. Malfoy." Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What?! But they-he-"  
  
"I know, Hagrid." Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm done. I'm going to Honeydukes. Who wants to go with me?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Chocolate is going to rot your teeth." Amy said.  
  
Peggy stuck her tongue out at her and started to leave. "Peggy-wait I-I'll go." I stammered. I chugged the rest of the Butterbeer and dashed after her.  
  
*** (Draco's point of view)  
  
"Harry is so mad." Jasmine said as we walked down a small street in Hogsmeade.  
  
"I bet he is. But he didn't stop you." I pointed out.  
  
"He was going to." Jasmine said with a sigh. We got to the edge of town, near a small forest (not the Forbidden Forest, another safe and smaller nice one). We sat at a picnic table under a bare maple tree. "I think they all are. Ron, Hermione, Amy. I don't think Peggy is but that's because she doesn't mind you."  
  
"Yeah, we are partners in Healings." I said, staring at her. We sat across from each other. We actually sort of matched. I was wearing black pants and a dark gray turtleneck and a winter cloak. Jasmine was wearing a black, wool skirt that ended a little below her knees, a dark gray and black sweater (that reminded me of pepper) and a regular black cloak.  
  
"The rose is started to wilt." She said.  
  
"The rose I got for you when you were in the hospital?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I guess the spell is wearing off. I'll get you another flower."  
  
"Not a deep red rose, though." Jasmine said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Cause it means 'bashful shame'."  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" I asked then shook my head. "never mind. I'll get you a flower right now. Let's go to the shop."  
  
Jasmine giggled and stood up. "Okay."  
  
We went to the Florist shop. It was filled with flowers and other plants. "Hello dears," a thin, spidery old woman appeared. She had a wispy white dress that floated about her. "can I help you?"  
  
"What flower do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Surprise me. I'll wait outside." Jasmine smiled and left.  
  
"I want a really pretty flower for her." I said after a moment, indicating Jasmine.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" She asked.  
  
"Er, no but. I uh."  
  
"Like her." The woman said.  
  
"Yes." I admitted. I couldn't believe I had said that. I couldn't like a Gryffindor! Let alone Potter's little sister! But Jasmine was so. perfect.  
  
"All right then dear, what flower?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm. what about a jasmine?" I asked.  
  
"What type of jasmine?" She asked.  
  
"What. kind?" I asked.  
  
"Regular jasmine, cape jasmine, Carolina jasmine, Indian jasmine, Spanish jasmine, Yellow jasmine, or Phoenix jasmine?" She asked.  
  
"Uh. um. does any mean 'I really like you' or something?" I asked.  
  
"Not really. There's 'I attach myself to you' and 'When you die, I shall cry'."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"There is." She said, her eyes getting smaller. "one that means 'grace and elegance'."  
  
"I'll take that one." I said, wanting to get away from this odd, odd woman. She handed me a lovely yellow jasmine in full bloom. I smiled. "how much?"  
  
Suddenly the woman's eyes got very, very wide. "BEWARE!" She screamed.  
  
"What?!" I shrieked, jumping back in surprise.  
  
"I just saw a vision." She said, eyes returning to normal.  
  
"A-a vision?" I asked.  
  
"There will be those who forbid this relationship. Many, many people." She said, eyes now slitting. "Um, how much for the flower?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head. "It will be free. For you need all you can to help this relationship. there will be so much in your path. Poor kids." She whispered.  
  
"Uh. right." I backed out of the store as quickly as possible. Jasmine was across the street, looking in the window of the mail shop, at the owls. I pulled out my wand, and charmed the flower, then walked over, hand behind my back.  
  
"Hullo, done already?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. For you." I handed her the flower.  
  
"A yellow jasmine" She giggled, accepting it. "Grace and elegance."  
  
"You know?" I asked.  
  
"Ofcourse. I know what all the jasmines mean. I'm just glad you didn't get me a Spanish jasmine."  
  
'Why? What does that mean?" I asked.  
  
Jasmine giggled as we walked down the street. "Maybe I'll tell you when your older."  
  
"Okay, I- hey! Wait a minute! I'm older then you are." I said.  
  
Jasmine smiled and put the jasmine in her red hair. "When's your birthday by the way?"  
  
"April fifth." I replied as the wind blew our hair back. "when is yours?"  
  
"July twelfth." She replied.  
  
"Hey, its snowing." I said as a thin flurry came down. It wasn't much but it was nice.  
  
"Yeah. isn't it romantic?" She asked.  
  
I wondered vaguely if that was a hint. "Mm."  
  
She rested her head on my shoulder, warming it slightly. "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you like me even though you hate my brother."  
  
"And I'm glad you like me even though your brother and I hate each other." I said, slipping my arm around her waist. We continued walking down the street, both very happy.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
Peggy and I went to Honeydukes, and was greeted by the smell of chocolate. "Chocolate is the best thing in life." She said with a grin.  
  
"Even better then love?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I've never been in love." Peggy giggled.  
  
"Not even crushes?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. I don't really believe in love."  
  
"You. don't?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"No." She said quietly as we went to the chocolate section.  
  
"How come?" I asked. Her face was stony as she stared hard at a small chocolate house. Very clever. The house itself was regular milk chocolate in shape of logs. The roof was dark chocolate made to look like shingles. In the windows was sugar spun light stuff, pale yellow for curtains. The door was white chocolate colored green with a little dark chocolate doorknob. "Er, if you don't want to talk about we don't-"  
  
"Good." She said quickly and moved on, looking at a white chocolate unicorn with sugar crystal glaze that looked silver for the mane and tail. It had its head tossed back and one bent front leg. "That is so pretty." she said.  
  
"Thanks." We jumped as a young black woman appeared. Her chocolate brown hair was sleek and shiny and in a top-knot bun. She had dark chocolate brown eyes behind glasses with dark chocolate brown rims, wore chocolate brown robes and a red rose in a lapel. As I looked closer I saw it was made of white chocolate. The bloom with red coloring, and the stem, leaves and thorns green colored.  
  
"Did you make this?" Peggy asked.  
  
"I do all the things like that. The house, unicorn and all the others like it." She said and pointed to a small sign the size of my pinky in front of each. 'Designed and made by Mrs. Cocoa Black' is what it said.  
  
"Is that your real name?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is. I've always loved chocolate." She said with a smile.  
  
"This is amazing. You're really talented." Peggy said.  
  
"Thank you, dear."  
  
"Are these for sale?" I asked.  
  
"Ofcourse." She said, eyes shining with happiness as she looked at a chocolate statue. It was of a ballerina. Her hair was made of milk chocolate, her skin of white chocolate colored peach and her dress of pink, spun sugar. White chocolate indicated tights and her ballet shoes, white chocolate colored pink. Her arms were raised above her head and one leg was outstretched behind her. It was extremely realistic.  
  
"Beautiful." Peggy whispered. "Too beautiful to eat."  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. Black said. She looked hard at me for a moment. "Are you related to Charlie Weasley by any chance?"  
  
"Yes I. he's my brother. How do you know him?" I asked.  
  
"I thought as much. He said he had brothers at Hogwarts, still and one who loved chocolate. Come here." She led us to another part of the room and showed us a solid twelve inch tall chocolate dragon. "Couple years back I got a request to do chocolate dragons so I went to the best dragon colony place in the world. In Romania. Your brother showed me around. Very nice boy." She said.  
  
"Yeah." I muttered, looking at the dragon.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Ron." I said.  
  
"Ron. Why don't you come back next Saturday? I'll have a surprise for you." She said.  
  
"All right." I said slowly and Peggy and I left.  
  
"Hey, its starting to snow!" Peggy said cheerfully.  
  
Indeed it was flurrying a bit. "Maybe it'll get heavier." I said.  
  
"I hope so." Peggy said with a grin.  
  
"You really like snow, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"Ofcourse. Its so beautiful and magical." She said, face lifting upwards to let snow fall on it. We stood there in silence a few moments.  
  
Something then overcame me. I don't know what happened but I found myself grabbing her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her.  
  
It was amazing. I saw fireworks on the inside of my eyes (since they were closed). My heart raced yet stopped. Its like the whole world was spinning yet time stopped. It was-  
  
WHACK!  
  
I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, pain filling my cheek since Peggy had just slapped me. And hard. I was seeing stars she had slapped me so hard.  
  
"Ouch." I moaned, looking at her.  
  
She was positively enraged. "Ron! How could-why did-what on earth and beyond were you thinking?!" She shrieked.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I-I"  
  
"Forget it. Just-forget it!" She snapped, whirled on her heels and stormed off.  
  
Boy was I an idiot.  
  
***  
  
"Ouch. ouch. ouch." I moaned, pressing a cold wet cloth against the red, hand-shaped print on my cheek later that evening. I ofcourse had gone back to Hogwarts right away. I didn't even tell Harry and them, nor did I go after Peggy. The hand-print stung like crazy.  
  
There was a bee-like voice buzzing in my head repeating over and over that I was an idiot. Which I was. "How could you do that?" I demanded, staring into the mirror, at my eyes. I had just probably ruined any remote chance I had with her. I gripped the sink and leaned forward, staring down at the drain. I felt like everything had just shattered into millions upon millions of tiny pieces.  
  
"Ron?" Seamus came into the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Well I saw you leaving Hogsmeade rather quickly and I had nothing more to do so I decided to see if everything was okay." He said.  
  
"No. Nothing is okay." I said bitterly.  
  
"Whoa! Who slapped you?" He asked, seeing the print.  
  
"None of your business." I grumbled.  
  
"Ah. I get it."  
  
"Get what?" I asked, turning back to the mirror. In it was a total idiot.  
  
"Girl."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A girl slapped you. A girl you liked." Seamus said and looked smug as I scowled. "ah so I was right. Now then, who was it?"  
  
"Go away, Seamus." I snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay." Seamus muttered and left. I turned back to the mirror and slumped over the sink slightly.  
  
***  
  
The next day Peggy totally ignored me. I thought she'd avoid me but no, ignored me. As if I wasn't there. At breakfast I kindly asked for her to pass the salt but she continued chatting away with Amy. She heard me all right because Amy said so.  
  
"What?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Ron asked you to pass the salt." Amy said.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Peggy said and Amy ended up passing it to me. In the Common Room it was the same. She and Harry were talking and I sat down and said 'hey'. Harry replied but Peggy, once again, totally ignored me. It went like that the rest of the day. The others noticed because they asked what had happened. "What do you mean?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Between you and Ron. One day you're like best friends and now you are totally ignoring him." Amy said. Peggy chose to ignore that.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I loved her and wanted to at least be friends with her. As long as I didn't show my true feelings for her I think I'd be safe. That is, if she'd accept. That night I sat directly beside her in the Common Room. "Peggy, look at me." I said. She ignored me like always. "Peggy, look at me." Once again, nothing. "Peggy please! I want to apologize."  
  
With this she turned towards me. "Then apologize." She said rather harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For kissing you." I said.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
I looked at her. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
You could no longer see the red hand-print from her since my whole face was red. "for kissing you."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Peggy!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry for kissing you."  
  
"That's the right way to apologize." She said and closed her book.  
  
"Friends again?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. So long as you never mention it again." She said and shook my hand.  
  
"I won't." I said. I would not mention the kiss. Dreaming, however, is a different thing.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Jasmine sat at a private table in the farthest and darkest part of the library. "The rose is completely dead." She said.  
  
"The jasmine is fine." Draco said, looking at the yellow jasmine she held in her hand.  
  
"Yes. It is." Jasmine said with a smile. "what's wrong?" She asked as Draco got a look on his face.  
  
"Some of the Slytherins are being jerks again. Cause they saw us together at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh." Jasmine said slowly.  
  
Draco quickly grabbed her hand. "Jasmine I don't care what they think. I really like you and. and."  
  
"And?" Jasmine asked, brown eyes dancing.  
  
"And I. I. I've been wanting to do this since we met." Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I really, really like you."  
  
"And I really, really like you, Draco." She replied.  
  
Draco had no clue how he got enough nerve to say what he next said. "In fact I think I love you." Jasmine was silent at this. "a lot."  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"I. I better go." Draco said, standing up. Jasmine stood up quickly.  
  
"No, don't go." She said.  
  
"You probably don't like me in that way I'm stupid, I shouldn't of even thought that you'd-" Jasmine put her hand up to his mouth.  
  
"I never said I didn't love you." She said quietly.  
  
"You. what?" He asked.  
  
And Jasmine leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood there in shock. Total and utter shock. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it at all.  
  
His sister and mortal rival were kissing.  
  
***  
  
Jasmine walked into the common room, humming happily to herself. The common room was completely empty. Or so she thought.  
  
"So." She jumped as she spotted Harry's outline by the fire.  
  
"Hello, Harry. What're you doing up so late?" She asked, looking at her watch. It was past midnight.  
  
"I'd ask the same to you." He said darkly.  
  
There was something about his voice that frightened Jasmine. "Something. wrong?" She asked.  
  
Harry stood up. She could still only see his silhouette since he was right in front of the fire. "Oh yes. Something is wrong." He moved to the side slightly and she could see the fire in his green eyes. And it wasn't the reflection of the fire behind him. "sit down."  
  
"Okay." Jasmine said meekly and sat down quickly.  
  
"Now then. Where were you?"  
  
"Library."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"D-Draco."  
  
"And why are you coming in so late?" He demanded, slowly sitting down across from her.  
  
"Draco and I were talking." She said.  
  
"You were kissing!" He hissed.  
  
"You saw?" Jasmine asked then went pale. "I mean-"  
  
Harry leapt up, finger in her face. "Jasmine how could you do such a thing?!" He near-yelled. "I could tolerate you and him being together but kissing?!"  
  
"Harry this is none of your business." Jasmine said.  
  
"Jasmine, Draco Malfoy is a horrible, horrible guy!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Maybe to you but to me he is sweet and romantic and wonderful!" Jasmine shrieked, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I absolutely forbid you to go near him."  
  
"I-"  
  
"No Jasmine! I mean it! If you go near him I swear I will hurt him."  
  
"You will not." Jasmine said, nearly crying now.  
  
"Oh yes I will." Harry hissed, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" Jasmine screamed and ran from the common room.  
  
She ran down the corridors, crying her eyes out. She didn't care where she went, just as long as it was away from him.  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"Draco?" Jasmine sobbed, looking through teary eyes and seeing a blurry Draco.  
  
"Jasmine. what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arms around her.  
  
Jasmine told him what Harry had said. "and-and I know h-he'd carry out the threat."  
  
"He probably would."  
  
"Wh-what are you doing out here?" She asked.  
  
"Vorin Nott threatened me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said if I was seen with you again he'd hurt you. And like your brother, Nott would carry it out."  
  
"Draco what are we going to do?" Jasmine cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt." Draco whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
"And I don't want you to get hurt. figures this would happen after tonight." She said. After she had kissed him, Draco asked her to be his girlfriend. Good thing Harry hadn't heard that.  
  
"We could still be, you know, girlfriend and boyfriend." He said.  
  
"How? All the Gryffindor and Slytherins are going to be out watching us probably." Jasmine said.  
  
"Then we'll keep it secret." He assured her.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you so much." Jasmine whispered, not wanting him to let go.  
  
***  
  
Sure enough the next day, Jasmine found all the Gryffindors were watching her and the Slytherins glaring at her. And she saw a lot of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well.  
  
'Great, the whole school is out to get us'. Jasmine thought Monday in Healings class.  
  
After class Peggy secretly handed her a note. Peggy was the only one in the entire school who knew the truth. Peggy said she'd help, and would pass notes between the two. Because she liked Draco and Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine, meet me in the empty classroom on the west side of the fifth floor. Tonight at 1:30am. Draco.  
  
There was also the flower drawn on the paper. It was the yellow acacia. It meant 'secret love' and they decided for that to be their flower.  
  
That night at about 1:15am, Jasmine got dressed and ran to the empty classroom. Draco was waiting for her, holding a yellow acacia.  
  
"I was hoping you'd show up." He said, smiling.  
  
"How could I not?" She asked, hugging him tightly.  
  
Draco stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "I wish we didn't have this to be secret." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Me, either Draco."  
  
***  
  
Ron felt strained. Very, very strained. It was the Wednesday after he and Peggy had kissed. oh that kiss. Ron closed his eyes and remembered that wonderful kiss. oh god he yearned to kiss her again. But he couldn't. No, he couldn't show his true feelings for her. They were back to being good friends. But every night he had dreamed of her. But he couldn't do anything about it. It was like torture. 


	16. Suspicion

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- Suspicion  
  
Like always, Harry signed up to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The others from Gryffindor staying were Ron, Jasmine, Peggy, Amy, Lee Jordan, Fred and George. Hermione was going to stay with Viktor Krum. Ginny had been invited to her friends house. Fred and George seemed upset Frederika and Georgette were gone but they had promised their mother.  
  
Before the Holidays, however, there was going to be a Christmas dance. On Saturday the sixteenth, the day before everyone was going to leave.  
  
Harry was going with Amy, Ron was going with Peggy and Jasmine wasn't even going to go. "Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"If I can't go with Draco, I am not going at all." She growled, eyes narrow.  
  
"Your sister is mental." Ron informed Harry after that.  
  
On the Sixteenth, Harry and Ron waited for Amy and Peggy. "Why do girls take about four hours to get ready?" Ron asked, scowling as he glared at the staircase. He was wearing deep brown velvet dress robes (since his brothers had gotten him two new dress robes) that went well with his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I dunno." Harry mumbled, once again in his bottle green dress robes.  
  
"Hi guys! Sorry it took so long!" Amy and Peggy ran down the stairs.  
  
Amy was wearing form-fitting deep purple dress robes and her hair was down but not curled. Peggy was wearing form-fitting deep sea blue dress robes. Her hair was down and the bottoms were curled. She was scowling and nearly tripped in black high heels.  
  
"I hate these shoes."  
  
"You look good. Doesn't she look good, Ron?" Amy asked.  
  
Ron opened his mouth and Peggy shot him a 'agree with her and die' look so Ron didn't say anything. Amy sighed and took Harry's arm and the four of them went to the Great Hall after bidding farewell to Jasmine.  
  
The Great Hall was beautiful decorated with gold, silver, bronze and black bubbles drifting about the ceiling. Four huge pine trees were in each corner. One had scarlet baubles and gold tree-flocking, one had blue baubles and bronze tree flocking, one had black baubles and yellow tree flocking, and the last was green baubles with silver tree flocking. Light snowflakes drifted down from the ceiling and disappeared as soon as it touched the ground. The Great Hall was filled with round tables.  
  
The four of them went to a table and sat down. Soon the dinner started and they ate.  
  
"I wish it would really snow." Peggy sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "A lot of snow. Deep, deep, deep snow."  
  
"Maybe it'll snow tomorrow." Ron said.  
  
After the dinner, the music started and most couples went out to dance. Amy pulled Harry out, but Ron and Peggy stayed at the table.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Ron asked.  
  
"No." Peggy said and thought a moment. "Did you ever go back to Honeydukes and find out what Mrs. Black wanted?"  
  
Ron slapped his forehead. "oh my gosh I so forgot!" He said.  
  
Peggy looked at her watch. "Its only 7:30. Honeydukes doesn't close until 9."  
  
"No, it closes at ten since its so close to- wait, are you suggesting we skip the dance and go to Honeydukes?" Ron asked.  
  
Peggy grinned. "Yep."  
  
"But. its the Christmas Dance."  
  
"Oh come on. I hate dancing. You hate dancing. We won't dance. Amy and Harry are having fun without us." Peggy trailed off and gave Ron puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh no! Not the puppy dog eyes again! No! I am not. I will not fall for. oh okay. Let's get dressed and go to Honeydukes." Ron mumbled.  
  
After they returned to the Common Room, changed into regular clothes (Ron in jeans and a dark blue sweater and winter cloak; Peggy in jeans, a brown and dark brown sweater and winter cloak) they ran to the secret passage.  
  
"I can't believe we are doing this." Ron said as they slipped down into the blackness.  
  
"Lumos. Then don't believe it." Peggy giggled as they went down the passage with Peggy's wand to guide the way. "Its not liked we HAD to go to the dance. Jasmine didn't."  
  
"I know but its just." Ron trailed off and shrugged.  
  
After a while they arrived in Hogsmeade. They walked into Honeydukes and looked around for Mrs. Black.  
  
"Pardon me, where is Mrs. Black?" Peggy asked the clerk.  
  
"In the back, I'll go get her." He replied. A few minutes later, Mrs. Black came out.  
  
"Oh! I was wondering when you'd return." She said, looking at Ron who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry I. just forgot." He admitted.  
  
"Its all right. Here." She disappeared in the back and returned with a seven inch tall cookie. "I put a spell on it for it to keep." The cookie looked exactly like Ron.  
  
"Wow, cool!" He said, grinning broadly. "thanks."  
  
"No problem. Oh. I have a question." She said with a smile, as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Black?" Ron asked.  
  
"First off you can call me Cocoa. Second. isn't there a dance at Hogwarts right now?" She asked.  
  
"Er." The two fell silent, looking guilty.  
  
"Its okay." She said with a smile. "I won't tell."  
  
"Well its not like we're required to go." Peggy said slowly.  
  
"I know. Now then. why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks and get a Butterbeer? My treat, I get off work now."  
  
"Sure." Ron said brightly. The three walked outside and nearly tripped over a large black, shaggy dog standing there. His tongue was lagging out and his tail slowly went back and forth.  
  
"S-" Ron began then caught himself. "Snuffles!" He said and the dog barked.  
  
Cocoa had a look on her face. "Cute dog." She said.  
  
Ron dropped to his knees and hugged Snuffles AKA Sirius Black. "How come you didn't write you were going to be here?" He hissed in Sirius's ear so only he heard.  
  
I didn't know I would be here. I was following a Death Eater here. Sirius said in the thought-language.  
  
Ron jerked back in surprise. "Er, good doggie." He said, petting the huge head.  
  
Ron, I got to tell you. Warn Harry. I think there's a Death Ea-  
  
"It is a cute dog." Peggy said with an extremely weird look on her face and odd tone in her voice. Sirius looked at her and his already big dog eyes went wider.  
  
Oh no. oh God. Sirius thought, staring at Peggy. He began whimpering. Tell Harry to come in Monday at noon. end of town. and warn him not to tell ANYONE! Make sure nobody knows! He informed Ron then ran off as fast as possible, tail between legs.  
  
"What the-" Ron sputtered out. He looked at Peggy and Cocoa. Cocoa looked sad and Peggy looked. well, odd. Her face was glinted over with an odd expression and her eyes were piercing towards the direction Sirius ran.  
  
"Come on Ron. We should be getting back to Hogwarts." Peggy said in a steely voice, hand gripping Ron's shoulder. Rather tightly, at that. "We'll come visit another day, Mrs. Bl- er, Cocoa."  
  
"Okay." Cocoa said slowly. Ron and Peggy went back to Honeydukes, through the passage and straight to the empty common room.  
  
"Peggy, what's wrong?" Ron asked as she stared at the fire.  
  
"Nothing." She snapped. "I mean. sorry, nothing." She repeated in a softer tone.  
  
Ron looked at her face. "Peggy, something is wrong. What did Snuffles run away whimpering?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Peggy, something is up. I want to know what happened back there." Ron said.  
  
Peggy whirled around, eyes flashing with anger. "Keep your nose out of my business, Ron!" She yelled and ran up the stairs.  
  
Ron stared after her, feeling extremely confused.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
The next day, Hogwarts was practically empty. The Gryffindor Common Room seemed huge. But I was confused as of what happened the previous night.  
  
Why did Sirius say 'oh no oh god' when he saw Peggy? And then run off whimpering, tail between his legs? Why did Peggy act mean after that? What was Sirius going to tell me? Warn Harry about what?! There was a Death Ea? A Death Eater? A Death Eater where?  
  
"Hey Harry." I said as we lazed around in our dorm. I looked around making sure no one was around. "I saw Sirius last night."  
  
"You did?" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Peggy and I skipped the dance and went to Honeydukes." I said slowly. "I saw Sirius there. He said to meet you at the end of Hogsmeade at noon tomorrow." I informed him.  
  
"How come Sirius didn't write to say he'd be in?" Harry asked.  
  
I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Says he followed a Death Eater into town. And."  
  
"And?" Harry asked.  
  
"He started to say something but then. got frightened at something and left. I think he'll tell you tomorrow." I whispered.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Harry said.  
  
"He seemed real-"  
  
"Harry! Harry c'mere!" Jasmine's voice shouted.  
  
We ran downstairs, worried Jasmine was hurt but we found her looking very happy. "What? What is it?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"My friend is coming here for a few days! He'll be in Tuesday." Jasmine said brightly.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whaddaya mean 'is that all'?" She asked.  
  
"Jasmine! I thought you were being attacked or something." Harry said.  
  
"Oh. No. I just thought I should tell you." She said.  
  
"Okay." Harry said.  
  
"Where's Peggy?" I asked, looking around and realizing she wasn't there. Amy was curled up by the fire reading.  
  
"I don't know. She was gone this morning. D'you think she went home for Christmas?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I doubt it. She'd probably tell us." I said, wondering if her disappearance had anything to do with last night. "I. I'm going to go look for her." I said, ran up to my dorm, grabbed my winter cloak and wand and went to the entrance to the passage. I tapped the hump, hissing the spell and ran all the way to Hogsmeade. I came up into Honeydukes but she wasn't there. I went outside and walked up and down the streets, looking in every window. "Oh come on Ron, she probably isn't even here." I told myself then I spotted her. She was leaning against an oak tree with the wind blowing her red-brown hair back. It looked like Jasmine's red-tailed hawk color.  
  
She was looking around, with her arms folded. She then spotted me. "Ron." She said in surprise.  
  
"Hullo Peggy." I said, trying to smile. I was wondering what was up with Peggy.  
  
"What're you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Looking for you." I said.  
  
"Oh. I came here to. think."  
  
"There's plenty of places to think back a-"  
  
"I'm going back to Hogwarts." She said and walked off.  
  
I stared at her retreating back, thoroughly confused.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
I leaned against a tree at the edge of Hogsmeade, waiting. Shivering, I pulled my winter cloak tighter around me. It was freezing cold. Yet no snow.  
  
Checking my watch, I saw it was almost one. Where was Sirius?  
  
Harry! I looked up and saw the huge dog bounding towards me.  
  
"Snuffles!" I said, hugging him tightly. I pulled a crumbled piece of cake from my pocket, unwrapped the napkin and gave it to him. He ate it then we began walking, he at my heels.  
  
Harry I need to warn you. He said. I couldn't answer him since people were around and so Sirius continued. I followed a Death Eater here yesterday, Harry. He met up with another Death Eater. They talked about something. I didn't hear much but I certainly picked up a few sentences. He continued.  
  
"What's that, Snuffles?" I asked, pretending to be indicating a weird- shaped rock on the ground.  
  
One said 'Are we going to be doing another raid on Hogwarts to get the boy?' and the other replied 'I just found out there is no need.'. Sirius said, looking around nervously. The second asked why and the first said.  
  
My hand was resting on top of his huge head and he was trembling slightly. "Said what?" I whispered.  
  
Harry. he said 'there is no need for we have a loyal one close to the boy'.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and stared ahead. "What?" I hissed.  
  
Harry. someone close to you is not what he or she seems. Someone close to you is a follower of Voldemort.  
  
"No." I whispered.  
  
A friend. Most likely a good friend but I'm not sure. Or maybe someone in Gryffindor.  
  
"But a follower wouldn't be put into Gryffindor." I hissed in a low voice only he heard.  
  
Harry. Wormtail was a Gryffindor. He's a follower.  
  
"Oh yeah." I gulped and closed my eyes. One of my friends a follower? Impossible! Who could it be?  
  
Ron's image came in my head. No, definitely not him. He was so bloody scared of Voldemort. or was that an act?  
  
Hermione's bushy-topped head appeared. Her? She was extremely clever. Voldemort likes clever witches and wizards.  
  
Or what if it was someone new? Amy? She was smart too. And made fun of Voldemort. Was that because she didn't care or because she was his servant and its a mask.  
  
Peggy? She wasn't that clever or anything. But neither was Wormtail. Was Peggy Voldemort's servant?  
  
Or maybe it was someone else. Neville was a lot like Wormtail. Was it him? Dean maybe? Seamus? Donnie?  
  
. or what if it was Jasmine. What if she was really a servant of Voldemort? Nah. couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Harry I probably can't imagine what you're feeling. Sirius said and whimpered slightly. But I want you to be extremely careful. And you can't tell anyone about this.  
  
"What about Ron?" I asked.  
  
No. He could be-  
  
"Ron couldn't be."  
  
Sirius stopped and turned. I seriously doubt it is Ron. But. Wormtail was close to us. We never thought. you know, he could. But he was.  
  
"But. Ron. he." I sputtered out.  
  
Sirius licked my hand and stared up at me with big eyes. Harry.  
  
"Okay. I'll be careful." I whispered, feeling extremely sick.  
  
*** (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
"Is that someone coming?" Draco whispered. I tip-toed over to the door and looked out.  
  
"Filch. passing. passing. gone." I said and returned to sitting on a desk, across from the desk he sat on. It was late Monday afternoon and we had met in the empty classroom to be together.  
  
"I already got your Christmas present." Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, swinging my legs.  
  
"Yes. Really."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell. It'll ruin the surprise." Draco said and I giggled.  
  
"Did you put your name on it?"  
  
"No, I drew a yellow acacia on the tag."  
  
"Okay. I have no clue what I'm getting you and Christmas is like. in one week." I said.  
  
"Whatever you get me, I'm sure I'll like." He said.  
  
"Even if its a sweater-vest?" I asked with a giggle.  
  
"Oh don't even!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Too late, already know what color too."  
  
"Jasmine!"  
  
"Its going to be scarlet."  
  
"Stop!" He said as I laughed.  
  
"With a gold lion and-" I shrieked as he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.  
  
"I'm going to tickle you for that."  
  
"No! Please! Don't! I'll do anything!" I yelped, squirming under his grip.  
  
"Anything?" He asked, gray eyes dancing.  
  
"Yes! Just don't tickle me!"  
  
"Okay. Then don't get me a sweater-vest or anything like that." He said.  
  
"I promise." I said and he let go.  
  
"We better go. We've been here for almost an hour." Draco said, checking his watch.  
  
"Aw."  
  
"When is your friend coming tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"Right before dinner."  
  
"So. we can meet earlier?" He asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure. After breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said and gave me a gentle kiss before leaving. I pulled a book out of my backpack and read for about seven minutes then left. Normally I'd wait like, fifteen minutes but since Hogwarts was so empty, I didn't need to wait that long.  
  
When I got to the Common Room, Harry was there, staring into the fire. "Hi Harry." I said and he leapt about fifty feet in the air.  
  
"Oh god Jasmine you scared me." He said.  
  
"Boo." I muttered and sat next to him. He stared at me as if I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "What?" I asked rather nervously.  
  
"Nothing." He said before getting up and leaving.  
  
"My brother is getting so weird." I mumbled and began reading.  
  
*** (Peggy's point of view)  
  
Ron watched me all through breakfast Tuesday morning. I looked up at him.  
  
"What, do I have a giant bug climbing up my head or something?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said and looked down at his breakfast.  
  
After I finished, I got my winter cloak and went to the passage. Making sure no one was around, I tapped the witch. "Dissendium." I hissed and the hump opened. I slid into the darkness and closed the entrance. I wasn't scared of the dark so I walked down the passage blindly.  
  
I arrived under Honeydukes and started to climbed out. "Hello Peggy." I jerked and turned to see Cocoa Black.  
  
"Oh my gosh you scared me!" I said, feeling my heart race faster then usual. Then realized I was only halfway in the basement. The other of me was in the trapdoor. "Er."  
  
"Its okay, I've known about that passage since my school days." She said with a smile. I climbed out and closed the door. "Any reason why you came here?"  
  
"I was. going to get a Butterbeer." I said, hoping she wouldn't come.  
  
"Have fun." She said cheerfully. I felt relieved as I went to the candy store and outside. Sleet stung against my face as it came down. Hard.  
  
But no snow.  
  
I pulled the hood over my head and walked down the street. Blinking in the sleet, I looked. After finding no sign of that so called 'dog' I returned to Hogwarts feeling numb.  
  
***  
  
"There he is! There he is! MATTHEW!" Jasmine yelled, waving furiously at the incoming Hogwarts train. As soon as it stopped, a young boy ran out and hugged Jasmine.  
  
"Jasmine!" He said happily.  
  
"Oh it is so good to see you." Jasmine said with a grin.  
  
"Great to see you, too. I think."  
  
"Matt!" Jasmine said.  
  
Matthew laughed and looked at Harry. "You must be the famous Harry Potter."  
  
"Right on the mark." Harry said as they shook hands.  
  
"Come on, let's go to Hogwarts." Jasmine said and they got into a carriage where Toad had been waiting, looking very nervous (but that wasn't unusual) and they returned to the castle.  
  
"Wow, big castle." Matt said, staring up at the great turrets.  
  
"Yeah its really cool." Jasmine said with a grin.  
  
"Cool. so seen any sssspppppiiiiirrrrriiiiittttssss?" He asked in a spooky voice as they entered the castle.  
  
"Yes. Quite a few but only one I made friends with. Jason." Jasmine said.  
  
"Jason." Matt said.  
  
"Yep. He's pretty. uh. er. um. he's uh. uh. he's pretty uh. erm. look! Suits of armor!"  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
My eyes darted at the people in the scene, Wednesday night. Ron. He was playing chess against Peggy and looking very smug but kept glaring at Lee. Peggy. She looked upset as Ron took a knight. Amy. She sat by the fire, reading, deep into her book. Jasmine. She and Matt were talking about something they did as kids. Fred and George. Hunched over a table, whispering with Lee who had a spider on his head (the reason Ron was glaring at him).  
  
Was one of those seven the servant of Voldemort? Or was it Hermione? Or someone else?  
  
I felt sick at this. Suspicion. I now had it towards everyone. It made me sick wondering.  
  
Getting angry, I punched the chair I was sitting in and stormed up to my dorm.  
  
"Harry?" Ron had followed me.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to chat." I said, staring out the window. I couldn't believe I was accusing my best friend of betraying me! Ron would never! Could never! 'But. Wormtail was close to us. We never thought. you know, he could. But he was.' Sirius's voice rang in my head.  
  
"You seem really weird lately. What's going-"  
  
"Ron!" I snapped, whirling around and he back against the door-frame. "I said I don't want to talk."  
  
"Gee Harry. I. I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean to upset-upset you so much. I'll just." And Ron left.  
  
I turned back to the window and stared out over the lake. It glinted gray, reflecting the gray sky. The edges were skimmed over with ice. I leaned against the windowsill and gripped the stone tightly, shaking my head.  
  
*** (Amy's point of view)  
  
"Hiya Amy." Peggy flopped in the chair next to me. It was late Thursday evening. We were both in our pajamas. I was wearing silk purple boxers, a silk purple top and fluffy purple slippers. Peggy was wearing gray, cloth baggy pants and a gray tank top with two inch wide straps, and socks.  
  
"Hey Peggy. You look down." I said, closing my book.  
  
"Ofcourse I am down! No snow!" Peggy grumbled, staring at the window. The sky was black and icy rain lashed down, against the window. "This totally bites."  
  
I laughed. "Peggy, it will snow."  
  
"Yeah it better."  
  
"You sure love snow." Ron said.  
  
"Ofcourse I love snow!" Peggy shrieked, causing her glasses to slide down.  
  
"Peggy is a snow-freak. A snow bunny." I said, remember the past winters we had had together. Only three but enough to know. Peggy loved snow. "Just one word of advice. If we have a snowball fight- be on Peggy's side."  
  
"Shh, Amy!" Peggy said, giggling. "go telling everyone that and I won't have anyone to destroy!" She whined.  
  
"Oh destroy yourself." I mumbled. Peggy snatched my book. "Hey! Give that back!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet. Peggy stretched on tiptoes and held it high above her head. I had to leap just to reach her elbow. "Give that back!"  
  
"No!" Peggy said, grinning.  
  
"Peeeeeeeggggyyyy!" I whined, leaping. Peggy laughed and jumped back. I began chasing her around the common room. Me yelling and she laughing.  
  
The others were grinning at the chase. No, not everyone. Harry was watching us with a blank expression.  
  
"Somebody help me!" I said.  
  
As we passed a couch, Ron pounced on Peggy and they crashed to the floor, both laughing. My book slid along the floor and I grabbed it. "Thank you so much, Ron." I said.  
  
"No problem." Ron said, arms wrapped tightly around Peggy's waist.  
  
"Let go of me!" She shrieked and giggled, trying to pry his arms off. "I'll bite you." She added.  
  
"Uh-oh. Ron better let go of her." I said.  
  
"She won't really bite. Will sheOW!" Ron screamed as Peggy bit his arm. Ron, nonetheless, quickly let go.  
  
"Hey, I gave you a fair warning." Peggy said with a grin.  
  
"Better go take an antidote, Peggy. You're probably poisoned now!" Fred called from across the room.  
  
"Oh ha, ha. Oh look at this," he held out his arm where there were deep teeth marks. "I'm gonna have a scar or something!"  
  
"Bet you'd like that." I heard Harry mutter though no one else did. I turned to look at him. His arms were folded and his face held a scowl.  
  
"Harry," I went over and sat with him while Ron and Peggy began wrestling. "what's wrong? Something is wrong." I said, putting my hand on his arm. He pulled it away.  
  
"I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Sheesh. What're you, Scrooge?" I teased. Harry just continued scowling. "Something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong." He mumbled and went up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
I watched after him then heard a scream and a crash. I turned to see Peggy straddling Ron. She had him pinned tightly to the ground and a look of triumph.  
  
I shook my head and began reading again.  
  
*** (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
Saturday the twenty-third came way too quickly. Matt had to go on the first train to London. So I hugged him tightly goodbye and the train puffed out of sight.  
  
"Cheer up." Jason said as we headed to the carriage.  
  
"Oh. be quiet." I muttered.  
  
We arrived to Hogwarts. I had twenty-eight minutes till I was going to meet with Draco so I went ahead and went to the classroom.  
  
To my surprise, Draco was already there. He was sitting on the floor, back against the desk.  
  
"Hello Jasmine." He said, looking up at me. I quickly shut the door and ran over.  
  
"Draco! What're you doing here so early?" I asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'd ask the same of you." He said.  
  
I knelt on the floor and rested against him, looking up into his eyes. "Well. I just thought you know, by the time I'd get to the Gryffindor common room. it'd be time to come here."  
  
"Well I always come early. Cause I'd rather be here alone then with Slytherins all glaring at me."  
  
I laughed and rested my slender hand on his chest. "Harry's been acting really weird lately."  
  
"He's always acted weird." Draco said.  
  
"He hasn't smiled since Monday."  
  
"So? I've gone years without smiling."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What?" He asked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me tight against him. "I'm just trying to help."  
  
"I'm worried about him." I said.  
  
Draco kissed my right temple. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Its Harry Potter- the Golden Boy,"  
  
I choked and jerked back. "What?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you just call my brother?"  
  
"Er, nothing."  
  
"Draco." I warned.  
  
"Okay, okay. I called him 'Golden Boy'."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Whaaaat?!"  
  
"That. that is funny." I said and snorted. "Golden Boy, huh?"  
  
"I just. well. I don't know!"  
  
"Oh that is so funny."  
  
Draco couldn't help but grin, too.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
"Ron! Wake up! Ron!" I felt myself being shaken awake. Slowly rolling over, I opened one eye.  
  
"Whaddaya want, Harry?" I asked with a yawn. For the first time in a week, he looked very happy.  
  
"Hello! Christmas!" He said with a wide grin.  
  
"Tomorrow." I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head. A moment later it struck me and I sat up. "Christmas!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"That's what I just said." Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
I grinned at the pile of presents at the foot of my bed. "Cool."  
  
"Hey guys!" We looked up as Peggy, Jasmine and Amy ran into the room.  
  
"You're not supposed to be up here." I said, going red.  
  
"Oh shut up." Peggy said, flopping onto my bed with a grin. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I asked, making sure the covers covered me up.  
  
"Look outside!"  
  
I looked at the window and saw snow piled on the windowsill outside. "Snow?"  
  
"YEAH!" Peggy shrieked. "Lots and lots of snow."  
  
"It must be about four feet deep!" Jasmine exclaimed, sitting on Harry's bed.  
  
"Come on. Let's open presents downstairs where we can all be together." Amy said. Harry and I got our presents and went downstairs where Fred, George and Lee were waiting.  
  
"Pajama party." Lee said with a grin and I realized all of us were still in our pajamas.  
  
"Let's open presents!" Jasmine said, bobbing up and down with excitement and we began tearing away at our presents.  
  
Soon there was more ripped paper then there were presents and soon I only had one present left. The wrapping paper was blue with silver stars. One silver star was really a tag. It read 'To Ron. I hope this present brings you many sky high days.' but there was no name. I opened the paper and found a broom carrying case? But. I had no broom. The case was purple with a large silver dragonfly on the front, and silver handles and locks. I opened it and my eyes got wide.  
  
"Oh my god!" I yelled.  
  
"What?!" Everyone yelped in fear.  
  
I slowly held up the Dragonfly. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Ron! Someone sent you the top model broom?!" Fred asked in shock.  
  
I slowly nodded, staring at the Dragonfly as if it would explode or something.  
  
"But. who could-who WOULD?!" George demanded, scrambling over a pile of jokes he had gotten from Fred, and staring down at the broom with his eyes wide.  
  
"I don't know." I said slowly and looked at Harry. "Did you.?"  
  
"No." Harry said and shook his head. "I sent you the watch." He pointed at the Chudley Cannons (my favorite Quidditch team) watch on my wrist.  
  
"But who could of. who would of." I stammered, staring down at the broom.  
  
"Give it a try, Ron!" Jasmine said.  
  
"Okay." I hopped on the broom.  
  
"Ron! We are inside! You'll crash or something! Plus your still in your paja-" Peggy never finished. I zipped up in the air and began flying in circles around the common room ceiling. I zipped in tight circles around the chandelier. It had amazing turning. I wondered vaguely what the Windsweeper5000 was like in turning. "Ron! Get down here this INSTANT! You are going to kill yourself!" I heard Peggy yelling.  
  
I flew down to the ground and landed, grinning from ear to ear. "That was totally awesome."  
  
"You were a blur." Amy said, smiling.  
  
"I wonder how fast I was going." I pondered out loud.  
  
"However fast you were going, don't tell mum." George said.  
  
" 'Ron I can't believe you were going that fast how dare you and INSIDE, too?! You could of killed yourself!' " Fred said in a perfect imitation of mum and casting a glance at Peggy who scowled.  
  
I laughed and looked at my watch. "Its getting a bit late. Let's go to breakfast." I said so we went to our dorms, got dressed and went downstairs. I was carrying my Dragonfly in the carrying case.  
  
"Let's go outside after we finish." Peggy said as we ate breakfast, staring out a frosted window.  
  
"Okay." We agreed.  
  
So after breakfast we got bundled up in warmer clothes and went outside. The snow came up almost to my chest.  
  
"Wow." Peggy said and then flung herself into the snow. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" She yelled, rolling around.  
  
"She's gone." Amy laughed, shaking her head.  
  
Suddenly a snowball hit my face. "Ouch!" I yelped, falling back.  
  
"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Peggy screamed.  
  
I got up in time to see her pelt everyone else. I packed a snowball tightly and threw it at Peggy. She caught it and threw it back. It smacked into my chest.  
  
The air was alive with flying snowballs as everyone was against everyone else. I found myself being buried under a huge pile of snow the twins sent over by magic.  
  
"Its time for lunch." Amy gasped, checking her watch.  
  
"No!" Peggy said.  
  
"I'm starving." Lee said, shaking snow from his dreadlocks.  
  
"Me, too. Plus I'm frozen and I have snow in my pants." I said, glaring at Peggy who smiled innocently.  
  
"Fine. But can we come back out after lunch? I want to go sledding. and dig tunnels."  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll come out after lunch." Amy promised and we went inside. I sighed with relief at the warmth.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
Christmas was over and so was my cheerful mood. I was back to suspecting everyone. It made me sick. But Sirius said. what if he had overheard wrong? Could that of been possible? Maybe it meant there was Death Eater in Hogwarts sulking around secret passages or something. Maybe that?  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to tell Ron. I knew it couldn't possibly be Ron. I knew I could trust him.  
  
As I told him before we went to bed two nights after Christmas, his eyes were getting wider and wider. "You mean. someone's a-a-a-a follower of Y-Y-You-Know-Who?" He stammered.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Sirius told me and told me not to tell anyone but. you know, I had to tell you." I said, watching him closely in case there was any signs of. anything. There was nothing but fear.  
  
"B-b-b-but who c-c-could it p-possibly be?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know. It could be anyone."  
  
"Anyone." Ron repeated and shook his head. "well that really cheers me up."  
  
"Don't tell anyone." I said.  
  
"I won't. I promise." Ron assured me and I immediately felt better. 


	17. Foggy Visions

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- Foggy Visions (Ron's point of view)  
  
The end of the Christmas holidays came way too soon. Waaaaayyyyy too soon. And the teachers piled mountain high mounds of schoolwork. Ugggghhhh.  
  
"Hermione." I asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I am not doing your homework." She snapped. We were all around a table, studying. I, like Harry, was wondering if the follower of you-know- who was sitting here. And if so, that meant it was Hermione, Jasmine, Peggy or Amy.  
  
I looked at the four girls with narrow eyes. Hermione was bent over her paper, bushy hair fallen over her face, and a look of concentration. Amy didn't have as much as a look of concentration on her face but was deeply in her studies. Jasmine was doodling flowers on a piece of parchment as she studied. Her hair was pulled back and glinted in the light of the torch on the wall. Peggy was relaxing back in her chair, with her feet against the table and reading 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle'. My kind of girl. I caught Harry's eye and could tell he was wondering the same thing I was. Was one of those girls evil? I shook my head slowly and returned to studying.  
  
***  
  
I waded through blue fog that came to my waist. All around me was blackness. A sense of foreboding filled me.  
  
"Hello?" I called out. There wasn't even an echo. I looked in confusion as Pig flew past my head, leaving a trail of gold behind him.  
  
A dream? I pinched myself and I didn't feel anything. Ah. A dream. A weird dream but a dream.  
  
Slowly I waded through the blue fog. "Hellllooo?" I called again, wondering if there was someone else here. Anyone to at least talk to would make my dream less. boring. "Oh come on! Give me someone to talk to!" I shouted towards the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly I tripped over something and fell into the blue fog. Groaning slightly, I stood back up and saw something rising in the fog ahead of me. I ran forward and saw it was a large silver rock with Sirius, in dog form, sitting on the top. "Sirius?" I asked. The dog was silent as it panted and wagged its tail slowly, causing blue fog to drift back and forth.  
  
I ran over towards him but he jumped off the rock and disappeared. Looking around I saw the silver rock had disappeared as well. Sighing, I walked forward, looking for any signs of anything.  
  
"Someone close to me is a follower of Voldemort." I whirled around and saw Harry standing there. "Someone close to me is a follower of Voldemort." He repeated. And repeated. And repeated. Like a broken record.  
  
"Hello? Harry?" I demanded, waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink.  
  
"Someone close to me is a follower of Voldemort."  
  
"Fine, be that way." I grumbled and walked away from him. After a moment, I turned and saw he was gone. This dream was starting to freak me out. As I turned, I ran into something. Blinking, I looked up. A curved wall of electric blue veins rose up towards the sky and back down like a. a dome. I was in a dome. I slowly put my hand up and touched the veins. They began glowing, and pulsated.  
  
"Ron." I turned and saw Peggy.  
  
"Hi Peggy." I said. It didn't look like Peggy yet it did. There was something. she glowed blue slightly and she was wearing a black dress.  
  
"What're you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Uh. I don't know." I said slowly. She took a step forward and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"There are things you can't understand." She said.  
  
"What?!" I asked in confusion.  
  
She took another step forward. "Ron."  
  
"Peggy what are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I d-don't." I stuttered, backed against the blue vein wall.  
  
"Ron." She said and adjusted her glasses. "Think."  
  
"Think.?"  
  
"Harry told you."  
  
"What?" I asked, feeling completely confused.  
  
"There is a Death Eater at Hogwarts." She said and I immediately wondered how she knew that told myself that it was a dream.  
  
"Yes." I said slowly.  
  
"Think." She said again and there was a crack like lightning. Purple smoke surrounded her and she was gone as it drifted away. I blinked and looked around. The blue fog was now purple and the blue veins were now black.  
  
"I will get Harry. I will kill Harry. I will have revenge." Hissed a high- pitched voice that sounded purely evil. I began shaking. You-Know-Who.  
  
"I want to wake UP now!" I screamed and began running. I got to the other side of the dome. The black veins pulsated angrily at me.  
  
"I will get Harry. I will kill Harry. I will have revenge." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. I pounded at the veins.  
  
"Ron." I turned and saw Hermione standing there. Her hair was not bushy but curly and blew back slightly at a wind that wasn't there. "We have O.W.Ls. You should be studying."  
  
"Hermione." I said, sounding exasperated. Which I was!  
  
"Study. We need to study." She said and a book dropped from the top of the dome. It landed with a loud 'thump' beside me. "Study. We need to study. We have O.W.Ls." More books fell, landing around me with loud 'thuds' and I covered my head. "If we don't study we won't pass our O.W.Ls and if we don't pass we won't get into our Sixth year."  
  
I began running to get away from the books. Along the side of the dome. Finally I could no longer hear Hermione saying 'study' and no longer heard books. I bumped into someone and looked.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion.  
  
Beside him Jasmine appeared. They had their arms linked and looked deeply into each others eyes, both seeming very happy.  
  
"Nothing will keep us apart, Draco." Jasmine said and looked at me. "Ron. Harry doesn't understand. He's never had these feelings." She whispered and rested her head against Malfoy's chest. Green mist surrounded them and they were gone.  
  
I began running again, wishing I'd wake up. My breath got short and sweat ran down my face though I wasn't feeling out of breath. I ran in circles around the dome trying to find the way out of it. I must of gone around ten times before I stopped and fell back against the wall.  
  
I looked up and saw something rising from the middle of the floor, pushing back the purple fog around it. I gulped and shook as it rose up. It was huge and blue and smooth.  
  
I began shaking harder and harder.  
  
Ron..  
  
I heard a voice whispering. It came from the blue thing. Though incredibly scared, I felt myself walking towards it. I reached it. It loomed clear to the top of the dome. I rose my hand and put it against the stone. It was smooth and pleasant-feeling. Like. water almost or something.  
  
Ron..  
  
The stone whispered again.  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of blue light. There was a high-pitched screaming as the black veins broke and shattered and fell to the ground. The stone glowed brighter and brighter.  
  
I fell back into the purple fog, eyes squinted. I felt immense fear inside of me yet immense pleasure. it was so weird.  
  
I scrambled back. breathing hard.  
  
Ron.. Ron...  
  
"RON!"  
  
I sat up quickly in bed, breathing hard.  
  
Harry, Dean, Seamus, Donnie, and Neville were gathered around my bed. "Ron." Neville squeaked.  
  
"What. what?" I asked slowly, feeling weird.  
  
"Ron. are y-you okay?" Donnie stammered.  
  
"Yes. why?" I asked.  
  
"You were." Seamus began and fell silent.  
  
"I was what?" I asked.  
  
"You were glowing. in the dark. blue." Dean said.  
  
"I was what?!?!" I shrieked.  
  
"Glowing. In the dark. Blue." Harry said.  
  
"I was glowing in the dark. I was glowing blue?" I asked slowly.  
  
The five guys nodded, all looking worried. "And." Neville stuttered.  
  
"And what?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Well. we heard a weird noise. It sounded like. wind. high powered wind." Donnie said.  
  
"We woke up and saw your curtains had blown back." Harry said.  
  
I looked around me and saw, indeed, they had. "And you saw me glowing blue?" I asked.  
  
"No. then. then." Neville sputtered out and looked ready to cry. "Y-you started floating!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You floated. Levitated. About a couple feet above your bed. Still asleep." Seamus said.  
  
"Then you gently came back down and lay there a moment then began glowing blue." Harry said.  
  
"And then there was this weird feeling like. something invisible tugging at our hearts." Dean said.  
  
"And something pressing against us." Donnie added.  
  
"Then we woke you up." Harry finished.  
  
I stared at them, hardly believing this. "Guys. are you sure you weren't dreaming this?"  
  
"Ron! We're positive. We couldn't all be dreaming the same thing. And the pressing feeling hurt." Harry said.  
  
"I think we should take you to the hospital. What if the glowing thing did something? A spell maybe." Neville whispered.  
  
"Guys I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." I said then suddenly there was something damp and heavy pressing against me. My nose and mouth. I couldn't breathe. I gasped and fell back, trying to push it off but there was nothing there. but there was!  
  
"Ron!" They shouted.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Peggy ran into the hospital as fast as she could. "Oh my gosh! Hermione was right!" She yelped, seeing Ron's body.  
  
"He fainted." Harry said.  
  
"He lost air. He could of suffocated." Pomfrey said.  
  
Peggy looked at them, eyes filled with worry and demanded to know what happened.  
  
"He just. went weird this morning. That's all." Harry said.  
  
"Oh." Peggy said and sat by Ron's side, staring into his rather pale face.  
  
Just then Amy and Hermione ran in. 'What happened?!" Amy demanded.  
  
"He went weird this morning." Harry said.  
  
Hermione eyed Harry and could tell there was more to this story, though Amy ran to Ron's side. "Oh my. will he be okay?" She asked.  
  
"He should. Now leave." Pomfrey snapped.  
  
The four of them trouped off.  
  
*** (Hermione's point of view)  
  
My eyes got wide as Harry told me what had really happened that morning with Ron.  
  
"And we took him to the hospital." Harry finished. We were in the library that night. Ron was still in the hospital.  
  
"Oh my gosh." I said, "I wonder."  
  
"I want to know what happened." Harry said.  
  
"I've never read about anything like that." I whispered and shook my head. "I'm going to find out." I said and went down isles. I found a bunch of books and carried them back.  
  
"What are these for?" Harry asked as I tipped them onto the table.  
  
"'Modern Magical History', 'Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions', 'Important Modern Magical Discoveries', 'A Study Of Recent Developments in Wizardry', 'What Happens When This Happens?', 'A Guide of Mysterious Things and What to Do', and last but not least 'Magical Theory For The Advanced'." I said.  
  
"And these are for.?" Harry asked. I shoved 'What Happens When This Happens?' at him.  
  
"To find out what happened to Ron." I said.  
  
"More studying? Hermione. I'm all studied out and we're still months away from our O.W.Ls." Harry moaned.  
  
"Harry!" I said, opening 'Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions'. "don't you want to know what's wrong with Ron? What if its serious?"  
  
"I-he-the-oh okay." He moaned and opened the book.  
  
"Maybe I should write to Viktor. he might be able to help."  
  
"Viktor?" Harry asked.  
  
I turned bright red. "Yes."  
  
"By the way you never said what you did with him over the Holidays." He said slowly.  
  
I burned even brighter red. "We just, you know, visited."  
  
"Then why are you all red?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-I'm not red." I muttered, feeling myself go even redder.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Harry just read." I said.  
  
"Hermione. what happened? I won't laugh or tease or tell Ron."  
  
"He kissed me, okay?" I snapped.  
  
"Krum kissed you?" He asked and I went even redder.  
  
"Yes. Now read." I said and buried my nose in the book.  
  
***  
  
Ron was out of the hospital the next day, looking weary and confused.  
  
"Ron!" I ran to him and stared. "What happened? Harry told me but. what did you feel? Why did you faint? What were you feeling before you blacked out?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"I-uh-what?" He asked as we walked down a corridor.  
  
"Here," I shoved 'A Study Of Recent Developments in Wizardry' at him. "Harry and I have been reading up, trying to figure out what happened but so far- nothing. It'd help if you told me everything. What you felt and stuff." I said.  
  
Ron stared down at the book in his hand then looked at me. "Hermione have you ever thought about curling your hair?"  
  
"I'm just hoping this isn't a-what?" I asked.  
  
"You'd look very pretty that way." He said, shoving the book back at me and walking off. I blinked, watching him leave, feeling confused.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
"Night guys." I said the night I got out of the hospital.  
  
"Night Ron." The others said. I was the only one sleepy, or at least the only one who would go to sleep. I drew my curtains and covered up and fell asleep.  
  
I was in a meadow. A bright, happy meadow. Tall grass that game up to my chest swayed gently in the wind. I heard the sound of a brook gurgling somewhere. The sky was clear, sunny and the deepest and purest blue I had ever seen. The air was filled with chirping birds and I was immediately happy.  
  
Ah, this was more like a dream then that other one.  
  
I heard laughing and looked over and saw everyone. Harry, Hermione, Peggy, Jasmine, Sirius, Remus, and. Malfoy? What the heck was he doing here?  
  
Anyway they were all under a huge, huge larger then normal tree. I didn't know what kind of tree, but the long branches spread out wide and held leaves that glittered like emeralds. As I went over I saw they were emeralds. Cut into leaf shapes.  
  
I turned my gaze back down to the picnic and realized Amy was not there. The group was on a huge, huge sapphire blue blanket. There was luxurious food spread about them and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. The glasses they drank from were gold and studded with diamonds.  
  
Their clothes were odd, too. All the guys wore black slacks and white, billowy shirts like you'd see a pirate wearing. And all the girls wore loose, gauzy dresses. Hermione's was pearl white and the collar was studded with pearls. Peggy's was ruby red and the collar was studded with rubies. Jasmine's was emerald green and the collar was studded with emeralds. She was sitting against the tree, listening to Malfoy read from a book.  
  
Harry looked up and saw me. "Hey Ron! Come join us." He said.  
  
"Okay." I said with a smile and went over. I sat on the blanket between Harry and Peggy. "Where's Amy?" I asked.  
  
"Amy who?" Peggy asked, as she had her nose buried in a book.  
  
"You're best friend Amy." I said.  
  
"I don't know anyone named Amy, dear." She said.  
  
"But she-dear?!" I said.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, looking up from the book. She was no longer ugly. On the contrary, she was extremely beautiful. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and blew back in the wind. She didn't have glasses on and she was. well, beautiful.  
  
"Wow." I whispered.  
  
"Wow what?" She asked.  
  
"You're beautiful." I said.  
  
"Thank you." She said and continued reading.  
  
"Her-My-Own-Ninny." Said a thick, Bulgarian voice.  
  
Viktor Krum, wearing his Bulgarian Quidditch robes, appeared.  
  
"Vicky! Darling!" Hermione said brightly. Once again her hair was curled. She leapt up and ran over. Krum held her and kissed her on the lips. I turned away and saw Sirius and Remus fighting over the last chicken leg.  
  
"Its mine!" Sirius said.  
  
"Is not, you got the last petty four!" Remus snapped back.  
  
"Moony give it to me!"  
  
"No way, Padfoot!"  
  
"The chicken leg is mine."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so!"  
  
"You are both wrong- its mine!" Said a new voice.  
  
My eyes got wide as a man- identical to Harry yet older and with deep brown eyes- appeared.  
  
"Hey dad." Harry said.  
  
Harry's father snatched the chicken leg.  
  
"PRONGS!" Sirius and Remus both yelled and began chasing him.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys. Stop fighting." Laughed another new voice.  
  
It was a woman identical to Jasmine, only older with Harry's eyes.  
  
"Give it up, mum." Jasmine laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you know they'll never stop. They're always going to be kids." Harry said.  
  
"Harry why are your parents here?" I asked. This dream was beginning to get as confusing as the first.  
  
"Um. to have a picnic like the rest of us?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're-" I stopped. This was a dream, I reminded myself. Dead people could be alive in dreams.  
  
"They're what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, never mind."  
  
Suddenly the sky grew black. "Looks like a storm is heading our way." Peggy said. The clouds were black and swirling. They kept lighting up with lightning though no lightning was seen.  
  
"We better stop the picnic. We'll finish it tomorrow." Malfoy said.  
  
"James! Sirius! Remus!" Harry and Jasmine's mother snapped at the three, who were wrestling. "let's hurry before-"  
  
There was a crack of lightning and a hooded figure stood there, laughing a high-pitched laugh.  
  
Everyone began screaming. "Its him! Its him!" Shrieked someone. I was knocked over in the confusion. The figure, I knew was You-Know-Who, raised his wand.  
  
"Say goodbye, Harry! Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of green light and Harry dropped down- dead.  
  
"Harry!" Jasmine screamed.  
  
You-Know-Who shot the death curse at everyone, except me and Peggy, killing them all.  
  
Peggy stood there, staring at You-Know-Who. I was trembling. You-Know-Who turned to me and pointed his wand.  
  
"Avada. Kedavra." He hissed and I fell to the ground but didn't die. "What? No!" He shouted and with a crack of lightning, he disappeared.  
  
Sitting up, I looked around me. The dead bodies had disappeared. It was once more a clear and sunny day.  
  
"Peggy?" I looked over at her. She was no longer in the ruby dress, but all in black once more.  
  
"Think." She said and reached her hand towards me.  
  
Then I woke up.  
  
Looking around I saw the others had fallen asleep. Then realized once more my curtains had been blown back. I wondered if I had been glowing.  
  
I ran to the mirror but I was normal. Shrugging, I flopped into bed and fell back asleep.  
  
***  
  
Professor Trelawney glided around the room, staring at us ferociously as we gazed into crystal balls.  
  
"This is so stupid." I muttered, seeing nothing but myself.  
  
"I agree, what you're seeing in the crystal ball is stupid." Harry said.  
  
"Not as stupid as what you're seeing."  
  
"But I'm seeing you."  
  
With this I smacked Harry as he snickered. Trelawney came over and peered at us. "And what do you see in the crystal ball?" She asked me.  
  
"Um. I see. I see." I said, wondering what I should make up. Something nice and morbid, so she'd like-  
  
Inside the crystal ball there was black veins spreading, the ones in the dome from my first weird dream. They began pulsating. A heart beat throbbed in my head. Gray smoke swirled in the crystal ball and pulled back to reveal slitted red eyes surrounded by green light.  
  
I screamed and pushed back quickly. My chair fell over backwards and I found myself looking up at the ceiling, head pounding in pain. "My dear. what did you see?" She asked.  
  
"I saw. I saw. er, the grim." I muttered.  
  
Trelawney, Lavender and Parvati all gasped. "My poor dear. class dismissed!" Trelawney said, shaken up from what I had said.  
  
Harry helped me up and we headed down towards the Great Hall. "Great acting with the scream and stuff. I almost believed you saw something horrible in the crystal ball." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled, rubbing my head.  
  
I had just seen You-Know-Who in the crystal ball. And in two dreams.  
  
Dreams?  
  
I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes, feeling sick.  
  
Was I beginning to actually. have visions?!  
  
***  
  
"Ron. are you sick?" Hermione asked and I looked up.  
  
"No, why?" I asked.  
  
"You're actually. studying." We were all seated around a table in the library (minus Jasmine. She had been disappearing a lot lately. And I had a feeling it had to do with Malfoy).  
  
"Yeah well you know. O.W.Ls." I muttered.  
  
"You-Ron! You're reading 'A Guide To Dreams and Visions'?! As in- Divination?!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Er. well. yeah I mean, I'll have O.W.Ls in that, too you know."  
  
"But we're studying crystal balls." Harry said suspiciously.  
  
"Harry, you see visions in crystal balls. I want to know what to do to make up stuff." I said.  
  
"Oh. right." Harry said and turned back down to his 'A Guide to Intermediate Transfiguration'.  
  
"Hi guys!" Jasmine appeared, looking rather flushed.  
  
"Hey Jasmine, where've you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Erm-walking." She said.  
  
"Jasmine I need to ask you a question. Privately." I said and Jasmine and I went a few isles away where they couldn't hear us. "You were with Malfoy, weren't you?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
Jasmine went red but scowled. "None of your business, Ron."  
  
"Jasmine. I know it. You're. you're with Malfoy, aren't you?"  
  
"His name is Draco, Ron. Not 'Malfoy'. And how would you know if I was or not?"  
  
"Jasmine as much as I don't like this." I began and sighed. "I promise I won't tell Harry."  
  
Jasmine stared at me in disbelief. "Y-you're kidding." She said.  
  
I shook my head. "No. I'm not. I hate it. I hate Malfoy. I hate you're with Malfoy. I positively loathe it. But. I won't tell Harry."  
  
Jasmine flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
I sat up in bed, reading wearily the book about dreams and visions. I had to know. I couldn't POSSIBLY be having Divination dreams and visions. No, I couldn't.  
  
I went to the index and looked up 'colors'. There was a whole chapter on them.  
  
Chapter Eleven- Colors and their Meanings More often then not, a color in a dream or vision means something. A lot of people overlook the importance of color in a dream or vision. But it is extremely important.  
  
Colors. I thought of my first dream. The blue fog and blue veins. Then black veins. and the purple fog. and the blue stone. I shook my head and skipped ahead of the lecture, to what colors actually meant.  
  
Black is often connected with evil. Black things in dreams and visions can usually mean three things. 1. Evil 2. Mystery 3. Power  
  
If you see a black object in your dream or vision, it usually means the object is one of those three things. The same goes for a person wearing black, or just plain. black surrounding you.  
  
I looked up as Neville snored a particularly loud snore. It was way past midnight and the others were sound asleep. I looked back down to the book and skipped to blue. After reading about black, blue and purple I began to get very drowsy and nodded off to sleep, slumped over my book.  
  
I was in the Potions dungeon, stirring a scarlet-colored potion that let off gold smoke. Looking around, the only other people in there were Amy, and Snape.  
  
Snape was standing over Amy, yelling that her potion was too thin. "It looks exactly like yours!" She yelled back.  
  
"Don't you dare yell at me, missy! A hundred points from-"  
  
"You are not fit to be teacher!" Amy screamed and pointed her wand at Snape. "Homo Switchus Oryctolagus Cuniculus!" She shrieked.  
  
There was a 'crack'! and Snape was now a shaking rabbit. It was black, brown, buff and lighter buff colored. Snape the rabbit hopped away quickly.  
  
"Amy! You turned Snape into a rabbit!" I said.  
  
Amy looked at me and smiled. "I think I'll be very popular now." She said.  
  
The door flew open and Sirius ran in, dog form, chasing a rat.  
  
Ron! Its Wormtail! Get him! Sirius yelled in my head. I pointed my wand at the rat.  
  
"Stupefy!" And the rat fell, stunned. Sirius turned to human and picked the rat up.  
  
"Thank you, Ron." He said and left, carrying Wormtail with him.  
  
"Ron, your potion is bubbling over." Amy said. I looked down and saw the scarlet potion was overflowing. It spilled across the room, making everything it touched scarlet. It spread up the steps and out the door. There was a crack like lightning and I knew what had happened before I turned. You-Know-Who. I turned and indeed, he stood there. Cloaked in black and red eyes glowing. He touched his wand to the floor and the scarlet turned to green and black. "These will be the new school colors once I have taken over." He said.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open (I didn't realize they had closed but this was a dream. Nothing made sense in my dreams lately) and a huge golden lion came in. It was actual gold with glittering ruby eyes. It let out a roar and pounced on You-Know-Who. The lion then sprouted garnet wings and flew over to me. Knowing what it wanted, I got on its back and we flew up into the sky (the ceiling and all of Hogwarts was now gone). We flew high into the sky.  
  
Do not worry, Ron. The gold, garnet and ruby-eyed griffin informed me. It will protect you.  
  
"What will?" I asked as we flew into the Forbidden Forest. "Harry?" I said, seeing Harry there. He was bent over something on the ground.  
  
"Ron, come look." He said and I walked over and looked. It was a glowing purple thing on the ground. "Its a Faerie." And when he said that, I saw the form of a teeny human in the glow. The Faerie flew in the air and hovered right in front of me. Then zipped over to Harry. Purple light surrounded Harry and he was thrown back against a tree.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Came the teeny voice from the Faerie, and Harry was dead.  
  
The griffin appeared again and ate the Faerie. That was no Faerie. The griffin informed me.  
  
"Its a magical creature Anamagi." Hermione had appeared with her armfuls of books. And her hair was once again curly and being blown back by a wind that touched nothing else.  
  
Yes, young scholar. The griffin said and folded its wings back. They melted in the gold and he became a lion once more. Very hard but possible for powerful witches or wizards. And with this, the lion turned to me. His form began slowly melting. gold spread on the ground and soon it was a gold puddle. Then the puddle rose up and began taking form. It was now a huge gold stone. There was a flash of white and the stone turned blue.  
  
Ron.  
  
It whispered.  
  
"Ron, come on." Hermione said to me.  
  
"Come where?"  
  
"Back to Hogwarts. Peggy wants to talk to you." So we walked. It was barely three feet before we reached the grounds of Hogwarts. We went into one of the greenhouses where Peggy was, surrounded by huge flowers that almost reached the ceiling. The stems and leaves were emerald and the petals were pearl, ruby or sapphire.  
  
"Peggy what do you want?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me. "Ron. You need to think."  
  
"Think about what?" I asked crossly.  
  
"Just think."  
  
And I woke up, feeling more confused then ever.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
Ron got unusually more quiet and more studious over the next two days.  
  
"Hermione you were right."  
  
"About what?" She asked.  
  
"Ron's sick. He must be." I said, pointing to the corner of the common room where Ron was hunched over a book.  
  
"I can't find anything about the condition he had." Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
I sneaked over to Ron and glanced at the title of the book he was studying. ' Interpreting Dreams'. Divination? Why on earth would Ron be studying that? "Ron?"  
  
He must of leapt fifty feet. "Harry! Oh god don't do that?! Especially this chapter." He held up the book and I saw at the top of one page 'Nightmarish Meanings'. "Ugh, I was reading about this one dream this man had about a silver knife chopping up everything in site and the next day, when he was cooking, the cleaver slipped from his hand and." Ron didn't finish it.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Let's just say he was out one child."  
  
"UUUUUGGGGHHHH!" I said, screwing my face.  
  
"Yes. Ugh." Ron said and turned down to the book.  
  
"Ron, you hate Divination."  
  
"I know." He said, flipping a page.  
  
"So. why do you have these?" I pulled the three books from his backpack. ' A Guide To Dreams and Visions', ' Dreaming Meanings' and 'Interpreting Visions'.  
  
"I'm. curious. You know." He said with a shrug.  
  
"Ron." I sat down, staring at him. "are you getting visions?" He was silent at this. "The other day. in Divination. the crystal ball and the scream and the falling back. Did you see something in the crystal ball?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ron your ears are red. You are lying."  
  
"Okay, okay. Yes I saw something." He said, scowling slightly.  
  
"And are you having dreams?" I asked, eyes falling on the book he had in his hands.  
  
"Everyone has dreams."  
  
"I mean. vision-dreams."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And visions? Are you having those?"  
  
"Not yet. At least, I don't think so. I did see something in the crystal ball. And I have been having dreams that I figure are trying to tell me something." He said.  
  
"Like.?"  
  
"Like maybe who the Death Eater close to you is."  
  
"Are there any clues?" I asked.  
  
"Well. I'm beginning to." His eyes darted across the room then he leaned forward. "suspect Peggy." He whispered.  
  
"Peggy?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"She. in my dreams she was almost always wearing black, and in this book it says black usually means evil. And she keeps saying 'Think'. But."  
  
"But?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. in my dreams Hermione is acting pretty odd, too but I don't think. you know, she's it. And." Ron hesitated.  
  
"And what?" I asked.  
  
"You-Know-Who has been in every single one and he's. he's either saying he's gonna kill you or. or actually killing you and-and well in the crystal ball I saw him. Or rather his eyes. They're-they're slitted and red, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"And-and-and-well I don't know. Sirius has been in all of them too. Mostly in dog form. He usually says stuff but the first one he didn't and-well I don't know. And in two of them."  
  
"And in two of them.?" I asked.  
  
"Well, your parents were alive. And Remus has been in two. once in human form fighting over a chicken leg with Sirius and the other in werewolf form. A-at least I'm pretty sure that was him. The werewolf I mean."  
  
"How many dreams have you had?" I asked.  
  
"Five. The past five nights. the first one was the-the night you said I was glowing. The dreams are all weird. I just. it confuses me, you know? The first one I was in this dome. then the second one I was in a meadow, a picnic with everyone. The third I was in the Potions classroom, Forbidden forest then a greenhouses-and the fourth I was in the Great Hall. And-and the fifth, the one last night, I-I was back home at the Burrow."  
  
I stared at him as he said all this then there was silence a few minutes. "Ron. that's. weird."  
  
"I know, Harry but what can I do? I-I don't know what is going on but you know these dreams and the crystal ball and." Ron buried his face in his hands. "I think I'm actually becoming, you know. Divination-y."  
  
"Ron." I took the book he had been reading and shut it. "why don't you just- " I picked up the other books and stacked them. 'take these back to the library and forget about it all. It might go away."  
  
"You think?" He asked hopefully, peering at me with one eye, through his fingers. "Yeah." I said.  
  
"Okay. man it feels good to finally tell someone." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" I asked. He smiled, took the books and left to return them.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
It had been a week since I returned the books, and tried forgetting it all- and I hadn't had a weird dream since. No crystal ball gazing things in Divination and everything was back to normal. Or so I thought. 


	18. The Prediction

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- The Prediction (Peggy's point of view)  
  
Something was wrong. I knew it. Something was very wrong. Ron had been talking to me less and less, as well as Harry. They often looked at me, as if studying me or something. And frankly, I was getting very annoyed. But. I couldn't ask what was up. Too busy studying. The teachers piled more and more homework on us, expecting more and more of us in school.  
  
"If this is Ordinary Wizarding Level, I'd hate to see Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests." I said one evening while we studied in the library.  
  
Amy, Hermione and Jasmine all laughed. Harry and Ron gave fake laughs. As we headed to the common room, I grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into an empty closet. I fumbled for my wand and held it up. "Lumos." And the closet was lit up. It wasn't that cramped but every time I moved, I knocked into him slightly. "Okay, what is up with you, Ron?"  
  
"Nothing, Peggy. Nothing." He said.  
  
"Oh come on. You're being really weird towards me. You and Harry both." I said, staring at his face which glowed from the light from my wand.  
  
"Studying for the O.W.Ls is pretty tiring."  
  
"This is not being 'tired', Ronald Weasley." I snapped angrily. "Now tell me- what is up?!"  
  
"Peggy I just. its just. well."  
  
"I am waiting." I hissed.  
  
"I-well we, Harry and me, well we-and its like. wellllll. you see we. and then there's. Peggy, I'm sorry its just. well and."  
  
"Oh forget it." I growled and flung the door opened and sulked all the way back to my dorm.  
  
***  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was late February and time for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. This would decide who would go against Hufflepuff and the Quidditch cup.  
  
And as much as Jasmine and Draco loved each other, they argued.  
  
"I can't support both teams." Jasmine said as they sat in their usual meeting spot.  
  
"Then support me." Draco said.  
  
"But Harry's my brother."  
  
"And I'm your boyfriend."  
  
Jasmine groaned at this. "Draco."  
  
"Jasmine, please?"  
  
"Great, I don't believe this. having to decide to support my brother or my boyfriend."  
  
"Well." Draco said and inched closer to her. "I can give you a better reward then he could." And with that he kissed Jasmine quite passionately.  
  
When they finally parted, Jasmine was scowling. "That is-that is cheating!" She accused.  
  
Draco just smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Well?"  
  
"Ugh!!! FINE!" She shrieked. "I won't wear either gold and scarlet nor green and silver."  
  
"Is that it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll. I'll wear a yellow acacia." She finally sighed. Draco kissed her cheek. "But I'll still root for Harry."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"Sorry, Draco. But take it or leave it."  
  
"What if I leave it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll wear scarlet and gold and yell swear words at the Slytherin team."  
  
"Jasmine!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine then. Root for him but PROMISE you'll wear a yellow acacia." Draco said.  
  
Jasmine kissed his cheek. "Promise."  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
It was the night before the game. I was figuring of another good night but no. I had another weird dream. I was in the Forbidden Forest. It was almost pure black except for the dancing white lights in the distance. I began walking forward and found a black marble stone in the middle of the path. It was round, flat, smooth and sunk in the ground. Like a stepping stone. I slowly stepped on it. The air hummed with a note and a second stone appeared, this time resting on the ground. I stepped on that and another note sounded as well as another stone appearing. This one was an inch off the ground. I slowly stepped on that and it floated, another note sounded and another stone appeared, an inch above the stone I was on. When I stepped on that, another stone appeared an inch above the one I was on now, another note sounded and another stone appeared. and so on. I climbed up the stones that seemed to wind in a spiraled staircase-like way.  
  
Soon I was high above the forest, and I could see Hogwarts. As soon as I was completely out of the trees, music continued without me stepping on any stones yet stones continued to appeared. I climbed high. into the black swirling clouds.  
  
When I was above the clouds, I saw a palace made out of the same black marble the stones were. Lightning cracked behind it but no thunder was heard. Shapeless white things floated in circles around a few of the turrets. A great black path appeared in front of me, heading to the palace. I slowly began walking, listening to the very frightening music.  
  
As I got closer to the palace, a fire started burning all around it. and black demonic shapes started dancing around. I trembled but continued walking. Black smoke rose from the heatless fire. The fire stopped at the path so I passed through, unharmed.  
  
The horrible music continued and got louder as I pushed open the cold black doors. The front hall of the palace was long and made of black marble with no visible end and nothing on the walls or anything. I began running down it, going faster and faster. Finally I saw a green light appear at the end. When I got to it, I saw it was a green fire. I passed through it, unharmed.  
  
On the other side was a huge room. Pure white. Blinking, I stared straight ahead. There was a black marble throne that stood out brilliantly against the whiteness.  
  
On the throne sat You-Know-Who, holding a tall black scepter with a green glowing stone on the end.  
  
"Welcome to my palace." He said. Around him, Death Eaters appeared but with no masks and their hoods down.  
  
One was Lucius Malfoy. Two more looked like Crabbe and Goyle. Another looked like the other Slytherin boy, Nott or whatever.  
  
"Come forward." He spoke to the tiniest one of all. The only one who wore the hood up and had a mask. The Death Eater went forward. "You have been most loyal."  
  
"Thank you." Said an extremely familiar voice. I realized it was the Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts and close to Harry. I didn't recognize the voice but it was so familiar.  
  
"Come forward." He said again and a young girl appeared. She had extremely curly, midnight black hair that shone brown in a bit of light. Her skin was pale and she had an immense feeling of power about her. "Yes, Voldemort?" She asked with seemingly no fear.  
  
"Arva. you know what to do with this boy." He said and the girl turned. Her black eyes were filled with coldness.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort." And she smiled a twisted, evil smile. She pointed her wand at me. "You know what my name is?" She asked.  
  
"Uh. Arva?" I asked.  
  
"Think of this backwards." And she pointed her wand. "Avada. Kedavra."  
  
Green light surrounded me and I screamed out. As I fell to the ground, I expected to wake up but didn't. Yet I wasn't dead.  
  
"What? No! I am the only one the curse doesn't work on! Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed but I was still alive.  
  
Ron! I looked around and saw a winged horse. It was red brown and lovely. It dropped something at my feet. It was a dagger. the blade was made of a sharp, sharp looking silver and the handle was gold. I knew what I had to do. I flung it at 'Arva'.  
  
It sunk into her body and she fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Then I woke up.  
  
***  
  
"Hey guys." Ron said, sitting with the others in the stands.  
  
"Hey Ron." Hermione, Amy and Jasmine replied.  
  
Peggy was obviously still upset over the ordeal of Ron being weird and said nothing.  
  
"I have a question." He said.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said.  
  
"What song is this?" He asked and hummed the song in his dream-thing.  
  
"Sounds familiar." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Yeah I know I've heard it before." Amy said.  
  
"Its in the Muggle Disney movie 'Fantasia'." Jasmine said, fiddling with a yellow flower that was tied to the end of her thick braid.  
  
"I know what it is." Peggy said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I might not tell you." She said with a scowl.  
  
"Peggy." Ron begged. He spotted Lee Jordan getting ready to start commentating. "please. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well." Peggy sighed and brushed back some hair. "Its 'A Night On Bald Mountain' by Modeste Moussorgsky." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah! That one in Fantasia- the one with the demons!" Jasmine said and shuddered. "ooh, scary."  
  
"Yeah. It is scar-" Ron never finished because Lee interrupted.  
  
"Welcome! To the game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" His voice rang out. Everyone began cheering as the players zipped out. "The players take their positions as Madame Hooch steps onto the field. the golden Snitch is released closely followed by the Bludgers. The Quaffle is up- and the game begins!" Like always when it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the game was brutal and lots of cheating from the Slytherin side. Cheating from everyone, that is, except Malfoy.  
  
Ron was only half surprised as Malfoy, for once, played fair. He had a feeling it had to do with the pretty little red-head next to him.  
  
The game went on. both sides scoring, both sides battling so ferociously that it seemed they were dragons instead of witches and wizards.  
  
Suddenly Ron felt an odd sensation. like he was going to be sick. Very, very, very sick. He grabbed his stomach.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I. feel. sick." He moaned, closing his eyes.  
  
"Let's get him out of here before he throws up on everyone." Amy suggested.  
  
"But-the game-" Jasmine sputtered then sighed. "all right."  
  
The four girls (Peggy included) carried Ron (since he couldn't walk) into the totally empty castle. He was moaning, groaning and getting paler by the second.  
  
Suddenly, Jasmine let go of Ron's arm and the three others stopped. "Jasmine?" Hermione asked, trying to hold up Ron's other arm.  
  
"Jason says to let go." She said.  
  
"Who the heck is Jason?" Amy demanded, clutching Ron's middle.  
  
"LET GO OF HIM!" Jasmine suddenly screamed and the three girls dropped Ron onto the stone floor. Jasmine leapt at them and shoved them back, just in time.  
  
Ron suddenly let out a terrifying scream and flung himself onto his back. His whole body began shaking and his eyes rolled back in his head so only white was showing.  
  
"HE'S DYING!" Hermione screamed, clutching Jasmine.  
  
"He's gonna EXPLODE!" Amy yelled, clutching Peggy.  
  
"He's got a terrible disease that's going to kill us, too!" Peggy whispered, clutching Amy.  
  
"No! Jason says. Jason says." Jasmine trailed off, eyes wide. "He's. no. he is? Oh my. Jason says Ron's. well, predicting."  
  
"Predicting?!" The three girls shouted but jerked back as Ron's voice screamed out.  
  
"THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN AND HIS EVIL WILL SPREAD ACROSS THE LAND MORE POWERFUL AND TERRIBLE THEN BEFORE!" The four girls whimpered slightly, and pushed back against the wall. "A POWERFUL AIDE IS BY HIS SIDE. AN AIDE THAT CANNOT BE KILLED BY ANY CURSE! DEATH EATERS WILL ROAM THE LAND, SEARCHING FOR THEIR PREY!" Ron's voice fell silent as the last words echoed down the halls. They stared at him.  
  
"Is it. over?" Hermione whispered, so obviously frightened.  
  
"A BATTLE-" Ron continued causing the four girls to jerk back again. "A BATTLE LIKE NO OTHER WILL TAKE PLACE! A BATTLE OF GOOD VERSUS EVIL! MANY EVIL WILL DIE BUT ONLY ONE GOOD WILL! JUSTICE SHALL BE SERVED UPON THE BETRAYER, WHO WILL BE DISCOVERED! THE TRAITOR SHALL DIE! ONE GOOD SHALL DIE! ONE GOOD SHALL DIE! THE TRULY EVIL WILL ESCAPE! THE STONE OF POWER! THE STONE OF POWER MUST BE PROTECTED!!" and Ron fell silent. He slumped forward on the floor, barely even breathing.  
  
The four girls stood there, hardly breathing themselves.  
  
"I-is. it. done?" Amy whispered, extremely pale and shaking.  
  
"I think so." Peggy said and was the first to step out. She knelt over Ron's body and felt his wrist. "He's. he's alive but. we better get him to the hospital right away."  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee screamed out over the cheering crowd. I landed on the ground, out of breath, clutching the Snitch in my hand.  
  
Malfoy landed near me and scowled. "Good catch, Potter." He sneered. "too bad you didn't fall off your broom." And with that, he walked off.  
  
I nearly had fallen off my broom. But I managed to stay on, catch the Snitch and win us the game. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Allison hugged me and kissed my cheeks. Fred and George gave me high five's.  
  
I looked at the crowd pouring onto the field then frowned.  
  
No Ron.  
  
No Hermione.  
  
No Jasmine.  
  
No Amy.  
  
No Peggy.  
  
I shoved the Snitch at Madame Hooch and, clutching my Firebolt, ran as fast as I could to the castle. I ran into the Entrance Hall and looked around. For some reason I had a feeling to go to the hospital wing so I ran towards it.  
  
Going in, I saw Jasmine, Hermione, Amy and Peggy surrounding a bed. All pale. All shaking. All scared out of their wits.  
  
"HARRY!" Jasmine screamed and flung herself at me. She began crying into my shoulder.  
  
"What's wr-" I spotted Ron and immediately thought he was dead. "Ron!" I yelled.  
  
"He's alive." Peggy whimpered.  
  
"But he. he. he." Hermione whispered, eyes wider then I had ever seen them before.  
  
"He what?" I asked, hugging Jasmine.  
  
"He said. he said stuff." Amy mumbled, hands covering her face.  
  
"Stuff? What?" I asked.  
  
"He did a prediction, Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Ron. made a prediction?" I gasped in shock.  
  
"Yeah." Peggy said, nodding.  
  
"He. but. the." I stammered.  
  
"The prediction was about. You-Know-Who. and a battle and. other things, I can't remember." Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Peggy recited the prediction and my eyes went wide. "Ron said that?" I asked and the four girls nodded, Jasmine's face still buried in my Quidditch uniform.  
  
I stared at Ron's pale, pale face and then thought of Trelawney. "But. I've seen a prediction done before and the person didn't faint."  
  
"Maybe its cause Ron's so young." Amy said, voice muffled through her hands.  
  
"D'you think that. you know. the prediction will. come true?" Hermione whispered. I knew she didn't believe in any type of Divination but I guess we all had a sense of foreboding since it had come from one of us. Indeed it was like there was a shadow cast on the room.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"Harry. what did he mean by 'the betrayer'? Does he mean Wormtail?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Something like that." I muttered.  
  
"But he said 'who will be discovered'. Well. Wormtail has already been discovered as the traitor. Or maybe he means 'discovered by all'. Or. oh I don't know! This is why I quit Divination! Its stupid and foggy and nothing clear and nothing makes sense and its all a bunch of hooey." Hermione spat out angrily. "Out! Young Weasley needs his rest!" Pomfrey snapped at us so we reluctantly left.  
  
***  
  
The Dark Lord has risen and his evil will spread across the land more powerful and terrible then before. A powerful aide is by his side. An aide that cannot be killed by any curse. Death Eaters will roam the land, searching for their prey. A battle- a battle like no other will take place. A battle of good versus evil. Many evil will die but only one good will. Justice shall be served upon the betrayer, who will be discovered. The traitor shall die. One good shall die. One good shall die. The truly evil will escape. The stone of power. The stone of power must be protected.  
  
Voldemort read these words over and over and over. There was an addition on the back.  
  
'I think Potter knows someone close to him is a servant. I do not think he knows it is me. Signed, your faithful servant'.  
  
"Do you know what this is means?" Voldemort asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"That the Death Eater at Hogwarts is going to die?" Arva asked, casually sipping tea as if this were a sunny afternoon in a garden.  
  
"Well who cares about that. I think we should start fufilling the little prediction Potter's friend has made." Voldemort snapped his fingers and Lucius Malfoy appeared.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
Voldemort smiled his evil, twisted smile. "Go and torture and kill every Muggle, Mudblood and Half-born you come across."  
  
Lucius's eyes lit up and he smiled as well. "Tis a task to my pleasing, my lord."  
  
"Well spread the pleasure to the other Death Eaters."  
  
"Yes. my lord."  
  
Lucius left to inform the others.  
  
***  
  
Two dozen or so black hooded and masked figures entered the town.  
  
"Let me do the honors." Lucius smiled and pointed his wand to the sky. "Morsmordre!" A huge skull appeared in the sky with a snake coming out of its mouth.  
  
The Death Eaters looked at Lucius and he lowered his mask. "Let's have some fun."  
  
And the Death Eaters parted.  
  
"Reducto!" A house was blown apart, revealing the terrified residents.  
  
"Mama!" A young boy shouted, clinging to his mother.  
  
"CRUCIO!" The family writhered in pain. their screams echoed out.  
  
Down the street, Death Eaters entered houses and tortured their victims.  
  
In one particular house, Mr. Vernon Dursley woke with a start. Listening to the screams, he quickly woke his wife.  
  
"What is going on?" Petunia yawned.  
  
"Mommy!" Their overweight son ran into the room and clutched to Petunia.  
  
Suddenly a tall, hooded figure came in with a mask. Vernon saw the wand in its hand.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
***  
  
"HARRY!" Harry looked up as Hermione ran into the Common Room, clutching a paper in her fist. "Harry." She whispered and handed him the paper.  
  
There was a black and white picture of the dark mark. 'He Is Back' was the headline. "2 dozen Death Eaters, yesterday, attacked the down of Little Whinging, Surrey. oh my God that's where the Dursleys live.. lived." Harry whispered. He didn't care too much for the Dursleys but STILL.  
  
"Continue." Hermione said.  
  
"The attack left a fourth of the town dead, a fourth in shock, and the other half in Wizarding hospitals. When they get out they will have the Memory Charm on them."  
  
"Maybe-maybe the Dursleys are still alive. I know you hate them but-"  
  
"I didn't want them DEAD. I just wanted them gone. Out of my life. Somewhere else but not-but not dead. maybe sent to the North pole or something! But not dead!" Harry said, shaking his head. "Death Eaters will roam the land, searching for their prey." He recited from Ron's prediction. "A day after his prediction and it starts coming true."  
  
"Oh Harry, you don't think that the rest will." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. I really don't."  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
The first thing I saw was a small crowd around my bed. Harry, Hermione, Peggy, Jasmine and Amy.  
  
"Hi guys." I said, sitting up. "What. what happened to me?" I asked, rubbing my head.  
  
"You d-don't remember?" Jasmine stammered.  
  
"I don't think you can if you do that." Harry said.  
  
"Do what? Remember what?" I asked.  
  
"Ron. you had been having vision-like dreams, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"He has?" Amy asked in surprise.  
  
"Y-yes." I admitted.  
  
"And you saw. into the crystal ball and actually SAW something." Harry continued.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Couple of days ago you." Harry trailed off. "I can't tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?" I asked.  
  
"Ron you made a prediction and its already starting to come true." Hermione blurted out.  
  
I sat there, slightly shocked. "What?" I finally asked.  
  
"Y-you made a p-p-p-prediction and-and-and its already s-starting to c-come true." Jasmine said, crying. By the redness and puffiness of her eyes I saw she had been crying for quite a while.  
  
"I made a prediction." I said slowly.  
  
"Yes." Peggy said.  
  
"What. prediction?" I asked.  
  
"Peggy remembered it all and we wrote it down." Amy said, looking at a piece of paper Harry held.  
  
"I don't want to read it!" he said and shoved it at Jasmine.  
  
"N-not me!" She sobbed and shoved it at Amy.  
  
"Oh no. Not me." She handed it to Peggy.  
  
"Oh honestly!" Peggy said and cleared her throat and recited my prophesy/prediction.  
  
There was complete silence for about three minutes. "I said. I said that?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. It was when you said you were sick and. in a corridor we dropped you and you began shaking and your eyes rolled back into your head and you screamed it out." Hermione somehow managed.  
  
I buried my face in my hands. "I did NOT make a prediction."  
  
"You did and its. already starting to come true." Harry said and I looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Death Eaters will roam the land, searching for their prey. It started. the day before yesterday. the day after you made the prediction." Amy said.  
  
"Death Eaters attacked Little Whinging, Surrey. Where the Dursleys are. A fourth of the town is dead, another fourth in shock and the rest in a Wizarding hospital. I dunno if the Dursleys are alive or not." Harry explained and held up the Daily Prophet.  
  
The Dark Mark was hovering on the front page. "I-I made a prediction and its starting to come true." I said very slowly. The others all nodded. "No." I said shaking my head. "It-it MUST be a-a-a-a coincidence!"  
  
The others remained completely silent. Not even Hermione believed it was a coincidence. "Maybe we should go to Trel-"  
  
"No!" Harry and I both shouted and Amy fell silent.  
  
"She'll just-no. It'll make things worse. Just. just promise not to tell anyone about this." I said.  
  
"We promise." The others said.  
  
***  
  
I was out of the hospital the next day. I felt a bit weak but otherwise fine. We all knew one thing. we needed to do research. We needed to find out as much as we could out predictions and things like that. And we needed to find out what the Stone of Power was.  
  
So we had that PLUS I was studying about my dreams (hoping I'd discover who the traitor is) PLUS loads and loads and LOADS of homework from teachers PLUS the prediction threatening to come more true PLUS Death Eaters attacking Muggle towns ruthlessly. Nonetheless my sixteenth birthday wasn't a very good one. 


	19. Dark Days and More Predictions

CHAPTER NINETEEN- Dark Days and More Predictions  
  
Melting snowdrifts with grassy knolls and spots poking through made a patchwork of the Hogwarts grounds as winter surrendered its icy grip of the earth to oncoming spring. It was mid-March and it felt like a muddy, quicksand to the group desperately trying to do everything at once.  
  
"Can't read any more. brain about to explode." Ron moaned, head dropping onto an open copy of 'The Study of Ancient Wizardry' in case it mentioned the stone anywhere.  
  
"Ron. we need to. search." Harry said groggily.  
  
"I'm all studied out." Jasmine said, practically falling asleep in her library chair.  
  
"The. predic-predic-predic-prediction." Hermione reminded them, yawning.  
  
"Prediction shmabrickashonahwnashaw. uh. whatever. I say we forget about it and just concentrate on our O.W.Ls." Amy said, shutting her book.  
  
"Amy. we need to find out what all this means."  
  
"It means Voldemort is going to rise up more terrible and powerful then before and blah-dee-blah! We know what it means!" Amy said.  
  
"We DON'T know what the stone of power is!" Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Amy said and left.  
  
"Anyone else going with her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Everyone said.  
  
"Good." Hermione said and returned to reading.  
  
"Hermione, I can't believe YOU of all people want to study a prediction." Harry said, flipping through his book.  
  
"Harry. this involves you. And maybe us, too." Hermione said wearily, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at Peggy (who had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, head on her open book and now drooling a little) and poked her.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Peggy snorted, jerking back. Her glasses fell and she picked them up. "What time is it?" She asked, sliding her glasses on and yawning.  
  
"Almost midnight." Ron replied, checking his watch.  
  
"I say we go to bed. we only got 5 hours of sleep last night and only 4 the night before that." Peggy said.  
  
"I agree. we might be able to search better if we were more. oh I don't know. AWAKE?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Yeah. you know, we might skip over the stone thing and not even realize it." Harry said.  
  
"Okay let's go to bed. we have a free period right after breakfast tomorrow, anyway." Hermione said.  
  
"We can sleep in. Eat a late breakfast. Then study more." Jasmine said. They trudged to the common room and to their dorms.  
  
"Night. Ha. Har. Har." Ron said, falling on his bed and falling asleep without changing, or finishing his sentence.  
  
*** (Nagini's point of view)  
  
"It has happened." I whispered.  
  
"What has?" Quantin asked.  
  
"He has broken free. and unleashing his terror across the land." I replied back.  
  
"The voice." Sera said and I nodded.  
  
"Yes. The voice. We must be prepared. There could be an attack on this school anytime." I said.  
  
"Right." Kereen replied and went off to inform the snakes.  
  
"Nagini what is going to happen?" Drake asked.  
  
"It is now out of our fangs, Drake. Its now a true battle of good versus evil. And who will win." I trailed off and looked at the snakes who were shaking with worry. "we'll have to wait to find out."  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
It was late afternoon on Friday, March the twenty-third. We were all studying. But not for Ron's prediction. For O.W.Ls. The Common Room was fairly empty. It had been a nice, warm day so most the Gryffindors were studying outside.  
  
"I give up." Ron said in disgust, throwing his quill down. "someone feed me a poison and be done with it before Snape kills me."  
  
"Potions trouble?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. Charms. That's why I said Snape." Ron said bitterly.  
  
"You don't have to bite my head off." Amy grumbled.  
  
"I think Snape deserves a good kick in the-" Ron, luckily, never finished the sentence. He suddenly went pale.  
  
"Ron?" I asked.  
  
Ron slowly began trembling, getting paler by the second. "Ron?!" Peggy demanded.  
  
Ron's chair fell back and he crashed to the ground. We ran to his side but he hadn't noticed. His eyes had rolled in the back of his head and his whole body looked like a giant was shaking him like a maraca.  
  
"A TERRIBLE AND FEARSOME STORM WILL LASH OUT!!" He suddenly screamed causing everyone to jump in surprise, then stare at him. "HAVE NO FEAR, THOUGH, FOR A BEACON OF HOPE WILL APPEAR! LIKE A LIGHTHOUSE AMIDST THE STORM!" The other students began gathering around him like he was a sideshow in a carnival. "BUT IF THE ONE WHO CANNOT BE KILLED BY CURSES TRIES TO ATTACK. THE LIGHTHOUSE WILL CRUMBLE INTO THE SEA AND ALL HOPE WILL BE LOST! THE WORLD WILL BE DOOMED TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE BLACK HURRICANE!"  
  
And Ron fell limp and silent.  
  
The whole Common Room (yeah all twenty of us) was silent. Nobody dared to speak or move. Finally I rushed to Ron's side. "His heartbeat is really weak. and his pulse is, too." I said and struggled to pick him up. "we better get him to the hospital. And fast."  
  
***  
  
A terrible and fearsome storm will lash out. Have no fear, though, for a beacon of hope will appear. Like a lighthouse amidst the storm. But if the one who cannot be killed by curses tries to attack. the lighthouse will crumble into the sea and all hope will be lost. The world will be doomed to suffer the wrath of the black hurricane.  
  
Voldemort read this new prediction with glee. Arva was smiling, too.  
  
"Looks like Potter's best friend. is helping to kill him as well." Voldemort said, looking at Arva who's face glowed with a evil happiness.  
  
"When shall I. make the lighthouse crumble?"  
  
"No. Do not kill him. I want to kill him."  
  
"But the prediction says I can kill him." Arva said.  
  
Voldemort leapt up. "I have been waiting nearly 15 years for this. I will kill him!"  
  
"You will kill him. Fine." Arva said, flicking back a curl.  
  
"Black hurricane." Voldemort said, reading the prediction again. "I kind of like that."  
  
Arva snorted. "I still say you should let me kill him. It says I can."  
  
"Arva. I will kill him." Voldemort said and let the paper float to the ground. "revenge. is so sweet."  
  
"Revenge." Arva spat out. "gets idiots like you killed." And she turned on her heels and stormed off.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
I woke up, once again, in the hospital. "Ugh." I moaned, sitting up and blinking in confusion.  
  
"Ron!" Shouted their voices. "You're up!"  
  
"What happened." I moaned, looking at my friends.  
  
"You did it again." Hermione said.  
  
"Did. what.?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Another prediction." Amy said.  
  
"Another prediction." I repeated.  
  
Peggy recited my prediction from a piece of paper. I snatched the paper and read it.  
  
"Oh God." I said, burying my face in my hands. "Harry I just predicted you'll die. what have I done?!?!" "Ron it is not your fault." Harry said. "Whether you predicted it or not. the 'one who cannot be killed by curses' would still. you know. be able to kill me."  
  
"Harry." I looked at him. Hard. "The other prediction mentioned a traitor." I said, choosing my words carefully. I had an incredible sense the traitor was at my bedside. "and if the traitor is here and hears my prediction. he or she will tell You-Know-Who and he'll send her to kill you."  
  
"Her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Her. The one who cannot be killed by curses." I closed my eyes and brought up the dream I had had before the Quidditch match. "I saw her in one of my vision-dreams."  
  
"What does she look like?" Amy asked.  
  
"Curly midnight black hair though it glints brown in the light. quite pretty though quite thin. and a sense of powerful evil around her." I said, the image of her swarmed in my head. 'What? No! I am the only one the curse doesn't work on!' I heard her shriek in my head.  
  
I lay back against the pillows and suddenly felt very, very weak and tired. "I'm going to sleep." I managed before doing just that.  
  
***  
  
"More attacks on Muggle communities." Amy said, throwing the Daily Prophet down in front of Harry, Monday the twenty-sixth.  
  
"So what else is new?" Harry replied bitterly, glancing up at the teachers table. They all seemed worn out. Toad had been gone for quite a while but Harry caught a glimpse of him in the hospital wing and asked Pomfrey ('He fainted the day the newspaper printed the attack and has been unconscious ever since.').  
  
Dumbledore was looking older then usual and very grim. He wasn't eating, either.  
  
McGonagall had her glasses off and her bun was getting messy and she look extremely tired.  
  
Flitwick was slumped forward into his bowl of porridge, fast asleep.  
  
Snape was practically white. His hair was limper then usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was eating in a mechanical way.  
  
Harry turned back to the paper and sighed heavily. "I think its time we start looking for information about the Stone of power again."  
  
***  
  
By that Saturday there had been two more attacks (leaving one Muggle-born dead) and Ron was out of the hospital. He was paler then normal, and he was quite weak- even his hair seem limp.  
  
"This prediction stuff is going to kill me." He said, staring at his dinner.  
  
"I don't get it. When Trelawney predicted in my Third year. she didn't. well you know, get all weak and limp and unconscious." Harry said.  
  
"Maybe because I'm just a teen. Maybe because I'm not as good as her. Maybe." Ron trailed off and looked quite dazed.  
  
"Uh-oh is he going to do another prediction?" Hermione asked but Ron shook his head.  
  
"Sorry. Spaced out."  
  
"Did you get any. visions or anything?" Harry asked. "just then?"  
  
"No." Ron said, scowling.  
  
"Did you have any vision-dream things while you were at the hospital?" Amy asked.  
  
"No." Ron said rather sharply.  
  
"Think you should go look at a crystal ball and see if-" Hermione never finished.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ron screamed and ran from the hall.  
  
"WELL! That was SO nice." Hermione huffed.  
  
"I don't blame him." Jasmine said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"You guys are doing to him what the jerks at my old school did to me once they found out I was a Despirabisee."  
  
"You're a Despirabisee?" Hermione asked and Jasmine scowled.  
  
"Yes and don't tell anyone. Guys. its like. okay Hermione you hate it when others ask you to do their homework for them, right?"  
  
"Well duh!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well. that's sort of what you were doing to Ron. Oh its hard to explain." Jasmine trailed off and began twirling a red lock around her finger. "okay. its like. ever been to a carnival or circus?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone said.  
  
"Its like the sideshow people. Staring. ogling. making them do their weird thing over and over. Only. well, Ron doesn't want to-you know- have that done to him. you get what I'm saying?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I get it. Its sort of like. finding out who Harry is and wanting to see his scar." Hermione said.  
  
"Right. And Harry you hate that, right?"  
  
"Well ofcourse." Harry said.  
  
"Exactly. Its like. Hermione's smartness- everyone wants her to do their homework. Harry's famousness. Everyone wants to see his scar. My ability. They want me to contact dead relatives or something. Its something that annoys the hell out of us and we just want to scream at them and storm off." Jasmine said and nodded. "And so Ron, well, did. Scream. and storm off."  
  
"Oh." Everyone said.  
  
"Hey, Jasmine?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"If you say hell again. I'm going to hurt you."  
  
"Okay, Harry."  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
I was grumbling angrily to myself in my dorm, after storming out of the Great Hall. They just didn't understand.  
  
I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. They had been treating me like. like an animal on display at a zoo or something. And it-  
  
Light flashed before my eyes. White light. Dazzling white light. I jerked up and stared around me, The room around me was blurring quickly and suddenly. everything was black. Had I gone blind or something?  
  
Then I saw her. Arva or whatever. She was standing there with her wand drawn at.  
  
Harry. I blinked. I was outside by the lake. the sky was fairly clear and the weather was fairly warm. I predicted it was the time it was- late March.  
  
Harry was sitting by the lake, muttering stuff to himself as he skipped rocks.  
  
Arva was behind him with her wand drawn. She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Petrificus Totalus." Harry fell to the ground, in the full body bind. Arva walked over and stood over him. "Hello Harry. I've been quite interested in meeting you. Bindus Ropala!" Ropes appeared and wrapped tightly around Harry's wrist. She released him from the body bind and he leapt up, wrists tied together but otherwise fine.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded. Arva just smiled and fingered her wand. "Wait. you're that girl Ron described. You're."  
  
"That's right, Harry. 'But if the one who cannot be killed by curses tries to attack. the lighthouse will crumble into the sea'. To put it bluntly. time to crumble." She pointed her wand. "Avada. Kedavra."  
  
And Harry fell down. Dead.  
  
I blinked around in confusion. I was on my bed, in my dorm. what had just. what was.  
  
I ran to the window and nearly screamed.  
  
Harry was sitting by the lake, skipping rocks.  
  
I had just seen the future. but no way was I going to let that happen even if I had to die.  
  
Despite my very weak feeling, I opened my case, grabbed my Dragonfly and zipped outside. In seconds I was with Harry.  
  
"Ron. What're you doing here?"  
  
"No time to talk." I said and grabbed his wrist. "get on my broom NOW!"  
  
"Ron." He said and I jerked him onto my broom.  
  
"CRUCIO!" A voice screamed out and the Cruciatus curse shot by me, narrowly hitting.  
  
Even though Harry was just half on the broom, I sped high into the air. So high, we were above the castle. I pulled Harry onto my broom and dived to the Gryffindor tower. We flew through the window and I stopped, just as we were about to hit the wall.  
  
"Ron." Harry said, gasping for breath as we got off. "you just saved my life."  
  
"Yeah. just." I said, putting my broom up. "why didn't you bloody have a bloody teacher with you!" I shrieked.  
  
"I wanted to be by myself." Harry said guiltily. "How did you. did you see her sneaking up on me?" He asked.  
  
"Something like that." I said with a faint smile. Then collapsed on my bed.  
  
*** (Peggy's point of view)  
  
Ron was, once more, submitted to the hospital wing.  
  
"If he keeps this up, he'll fail his O.W.Ls." Hermione said as we studied in the library.  
  
"Hey, at least he won't have to make up fake stuff in Divination." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Where's Jasmine?" Amy asked.  
  
"Dunno." Harry said.  
  
I knew where she was. Meeting with Draco. But ofcourse I kept silent. After we studied a while, we went to the hospital and visited Ron, who was wide awake.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Ron! You're up!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I don't get as weak when I."  
  
"When you what?" I asked, sitting by his bed.  
  
"I saw the future. Or, what would of happened." He explained, happily unwrapping a Chocolate Frog.  
  
"Is that how you knew?" Harry asked, flopping into another seat.  
  
"Yeah. It was freaky. ah, oh well." He replied with a shrug.  
  
Pomfrey let Ron out of the hospital and we headed to the Common Room. "What future did you see?" Amy asked.  
  
"I saw someone killing Harry. The girl who can't be killed by curses." Ron said and shook his head. "and that is all I'm telling. I don't want to relive that horrible scene."  
  
"Ron. can I talk to you? Privately?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." We ducked into an empty darkroom and I turned on the red light so we could see each other. "I'm worried about you."  
  
"Worried about me?" He asked.  
  
"Your predictions. the two times you did you were hospitalized. And when you saw the future- er, what would of been the future you were hospitalized." I said, wringing my hands nervously.  
  
"Peggy, I'll be fine."  
  
"Well. its just you know. what if next time you get worse then. hospitalized?" I asked.  
  
Ron rested his hands on my shoulders. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay. oh, Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I. I'm sorry for slapping you when you kissed me. Its just. you know, it surprised me. and I wasn't expecting it." I explained.  
  
"Its okay. I shouldn't of kissed you. It was stupid and presumptuous." He said.  
  
I smiled. "I actually. well. I kind of liked it. I just. you know, first kiss. But its. you know, it was surprising."  
  
"Umm." Ron said.  
  
"Why did you do it?" I asked.  
  
"I. well."  
  
"You can tell me." I said.  
  
"I. well I used to, I mean, I don't THINK I still do. anyway. well I liked you. A lot. A lot a lot. And it just kind of. overwhelmed me. then we, you know, decided to become just friends. For a while it was straining but then I got used to it and well, yeah." He admitted.  
  
"You actually liked. me." I said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why? I mean. I'm ugly." I said.  
  
"Well. I saw you for more then your. er, looks."  
  
"Wow. no ones ever told me THAT before." I said slowly, looking down at one of the shallow dishes (that you put the developing stuff into).  
  
"Actually. I think I still like you." He said slowly and then looked ready to endure another slap.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"A-a-and if well you know er um. well maybe. you know. go on a date or something." He stammered quickly.  
  
"Well. you know, you're a really sweet boy. And really cute, too (this made him blush a deep red) and nice and all that stuff but. you know, I can't."  
  
"Can't.?" He asked.  
  
"No. I can't. Well I COULD but. I-I really shouldn't."  
  
"Why not? Peggy. why not?" He asked, hands gripping mine.  
  
"Well if we ever. dated. its just. I'm not worth it."  
  
"Yes you are." He said quickly.  
  
I pulled my hands from him. "No, I'm not. You'd. you'd have to give up so much." I said blankly.  
  
"Give up what?" He asked.  
  
"Just. no, we can't. I'm not worth all you'd have to give up."  
  
"Why? What would I have to-"  
  
I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Just. trust me." I whispered then left.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
It was mid-May and I felt like I was going to explode. Too much studying. too much. Way too much. Hermione was looking just as worn thin as any of us.  
  
We were the only ones in the Common Room for everyone else was either at the Great Hall, library, or outside. Jasmine was, once again, not with us.  
  
Ron suddenly knocked over his bottle of ink and jerked back. "Ron?" I asked slowly. hoping what I thought was coming, was NOT coming. But it was.  
  
I winced as Ron fell back onto the floor, began shaking (though not as bad as he was before.) and his eyes rolled back.  
  
"Oh great, here we go again." Amy said.  
  
"THE LIGHTNING WILL FALL AND THE DRAGON SHALL SAVE! HAVE NO FEAR OF THE GREAT DRAGON!"  
  
And Ron fell silent, eyes closed, but not limp. He groaned slightly and opened his eyes. "What just happ. happen. oh did I make another prediction?" He asked, face scrunching up with disgust.  
  
"Yes." We all said.  
  
"It was about a dragon." I said.  
  
"And you, Harry. 'the lightning'. I have a feeling that's you." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be saved by a dragon? Hmm, Hagrid'll like that." I muttered.  
  
"Ron. you didn't get all unconscious." Peggy suddenly said as Ron slowly got up.  
  
"Yeah but I feel all weak and dizzy."  
  
"Maybe cause this prediction was short." Amy suggested.  
  
"Wait a minute." I said and searched through my books till I found 'Predicting the Unpredictable'. I flipped through it till I found what I was looking for. "Listen to this.  
  
When beginning predictions, it is very hard. Don't expect any great and extravagant and CLEAR predictions. And the first few predictions you make, will make you weak and usually the first couple will leave you unconscious. The more predictions you'll make, the less weak you'll be after until it's just as if you had nodded off for a few seconds."  
  
I finished reading and looking at Ron. "Well.. that explains it."  
  
Ron swayed slightly and gripped the back of his chair. "I just hope I wont be making many more stupid predictions. wait, 'don't expect any great and extravagant predictions' at first? but my first one was. was."  
  
"Pretty great and extravagant." Amy said.  
  
"Maybe you're a divination prodigy or something." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Oh I HOPE not." Ron moaned, shaking his head. "in any case, I need to sit down." He sat in his seat and promptly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Good practice guys." I told the others as we finished our last practice before the game against Hufflepuff. They left and I fingered my Firebolt. "Hey Madame Hooch, mind staying a bit late? I want to practice some dives." I said.  
  
"Okay, Harry." She said.  
  
I hopped on my broom and flew up into the air.  
  
*** (Draco's point of view)  
  
"Bye Draco." Jasmine whispered, kissing me before running off. I waited a few minutes before leaving then realized I had left my broom out by the Quidditch field from my diving practices earlier. I had been in such a rush to meet with Jasmine I had totally forgotten it!  
  
I ran outside and to the Quidditch fields where I saw Potter doing his own diving practices. Stupid four-eyed scar-faced Potter.  
  
I snuck around the stands and got my broom from inside the Slytherin locker room. I headed back outside and saw a Death Eater prowling around. Oh great just what we needed.  
  
The Death Eater raised a wand and pointed it at Harry who was about 150. 160 feet in the air. The Death Eater lowered her hood and I saw it was a pretty, curly haired girl I had never seen before. "Whammos." I heard her say and she quickly left as a silver light shot at Potter. I saw it hit him, and knock him off his broom. I was about to just walk away when I realized it was the brother of the girl I loved. She'd be so sad if he died (though why I had no idea. I wouldn't mind him dead.) but. Jasmine.  
  
"Draco you prat." I told myself as I jumped on my broom and zipped towards the falling Potter. He was getting closer and closer to the ground. Madame Hooch had been knocked out (obviously by the Death Eater). I urged on speed and dove under his body. I caught his arm as he passed me and my broom was knocked down quite a few feet.  
  
Harry was gasping for breath and looked up at me. "I only did this because of Jasmine." I sneered as I flew down and dropped him. I allowed myself a few feet and was satisfied at the pained 'oof' he got as he landed.  
  
I sped towards the castle, landed and walked in, without even changing my expression of disgust. Ugh. I had just saved Potter.  
  
***  
  
"Malfoy SAVED you?!" Ron hissed as Harry just told them what happened as they sat in the library. "Yeah. I was knocked off my broom a good 160 feet above the ground. By a curse I'm guessing was sent by that girl." Harry said, massaging his shoulder which still hurt pretty badly from where Malfoy had caught him.  
  
"Harry!" Jasmine ran over to them. "So its true then. Draco saved you."  
  
"Yeah Jasmine. He saved me. Now you can go on and on about how you were right and I was wrong. He said 'I only did this because of Jasmine'." Harry said, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Harry! The prediction!" Amy suddenly said.  
  
"What prediction?"  
  
"The lightning will fall. maybe. but no. Malfoy saved you, not a dragon." Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Ron did another prediction." Peggy said.  
  
"The lightning will fall and the dragon shall save. But Malfoy saved him. Not a dragon." Ron said.  
  
"You guys are idiots, you know that? Didn't you ever do more research into Astronomy at the Legend of the Dragon Constellation?!" Jasmine said rather crossly as she sat down.  
  
"Uh. no." Everyone, even Hermione, admitted.  
  
"Draco is Latin for dragon." Jasmine said.  
  
Everyone went white and stared at Ron. "What?" He asked and nobody spoke, just stared at him. "Stop STARING at me like that!" Ron snapped.  
  
"If that came true then it might be true that the girl who can't be killed by curses can kill him." Hermione whispered.  
  
"As well as his other predictions." Peggy said.  
  
"Guuuuuyyyssss! Please! Stop staring at me." Ron whined, shifting in his seat. But they continued staring. He began to get more and more uncomfortable at this. "plllleeeeeaaaasseee."  
  
"I'm going to go do more research on the stone of power." Hermione said and left.  
  
"I'll help." Jasmine said.  
  
"Ill talk to the Divination teacher. No Ron I won't tell her who is doing this but I'll say that someone who's never made predictions before has made three predictions. One has come true and part of another has come true. I'll see what she says about how good a beginner is." Amy said and left.  
  
"I'll go see if Madame Hooch is all right." Peggy said and headed to the hospital.  
  
"Harry." Ron said, staring at his best friend. "are you freaked out about this?"  
  
"Ofcourse I am. But you know, its just another dark arts filled terrifying year at Hogwarts."  
  
"I wonder what its like to have a normal life." Ron moaned, slumping down on the table and sighing. "Probably very dull." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
***  
  
"You tried to kill him, ever after what I said?" Voldemort hissed angrily.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Arva asked dully, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I should have you killed!" He shouted, voice echoing.  
  
"My lord!" A Death Eater ran in the room. A silver hand poked out from one of the sleeves of his black robes.  
  
"What do you want, Wormtail?!" Voldemort demanded, causing the man to get scared and accidentally turn into his rat form. He turned back human and began shaking.  
  
"You frightened me there, sorry." He said quickly, bowing as low as he could. "I have good news."  
  
"What now." Voldemort demanded.  
  
Wormtail raised his hand and pointed at the door. Something burst through and collapsed on the ground. "I think I have good bait to get the boy from Hogwarts."  
  
"Wormtail I'll kill you you nasty filthy stinkin-"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. language." Voldemort said, eyes piercing at the man crumbled on the ground. "you should know better."  
  
"Hello Sirius. Remember me?" Arva asked.  
  
Sirius Black narrowed his eyes. "How can I forget such a nasty little beast like you."  
  
"Nasty little beast like me?" Arva asked in mock surprise. "and after all I did for you."  
  
"You've done nothing for me." Sirius spat out.  
  
Arva crossed the room, grabbed the front his robes and pulled him close to her face. "And here I thought making the bars of your cell wider then usual to help you escape was doing something. Silly. stupid. me." She hissed.  
  
"You did WHAT?!" Sirius demanded, jerking back from her.  
  
"Oh yes. A huge dog like you could of never made it through the bars even if you made yourself as thin as you could." Arva said and tapped his skull. "too big of a head you know." Wormtail snickered at this. "I knew you were going to try so I thought I'd. give you a little help."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I know everything, Sirius. I knew that you were innocent. I knew Wormtail here was the real killer. I knew everything that had happened. I knew you'd want to kill Wormtail. So I let you escape to do that." Wormtail went pale at this. Arva ignored him and continued. "you see. it was a raid. him and my parents. The Ministry Of Magic arrived and he escaped and my parents didn't." Arva flicked a glance at Wormtail who was trembling slightly. "and I wanted the same thing you did. Revenge. After you FAILED I realized revenge was stupid. Revenge just. got in the way of bigger things."  
  
Arva returned to leaning against the wall near Voldemort's throne. "Wormtail." Voldemort said and Wormtail stepped forward.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Put Black here in a nice cell. then get in contact with the boy and tell him if he wants to see his precious godfather alive. he will find the stone of power and bring it to me." Voldemort told Wormtail the location of a cave in a mountain where they would meet and Wormtail pointed his hand at Sirius. "You know I have been wanting to do this for so long." He sneered and light shot from his hand and connected with Sirius's chest. Sirius screamed in pain and fell unconscious and Wormtail dragged him out. 


	20. The Stone Of Power

CHAPTER TWENTY- The Stone of Power (Remus's point of view)  
  
I prowled around the living room of the Shrieking Shack. growling and sinking my teeth into the couch. I was there because Sirius wanted to meet me a few days before the full moon. But did that idiot appear? I think not.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door that led to the entrance to the secret passage that came out under the Whomping Willow. Sirius?  
  
I leapt towards the door and snarled at it. Sirius I hope you are in dog form cause you know perfectly well I'm a werewolf right now. I called in Anamagius thought-speak (werewolves could do it too) and clawed at the door till it opened.  
  
Sirius was not there.  
  
I looked around and spotted something glinting on the floor.  
  
There was a flash of light from it and the next thing I knew, I was human.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
"Remus wanted to meet us here? Why?" Hermione asked, shivering slightly as we were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"I just hope he gets here s-" Ron stopped. His eyes got extremely wide.  
  
"Oh no. He's doing it again, Hermione." I said and Hermione turned to see Ron fling back against a tree and collapse to the ground.  
  
"THE STORM IS APPROACHING! THE STONE OF POWER MUST BE PROTECTED! DO ANYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO PROTECT THE STONE OR ELSE THE WORLD SHALL BE DOOMED!" He screamed before slumping onto the ground.  
  
A few minutes later he dizzily stood up. "What. happened.?" He asked though I could tell by the tone in his voice he knew.  
  
"Prediction." Hermione and I chorused.  
  
"The storm is approaching. The Stone of Power must be protected. Do anything in your power to protect the Stone or else the world shall be doomed." Said a voice.  
  
We jumped as Remus appeared. "Remus." I said.  
  
"That's my name." He said with a laugh. "has Sirius talked to you. recently?"  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"He's wanted to meet me in Hogsmeade before the last full moon which was. last night. And he never appeared." He said, eyes looking around nervously.  
  
"I hope he's okay." I said.  
  
"Ron." He stared at Ron who jumped slightly and fell, still weak from the prediction he had just made.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"You're making predictions now I see. And funny it should mention the Stone of Power." He said.  
  
"How come?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Last night there was a knock at the door when I was werewolf. The door that led to the secret passage. I thought it was Sirius. Opening the door, I found this. and I was turned back to human." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out.  
  
"The Stone of Power." Ron said right away as Remus opened his hand and revealed a stone the size of my forefinger nail. It was flat, round, smooth and blue.  
  
"You recognize it?" Remus asked in surprise.  
  
"It's been in my dreams." Ron admitted.  
  
"How can a stone knock?" I asked.  
  
"It turned you to human? You're. you're no longer. a werewolf?" Hermione asked in shock.  
  
"I don't know. It might just keep me normal if I HAVE it. But I don't know if I'm completely cured." Remus said.  
  
"The Stone of Power must be protected." I said and reached for the Stone. It looked so trivial. something so small and. worthless.  
  
But looks can be deceiving.  
  
***  
  
The three of us headed back to the castle, thinking. Remus was going to look for Sirius and I was going to inform Dumbledore and see if Snape had said anything but not till the next day since it was so late.  
  
The next morning at breakfast a pure black owl swooped over Peggy and dropped a letter. She went white as she read it.  
  
"Peggy. what's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"I gotta go. I'll probably miss class but. I gotta go." And she ran off.  
  
Seconds later a large great-horned owl swooped over me and dropped a letter. I began reading it.  
  
'Dear Harry Potter, we have Sirius Black. And if you want to ever seen him alive again. come to the cave. Tomorrow night at midnight. And bring the Stone of Power. And you can bring some of your friends with you if you want. There will be a spell on the cave entrance. If you do not have the Stone with you then Sirius will be killed right away.  
  
Wormtail'  
  
Then it gave direct directions to the cave.  
  
"Harry?" Amy asked as I began trembling.  
  
"I'm. okay." I whispered. feeling sick.  
  
***  
  
I couldn't concentrate on classes at all that day. Sirius's image kept popping into my head. the Stone of Power, which was in my pocket, was in my head, too. And Peggy had completely disappeared.  
  
"Harry are you feeling okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron. Voldemort has risen up, Death Eaters are swarming the land, I have to protect the Stone of Power, my best friend is starting to make predictions and have visions, the Dursleys might be dead, one of my close friends is really a servant of Voldemort and I don't know WHO and now my godfather has been kidnapped and if I don't show up tomorrow at midnight with the Stone of Power then he'll be killed!" I snapped. "Now you be judge as of whether or not I AM OKAY!!!"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed that night, running down from the girls dorms.  
  
"What." I asked.  
  
She slapped the note Peggy had gotten that morning on the table. "Read it." She said. It simply said five words.  
  
Master Wants You Right Away.  
  
"Oh my God." I said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked and I read the note. "Oh. that. well. it explains." He stammered then told me what had happened in Hogsmeade when he and Peggy had gone there instead of the dance. How she had been acting all weird. what Sirius's reaction to seeing her was.  
  
"You mean Peggy is the traitor mentioned in the prediction?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes and getting sicker by the moment.  
  
"And all this time I thought she was a nice girl." Amy muttered.  
  
***  
  
That night I lay in my bed, not able to go to sleep and looking at the Stone of Power. It was so tiny. so trivial. it looked so worthless.  
  
I turned it over and over in my hands. How could I protect it? How could I take it so Sirius wouldn't be killed. yet protect it at the same time? Maybe a transfiguration? Then maybe the spell wouldn't see the Stone and Sirius'll be killed.  
  
I stared hard at it. Such a tiny thing. I could conceal on me somewhere. but Voldemort could use the Summoning charm.  
  
How could I get past this and still protect the teeny. teeny tiny. TINY stone. that's it!  
  
I sat up quickly in my bed, realizing how.  
  
*** (Ron's point of view)  
  
It explained it all. Why Peggy was acting all weird. why she was all weird in my dreams. and why she said I'd be giving up so much and she's not worth it.  
  
"Ron.?" Hermione asked as I was slumped over my breakfast. "you okay?"  
  
"Not really." I sighed, picking at my breakfast.  
  
"Are you guys going to come with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am." Hermione said.  
  
"I will." Jasmine said, eyes flashing defiantly.  
  
"Ofcourse, Harry." Amy said quietly.  
  
"Yeah." I said, sighing heavily.  
  
"Good." He said and looked rather nervous. I didn't blame him. I was feeling horrible. I was going to be meeting You-Know-Who. it made me sick. It made me full of fear. I felt like hiding under my bed and crying for my mommy. But if I wasn't brave the whole world could be doomed. I wished the day would go slowly but no, it zipped by and soon it was dinner.  
  
"Ron, we need to eat." Harry said.  
  
"I can't." I said.  
  
"Have a piece of cake." Harry said, offering me a piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"I don't feel like it." I said.  
  
"So you'd rather be all weak and collapse when face to face with Voldemort?!" He snapped so I ate it. After dinner I went to my dorm and lay there. Would I be alive to take my O.W.Ls? I might be killed that night.  
  
I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My dreams flowed into my head. everything played over. everything. did. I blinked and sat up quickly realizing something. Realized what Peggy had been meaning by 'think' in my dreams. ofcourse. how could I be so stupid?!  
  
I pushed back my covers and ran down to the Common Room. "Harry." I hissed.  
  
"Not right now, Ron, I'm studying curses in case." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Harry please I need to talk to you." I urged, tugging his sleeve.  
  
"Not right now!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Its really important I. its." I trailed off and sighed. There was no use trying to tell him. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway.  
  
***  
  
We sat in the Common Room. all looking like we were going to a funereal which we probably were. Our own. As the clock stroke eleven, we left since it took about an hour to get there. We wound around to the back of Hogwarts and headed towards the mountain and began climbing up the trail.  
  
When it neared midnight. we saw the entrance to the cave.  
  
"Harry you have Stone?" Hermione whispered, gripping her wand.  
  
"Don't worry the Stone is here with us." Harry assured us.  
  
We got to the entrance of the huge cave. It was black inside. I was feeling so sick. My stomach churned angrily.  
  
"Let's. do this." Harry said and with that we stepped through.  
  
***  
  
It was a huge cave lit with torches. In the middle was a ball made of black veins. and in it was the huge black form of Sirius  
  
"Sirius." Harry said and the dog looked up. Obviously the black veins held back his power to talk to us through our minds.  
  
I gripped my wand tightly and looked around. No one was there. Nothing. A few large brown rocks could conceal someone.  
  
It was now or never to show the truth.  
  
I turned quickly and pointed my wand. "CRUCIO!"  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
Hermione pushed me down on the ground as the Cruciatus curse was shot. Shot by Ron?!  
  
"RON?!" I screamed then heard another voice screaming in pain. I turned to see Amy writhing on the ground. "Amy." I whispered and leapt to her side.  
  
"Ron. is the. follower." Amy whispered, tears coming to her eyes in pain.  
  
I whirled at Ron who looked very eerie. "You." I whispered, not believing it.  
  
"Harry. I-"  
  
"Whammos!" I screamed. The light hit Ron in the chest and flung him back against the rocks.  
  
"HARRY! NO!" Ron screamed.  
  
"How could you." I whispered, shaking from head to toe. The charm had him being pushed against the wall, hard, unable to move.  
  
"Harry. its. its. its." Ron tried.  
  
Suddenly immense pain filled my body and I fell to the ground. Someone had the Cruciatus curse on me. I was screaming as I shook with white hot pain.  
  
"Very good." Said Voldemort's voice. He appeared garbed entirely in black with his red eyes glowing. He held a black scepter with a green glowing stone at the end. The curse was lifted from me. I rolled onto my side and began breathing hard.  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
Amy stood up and walked to Voldemort's side. 


	21. Truth

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE- Truth (Ron's point of view)  
  
"AMY?!" Hermione, Jasmine and Harry screamed.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"You." Harry whispered.  
  
"Me." She said.  
  
"It was you. not Peggy, not. Ron!" Harry turned and saw me on all fours, breathing hard. "Ron I am so sorry!" He shrieked, running to my side.  
  
"Ron knew. that's why he put the Cruciatus curse on you." Jasmine said, looking at Amy.  
  
"In. the. dreams." I managed, standing up.  
  
"So I take it the dreams were not blunt enough." Amy sneered. She was no longer beautiful but evil looking.  
  
"I wouldn't of realized it if it weren't for the third dream. the Faerie that killed Harry was. purple." I breathed, clutching my sides. "a lot of stuff was purple. and purple is your favorite color."  
  
"Imagine. If I never said that. you'd all be captured and poor pathetic Peggy would still be the one blamed." Amy sneered.  
  
"Peggy. the note." Hermione said in confusion.  
  
"Did you write up a fake note for us to find?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"No. That was her note. I don't know what it means. but imagine how happy I was when you all put the blame on her." Amy said, twirling her wand.  
  
"Amy, where is the Stone?" You-Know-Who said.  
  
"I. do not know." Amy said slowly, glaring at Harry. "He never told any of us where he has so cleverly concealed the Stone."  
  
"Where is it, Harry?" You-Know-Who raised his hand and another Death Eater appeared. It was Wormtail. From his hand shot a light and Sirius cried out in pain.  
  
"I don't have it." Harry said, clenching his teeth.  
  
"LIAR!" You-Know-Who screamed. "you have it with you. Or else your godfather would be dead."  
  
"I do NOT have the Stone with me!" Harry screamed.  
  
Hermione, Jasmine, and I were cowering against the wall. Amy crossed the room and pointed her wand at Harry. "Veritas!" She yelled.  
  
Harry fell to the ground, screaming in pain as a bright golden light shot into his chest. "Do you have the Stone?!" She screamed.  
  
"No." Harry said.  
  
Amy pulled her wand away and looked at You-Know-Who who was positively enraged. "The spell must not of worked." He sneered. He shot a curse at the four of us, and we were flung against the wall, as well as Sirius. "ARVA!"  
  
Arva appeared at You-Know-Who's side. "Yeah?"  
  
"Kill the other three." He hissed.  
  
Arva turned to us and I found myself being flung against the ground. "Mr. Prediction." She hissed, arms folded and a sneer on her face. "time to say good-" She never finished.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Screamed a new voice.  
  
Ofcourse nothing happened. Arva turned and saw who had (tried) to curse her.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood there looking confused.  
  
"Malfoy." You-Know-Who said.  
  
"Jasmine." Malfoy said, staring at Jasmine.  
  
"Draco help me!" She shrieked.  
  
But he couldn't for he was flung against the wall. "I can't believe the son of Lucius Malfoy is betraying us all." Amy said, shaking her head.  
  
"Justice shall be served upon the betrayer, who will be discovered. The traitor shall die." Arva recited.  
  
That prediction wasn't about the traitor for us. it was the traitor for them.  
  
"NO!" Jasmine screamed.  
  
"I think we should kill them one. by. one." Amy sneered and looked at us. "and can I start with him? He's already on the ground." Her eyes landed on me.  
  
"Go right on." You-Know-Who said.  
  
"Say goodbye." Amy said and raised her wand.  
  
There was a hawk-cry and a huge red-tailed hawk flew from the ceiling and knocked Amy's wand from her hand. "Toby?" Jasmine asked but it was way too big to be Toby. The hawk began attacking Amy relentlessly.  
  
"Master help me!" Amy cried as the talons and beak struck against her. The others just watched. I closed my eyes as the beak dove into her neck. and Amy was silent.  
  
"The traitor shall die." Arva said.  
  
"Kill them, Arva." You-Know-Who said.  
  
"I want to start with this one." Arva said and Malfoy was flung to the ground. "try and put the Cruciatus curse on ME will you."  
  
I was still on all fours, breathing hard but I spotted a new animal coming into the cave. It was. an otter? With something in its mouth.  
  
The otter ran over to me and dropped a sharp, silver knife at my hands. The handle was black but had a gold lion on it.  
  
I leapt up. "If curses can't kill you maybe this will!" I screamed and flung the knife.  
  
It sunk into her body and she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. then disappeared, obviously Apparating. "Your friends fight bravely, Harry. You've already gotten two of mine down." You-Know-Who sneered and pointed his wand at me. I cringed back. "tell me where the Stone of Power is or-"  
  
Not so fast, Voldemort!!!! shrieked an extremely familiar voice.  
  
It was the otter. You-Know-Who looked down at it and began laughing. "An otter? Oh how-"  
  
There was a *pop* and the otter was now human.  
  
It was Peggy. She was dressed in black leggings, a black turtleneck and black boots that came up to right below her knees. But she looked different. her hair was extremely curly and she didn't have her glasses on. It made her look very different.  
  
"Peggy?!" We all shrieked in confusion.  
  
"Put the wand down Voldemort." She said.  
  
"You think YOU can hurt ME, little girl." He sneered.  
  
Peggy narrowed her eyes. "Little girl? Isn't that what you called my mother before she. oh I don't know. nearly killed you?"  
  
You-Know-Who's eyes got a bit wider. "You're Alexandria's daughter."  
  
"Very good, Voldemort- yes."  
  
"Peggy. what the hell. are you doing here?" I managed.  
  
"No time to chat." She said and flicked her wand towards the others. They fell to the ground. "And I do NOT think so, Wormtail!"  
  
Wormtail, who had been trying to sneak off, fell to the floor paralyzed by Peggy's wand.  
  
Peggy turned back to You-Know-Who. "Harry told you he doesn't have the Stone. But you don't believe him? Even after she-" Peggy nodded her head towards Amy's dead body, "put the Truth curse on him?"  
  
"I killed your mother and I can kill you." You-Know-Who said, pointing his wand at Peggy.  
  
She shook slightly. "My mother nearly killed you. and I have been more trained she is was. Plus I'm backed by two other fully-trained agents."  
  
The red-tailed hawk suddenly became human. It was a tall boy that looked remarkably like Peggy. His red-brown hair waved back and he narrowed his eyes, wand drawn. "Three fully trained agents against one egocentric maniac killer? Hmm, wonder who'll win." He said.  
  
"Anyone care to take bets?" We all looked. Sirius had turned human and had his wand drawn.  
  
"Yes, Sirius. I'm betting. on us." The boy said. The three stood shoulder- to-shoulder, wands pointed at Voldemort.  
  
"You will never, ever get me." He turned to Harry and pointed his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He screamed before Disapparating.  
  
I didn't even think. I just leapt and shoved Harry out of the way.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
The next few seconds seemed like decades. Time slowed. I felt myself being shoved against the ground, and the heat of the Death Curse surrounding me, but hitting the one who had shoved me out of the way.  
  
Ron was dead before he even hit the ground.  
  
"NO!" I screamed and flung myself at him. "No! Ron! You CAN'T BE DEAD!" I screamed, shaking his body. Tears fell down onto him from me as I hunched over, gripping his shirt. "You're my best friend. you can't die. you can't be dead." I sobbed, shaking him. "you can't! You can't! You can't!"  
  
"Harry." Sirius grabbed my robes and tried pulling me away.  
  
"NO! RON IS NOT DEAD!" I screamed but Sirius managed to pull me off of him.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" He asked Peggy and the boy.  
  
"Harry where is the Stone?" Peggy asked.  
  
"I don't know but Ron is not dead. He can't be. He can't."  
  
"Harry where is the Stone?" Peggy demanded.  
  
"I c-can't remember what I did with it." I sobbed, burying my face in Ron's robes. "he can't be dead. he can't be dead."  
  
"Harry." Hermione said gently, touching my shoulder.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, pushing her away. "Ron isn't dead. he's not dead. he's not dead."  
  
*** (Weird girl (maybe Peggy)'s point of view)  
  
"He's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead." Harry repeated over and over as we took them back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was sobbing into her hands. Jasmine was crying into Draco's shoulder. Sirius, Paul and I were looking grim and Ron's dead body floated between me and Paul. Wormtail's paralyzed body was floating between me and Sirius.  
  
"Harry what did you do with the Stone?" I asked though it was totally useless.  
  
"He's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead." Harry whispered, eyes closed. "he's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead."  
  
"Padfoot!" Professor Lupin appeared, looking shocked. "What. what happened?" He asked.  
  
"To make a long story short. two of Voldemort's followers are dead, Voldemort is gone again, we have Wormtail, Ron's dead and Harry is in shock and can't remember what he did with the Stone." Sirius said, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"Harry. what did you do with the Stone?!" Professor Lupin demanded.  
  
Harry looked blankly up at him. "He's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead. he's not dead."  
  
"He's in total shock." I explained.  
  
"Peggy you have a lot of answering to do." Hermione somehow managed between sobs.  
  
"I'll do my best." I mumbled.  
  
We went into the castle, and to a dead-end passage. At the very end was a dull portrait of a sleeping bear. "Marinated Chicken." Sirius said and the portrait swung open to reveal a door. Sirius knocked and Professor Dumbledore answered, wearing his pale blue robes and a sleepy expression.  
  
"Sirius? Remus? Har." He trailed off seeing Ron and Wormtail. "I have a feeling I won't be getting any more sleep tonight."  
  
*** (Hermione's point of view)  
  
Jasmine and I tried telling everything the best we could, since Malfoy didn't go through it all, and Harry was in total shock.  
  
"And what is Mr. Malfoy doing here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I followed Jasmine. Sir." Malfoy said, glancing at Jasmine.  
  
"Then Voldemort disappeared."  
  
"After shooting the Death Curse and it. it." I trailed off and found myself crying again.  
  
"Ron shoved Harry out of the way, sir." Peggy said slowly. "he died to save Harry."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ron's dead body. "I see." He turned to Harry. "where is the Stone?"  
  
"He's not dead." Harry said, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Sirius, take Wormtail back to Headquarters." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius waved his wand and left the room, Wormtail floating along behind. I noticed Sirius allowed Wormtail to bump into anything in the way (and things that weren't really in the way).  
  
"Albus what is going on?" Remus demanded.  
  
"I think more then one person wants to know." Dumbledore said, eyes falling on me.  
  
"Yes." I looked at Peggy who's face was stony. "I would like to know." I said, trying not to get in hysterics yet over Ron's death. "What was that note with 'master wants to see you right away' or whatever?" I demanded. Peggy and the boy snorted with laughter. "Master. that's what we call Mr. Martin." Peggy said.  
  
"Who is Mr. Martin? Why were you in such a hurry? How did you know Sirius?!" I demanded rather angrily.  
  
"Its not that important. what's important right now is getting Voldemort." She said and turned to the boy. "C'mon Paul."  
  
And with that, they left.  
  
I began crying then slowly looked at Ron. "One good shall die." I sobbed and wiped my eyes. "that was you." 


	22. End Of The Year

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO- End of the Year (Jasmine's point of view)  
  
The next days were nothing but a blur. The school found out another student was dead thanks to Voldemort. yet classes weren't canceled, at least not for the Fifth and Seventh years.  
  
Peggy was gone. No one had seen hide nor hair of her since that night.  
  
Harry was still in total shock. He had stopped repeating 'he's not dead' and now just simply did not speak. He hardly ate, hardly slept, and looked like an empty husk.  
  
The last Quidditch game had been canceled. Even if it wasn't I was sure Harry wouldn't make it.  
  
"Harry. eat." Hermione whispered, trying to get food into his mouth.  
  
Harry just pushed her hand away and buried his face in his hands.  
  
All the others Weasleys arrived at the school at some point. and before I knew it, it was time for Ron's funeral. We were in the front row, with the Weasleys. On the very end of the row sat Harry. He stared straight ahead at Ron's coffin. Beside him sat me. On my other side sat Hermione, crying into a handkerchief. Next to her Mrs. Weasley was sobbing so loudly. Mr. Weasley was hugging her tightly but crying, too. Beside him was the oldest brother, Bill. He had his face buried in his hands. Next to him sat another Weasley, Charlie. He had one hand over his face and didn't even move. Next to him sat Percy. He had his glasses off and his eyes shut. Then Fred and George sat there, hugging each other tightly and crying. Ginny was on the other end, crying into her skirt.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Dumbledore began and the students fell silent. Mrs. Weasley sobbed even louder. "died. by saving the life of another." His face was grim and he took a deep breath. "Ron wasn't the brightest student. he wasn't on the Quidditch team. but he had something inside of him that most don't. a bravery that-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a scream.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Harry shot forward, his voice echoing over the silence. Everyone stared at him with pity, thinking he was crazy.  
  
Harry was obviously out of his shock. he looked around then sat back in his seat.  
  
Dumbledore continued on and finished. Then everyone lined up to pay their last respects. When Draco passed by. he shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry for. what I said to. earlier this school year. about. you know." And then he walked off quickly.  
  
As I passed his body I sensed something was extremely wrong. I blinked and stared down. Something was very, very wrong.  
  
Ron's dead spirit wasn't there. I shook my head. Impossible. spirits. no matter WHAT was ALWAYS around their body until it was buried. No matter WHAT.  
  
I quickly walked away feeling confused. That meant Ron wasn't dead. But he. he WAS dead. Either that. or his spirit was trapped in something. What was so powerful it could trap a spirit?  
  
I was beginning to get confused.  
  
***  
  
"Harry why did you scream like that yesterday?" Hermione asked the next day. We were knelt around Ron's grave. He had been buried near the lake. 'Here lays Ron Weasley. March 1st 1980- May 20th 1996. A good son and sibling, and a wonderful kid. And the most loyal friend anyone could ever have.'.  
  
"I remembered where the Stone of Power was." He said.  
  
"Where was it?" We jumped as Peggy appeared. He hair was straight once more and she had her glasses on.  
  
"You." We all said in surprise. Then bombarded her with questions.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said and stared at Ron's grave. "so its true."  
  
'What do you mean?! You knew he was dead." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione! I didn't!" Peggy said in shock.  
  
"You were there!!!" Hermione snapped again.  
  
"It must of been someone who looks like me."  
  
"As well as had your name? It was you, Peggy." Hermione said.  
  
Peggy dropped to the ground and pulled some flowers from her robes and dropped them on his grave. Then she pointed her wand at the ground behind his grave and whispered a spell. A tree began growing to full height. Followed by another and another. They were behind his grave, and all different. Peggy pointed to the first. "Black poplar. courage." and she pointed to the middle. "Bay tree. glory." and at the third. "cedar. strength." She whispered and began crying.  
  
I put my arms around her and tried comforting her.  
  
*** (Harry's point of view)  
  
The days wore on and on, I did nothing but study to keep my mind off of Ron, and soon it was time for our O.W.Ls.  
  
I don't even remember what they were like. I just went through them. concentrating on everything I knew to try and pass.  
  
"Jasmine you sure you can't find his spirit anywhere?" I asked as we relaxed outside. Or, tried to.  
  
"I am positive, Harry. Something has it captured."  
  
Something.  
  
I sat up quickly again. "Harry. what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione. would the Stone of Power be able to. to capture and hold a spirit?" I asked.  
  
"Probably. yeah." She said. "But like Remus with being turned to human. it probably only works if he has the Stone. er, had."  
  
"And he didn't." Jasmine said.  
  
"If the spirit was being held by the Stone would there be anyway to get it back?" I asked.  
  
"You could try but Harry, Ron had to HAVE the Stone when he died and he didn't." Hermione said.  
  
"He's in shock again." Jasmine mumbled.  
  
"If the Stone has Ron's spirit we could manage to get that out."  
  
"The Stone can do more then that." Peggy said.  
  
"It can?" We asked.  
  
Peggy nodded. "I read up on it. the Stone. if someone has it when they die. their very life and essence goes in. You have to do something with the Stone and then that person will be brought back. The spirit will be living." Peggy said.  
  
"Oh if only Ron had the Stone with him!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Guys." I said and stepped forward. "he did."  
  
"What?!" They demanded.  
  
"I couldn't remember before cause I was in shock but at the funeral when Dumbledore said he had something inside of him not many have. I know he was talking about bravery. but. that's where I hid the Stone."  
  
"You hid the Stone INSIDE OF RON?!" Jasmine shrieked.  
  
"Yeah. the piece of cake I forced Ron to eat. it had the Stone in it."  
  
"Whoa-whoa-whoa. You mean Ron ATE the STONE OF POWER?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
The girls looked at each other and back at me. "Which means the Stone is in Ron's stomach right now. Six feet under!!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh." I said and sat down. "forgot." I closed my eyes and felt like the biggest idiot in the world.  
  
***  
  
All that studying paid off. Hermione, Jasmine and I got top O.W.Ls in our year. Peggy got a lot but not as much as us. I was still suspicious of her. she insisted she never was in any 'cave' and laughed at the thought of her being an Animagus. Then she pointed out that the girl we had seen, didn't look exactly like her.  
  
"It must of been someone who looks like me only with, as you said, curly hair and no glasses." She insisted.  
  
"But what about the note?" I asked.  
  
"The. note?"  
  
"That made you leave Hogwarts so quickly?" I reminded her.  
  
"My aunt had been the victim of a Death Eater attack. My mom wanted me back home ASAP."  
  
"But is said 'master'." Hermione said.  
  
"Uh. no. that must of been a fake note planted or something." Peggy said, shaking her head.  
  
I was still suspicious of her.  
  
Sirius was still gone. At 'headquarters' or whatever, with Wormtail.  
  
The Dursleys, I had found out, were not dead. Vernon and Dudley were in the hospital (still) and Petunia was one of the ones in total shock. She couldn't move. paralyzed. So. I had no where to go over the Summer Holidays.  
  
Remus said I could stay with him but seeing his condition. well, in the current state of things he did NOT want me alone for two nights without the supervision of anyone with Voldemort out to get me.  
  
Obviously Fred and George had written to their mother, cause she sent me a letter saying that I was more then welcomed to stay with them. The letter, I noticed, was blurred with wetness from her tears. She also wrote to say Jasmine was welcome as well, Ginny could use the company.  
  
Jasmine said she wanted to go back to America, to her adopted family for a month. And then she said Draco Malfoy was coming with her. Apparently ever since his little. scene in the cave, his father wanted him dead. I asked what would happen to him after the month was up and Jasmine admitted she didn't know. Finally he decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Hermione said something about visiting Viktor Krum for a while.  
  
Hal and Toad were quitting. Toad was in complete shock and Hal said that he didn't like teaching alone, and Toad could not teach at a place that was a target of Voldemort's. He probably couldn't teach at a school that was the target of anything, even if it was a butterfly.  
  
Peggy was going to stay with her uncle and cousin until her aunt was back to normal. She said something about it would probably take a while.  
  
McGonagall was suddenly extremely happy due to a lovely necklace she got (from her mysterious man I was assuming.) and I wondered who her man was.  
  
Since everything that had happened, the 'Supreme Wizarding Authority' thought Cornelius Fudge was not fit to be Minister of Magic. and he was sacked, leaving the position wide open.  
  
Gryffindor, also, won the house cup for Hermione, Jasmine, and I all received fifty points for our bravery and Ron received 300 points plus another special award.  
  
Before I knew it, it was the last day. Fighting back tears, I went to Ron's grave. All the flowers were cleared away since they were dead.  
  
I dropped a bunch of flowers down on the grave. "I am so sorry, Ron." I whispered, falling to my knees. "it is all my fault you're dead. its all my fault." I began crying. My tears dropped onto his grave. "I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry."  
  
***  
  
The trip back to Kings Cross was completely silent. Not one of us spoke. Not once.  
  
I stared out the window holding my tears back. remembering.  
  
I began crying, remembering when Ron and Arthur had taken me away from the Dursleys. Ron was so hyper that day. and when we got our letters for Healings class. Playing 'Go Fish' with my new deck of cards. the trip up. Hal thinking Ron was me.  
  
All these memories.  
  
I then thought of my Fourth year. and my second task. I had to retrieve the thing I'd miss the most. Which was Ron. Now. now I could never retrieve him.  
  
I began out-and-out sobbing.  
  
"Harry." Jasmine moved from beside Malfoy to beside me. She hugged me tightly. That was the only word spoken on the trip back.  
  
We arrived at Kings Cross. I saw Molly and Arthur waiting.  
  
It was my fault that only two sons would be greeting them and not three.  
  
As soon as I stepped off, Molly hugged me tightly.  
  
"Harry." She sobbed, nearly crushing me but I didn't care.  
  
I said goodbye to Jasmine (since she and Malfoy had a plane to catch. I tried imagining Malfoy on a Muggle plane. By the look on his face I could tell he was NOT happy about this.). Then goodbye to Peggy and Hermione.  
  
After we went through the barrier I looked back remembering the four times we had left through that. Me and Hermione and Ron. friends.. I held back a sob and turned my back. Friends. Forever.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It had been right after Harry left Ron's grave. A small light appeared in the middle. The light slowly formed. and then drifted off, revealing a tiny blue stone that rolled towards the castle. it rolled inside. towards the Gryffindor Common Room. up the boys steps and nestled deep inside Harry's trunk. If it had a look on its face. it would be wearing a look of smugness.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed my story. Some bits were probably confused. First I'd like to answer some questions that may of come up in your mind as you read this.  
  
1. Whatever happened to Oliver Wood's voice? After Harry found a new Keeper, Oliver Wood (who had been using Divination ways to send mind messages to Harry) settled down. Why was Peggy acting like that in Hogsmeade and why did Sirius react like that? You'll find out in the sequel.  
  
I can't really think of any other questions you might have. but hopefully they will be answered in the sequel which I am already working on.  
  
I'd also like to bring up the subject of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is an interesting character. He acts like the big man on campus. Striding around, saying how better he is. But if you notice in the books. he is almost always quoting his father. My image of Draco Malfoy is not the evil bully but a lonely wizard. Sure he is mean but I feel that is his way of making himself feel better. Now you may wonder. why then did I have him say that about Molly? Well, as I said. That is his way of making himself feel bigger and better. Plus he hates Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And in a lot of stories where he is actually okay, he is almost always Hermione's boyfriend. There is more to Draco then that.  
  
And I need to mention Albus Dumbledore. Sure he may be a powerful wizard. but I see him as a fun-loving oddball as well (see the food fight. lol).  
  
And lastly I need to mention Snape. He was not in my story a whole lot. But I need to bring him up anyway. Severus Snape is another favorite character of mine. He is an interesting one, like Draco. Everyone sees him as the evil teacher. I see him as a man who has his own reasons for being all mean.  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed my story and oh yeah, a reminder. THERE IS MORE! Ron's prediction had not yet come true. The battle of good versus evil. the cave scene was NOT the battle. And if you want to find out if Ron is brought back alive well. you must read the sequel.  
  
Selur Nor!  
  
AD: Coming soon. to a fanfiction site near you.  
  
Harry's world has been turned upside down. Voldemort has risen, Death Eaters roam the land, he had been betrayed by a girl he really liked and. his best friend had died.  
  
Can his Sixth year possibly be any worse?  
  
Yes.  
  
It definitely can.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE I.W.A. 


End file.
